Finding Hope
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: Everyone has a moment of weakness, has a moment when all seems lost and all you want to do is give up. Hope has been lost. It's up to Angels Feliciano and Arthur to bring the hope back...or else it's their wings that pay. AU Angel fanfiction. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

A small angel walks slowly down a patch of clouds, leading into a large crystal white building that could be mistaken as a castle. It floats in the sky, nothing holding it there...it defies all laws of nature and yet it's there. Heaven is above all earthly laws. The Angel's bare feet walk on the fluffy clouds, the clouds not moving or parting from his weight. It's like waking on a big patch of cotton. Nice and soft. If the small angel wasn't so nervous, wasn't shaking and his teeth weren't chattering, he probably would be tired. Feeling the nice clouds always makes him want to take a nap. The angel isn't below just laying somewhere and sleeping. Actually he's done it plenty of times...which has gotten him in trouble with the other angels.

The angel's white wings flutter anxiously as he gets closer and closer to the entrance of this beautiful castle like place. Honestly, the angel loves this crystal castle. He loves how it sparkles and gleams with a light that no one on earth knows of. It fills the angel with pride and brings a smile on his face. When ever he's out in the human's part of heaven and he can see the castle from the distance, he beams. It reminds him always of who he is, and who it is that he follows. Who he loves and serves and will serve till the end of time. Praise be to god!

But...now that the angel has actually been called to the castle, he can't help but feel..well scared. It's no secret he's a low ranking angel. Scratch that, it's no secret that he's the LOWEST ranking angel. There is no one below him. He is the smallest, weakest angel of them all. The poor Angel bows his head, feeling his legs start to twitch. He feels like running away. That's another one of his problems. He gets scared easily and has gotten into a lot of trouble when he would run from a demon on a mission. The angel tries, he really does...but the fear overturns everything and he ends up flying out of danger.

It's no secret that the other angels don't like him...well the only person it's a secret to is the poor small angel himself. When the other angels glare at him, or scold him...he just thinks it's tough love. His grandpa always taught him that all angels are family. Deep down he knows the secret as well though..he knows the angels don't like him. He knows they don't like him because he messes everything up but he tries really hard! Angels are incapable of hating...so surly they understand?...The poor angel just hasn't been the same since-

He can't think of that. He needs to be brave. The small angel hugs himself to try to comfort his shivering. The angel is really afraid now. He's afraid for a good reason. The only reason they would call a low ranking angel like him to the holy place is to..to...clip his wings. Clipping the wings is a nice way to put it. Really it's not clipping at all, more like ripping the wings from out of a angel's shoulder blades. Once the wings are gone, the angel becomes mortal...unless they are strong enough to become a demon. They are no longer welcome in the kingdom of heaven. They are immediately thrown out into the sky to either fall to their deaths or to make a deal with Satan and become a demon. Either way, that angel's life is ruined. It's stripped of it's wings and stripped of it's title...it's a horrible fate. They usually only do this to Angels that have betrayed God or...to angels that...well...aren't doing their job.

But they wouldn't clip the small angel's wings would they? That couldn't be the reason right?...The angel feels like crying, his lower lip quivering in fear. He stops in front of the two large crystal doors in front of him, shifting from one foot to the other in his nervousness. They're two angels standing guard on either side of the door, both looking at the small angel with annoyance. He doesn't see that though. He smiles at the two angels, waving awkwardly. "H-Hello. I was called here..." The small angel offers a smile which the two other angels don't return. They just stare at him, their faces not changing. The small angel can't help to gap at the two guard angels...he's never, ever been this close to the castle before. The two angels have beautiful, large white wings, and they are wearing gold armor...They're beautiful. When the angels don't do anything, the small angel clears his throat so he can speak. "My names Feliciano and I-"

Before the small angel can finish the angels move out of the way, the large crystal doors opening. The angel named Feliciano gazes with awe as he can see inside of the castle...it's all crystal. The floors, the walls...He can see his reflection. A small Italian angel staring right back at him in awe from the crystal. It's breath taking, it's-

"Go in." One of the guard angels speaks up. His voice low and not too friendly. "You're already late."

"O-Oh! I'm sorry!" the small angel says quickly before he runs in, feeling the panic starting to settle in when the large crystal doors shut behind him, sealing his fate. "Wait! Where do I-" The angel turns to ask where he's suppose to go...he's never been in this glorious place before! It's so large and-

"Feliciano." A stern yet angelic voice cuts him off. The small angel turns quickly around only to gasp when he sees who it is that said his name. There's a angel a few feet in front of him, his wings out spread like he just landed. This angel is...how can Feliciano describe him? His hair is so long and blonde. His eyes such a color that they almost look purple. He has the face of a woman, but he would beat any of the women on earth in the beauty department...he's just so...well beautiful. Since Feliciano is staring at this angel with wide eyes, he barely realizes that there's another angel who has just landed in front of him. "We were wondering when you would get here." the beautiful angel says yet there's no anger in his voice.

"Ah! P-Please forgive me! I know I'm late and I'm sorry! I over slept and then I got lost and-" Feliciano starts to spill out apologizes as he waves his hands frantically.

The beautiful angel simply puts a hand up, and this gesture shuts Feliciano up completely. "Come closer. Stand by Arthur. We have something we must discuss."

The small angel nods quickly as he walks towards the two angels...only when his mind stops spinning does he recognize that name, and the angel now standing by his side. He would remember those eyebrows anywhere. Arthur stands straight, his large white wings fluttering a bit before they curl into a resting position. His large eyebrows are furrowed and if the small angel didn't know better, it would look like Arthur is scared too. Feliciano can't help to wonder why Arthur is here. Arthur is a pretty high ranked angel. He does his missions well and he's the best at taking down witches and tracking demons. He's one of the best. Is he here because he's becoming a higher rank? That would make sense...Feliciano can't help to stare at Arthur's white tunic...it's more of a dress but it's a lot more than he has. Feliciano is only covered by a white skirt. He has to be dressed like this so the humans and angels know his rank but...even if he was dressed in a white tunic, he's sure everyone could tell what rank he is by looking at him.

"I don't mean to rush you but I'm a bit anxious as to why I'm here." Arthur speaks up, his green eyes locked onto the beautiful angel, not even looking Feliciano's way even though the small angel knows that Arthur can sense him staring. " I completed my mission with flying colors. That demon was screaming while he fell back into the pit he belonged."

"Ah yes I know Arthur. You did very well but you see that's not the problem." The beautiful angel looks between the two nervous angels. "I won't sugar coat this. You are both on the verge of getting your wings clipped."

"What?!" Arthur gasp out in shock, his eyes widen and his wings fluttering a bit in alarm.

"Ve please don't clip my wings! I'll do better I promise! The demons will eat me up! Please don't!" Feliciano falls to his knees, putting his hands up in prayer, begging this angel for his life. He feels tears at the corner of his eyes.

"There has to be a mistake!" Arthur bows his head slightly. "Forgive me for being so blunt but why am I at risk for getting my wings clipped? I have done all that has been asked of me! I understand why this idiot would be getting his wings clipped! Honestly, i'm surprised you haven't done it sooner but me?-"

The beautiful angel holds up his hand. Both of the two distressed angels stop. Feliciano's breath gets caught in his throat while Arthur looks as if he's trying to contain himself.

"Arthur. While it is true that you have done all your missions and have been doing a wonderful job on the demon hunting...it seems you have grown spiteful. You refuse to work with other angels and when they do work with you, you yell at them or snap at them. You have been around Demons so much. I'm afraid you are becoming one of them. You are growing heartless and are treating the humans that have earned heaven, and even your own fellow angels in a distasteful manner. That is why you are on the verge of getting your wings clipped."

Arthur opens his mouth like he's about to protest...only to close his eyes and look away. He looks like he's biting his lip. Like he wants to say something but he holds it in.

"Feliciano." The beautiful angel addresses the small angel. He can't help to squeak at his name being used. He quickly scrambles up on his feet, his honey brown orbs wide and looking at the angel expectantly. Everyone use to say he has his grandpa's eyes. "You haven't completed a mission in over a hundred years. Each one has ended up with you running away or falling asleep on the job. You are the lowest ranking angel and haven't been doing your duty as an angel." The small angel feels like his heart could stop at any moment, his eyes getting wider with fear at every word said. "But.." The beautiful angel says almost softly. "You have the heart of an angel. A true angel. You treat everyone as they should be. The humans and your brothers. You always take joy in God's creations and you have the biggest heart I have ever seen. But since you haven't been doing your duties, you are on the verge of getting your wings clipped."

Feliciano swallows and nods, his body shaking and his feathers ruffling. He's so afraid. He wants to fly away from this scary situation. He always runs. He can't stop it. Arthur stands there not moving. Silence falls over them before Arthur breaks it. "So...what happens? You said we are on the verge of getting are wings clipped so...is this a warning?"

"More than a warning." The beautiful angel says coldly, eying both the small angel and Arthur with a critical eye. "in order to save your wings and your souls, you two will complete a mission on earth." he holds out his hand and two files appear in it. " Feliciano, you need to complete a mission, and Arthur, you need to rediscover what being a angel means. This solves both your problems. Arthur and Feliciano, you are to leave for earth immediately after this meeting. Your job, be the guardian angels of two humans. These two humans." The beautiful angel hands the small angel a file and Arthur a file. Arthur seems to be trying to hold in his irritation but it's written on his face. "Go ahead and look at the humans you are to protect."

Feliciano looks down at the file in his hands. Slowly he opens the file, his eyes taking in the picture in it. The picture is of a human man. He looks young and just by looking at him, the small angel can tell he's Japanese. His hair is black and cut short. He's a pretty human...but those dark eyes...they look so...empty.

"Empty indeed." Feliciano whips his head up at the beautiful angel that is staring at him..._did he read my thoughts?_ The small angel flushes slightly as he glances over at Arthur. The blonde is staring at the person in his file with his nose slowly starting to wrinkle up. Feliciano tries to get a look at Arthur's person but when the other angel realizes what he's about to do he yanks the file away from his eye sight, giving him a mean look. The beautiful angel sighs at seeing this but doesn't' say anything.

"What am I actually guarding this person from? Is he being tormented by demons?" Arthur closes his file with one hand, looking at the beautiful angel with his large eyebrow raised.

Feliciano can't help to tense at the mention of demons, he can already feel his teeth start to chatter.

"No. you are to guard these two humans from themselves." The beautiful angel looks between them. "You see...those two humans have lost hope. They have lost light. They are on the brink of ending their own lives." Feliciano gasps but Arthur doesn't seem affected by it. "Your job as their guardian angels is to not only stop this from happening but to give back the light they lost. Open their eyes and save their souls. You must give them back the hope they lost."

Feliciano feels like he's going to cry at hearing this horrible news. The small angel looks back down at the picture of the young human...at those empty, dark eyes. What made them so empty? Doesn't he know that God loves him? Why would he want to destroy the life that God blessed him with? Feliciano lets a tear roll down his cheek. He wipes it and closes the file. He will do all he can for this human. He will do his job right this time.

"The two humans go to the same teaching institution. You two are to go to earth and disguise yourselves as humans and attend the school as well. The humans school schedule is in the files along with anything else there is to know about them. I have already sent angels ahead of you to sign you up for all of your human's classes. You will be coming into the teaching institution half way through the year so you will be new 'kids'. Remember what you two learned about earth and your lessons on dealing with humans. You know the rules: you can't let the humans know you are a angel. That is your major concern. You two will have to share a human home on earth. In that human home are your human clothes. Be careful when you let your wings out. No human must see." The beautiful angel looks at them seriously.

"Okay I'm sorry but you can't be serious!" Arthur takes a step forward, his face nothing but disbelief. "Not only is this job for low ranking angels but there's no way I can live with this guy!" Arthur points at the small angel. "I work better alone-"

"And that's why you are in this situation is it not?" This gets Arthur to shut up. "You will live with Feliciano. His cheeriness will do good things for your soul." He holds up his hand. "Of course Arthur, if you don't want to do the job, I can always just have your wings clipped. It's much easier on my part honestly."

"...N-No sir." Arthur does a quick bow of his head,those green orbs flashing with fear.

"...So if there's no other questions...I will send you on your way." The beautiful angel walks till he's standing in front of the two nervous angels. "Save their souls...and then you may come back to heaven. Your wings will be safe but if you fail..." The beautiful angel grabs a hold of both their shoulders. " you can kiss your wings goodbye."

Feliciano feels that strong sense of fear but before he can say anything else...white light wraps around both him and Arthur...Feliciano's heart beat picks up speed...he's never...been to earth before. He's never walked on it's soil. Feliciano is nervous but...all the humans here are nice...so they should be nice on earth too right?...at least most of them? When the small angel feels that the white light is gone, he opens his eyes.

The small angel is no longer surrounded by crystal but in a small box shaped place made of wood. Feliciano blinks as he looks around, as he takes in the rugged carpet and the dull kitchen set. They're no houses in heaven, well nothing like this. The houses in heaven are made of nice soft clouds. "Wow..." The small angel looks around some more, his wings ruffling. "So this is what the humans in heaven were telling me stories about! This is where they use to live..." The small angel's smile slowly turns to a frown as he feels on the hard ground with his feet. "It...kinda sucks." This place isn't shinny or beautiful like heaven...The ground is hard and cold and it smells kind of weird in here. Like mold.

Arthur takes in their new 'home' with a blank face. His feathers are ruffling though as he glances around this small place, much too small for two angels. It feels like there's no room to spread their wings! The small angel watches as Arthur's blank face slowly starts to change, his eyebrows scrunching up. Felicianco offers a friendly smile.

"Well this place kind of sucks but it's not all bad! Ve it's kind of cool we get to live together! It will be like good old times! I'm sure me and you will become good friends again-" The small angel starts to go on excitedly, his wings flapping and his curl bouncing.

"Stop." Arthur for the first time since they got here looks at the small angel. His eyebrows furrow giving him a mean expression. Those large green eyes glare at the small angel getting him to squeak in fear. "We are NOT going to become friends. Nothing is good about this bloody mission. This human home is disgusting, this mission is disgusting and YOU'RE disgusting. Don't you dare talk to me. This is a job not a bloody field trip! I would not stoop so low as to even call you my associate. I don't know what the angels in the council were thinking. I don't know why you haven't had your wings clipped already but don't you dare think we are on the same level just because we have the same job. You do your own thing and I'll do mind." by the end of Arthur's loud and mean words, Feliciano is in a corner of the house, shivering and begging for Arthur not to hurt him. The Britannia angel just snorts and turns his angry eyes away from him. "Just stay out of my bloody way."

"O-Okay..." The small angel frowns as he slowly comes out of the corner, his wings are curled up into himself as a way of protection. "But-"

"No buts." Arthur growls getting the small angel to stay quiet. " According to my file, our first class starts at 8:00...right now it's 7:30." Arthur opens up his file, scanning for information. "It says here that the teaching institution is not far at all. We can walk it in no time." Arthur glances over at the kitchen table, eyes falling over two piles of clothes. "And that must be our human clothes." Arthur wrinkles his nose. "I can't believe I have to stoop so low as to-"

"Yay! Human clothes!" The small angel giggles as he runs over to the pile of clothes excitedly, grabbing the smaller sized clothes. "The humans in heaven tell me all the time about how great their fashion sense was down here! They say they used it to express themselves! In heaven everyone knows everyone so you don't really have to express yourself! That's why everyone wears white!" The small angel explains excitedly.

"See this is why you are such a low ranking angel." Arthur snorts as he walks over and grabs his pile of clothes, looking over the brown vest and plaid pants with distaste. "You're so lazy and weak you mind as well be a human! No wonder you fit right in with them in heaven. Why do you have so much free time on your hands to actually talk to the humans? Don't you work at all?"

"Ve I do! But most of my jobs are in the human part of heaven so I like to visit them!" The small angel says happily as he takes in the brown vest and blue plaid pants. "Wow...i've heard of pants from the humans but I didn't know I'd actually get to wear some! These clothes look interesting!"

"And cheap." Arthur huffs, feeling the vest between his fingers. He grunts. "Humans have taken God's gifts and all they can make is this? It's pathetic."

"I think they're nice!" the small angel chuckles, making his wings disappear, which he's use to doing because sometimes when he's in town he likes to pretend he's human. His small wings fade away easily so he can slip on the white shirt and then the brown vest after it. Putting them on was easy but he's not sure how these...things on the vest work.

"That's because you're an idiot." Arthur says coldly. The small angel looks over and can't help to be surprised when he sees that Arthur has taken off his tunic and has his vest on..and his pants. He's completely dressed! How did he do it so fast? Arthur turns his hard gaze on the small angel, looking him up and down. "Hurry up! What are you waiting for? Bloody hell." Arthur turns his back on Feliciano, crossing his arms. "I'm not going to wait for you. Let's get something straight." Arthur turns back around to glare at the small angel. "When we are at school, you don't know me. If you try to talk to me I won't show mercy. I know how humans are on this earth. Keep your strength in check and if I think for one minute you have broken any of the rules I will not hesitate to report you."

"Ve I won't break any rules!" The small angel quickly takes off his white skirt and pulls up the pants. They feel so weird..his legs have always been bare since he can remember. Wearing pants feels scratchy and confined. The small angel looks at Arthur before he buttons his pants and his vest. The small angel takes in Arthur in the human clothes and smiles. "Wow you look good in that! You look like a smarty pants! Do I look smart too?" The small angel looks down at himself, smiling.

"Not with your zipper down." Arthur grunts, glaring away from him as the small angel fixes himself up. "And I do not look good in human clothes. Are you trying to insult me? Well I won't stand for it!" Arthur huffs before he turns on his heel and marches out of the home.

"I-I wasn't insulting you! Ve Arthur wait for me!" The small angel runs out of the home after the other angel.

"I thought I told you not to talk to me." Arthur grumbles when the small angel catches up, walking by his side. It seems his face is a permanent scowl.

"Well I just thought we could walk together to school!" The small angel beams before he starts to look around at their surroundings. They seem to be walking on something hard...nothing like clouds. The air smells really weird...bad even. Everywhere the small angel looks there seems to be trash. "Ve why is it so dirty here? And it smells bad...the air is polluted."

"Yes. The humans are destroying the earth with their filth." Arthur says coldly, not looking over at Feliciano. "The demons don't even have to do anything, humans are masters at destroying themselves."

"Ve...I thought earth would be a little more than this." The small angel frowns, scratching his arm. "Why would the humans throw trash everywhere? Don't they know they are hurting the earth?"

"They don't care and for the third time, stop bloody talking to me!" Arthur fums, speed walking away from Feliciano, his large eyebrow twitching.

The small angel frowns and tries to keep up but it seems that the small angel gets caught up in seeing all the new sights around him. As they walk down this path, getting closer to this large building, the small angel sees a lot of humans wearing the same clothes as them going into the building.._.huh that must be the school._ It's not sparkly or shiny...and all the humans look bored. The small angel frowns when he realizes he's lost Arthur in the crowd of people. He wanted to stick around him. He has no idea where he's suppose to go. Would it be weird if he just pulled out his file? Oh well. Feliciano keeps walking but he opens up his file, looking at the piece of paper that tells him where he's suppose to go. So he's suppose to be at a...room AB2? That sounds kind of weird... The small angel frowns as he walks into the large building. He tries to ask some of the humans about this weird room he's suppose to be in but it seems no one hears him. They do bump into him a lot though.

Before Feliciano knows it all the hallways are empty and a loud bell is ringing. "Uh oh..." the small angel frowns before he looks back at his file...well since no ones out here, he mind as well read about his human. It turns out the man's name is Kiku. His first class is History, then English, math, lunch, gym, music and art. He's a only child. His grades were so good that he got this private school completely paid for..whatever that means. Feliciano frowns...being in the human world is confusing and so is this school. He had to go to school when he was younger but it was nothing like this...and he had his brother to help him-

_No. don't' go back there._

The small angel moves slowly through the halls, looking at the different doors for AB2. He really wishes that Arthur had stayed by his side. Even though the other angel is a bit scary he seems to know more about the human world than he does. Feliciano really needs to find this human Kiku, he doesn't want him to die. If he kills himself his soul will be damned! Feliciano needs stop him, needs to save him for his sake and for this human's soul. How sad is it that this human is so empty that he would think about taking his life? It makes Feliciano want to cry. All the humans in heaven are so happy...this world smells weird and is dirty but it's not that bad here...is it?

By the grace of God, Feliciano finally finds the door that has 'AB2' over top of it. The small angel says a quick prayer of thanks before he eagerly pushes open the door, running inside. "Ve I found it!" the small angel cheers, spreading his arms out. His outburst cut off what the human at the front was saying. The small angel feels all eyes on him but he doesn't sense the awkwardness of this moment. "Ve do you know how hard it is to find things here? I mean why do you have doors with letters and numbers on them? It was so quiet and there was no one out in the hallways, it was pretty scary ve~"

All the humans sitting at desk only stare at the small angel in disbelief. Some are chuckling in the back, while others just look confused.

"...I suppose you are the new student." the human at the front says, looking at the small angel meanly. "Just because you are new that does not dismiss tardiness. Because this is your first day, I'll let you off with a warning but the next time you will have detention."

"Ve I'm sorry-"

" Where is your tie? Better yet where are your shoes?!" The human, who the small angel guesses is the teacher, looks him up and down, his eyes widening when he sees that the small angel is bare footed.

"I left them at home?" The small angel fiddles with his hands, frowning. He knew he forgot something! "Ve sorry I was in a big hurry to get here."

"And you still ended up being late?..." the teacher says in disbelief, more of the students start to laugh, some mumbling to each other. "...After my class you are to go to the office and they will give you shoes to burrow for the day. As of right now, why don't you introduce yourself to the class though I have to say you have already made a great first impression."

"Thanks!" The small angel says cheerfully, not catching the sarcasm as he turns his honey brown orbs to the other humans who are all staring at him. "My names Feliciano!" the small angel smiles...no one smiles back. While he's up here, the small angel starts to search all the humans faces for the human he's suppose to be guarding. His eyes meet those of a blonde male sitting in the front near a window. His piercing eyes stare back at him for a moment before he looks back down at a piece of paper. The small angel frowns...he's starting to feel alarmed. He doesn't see Kiku anywhere! Did the angels make a mistake? Is he in another room?

"...you can have a seat now Feliciano." The teacher sighs, losing his patience. The small angel not aware that he was kind of just standing up and staring at all the humans in the desk. This causing them to mumble to one another again.

"Oh! Okay!" The small angel smiles before he quickly takes a seat on the floor. This action causes all of the humans to laugh, except for the mean looking blonde and teacher.

"What are you doing?!" The teacher shouts.

"Sitting?" The small angel smiles up at the teacher getting more of the humans to laugh.

"Are you getting smart with me Mr. Vargas?" The teachers eye twitches. "You take a seat at a desk. Why don't you sit by Ludwig? Hurry up before I give you a detention."

"Ve i'm sorry I didn't know what you meant." The small angel chuckles as he stands up. "Who's Ludwig?" Feliciano puts a hand to his forehead as he looks around the smirking faces.

"Over here." the small angel tenses at the rough German accent. He looks over to see that blonde with the piercing blue eyes staring at him. The small angel notices that there's an empty seat by him. It looks like they will be sharing a desk. The small angel smiles, despite feeling scared. This man has a scary looking face and he's so large and muscular! Of course he shouldn't be afraid of a human...as a angel, even though he's the weakest, he's stronger than any human on earth.

"Oh hello!" the small angel skips over to the blonde, stopping to stand by the chair he's suppose to sit in. "So you're Ludwig! That's a funny name! But funny in good way!" the small angel winces at the odd look he gets from the blonde. He gives him a wobbly grin. "I'll sit down now." the small angel bends to sit, only for someone to pull the chair out from under him so he falls on his butt. "Wha..?" Feliciano looks around for his chair. "My chair just disappeared!"

This causes the whole class room to crack up, except for the blonde who's face has fallen to a glare. "Give the kid back his chair! What are you five?!" The laughter dies down at the scary German's roar and soon enough one of the humans scoots the chair back to the small angel, looking a bit guilty.

"Grazie..." the small angel whispers feeling confused by the whole thing as he stands up and sits back down in the chair right. The thank you was directed towards the person who gave him back the chair but the German must have thought It was for him because he's the one that answers.

"Don't mention it, though you should be more aware of your surrounds than that." The blonde snaps getting the small angel to tremble. Why does he look so mad! Did he do something wrong? The small angel frowns and looks away from the German to look around the room, still trying to find Kiku. His frown deepens when he sees there's an empty seat...Why isn't he here? Did something happen? Did he already fail?-

"Mr. Vargas! Pay attention!" The teacher snaps. The small angel wasn't even aware he was talking.

"Ve sorry." the small angel mumbles and turns his attention back to the human in the front.

"...do you not have supplies?" that rough voice gets the small angel to tense and look over at Ludwig. The large human is staring at him with those piercing blue eyes.

"Supplies?" the small angel blinks.

"...Ja. Like paper und pencils?" Ludwig frowns a bit. "You're not prepared at all."

"Wow.." the small angel leans closer, squinting his eyes to get a better look at the German who has jerked back in surprise. "You're wearing glasses!" the small angel giggles at the glasses on the tip of the German's nose. "I've only heard about them!"

"...You've only heard of them?" Ludwig blinks but when the teacher says something else he's quick to look back to the front. His face going back to a scowl. "Pay attention." he snaps.

The small angel is quick to look forward, frowning. _Hey! He talked to him first!_ The small angel sighs as the human in the front keeps talking and talking...what is he suppose to do? Kiku isn't here...and all this boring stuff is making him tired...

The small angel is startled when a couple pieces of paper and a pencil are shoved in front of him. He blinks before he looks over at Ludwig but the blonde is staring ahead with a fierce look on his face. He doesn't look at the small angel even though Feliciano knows he's the one that gave him the paper. Well it's nice he's giving him things but what is he suppose to do with it?_ Ah! I know! _The small angel smiles as he grabs the pencil and starts drawing a flower he saw outside near the school. This school stuff isn't so bad!

The bell rings, cutting off the teacher mid way through a speech about something the small angel wasn't paying attention to. Feliciano frowns when he sees that everyone is gathering their stuff before walking out of the room. Oh that's right...he has to go to his next class.

"...Are you going to get up? Class is over you know." Ludwig raises his eyebrow at how the small angel jumps up from his spot, his eyes wide.

"O-Oh sorry was I in your way? I'll be on my way so don't get angry." The small angel waves his hands around before turning on his heel, about to make a run for it.

"I'm not angry. Don't you want your notes?" Ludwig picks up the papers, only to stop when he sees that all the papers are covered with drawings of flowers. "What the...? flowers? Where are your notes?"

"Notes?" the small angel turns around confused.

Ludwig stares at him for a moment, before sighing. " I suppose you got in here through money rather than smarts huh?" He mumbles almost bitterly, getting the angel to feel uncomfortable. "Still even if you are rich you can still get kicked out of the school so don't get cocky." The German fums, pushing past the trembling angel before marching out of the room.

"Ve?" the small angel frowns. _I think I made him mad again...why? Did he not like my pictures? And what did he mean rich? _The small angel shakes his head, grabbing his pictures and the pencil Ludwig gave him before walking out of the room. _Didn't that man say something about going to the office to get shoes? I've heard about those before too...they go on your feet but why would someone want to cover their feet? _Usually feeling everything bare on the feet feels good...but he's finding that this school is really cold.

The small angel hugs the file and his pictures close to his chest as he makes it out of the room...now where is the office? To his luck, right across from him is a large room and above it has 'office' that's one room he's not going to have to hunt down. Feliciano makes a prayer of thanks before he walks into the office. He's greeted by cold stares, by both the kids sitting in the office, and the lady at the front. The small angel smiles all the same. "Ve I need shoes! That scary teacher over there said you would have shoes for me. Ve I'm sorry I forgot them I just-"

"Shoes." the lady hums before she pushes herself away from the desk. She disappears into a back room. The small angel starts to hum while he waits for the lady to come back, he bounces getting lost in it. He really hopes Kiku is in his next class...he's getting worried-

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A sharp voice from beside the small angel says. Feliciano turns around quickly. A human with short blonde hair is glaring at him, his green eyes hard.

"Oh please!" the small angel gasps. "Don't say 'Hell' that's a very bad place." the small angel trembles.

The human gives him an odd look.

"These are the only shoes we have so hopefully they fit." the woman comes back from the back room, handing him a pair of black shoes. "return them by the end of the day."

"Okay I will!" the small angel smiles as he takes the shoes. He takes a seat next to the short blonde human, not noticing the unwelcome glare he gets from him. "So what's your name? I'm Feliciano and i'm new here!" the small angel says happily as he shoves on the large shoes, they're a bit too big but that's okay.

"The name is Vash." He grunts. "Don't talk to me."

"Ve someone is grumpy." The small angel smiles before tucking the shoelaces into the shoe not really sure what they are for.

Instead of replying, Vash just stands and leaves. The bell rings again getting the small angel to tense.

"Oh dear you're late. I'll write you a note." The woman at the front starts to write something. _A note? Isn't that what the Ludwig human was talking about? _The small angel perks up as he takes the pink slip. _Maybe I can show him this and he wont be mad!_

"Ve grazie!" the small angel waves before limping out of the office since the shoes are too big and it feels like they could come off of his feet at any moment. After checking his file, he's happy to find that his next class is only a couple of doors down. He smiles brightly as he opens the door to his English class. The teacher stops what he was saying to look over at small angel who just walked in...er, limped in. The small angel doesn't even look at the teacher, he looks around the room for Kiku but his eyes stop when they meet a pair of piercing blue eyes. The small angel smiles and waves the pink slip in the air. "Look Ludwig! I got a note just like you said!"

All of the humans turn in their chairs to raise an eyebrow at Ludwig. The blonde responds by giving them a mean look and soon all the humans are looking away from him. Ludwig gives the small angel an annoyed look, his eye twitching slightly. _Oh he's mad-_

"I'll take that." the teacher snatches the pink slip from the small angels hands. He reads over the note before nodding. "Okay. Take a seat. Try not to be late next time okay?"

"Ve okay..." The small angel starts to look around the room once again, looking for Kiku. His heart almost stops in relief when he spots the Japanese human in the back, staring at him with a blank face. The small angel can't help to run down the space between the desks, straight for the human named Kiku. All the humans give him odd looks but the small angel doesn't notice. He takes the seat right next to Kiku, smiling brightly at him. "Hi! My name is Feliciano!"

Kiku stares at him blankly before he looks down at the piece of paper in front of him. He doesn't say anything. The small angel's smile doesn't fall though. "Ve what's your name?" Feliciano leans closer.

Kiku doesn't say anything.

The small angel frowns._ Is he deaf? The file didn't say anything about that. Maybe he can't talk? Why didn't the file say that though?_ The small angel thinks for a moment before snapping his fingers. He writes 'hi, my name is Feliciano. What's yours?' on a piece of paper before pushing it in front of Kiku.

The raven haired male glances down at the paper...before looking at the small angel who is smiling widely at him. Kiku pushes the paper back in front of the small angel and looks back at the teacher. "Please leave me alone."

The small angel tenses a bit at the human speaking. His voice is so calm and his face has never changed.._.huh..so he can speak.._. the small angel gets the hint though, it seems Kiku is very interested in what the teacher in the front is saying. Kiku's hand is a blur as he writes something down. The small angel looks ahead of him, trying to see what all the fuss is about. When he looks up he notices that Ludwig, who is only a couple of desk in front of him, is turned in his chair a little, staring right at him. When their eyes meet, the blonde glares and looks back to the front quickly. _What did I do...? T_he small angel frowns.

The teacher at the front talked about words the whole time. How to say words and this and that. The small angel only kept himself up by trying to study Kiku, learn new things about him, but every time he tried to talk to him, the raven haired male would just ignore him.

The bell rings and all the humans get up, packing up their stuff and leaving the room. "Wow I'm so happy that's over." the small angel smiles over at Kiku who is already standing up to leave. The small angel grabs his things and stands up quickly after him. "It was pretty boring huh? Ve of course we all know how to talk!" the small angel chuckles...

Kiku doesn't crack a smile. He doesn't even look at the small angel as he moves past him. Feliciano doesn't get discouraged. He simply smiles and follows the human, hugging his things to his chest. He's a bit slower than Kiku since these shoes are giving him a bit of trouble but other than that he's able to keep Kiku in sight. Now he doesn't have to worry about finding his classes! He'll just follow Kiku around! The small angel sees Kiku go into a room a couple of feet away from him and he smiles, _that's my next class!-_

Suddenly one of his shoes comes off. The small angel sighs as he slides his foot back in but now it seems whenever he takes a step, his feet come out of the shoes!..._maybe if I slide them across the floor, then my feet won't come out! _So slowly the small angel starts to slide his feet across the floor to move, his tongue out in concentration._ Shoes are hard!-_

"What are you doing?" The small angel stops at that familiar voice and turns his head. Sure enough, Ludwig is standing by his side, giving him an odd look.

"Sliding." the small angel gives him a smile.

"...Why?"

"If I try to walk normally they come off my feet! Ve they're too big!"

"...The problem lies in the fact you haven't tied your shoes."

"How do I tie shoes?"

"You don't know how to tie your shoes?" Ludwig looks at him in shock...before it slowly turns into a glare. "Oh I see. You've never had to tie your shoes have you? Always had a maid or someone do it for you huh?"

"Ve? No?"The small angel gives him a confused look. "I've never worn shoes before!"

"That's impossible. Everyone has worn shoes at one time or the other." Ludwig crosses his arms, giving the small angel a mean look over.

"But I haven't..." The small angel's curl droops at Ludwig looking at him so meanly. He starts sliding again, not really getting why some of the humans in the hallway are laughing. He wishes shoes were easier than this!

"Stop." Ludwig suddenly grunts, stepping in front of him. "You look ridiculous. Watch me because I'm only going to do this once. You need to learn to tie your own damn shoes." He snaps before he kneels in front of the small angel. He takes those strings that Feliciano didn't know what to do with and ties them in a knot. The shoe feels a lot tighter now.

"Wow!" The small angel moves around in the shoes, liking how they feel. "You made them better!"

"Ja i-" Ludwig stands up only to get tackled into a hug by the small angel. "Wha..!"

"Grazie! That was so nice! I didn't even know you could do that! Are you a magic shoe person?" the small angel clings to the man's waist, not seeing how the blonde's cheeks are tinting.

"Get off me!" Ludwig snaps, pushing the small angel off roughly. He gives the angel a mean look, the blush gone. "Don't go around hugging people like that! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ludwig growls before he turns on his heel and walks away, fuming the whole way.

"Ve...what did I do now?" The small angel frowns but with his shoes tighten he's able to make it to his next class before the bell rings. His honey brown orbs search the faces for Kiku..only to stop when his eyes meet a familiar green. "Ve Arthur!~" The small angel walks over to the desk that the other angel is sitting at, Arthur's arms are crossed and he looks pretty grumpy.

"Do I know you?" Arthur snaps.

"Ve of course you do! we-" The small angel is cut off by a kick to the shin from Arthur. "Ow!"

"I haven't seen you in my life." Arthur growls, his eyes narrowing in warning.

Oh yeah. They are suppose to act as if they don't know each other. The small angel sighs. "O-Oh right sorry. I mistook you for someone else." The small angel looks to Arthur's left...He's sitting next to a blonde who has his head bowed, his hair in his face, his blue eyes seem tired. The small angel frowns but looks for Kiku. He finds him once again in the back. The small angel perks up as he walks past Arthur's desk-

Smack. Right into the floor.

The small angel groans, looking up at the person who stuck their foot out, tripping him. Arthur stares back, his eyes narrowed, almost as in saying 'I warned you.'

The whole class is laughing as the small angel gets up and brushes himself off. He frowns at Arthur before he makes his way to the back. He sits right next to Kiku who is staring forward blankly. He opens his mouth to speak-

"That was lame dude. Why did you let that guy just trip you like that?" A loud voice says to his left, getting the small angel to look over. A blonde haired, blue eyed human is looking at him, his eyebrow raised. "If that was me, I would have knocked his lights out dude!"

"Ve but he's stronger than me." The small angel frowns at this fact. "And violence is never the answer."

"Violence is always the answer!" This human laughs loudly, patting the small angel on the back rather roughly. "So what's your name lame dude?"

"Ve my name is Feliciano." the small angel smiles. "What's yours?"

"Alfred Jones." he grabs the small angel's hand and starts shaking it hard. "Nice to meet ca! You look like you're going to be bullied a lot so if you need a hero, just come to me and I'll come to your rescue!" He grins before he lets go of the small angel. "Tell me...are you good at math dude? Because I'm failing this class big time!"

"Math?" The small angel tilts his head.

"Damn it! You don't know shit either!" Alfred sighs, shaking his head.

The small angel, remembering his duty, turns his head back to Kiku. He smiles gently. "Ve are you good at math?" He's trying to get this human into the conversation. Kiku only stares forward. Not saying anything.

"Hey dude..." Alfred taps the small angel on the shoulder, getting him to look over at him. "That guy doesn't talk. Like ever." He whispers this to him.

"Why?" the small angel frowns, whispering back.

"How should I know? I tried to shake his hand when he first came here and he just stares at me like I was an alien!" Alfred shakes his head

The small angel opens his mouth to say something but he bell rings. Silence falls over the class room as the teacher stands up from his desk. He starts to draw things on the board in the front...it's all numbers. It's starting to make Feliciano's head hurt. "Ve.." the small angel groans rubbing his head.

"I'm with you buddy." Alfred groans with him.

The small angel glances up at the front at Arthur...the other angel seems to be talking with the blonde that is sitting next to him..._Are they going over the answers to the questions? How does Arthur know math? Am I that stupid?_

"Hey what's with that eyebrow guy talking to Mattie?" Alfred seems to see this too and his eyes narrow. "If he's picking on him I'll beat the shit out of him. When he picks on a lame dude like you that's one thing but when he picks on my brother.." Alfred punches his fist into his hand.

"I-I don't think he's picking on your brother." The small angel reassures quickly. He looks back at Kiku and smiles again. "Do you have a brother?" even though the small angel knows the answer he just wants the human to speak.

Kiku doesn't respond.

"Why do you keep trying to talk to him dude?" Alfred grunts.

"Well-"

"Alfred be quiet!" The teacher snaps at them. "And don't you dare start bring down the new kid with you. You can fail but give him a chance."

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred grumbles. Once the teacher goes on, Alfred mumbles. "What an ass right?"

"Curse word." The small angel frowns.

"So?" Alfred blinks. "What? You don't cuss?"

"N-No of course not!" the small angel shakes his head quickly.

"Wow...you're even lamer than I though." Alfred chuckles. "So you don't say fuck?"

"AH! Don't say that!" The small angel covers his ears.

"Holy shit!" Alfred starts to crack up, moving his head in his laughter.

"That's not holy!" The small angel tries to correct him.

"Alfred! Feliciano!" the teacher snaps. "That's it! Detention for you both tomorrow in this room!"

"What?! But I didn't do anything!" Alfred shouts loudly.

"You are disturbing my class!"

"It was funny." Alfred grumbles before he glares at the small angel. "You got me in trouble lame dude."

"Ve i'm sorry." The small angel frowns but is surprised when he grins.

"Nah it's fine, I was going to get detention anyway. I make it my pass time pissing that guy off." the small angel winces but doesn't say anything about the cuss word. "At least I'm not gong to be the only one! These other rich kids don't know how to party!" Alfred puts an arm around the small angel and grins. "But you look like you like fun! And you hate math which is something else we have in common."

"Ve I don't understand math at all. Why do we have to learn about numbers?"

"Right! Dude..." America grins. "I think this is a start of a kick ass friendship."

"Ah you won't stop cussing will you?"

"Nope." Alfred chuckles. "So do you like cheeseburgers?"

"Ve...cheeseburgers?-"

"You never had a CHEESEBURGER!" Alfred shouts, slamming his fist down on the table. "You haven't lived!"

"Alfred!" The teacher snaps.

"No! Don't 'Alfred' me! There is a crisis here! This dude hasn't had a cheeseburger before!" Alfred looks horrified, getting the small angel to start spilling scared apologizes.

"That is no reason to interrupt my class!"

"No one cares about it anyway!"

"Go to the office!"

"Pssh you just can't handle my hero." Alfred grumbles as he gets up and marches to the front of the class. He stops to glare at Arthur. "You better not be messing with my brother or I'll give you an eyebrow waxing you won't soon forget!"

The blonde next to Arthur face palms, his cheeks tinting in embarrassment. Arthur just looks at Alfred with disbelief.

"Hero out!" Alfred glares before he marches out of the room.

"Ve...what just happened?" The small angel frowns before looking at Kiku. The raven haired male hasn't changed at all. His expression still blank. The small angel smiles. "Ve is he always this loud?"

Kiku doesn't respond.

The class goes on like this. The teacher talking about numbers, Kiku ignoring the small angel, and Arthur trying to talk with the blonde next to him. I's a lot quieter without the human Alfred...the small angel is starting to miss him. He cusses too much but he can tell he's a good human. He doesn't mean harm.

The ringing of the bell snaps Feliciano up from the desk that he was sleeping on. He wipes the drool from the corner of his mouth as all the humans get up excitedly and leave the room. The small angel turns to smile at Kiku only to see that the seat is empty. The small angel stands up in alarm, only to see that Kiku is walking towards the door. Feliciano smiles and runs after him. Arthur is already gone and so is that blonde he was talking to.

"So did you have fun? Math is pretty hard and boring. I fell asleep but you looked like you were really into it! Do you like math?" The small angel smiles over at Kiku once he makes it by his side. The raven haired male doesn't say anything as he hands the teacher a piece of paper before he walks out of the room. The small angel is about to walk after him but he's stopped by the teacher.

"Don't you have something for me?" The teacher holds out his hand. The small angel realizes that this human is holding a lot of papers. He must want a paper from him too like Kiku gave him.

"I sure do!" The small angel smiles and hands him a piece of paper filled with drawings of clouds and the sun.

"...What is-" The teacher starts to ask but before he can finish, the small angel is out of the door, running to catch up to Kiku. The small angel looks through the crowd of humans pushing their way down the hallway...Some are even running. What's going on? What's the rush? The small angel perks up when he spots Kiku...His face hasn't changed. He's not rushing either. He's taking his time. The small angel jogs till he's walking by his side.

"Wow! You're fast! So how's your day going? School is pretty different but it's not so bad! Do you like school?"

Kiku doesn't respond. He doesn't even glance the small angel's way.

"I just noticed! We're wearing the same clothes!" The small angel looks around. "everyone is! Is this the style here?"

Kiku doesn't respond.

"So um...I like your hair!" The small angel tries again, smiling. Kiku takes a in take of breath. The small angel perks up, thinking the quiet human is about to speak but instead of talking, Kiku suddenly starts to walk faster. Moving skilfully between the crowd, losing the small angel. Kiku is so short that the small angel loses track of him in the crowd full of taller humans. "H-Hey! Wait!" the small angel tries to move just as skillfully through the crowd as Kiku but with no luck. He ends up bumping into a few humans and even though he says sorry, they give him a mean look.

After awhile of making plenty of humans mad, the small angel decides to just follow the crowd...they seem to be going to the same place so they'll lead him back to Kiku right? Why did Kiku walk away from him? Did he do something wrong? The small angel hugs the file and papers to his chest as he follows the crowd into a large room. The small angel can't help to wrinkle his nose at the different and odd smells in this room. There's a lot of white tables with humans sitting in them. Most of the humans have trays in front of them, and they seem to be chatting away eagerly. The humans don't look bored like they do in the classes. This must be a fun time.

The small angel stands by the entrance of this room, his honey brown orbs searching the many humans for Kiku...Is he sitting down? Where would he sit? While looking around the small angel notices there's a line of humans who seem to be waiting for something by a stand...which seems to be where all the smells are coming from-

"Yo! Feliciano! Dude!" A loud voice somehow breaks through all the noise of the other humans talking. The small angel's head whips right, recognizing that voice. Alfred grins at him from a table in the middle of this large room. He's standing up from his seat, waving his arms in the air. "Over here! What the fuck you doing just standing over there? Come over here!"

The blonde's out burst gets a couple of people to look at him before they turn their confused gazes on the small angel. Feliciano winces at the cuss words but he's starting to get use to it. Cussing isn't a major sin but no one in heaven really cusses. The only beings the small angel has encountered that cusses are the demons. It just makes him uncomfortable. When the small angel sees how Alfred is continuing to wave him over...he smiles at Alfred and starts to make his way over towards him. Alfred really must want to talk to him. The small angel pays no mind to the stares he's getting as he stops next to Alfred.

"What is it?" Feliciano smiles cheerfully.

"Sit down dude!" Alfred grins and sits down himself. The small angel puts his stuff down on the table before sitting next to the blonde. Only when he looks up does his eyes meet a pair of green ones that seem to be glaring at him. The small angel perks up at seeing Arthur sitting right in front of him but when his eyes narrow, the small angel bites his lip, remembering how he's suppose to act. "Don't worry." Alfred puts a hand on the small angel's shoulder, getting him to look over at the blonde who is smiling at him. "I already had a talk with this guy. He won't try anything. Apparently he's friends with Mattie."

The small angel nods before smiling. "Ve where did you go Alfred? The teacher sent you out for some reason.."

"Oh just to another class room. It's stupid." Alfred laughs before he looks down and frowns. "Where's your food dude?"

"Food? I-"

"Holy shit I just remembered! Hold on little dude! I got you!" Alfred suddenly jumps up from the table and runs towards the line of humans. The small angel tilts his head before he looks back at Arthur when he realizes he's talking.

"...so how are your classes going? It's a bit confusing for me since I just started here but you seem to know what you're doing." Arthur smiles at the other blonde siting at the table...The small angel didn't even notice he was here. The quiet blonde sits next to Arthur, fiddling with his fingers.

"I guess...if you need help I could tutor you." the blonde offers shyly. "I'm not really good at math but i'm pretty good at English...I think."

"I bet you are...and we have that next don't we?" Arthur smiles brightly at the quiet blonde. The small angel can't help to stare at Arthur in awe. Those green orbs aren't mean and his face is soft...but somehow the small angel knows it's a fake smile. No matter how beautiful it may be. The small angel frowns, not really sure if it's a good thing that Arthur can lie so well. Lying isn't what angel's do...but then again, if it makes his human happy...than does it matter how he does it?

The small angel, using is smarts, figures that this blonde boy is the one Arthur has to save. Seeing Arthur working so hard makes the small angel aware of what he's suppose to be doing. Feliciano starts to look around the large room again, his eyes stopping on anyone with black hair. The small angel feels that he's being stared at and when he turns his head he meets the gaze of those familiar piercing blue eyes.

Ludwig is sitting all the way in a corner but to the small angel's surprise, Kiku is sitting with him. He didn't know the two were friends! Ludwig's gaze leaves the small angel to look at where he's sitting...even from here the angel can see how his face scrunches up before he glares back down at his tray. The small angel doesn't think of this much, his eyes are on Kiku, who at this moment is staring down at his tray of food, not looking up as he slowly chews.

The small angel gathers his things and gets up quickly, almost tripping when his foot gets caught under the bench. Some of the humans chuckle as he hops on one foot to regain his balance. This doesn't stop him though. The small angel happily makes it over to the table in the corner, not noticing the stares he's getting. His eyes are only on Kiku. Though all the other humans seem to be staring at him, Ludwig and Kiku are only eating, paying him no mind. The small angel realizes that the two of them aren't talking like all the other humans seem to be.

The small angel stops right in front of Kiku's table...only then does Ludwig glance at him to quickly look back down at his tray. The small angel smiles brightly at Kiku who still hasn't looked at him. "Can I sit here with you guys?"

Kiku continues to eat his food, not sparing the small angel a glance. The small angel waits for him patiently to answer.

Someone clears their throat, getting the small angel to look at Ludwig who is giving him a hard look. "Why do you want to sit here? You already have a seat over there." He snaps.

"Ve but-"

"Yo! Feliciano! What you doing over here?" Alfred suddenly comes up from behind the small angel, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The grin on his face falls slightly when his bright eyes meet those of Ludwig. Both Alfred and Ludwig get a sour look on their faces as if they both took a bite out of a lemon.

"Ve I wanted to ask them if I could sit with them." The small angel answers honestly, seeming to surprise both Ludwig and Alfred.

"What? Dude why would you want to sit with them? You're already lame as it is, you don't need Ludwig rubbing off on you!" Alfred waves off this idea, waving his hand in front of his nose as if trying to get rid of a bad smell.

"Ve Ludwig doesn't seem that bad...He might have a scary face but-" The small angel can't even finish before Alfred is cracking up laughing.

"Dude he does have a scary face! I really am starting to like you lame dude!" Alfred pats him on the back like he did something good.

Ludwig on the other hand is glaring darkly at the small angel getting him to tense. The small angel frowns, not really getting why Alfred is laughing so hard or why Ludwig looks so mad...so he looks at Kiku who still hasn't looked up. Hasn't spoken, hasn't done anything but eat his food quietly. The small angel smiles at him once more. "Can I sit here?" He asks again.

Ludwig is quick to answer this time. "No, you can't. We don't want you sitting here. Go and seat where you belong." He snaps, glaring at the small angel.

The small angel looks at Ludwig with big brown orbs. "You...You don't want me to sit with you?" the small angel says sadly his curl drooping. The small angel's reaction seems to have taken Ludwig off guard. Ludwig's face falls a bit when the small angel's eyes water. The small angel doesn't know much about humans here but he knows when he isn't wanted. Well...he only knows when someone tells him flat out but still.

"Aw nice going Ludwig, you made the new kid cry." Alfred fums when he sees how the small angel's eyes are tearing up. "Don't worry about him Feliciano! Who needs to seat at his stupid table anyway? You have a seat at my table! The better table so fuck Ludwig. You'll find he's just an asshole." Alfred grabs the small angel by the arm and starts to drag him away. "I have something for you that will dry your tears!" Alfred grins back at him.

The small angel allows himself to be dragged, he can feel Ludwig's gaze on his back and it makes him feel sad. What did he do to make the blonde mad at him? He really didn't think Ludwig would mind...he was nice and tied his shoes so he thought that made them friends but...the blonde told him that he didn't' want him siting with him...he said it so meanly. Feliciano is use to rejection so he's not sure why rejection from this human hurt him so.

Whatever he did he has to fix it though. He has to fix it so he can sit near Kiku...maybe it doesn't matter if Ludwig doesn't like him. Maybe if he can get Kiku to say it's okay for him to sit there then he won't have to worry about Ludwig.

"You're really sensitive aren't you?" Alfred smiles softly as he leads the small angel back to his table, seeing how Feliciano is wiping at his eyes.

"O-Oh what happened?" the soft blonde sitting next to Arthur asks when he sees how the small angel is wiping at his eyes. The blonde frowns.

"Yes what happened?" Arthur asks but not as nicely as the other blonde.

"Ludwig being a dick like normal." Alfred grunts before he smiles as the small angel as they sit down. "Don't worry! I got you something that will bring a smile to your face and give your life meaning!" Alfred pushes a trey in front of the small angel. "A cheeseburger! I made sure to get it extra stacked you're like a twig dude, you need to eat!"

The small angel blinks down at the odd thing sitting on his tray...ah...this is a cheeseburger?...why is it so big? And why does it smell so weird? The small angel's crying stops as he stares at the cheeseburger with fascination.

"Go ahead dude." Alfred nudges the small angel with his elbow, grinning widely.

"Go ahead with what?" the small angel looks at him in confusion.

"Go ahead and eat it dude! Don't just stare at it though I know it's beautiful!" Alfred grins.

Beautiful isn't a word that the small angel would have used to describe this thing sitting on his tray. The small angel pokes one of it's soft buns cautiously as if it would bite him. "How do I eat it? It's so big!"

"Ha! I've eaten bigger in my sleep!" Alfred laughs.

"Sadly it's true." The soft blonde mumbles, getting Arthur to look at him before looking at Alfred with disbelief.

"Here i'll help you out dude just because I think eating this will change your life!" Alfred smiles as he grabs the small angel's cheeseburger and rips a piece of it off. "Here." Alfred holds out the piece of the cheeseburger towards the small angel, expecting him to take it from him and eat it like a normal human would do but...

The small angel blinks at the food being held out to him by Alfred. _It smells weird...I don't' think I should just bite into it_...The small angel leans closer, his small tongue darting out and licking the piece of the cheeseburger. The small angel's tongue grazes Alfred's finger that's holding the piece of food getting the blonde to flush.

"What are you-"

Feminine squeals behind them cut Alfred off, getting the small angel to tense and turn around. There's a table of human girls staring at the small angel and Alfred...they seem to be drooling. Especially one with long brown hair who seems to be taking pictures. "That was adorable!"

"What was?" The small angel blinks.

"Dude..why did you lick me?" Alfred flushes more at the for once, unwanted attention.

"Oh I didn't mean to! I was just trying to taste the cheeseburger...I wanted to see if it was good or bad."

"Trust me dude! It's good!" Alfred beams, his blush leaving him at talking about Cheeseburgers. He holds the food out again. "Just take it dude and don't lick me this time!"

"Okay!" The small angel smiles, and from the lick he decides that it's not dangerous to him. He leans in, Alfred expecting him to, once again, take the piece of food from his fingers but instead, the small angel turns his head at an angle so he can fit the whole thing into his mouth...along with Alfred's fingers. The small angel takes care not to touch him with his tongue as he pulls back, taking the food with him.

"Whoa..." Alfred looks at the small angel with wide eyes...his cheeks flushing again, more so when there's another squeal from the girl's table behind them and a flash of a camera. "You're one weird dude." He chuckles oddly, scratching his cheek before smiling at the small angel. "So how is it? Amazing right?!"

The small angel takes his first bite of the food in his mouth only to gag. His eyes get wide and he starts to wave his hands around, his face getting red. He doesn't want to just spit it out because that's gross but he doesn't want to swallow it either! It taste like...he doesn't even know what it tastes like! He doesn't like it. Not one bit!

"Dude? What's wrong? Are you choking?" Alfred stands up in alarm when the small angel's face starts to turn blue...Arthur is watching the small angel with amusement, putting a hand over his mouth to hide the fact he's chuckling. "Here! Drink this!" Alfred shoves a cup in front of the small angel's face with a straw. The small angel doesn't even care what it is as he latches his lips on the end of the straw. He sucks and is surprised when a liquid that is not water comes up. It doesn't taste bad and with the help of this strange liquid he's able to swallow the nasty 'cheeseburger'. "Better?" Alfred smacks the small angel on the back when he pulls the straw out of his mouth.

"S-Si..." The small angel takes a deep breath of air.

"Damn, the power of the cheeseburger huh? It must have been too much for you!" Alfred cracks up, closing his eyes in his laughing...his face is so bright.

"I-It was too much for me..." The small angel frowns, not getting what's so funny. That cheeseburger was horrible! Now his stomach feels weird. "...what was that?" The small angel points at the cup.

"...Dude..." Alfred stops laughing completely, his eyes wide. "...Don't tell me you haven't had soda before?"

"...Soda?"

"No way! Dude no wonder you're so fucking skinny! You haven't had a cheeseburger before or soda! Does your family even feed you?!" The small angel tenses at the mention of his family but before he can say anything, Alfred pushes the cup back in front of his face and smiles ."Dude this is called coke. It's one of my favorite sodas. Do you want some more?"

"Si." The small angel smiles and takes the cup from him, drinking some more of the 'soda'. It taste very sweet. It's a lot better than the cheeseburger and it's getting the taste out of his mouth.

"You okay?" The soft blonde asks the small angel with a frown. Arthur is still chuckling to himself, shaking his head. "I know Alfred's taste is...well...horrible."

"What are you talking about Mattie? Feliciano loved the cheeseburger! It was so good he choked on it!" Alfred looks offended by his brother.

"Vee I like soda!" the small angel giggles, not feeling so ill anymore.

"Of course you do! Everyone does!" Alfred chuckles as he takes the soda from the small angel and starts to drink out of it again, getting the girls in the back to make another weird sound. "If you want I'll buy you one."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" the small angel looks at Alfred with big eyes, his curl bouncing slightly.

"Course! Dude they're like a dollar." Alfred chuckles and shakes his head. "You're one weird dude Feliciano."

"I'll say." A voice from above the small angel sneers, getting Alfred to look up, his grin falling to a complete glare. The small angel turns around confused. He slowly looks up to see a human with white hair and purple eyes smiling down at him. He's pretty big, and looks even bigger from the small angel having to look up at him. Next to him is another human with short brown hair, his lips are in a large grin. The one that spoke was the white haired human.

"Who's this Alfred? Is he your little boyfriend?" The brown haired human sneers, grabbing the small angel by the face and squishing his cheeks together. The small angel isn't sure he likes this much but he doesn't do anything to push this large human away.

"Leave him alone Sadik." Alfred glares, hitting the man's hand away from the small angel. "You know he isn't my boyfriend. He's the new kid and I'll be damn if I let you guys get to him before I did."

"Like we would want someone so small." The white haired human smiles down at the small angel. "What is your name little one?" his voice is sweet...

"None of your damn business!" Alfred stands up. By now most of the cafeteria is watching, all waiting for a fight to break out. "Get out of here Ivan."

"No I think he's your fucking boyfriend Alfred. It wouldn't surprise me..." Sadik grins over at the soft blonde, his eyes narrowing in dark glee. "It must run in the family huh fagot?"

"Don't you fucking talk to my brother like that!" Alfred roars as he stand up, running towards the human Sadik, looking like he's about to hit him.

"W-Wait!" the small angel's voice is too small...and Alfred's rage is too much. The small angel can see it in his eyes. He wants to hurt this other human.

Before Alfred can reach Sadik though, Ivan tackles Alfred. It doesn't take long before the two of them are in a fist fight. The whole cafeteria is cheering now, happy for the show.

"A-Alfred-" The small angel is about to get up...to try to stop the violence when Sadik speaks again.

"Don't got anything to say? Are you going to just fucking ignore me?" Sadik growls at the soft blonde who is looking down, his hair covering his face. The brown haired human growls and reaches out. "I said-"

There's a loud sound. Arthur stands up quickly, grabbing Sadik by the wrist, his grip tight...for the human winces. Those angry brown eyes lock onto Arthur's fiery green. "You don't touch him." Arthur says calmly but the small angel knows better. "I don't like how you are talking to my friend."

"Oh what? Are you his new butt buddy?" Sadik snaps, his glare fierce as he rips his hand from Arthur.

"No. I'm just a friend and if you don't leave Matthew alone right now, I'll make you regret it." Arthur's eyes narrow.

"A-Arthur." The small angel stands up in alarm, feeling a bit nervous about this situation. If Arthur lost his cool, he could easily kill this human! The small angel knows these two humans are in the wrong but will hurting them solve anything?

"Oh yeah?!" Sadik roars before he throws a punch right towards Arthur's face.

"Arthur!" The soft blonde cries out in distress...

Arthur catches the punch with ease, tightening his grip on the closed fist getting the browned haired human to make a grunt of pain. "There's nothing to worry about Matthew." Arthur says reassuringly before he glares at Sadik. "I warned you."

Arthur flips Sadik into the table. The whole cafeteria gasps as Sadik's weight breaks the table, causing him to fall to the floor. The noise caused even Ivan and Alfred to stop fighting to look at what just happened with slightly widen eyes. Alfred is bleeding a little out of his lip, and Ivan has a nasty bruise forming on his cheek.

The small angel puts a hand over his mouth, staring at what Arthur did before looking up. The small angel squeaks when those green fiery orbs are inches from his own. He lets out a startled cry as Arthur grabs him by his vest and lifts him up...to the point his feet are no longer touching the ground.

"This is all your bloody fault!" Arthur growls in his face, but it's whisper so no one else can hear. The cafeteria has gone deadly quiet. "You are so stupid! Don't draw attention to yourself like that! The way you were acting brought those bullies over. Are you here to save a human? Or are you here to make a fool of yourself?" Arthur snaps at him. The small angel starts to spill out apologies which only seems to piss Arthur off more because he puts him back down on the floor only to shove him. With a squeak the small angel falls on his butt. Arthur snorts when older looking humans come in...The small angel isn't sure what's going on but they take away Arthur, Sadik, Alfred, and Ivan.

The cafeteria is still deadly quiet and when the small angel look around he notices that everyone is looking at him. The small angel's eyes meet those of Ludwig. He's surprised to see that the German is standing up...looking at him with wide eyes. Kiku is staring at him for once. His face is unreadable but he is still looking at him.

The small angel doesn't really care that everyone is looking at him...he just can't get that glare from Arthur out of his head...was all that really his fault? What did he do to make the bullies come over? He's just confused and now he feels guilty-

"A-Are you okay?" The small angel blinks when he sees a hand in front of his face. He looks up to meet those blue eyes of the soft blonde. He's frowning deeply, his face turning red because now everyone is looking at him.

"SI..." The small angel smiles and takes his hand...Happy that the blonde would help him up.

"I don't understand why he attacked you like that..." The soft blonde mumbles, his gaze shifting as he starts to walk out of the cafeteria. The small angel doesn't know why he's walking out but he decides to follow him. "That was so embarrassing...why is it every week that something like this has to happen?" He mumbles to himself.

"Ve this happens a lot?!" The small angel looks at the human with wide eyes. "Why? Who are those two?"

"Ivan and Sadik...they are some of the best football players we have...just like Alfred. They hate his guts though so they also hate mine because I'm his brother." The soft blonde sighs. "I'm also a easy target for them..."

"Well that's not very nice at all!" The small angel frowns. "I don't think you're an easy target! You and Alfred seem nice to me!"

"They're not nice people. They're jealous of Alfred." the soft human sighs before he stops after they are away from the cafeteria. He looks at the small angel and frowns. "...Arthur really didn't have to do all that though...I appreciate him sticking up for me but...why did he go after you? The way he threw Sadik around...I don't know if I want to be around someone like that-"

"Arthur isn't a bad guy!" The small angel quickly says, not wanting this human to be afraid of Arthur, then he won't be able to do his job and then he'll get his wings clipped! "I..I deserved what he did to me I promise. Arthur was just trying to protect you...he hates bullying!"

"...He hates bullying but he bullies you?" The soft man frowns. "I saw what he did to you in math and if you don't know Arthur like you said, how do you know so much about him?"

"Ve Arthur's not bullying me! He uh...well...I've done something bad to him today and he's getting me back for it." The small angel lies...feeling bad about it already.

The soft human raises an eyebrow. "...You did something bad to him? For some reason I have trouble believing that."

"Ve you're right I lied I'm sorry." The small angel's curl droops. "but Athur isn't' a bad guy...he really wants to be your friend. He just doesn't like me...that's why he wants us to act like we don't know each other.." The small angel's eyes widen. "Please don't tell Arthur that you know we know each other! He'll be mad..."

"...Okay but what exactly is Arthur to you?" The soft human seems confused by this whole thing...

The small angel doesn't have to think about it. He smiles brightly, closing his eyes in it. "He's my brother!"

"...but you two look nothing alike." The blonde points out.

"We're not related by blood." The small angel smiles.

"..I see..." The bell rings. "Um...well I should get going-"

"Wait! What's your name? Mine's Feliciano!" the small angel smiles and holds out his hand.

"...I'm Matthew Williams...See you later Feliciano." Mathew smiles gently before walking away.

"Oh wait!" the small angel walks after him. "Do you know where a 'gym' is?"

"It's down the hall there. You can't miss it." Mathew points to the right. The small angel says his thanks before he darts down the hallway. He smiles when he sees a large door with gym over the top. He runs in and can't help to be confused when he's in a large room...and it's empty. Where are all the humans? Did Matthew tell him the wrong place by accident?

The small angel's foot steps seem to echo in this large room...making him feel even more alone. The small angel's curl droops as he takes a seat on a bench in this odd room. Feliciano can't help to feel a little down. Arthur is mad at him now and even though he doesn't understand, Arthur said it was his fault that those mean humans came over. This makes the small angel guilty. Where did those humans take Arthur and Alfred? Did Arthur get in trouble because of him?

The incident at lunch is one of the factors making the small angel frown but when he thinks of his progress with his human...he can't help to hug himself. Arthur has already starting sitting with his human and he protected Matthew already from a bully...what has Feliciano done for Kiku? He's tried to talk to him but the human won't even look his way...what is he doing wrong? Does he have to be louder? Does he have to touch him more? Does he have to get closer? Should he ask about what colors he likes? What do humans talk about? Should he pick him flowers?...If he could, he would give Kiku a flying show. Back in heaven he use to do flying tricks to entertain the humans there. The humans in heaven adore him...he's sure of that. The small angel thought this would be easy since all the humans in heaven seem to like him but he's come to find out that the humans here are a lot different than the humans in heaven.

In heaven all the humans are happy. There's no anger or hate...everyone shares and everyone knows each other. On earth...the humans aren't always happy. They get angry and they shout and they cuss, and they glare if you accidentally bump into them. They also get sad and empty like Kiku and Matthew...They fight when they get angry like Alfred, and they fight when they get jealous like Ivan. They call each other names like Sadik did with Matthew...

The humans here don't smile at him like the humans in heaven. They give him odd looks but the small angel isn't sure if that's good or bad. He's never had to deal with humans like this before. The small angel has faced demons (well not really faced. The demon usually got a word in before the small angel would take off running) and he lives with angels...He understands angels and demons. These humans he can not. A lot of them speak like demons but the small angel can see inside...and these humans have so many emotions...so many strong emotions in them that the small angel hasn't seen in any of the angels in heaven. The humans here seem to be shadowed in darkness but there's a light in all of them that none of the angel's or demon's have. The light is brighter in some than others but all of them have this light.

A long time ago the small angel's grandfather told him that humans, even though they are weaker than the angels, are Superior to them. The small angel didn't understand and asked his grandfather what he had meant...His grandfather simply smiled... _"They have choices Feli."_

The small angel never got what his grandfather meant but...thinking of him, gets the small angel to shiver and hug himself tighter...why does he keep doing this to himself? He can't move on can he?...

No. He can't.

The small angel is brought out of his thoughts when foot steps start to echo in this room. He looks to his right from the bench he's sitting on and he can't help his spirits raising. Kiku walks into the gym with a blank look on his face like always but the small angel, determine to get his attention, stands up and starts to jump up and down. "Hi!" The small angel waves at the raven haired human.

Kiku stops from the loud noise and glances towards the small angel. His expression is unreadable as the small angel continues to wave at him. The small angel smiles and starts to walk over towards him, thinking this is a sign he can get closer to the human but when Kiku sees him walking closer, he turns his back to him and starts walking up these stairs in the gym to sit on a bench all the way on the top. The small angel doesn't let this stop him though. He starts to walk up towards the stairs, only to hear more foot steps. The small angel looks to his right, only to tense when his brown orbs meet those piercing blue ones.

Ludwig stops walking when he sees him too...His face a expression the small angel doesn't understand but it scares him all the same. This human doesn't like him. The small angel looks down, his curl drooping but he continues to walk up all the stairs till he's right in front of Kiku. The human doesn't look at him. He simply scoots away from him but the small angel takes this as a invitation to sit next to him so he does. When the small angel turns to talk to Kiku, he notices the human has scooted away from him again._ Aw he's still making more room for me...but i'm not that big_! The small angel smiles and starts scooting after him.

The small angel stops when he feels the bench shift next to him. He tenses at the familiar smell but risks a glance to his right. Just as he feared. Ludwig is sitting right next to him. Not only that, but he's staring right at him with such a mean look on his face. The small angel squeaks and looks down.

He's really starting to miss the humans back in heaven.

**So this is the story i've been writing for my sister. If you like it, review and let me know what you think. Or i'll just continue to write this for my sister, and write something else. I'm free for winter break so yeah, i'll be writing a lot. Btw. This is a story where, you the reviews get to pick out the pairings. Nothing is set in stone yet. So let me know!**

**Till next time:)**


	2. Misunderstandings

Ludwig clears his throat...he opens his mouth like he's about to say something only to close it. He seems angry, getting the small angel to feel nervous but then Ludwig sighs, and his expression softens as he stares at the small angel next to him, those piercing blue eyes seeming to calm down. "...Um...Feliciano was it?" The small angel glances at him and seeing that the mean look has left his face, the small angel perks up.

"Si!" The small angel smiles but when he looks into those piercing blue eyes and he remembers how he glared at him at lunch...it gets the small angel to look down again, his curl drooping. "...that's me."

"...Are you okay?" The small angel can't help but be surprised by how soft Ludwig's question is. The small angel looks over to find Ludwig isn't looking at him anymore. He's rubbing the back of his neck, watching as more humans start to fill up the gym. "I saw what happened at lunch...hell, I think everyone did. I knew when Ivan came over to your table there was going to be trouble.." Ludwig mumbles more to himself. "But why did that guy grab you like that? I understand that Sadik had it coming to him but that blonde guy just randomly attacked you! I haven't even seen him around here before...it looked like he shoved you pretty hard." Ludwig looks back at the small angel, his face is stern and unreadable.

"Oh no! I'm fine." The small angel smiles at him, wincing slightly, thinking back to Arthur's shove and how mad he's going to be at him later. "Believe me! Arthur has shoved me harder than that!" the small angel chuckles, thinking of this one time when he tried to play tag with Arthur (He found out about the game from the humans in heaven) when they were on a mission a long, long time ago. All the small angel did was tap him but Arthur pushed him so hard he knocked him out of the clouds!

For some reason this statement makes Ludwig's eyebrows raise higher on his forehead before they furrow. "He's done this before to you?...so you two know each other?"

_Oh no! Arthur wanted me to act like we didn't know each other! I'm ruining all of Arthur's plans_... "A-Ah no, not really. Ve he just...pushed me earlier today but I don't think he meant to!" The small angel waves his hands around when Ludwig frowns.

"I doubt that he didn't mean to after what he did at lunch. Still, Alfred should have been smarter than that..." Ludwig grumbles, his nose wrinkling up at talking about Alfred. "He's always loud and draws attention to himself but he should have been more mindful with you being there. He knows how Ivan and Sadik are. I swear Alfred is such a dummkopf!"

Though the small angel doesn't know what a 'dummkopf' is, he shakes his head quickly, sensing for some reason it's bad. "Ve it wasn't Alfred's fault! I think It was my fault they came over..."

Ludwig stares at him a moment before he glares in front of him... most of the benches are filled up now with humans. The small angel notices they are the only three on the top bench. "Why was..." The man coughs. "Alfred...feeding you?"

"Ve he wanted me to taste a cheeseburger, which is really gross so I wouldn't recommend it." The small angel blinks. "Ve were you watching me?"

This gets Ludwig to tense before he glares at the small angel getting him to squeak. "Of course I wasn't watching you! I have better things to do than watch you being a dummkopf with Alfred!" he snaps but for some reason his cheeks are a bit pink.

"Ve I'm sorry! I just didn't know how you knew that if you weren't watching me..." The small angel's eyes widen before he leans in close, Ludwig leaning back from the lack of space. "Are you a witch?" The small angel whispers seriously.

"What?" Ludwig blinks before he pushes the small angel away. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well witches are able to see things without looking because they have dark magic so if you weren't watching me, how did you know Alfred was feeding me unless you are a witch!" The small angel trembles.

"I'm not a witch and I wasn't watching you!...you were just in my field of vision so...I caught a glance of you once or twice." Ludwig looks away, grumbling. "That's how I saw Alfred feeding you."

"Oh okay!" The small angel sighs in relief. The small angel suddenly remembers this human's glare and he frowns. "Hey...Ludwig?"

"Hmm?" Ludwig looks at him, surprised by the soft tone of the small angel.

"Thank you for asking about me but...you shouldn't lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you don't really like me...ve so you don't have to talk to me. But if you act nice to me you'll only confuse me." The small angel fiddles with his fingers.

Something flashes though Ludwig's eyes and he grinds his teeth, seeming frustrated. "You're the one that's confusing-"

"Alright stop talking!" A loud voice snaps, cutting off Ludwig and every other human that was talking. The small angel looks down to see a rather large man on the floor looking up at all the kids. The small angel can't help to take in his large pot belly...the small angel even from here, can see the glutinous sin radiating off of him. "I understand we have a new student um..." he looks at his clip board. "Felicntoe. Where's Felicntoe?" Some humans chuckle.

"Ve I'm right here! But it's Feliciano sir!" The small angel stands up excitedly and waves his hands in the air.

"Sit down boy! I knew what your name was!" The large man snaps, getting the small angel to frown and sit down immediately. More of the humans chuckle. Humans here seem to laugh a lot. The small angel is happy for that fact at least. "Come down here so I can give you the fitness test."

The humans start to mumble to themselves as the small angel gets up happily and starts to hop down the stairs. Even Ludwig seems to be frowning now while Kiku hasn't changed his face.

"Aw he's going to make that poor guy do the fitness test in front of everyone?" One girl whispers to another.

"We did it as a group so it wasn't as embarrassing." Another girl says back.

"This is going to fucking funny." The human in the back laughs.

The small angel doesn't see some of the humans looking at him with pity while others are too busy cracking smiles about the small angel's situation.

"Alright first off show me how many push ups you can do. You have ten minutes to do as many as you can." The large human grunts, bringing out a timer.

"Push ups?" The small angel tilts his head in confusion. "What's that?"

"Dumb ass." Some one coughs out getting a couple of humans to chuckle. Ludwig sends a glare there way and Kiku is only watching the small angel with blank eyes.

"You've never done push ups before? Well you certainly look like you haven't." The teacher grunts, This gets more humans to laugh before the large man's eyes skim the humans. "Who wants to show him how to do a push up?"

All smiles have fallen. It seems all the humans are trying not to make eye contact with the large human. A hand goes up.

"Ah Ludwig! Thank you. Come down here and show him how it's done." The large human grins as the small angel watches Ludwig come down the steps. All the humans turn their heads to look at him. Ludwig's face is stern as he stops right beside the small angel. He takes off his glasses before handing them to the small angel to hold.

"Watch me." The small angel blinks as he watches Ludwig get on his stomach on the floor. He watches as he lifts himself off the floor using his arms, his legs straight behind him. The small angel watches in fascination as Ludwig goes towards the floor only to push himself back up. His large muscles can be seen shifting under his vest. It has to be the weirdest thing the small angel has ever seen. _Is that a push up? What's the point in it?_

Ludwig stops doing these 'push ups' and stands up. He takes the glasses from the small angel and gives him a look. "Try doing it like that." Ludwig glances at the teacher before he makes his way back to his seat. The humans look at him before they turn their gazes back on the small angel.

"There. You saw what you're suppose to do so get in a starting position." The large man snaps, his belly shaking from his voice vibrating.

"Starting position-" The small angel starts to question.

"Get on the floor! On your stomach!"

The small angel whimpers but he gets on the floor, laying on his stomach. The floor is hard and it feels nothing like the clouds in heaven. It even smells weird, like feet and rubber. It's starting to hurt the angel's nose. Earth is filled with many strange smells.

"Alright time is on. Start."

_Start? Oh! The push ups!_ The small angel smiles, thinking of what Ludwig just did. _It looked pretty easy!_ The small angel puts his hands by his chest before he lifts himself off the floor-

Suddenly most of the humans start to crack up...except Kiku and Ludwig. The small angel doesn't understand why they are laughing. These push ups are horrible! His arms are starting to hurt!. "Ve why do you make people do this!" The small angel cries in distress.

"You're not even doing them right! Put your ass down!" The large man doesn't look amused either.

"Huh?" Unknown to the angel, he's not really doing a push up. He just kind of has his butt in the air while moving his face closer to the ground before pulling back up.

"Alright, alright!" The teacher snaps when the humans' laughter gets louder. "Why don't you clowns go get changed and run 10 laps around the school?!" This immediately changes the laughter to mad grumbles as the humans slowly start to leave the benches. The small angel smiles when he sees Kiku and tries to run after him but the teacher grabs him. "Oh no! Don't worry you'll have plenty of times to do laps later but you need to work on your push ups! It's pathetic! Did you not have gym at your last school? Did you not work out at all?"

_Gym at my last school?_...The small angel thinks about school in heaven before a smile comes to his face. "Ve I don't think we had gym but we worked out our wings by flying through clouds and-" the small angel stops, his eyes getting wide with fear from what he just said. Does the human know now that he's an angel? Is he doomed?-

"...What kind of drugs are you on son?" The teacher raises his eyebrow. "And were the hell can I get some?" The teacher shakes his head. "Fine. I don't care what you did at your other school. At this Academy, you will do push ups and everything else. You need to get in shape boy!" The man shouts, his belly shaking again. "And you need to eat!"

"Ve but I'm not hungry-"

"I don't care if you're hungry or not! Give me twenty push ups!"

"Ve?! But I can't even do one!"

"Ohh we'll see about that!"

* * *

The small angel doesn't hate anything...but he has found out that he really, really doesn't like push ups. The small angel lays on the weird smelling floor, panting and his arms throbbing. He's never really had to work his arms. In heaven the main thing that was a concern was wing strength. Speaking of wings...his are killing him. After awhile it starts to hurt keeping wings inside to hide them. It feels like his body is full and he just wants to let his wings free and stretch them...but he knows he can't do that. Not yet anyway.

The bell rings and the humans in his class start to come out of different rooms at the end of the gym...they look wet like they just took a bath. The small angel spots Kiku, who looks wet as well, coming out of a room with that blank look on his face. The small angel stands up, ignoring the pain in his arms as he rushes over to the raven haired male. "Hi! What did you do while I was in here? That teacher is really scary and push ups are horrible! Do they make you do them all the time? Why are you wet? Did it rain outside? It's not thunder storming is it? Ve! Thunder scares me because if there's thunder there's lighting!" The small angel hugs himself in distress. Lighting and angels don't mix. At least lighting doesn't mix with the small angel because he's just afraid one of these days that he's going to be hit by lighting and that's got to hurt!

"It's not raining outside. We took a shower." The answer comes to his right so the small angel looks over to see Ludwig. The large blonde is walking beside him, those piercing blue eyes watching him from behind his glasses. "...How did the push ups go?" He glances away.

"Horrible!" The small angel shouts and grabs onto Ludwig, surprising him. He looks up at the blonde with wide eyes. "How did you make it look so easy?! It was so hard and it hurt my arms and the teacher was mean and he smelled like cheese!" The small angel shakes Ludwig. "You must be super strong! You did 10 of them so fast!"

"I'm not super strong...I just work out a lot." Ludwig's cheeks flush and the bicep the small angel is holding onto, flexes. "Push ups shouldn't be so hard for you though. You've never done them before?"

"No never!" The small angel shakes his head.

"...How many were you able to do?"

"Um...five?"

"Five push ups? During an hour you only did five?" Ludwig looks at him in disbelief.

"Well five 'right ones' as the teacher said. Those five were so hard to do! I thought my arms were going to fall off!"

"Mein gott! Your upper body strength is horrible! You know there's a weight room at the school? You should take advantage of it." Ludwig glances down where the small angel is still holding onto him. He flushes but pulls the small angel off of him.

"Weight room?" The small angel tilts his head.

"Ja for working out...you can find me there most days-" Ludwig stops, seeming confused.

"Oh! Working out! Hey Kiku do you like working out-" The small angel turns his head to smile at Kiku...only for it to fall when the short human is no longer by his side. "Oh no, I lost him again.."

"...Can I ask why you keep trying to talk to Kiku?" Ludwig raises his eyebrow at him.

"Ve because I want to be his friend but he keeps ignoring me." The small angel frowns before looking at Ludwig with big eyes. "Ve can you tell me about Kiku? I saw you two sitting together at lunch so you're friends right?"

"...well...I wouldn't call us friends." Ludwig rubs the back of his neck,those blue eyes glancing away. "it's true we sit together at lunch but it's not really because we're friends more because..." Ludwig stops suddenly before he glares at the small angel. "You know, I don't have to explain myself to you. Since you're hanging out with Alfred I'm sure you already know. I don't have time for dummkopfs anyway. I plan on EARNING my degree." With that, Ludwig marches away from the small angel, fuming.

Why is Ludwig mad now? Are they friends or aren't they? The small angel frowns as he picks up his file and papers from off the floor where he dropped them. He checks the file to find out where he's suppose to go next..._Music?_ Oh! The small angel loves music! He likes to play the harp for the humans in heaven. Music will be fun! The small angel perks up as he skips out of the gym, so happy to get out of that odd smelling place. After skipping, asking around for the music room, he finally finds where the music room is...it's down this hallway near the lunch room. The small angel spots Kiku who is just about to walk into the music room. The small angel smiles and skips up behind him.

"Are you excited for music class? I love music! Did you know music is good for the soul? Music can make you happy when you're down! My grandpa use to sing to me-" The small angel winces as he walks next to Kiku who hasn't paid him any mind but when the small angel stops talking suddenly, Kiku glances at him. The small angel recovers quickly and he smiles at Kiku..only for the raven to start walking again.

The music room seems to be filled with a lot of humans already...The small angel's brown orbs look around only to stop when his eyes fall on a short blonde haired human next to a dark haired one. The small angel's eyes widen in realization. "Ve I know you!" The small angel shouts before waving his hand frantically. "Hi Vash! Do you remember me? I'm in this class too!"

The human named Vash just stares at him with a glare...it's the human next to him who speaks. "Who are you?" His voice has a German accent but it's not as rough as Ludwig's.

"No one Roderich." Vash shakes his head.

The small angel is about to say something when he notices Kiku is no longer by his side. He quickly turns and walks after Kiku who seems to be heading towards the back. As the small angel is following him, his eyes fall on someone else familiar. He stops in front of Mathew, who is sitting in the back as well, and smiles brightly. "Hi Matthew!" The small angel smiles as he takes a seat next to Kiku..which is also right next to Mattew.

"O-Oh hi Feliciano..." The soft blonde smiles shyly. "It looks like we have music together..."

"Ve I know!" The small angel smiles over at Kiku who is staring ahead blankly. "It's great we all have music together huh?"

Kiku doesn't respond.

The small angel turns around when he's tapped on the shoulder. Matthew is frowning at him. "I-I wouldn't bother him Feliciano...he doesn't really l-like to talk."

"But...I want to talk to him." The small angel's curl droops. Since he's looking at Matthew he doesn't see how Kiku looks at him at this comment...maybe, just maybe something shifts in those dark, empty eyes...but when the small angel looks back at Kiku, he's only staring towards the front, nothing in his eyes at all.

"Good afternoon class..." A woman comes in smiling. "All of you take out your music sheets and..."

Music class is not fun. The small angel doesn't understand what she's talking about when she says half notes and whole notes...Where's the singing? Where's the instruments? This isn't music class! The small angel can't help to feel sleepy, especially when Kiku ignores anything he says and Matthew seems really focused on this 'music sheet'. Why do they have sheets for music? During the class the small angel decided to ask.

The small angel raises his hand and starts to shake it in the air. The woman stops working with papers to smile at the small angel. "You may speak Feliciano."

"Why are there sheets for music?" The small angel asks. All the humans in the class turn around to look at him with an odd look.

"It's so we can learn the music-" The woman starts.

"But...music isn't something you learn. Music is what is in your heart. It's what comes out when you sing or play an instrument. You can't learn music...that's like learning how to feel!" The small angel frowns.

The teacher tried to explain but the small angel still didn't get it. The human Roderich looked at him oddly when the small angel said that...something flashed through his eyes before he nodded at him. The small angel didn't get it so he just nodded back. Then the human smiled slightly before looking to the front. The small angel doesn't get what happened but it made him feel nice.

Now the small angel is barely awake...he snaps up when the bell rings. All the humans pack up their stuff and leave. "Ve can you guys believe that? This wasn't music class.." The small angel mumbles, looking at Kiku but he doesn't respond.

"I didn't know you were so passionate about music Feliciano." Matthew mumbles softly.

"Neither did I." Mathew and the small angel look over to see Roderich and Vash staring at them. Roderich takes a step closer and holds out his hand. "It's nice to see that there's finally someone in this school that has a passion for music. My name is Roderich, the best piano player this foul school has."

"Ve I'm Feliciano! And ohh the piano! That's impressive!" The small angel smiles...they have a lot of instruments in heaven. Some of the humans wanted some to play. The instruments are made of clouds and yet they can play better than any instrument on earth. The small angel takes the human's hand and shakes it.

"Do you play anything?" Roderich raises his eyebrow at him.

"I play the harp!" The small angel smiles happily.

"The harp! My that's interesting." Roderich looks excited...Vash gives him a surprised look.

"Damn, you sound like a school girl that just learned her crush likes her back." Vash grunts.

"Oh hush." Roderich waves Vash off. "So you're good with the harp hmm? I'd like to see that." Roderich waves. "Till next time Feliciano."

Vash doesn't wave, he just leaves with the raven haired human. The small angel waves eagerly. "Wow they seem nice huh?-" The small angel turns around...only to find both Matthew and Kiku are gone. The small angel sighs before he takes out the file and looks for where he's suppose to go next. Art huh? It seems to be the last class of the day...

Thank goodness. The small angel can't wait till it's three o clock so he can take his siesta. The small angel asks the music teacher where the art room is and is delighted to hear that it's right across the hall. The small angel skips into the art room, smiling brightly when he sees Kiku sitting alone. Kiku doesn't look up but he tenses slightly when the small angel plops down next to him. "Wow! The last class of the day! Music kind of sucked but I'm sure art will be better! I like drawing, what about you?" this question gets a twitch out of Kiku. The angel opens his mouth to speak again-

"Hey sweetie!" The small angel turns around at such a pretty voice. A human with long brown hair and green eyes is smiling at him. She's sitting behind him with something around her neck. The small angel recognizes her...she was the one squealing at him today at lunch when he was tasting the cheeseburger. "I haven't seen you around here! Are you new?"

"Si! This was my first day." The small angel smiles, liking this human already. Her eyes are soft.

"Aw. My name is Elizabeth and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask!" She frowns. "That was horrible to happen to you on your first day. Ivan and Sadik are such bullies. I think I'm going to have to teach them a lesson, doing that to you on your first day...and that other boy with the large eyebrows. That was mean. I'm sorry I didn't do anything at the time. I was just too shocked! I wasn't expecting it!"

"No it's fine! My name is Feliciano!" The small angel smiles brightly...The human's cheeks turn red and she smiles oddly.

"So...I don't mean to pry into your business but I couldn't help but...see you..being fed by Alfred." The girl smiles wider. "Are you two friends?"

"Ve I think so..." The small angel hums, thinking about it. He decides Alfred has been nice to him and he hasn't really gotten mad at him.

"I think you should get Alfred to feed yo more. That was just...so cute!" She squeals again.

"I don't want him to feed me if it's something like that cheeseburger! It was horrible!" The small angel fiddles with his fingers, getting the girl to blush more.

"You are so cute Feliciano!" The girl gently pinches the small angel's cheek. "Can I call you Feli?"

"_Stop being a stupido Feli." A Harsh voice snaps_

"_I love you Feli." A softer voice soothes._

The small angel tenses, his mouth going dry but before he can say anything to this human, the teacher comes in, causing the small angel to have to turn around and look at this teacher. The teacher's words are not registering...the small angel's mind spinning...no one has called him Feli in a long, long time. His grand father and his brother use to call him that...

A piece of paper is put in front of him...the teacher is talking again...he wants me to draw?...okay...the small angel grabs a pencil and begins to draw. His mind isn't really in it. He feels as if he's in a fog, trying to lose his grandfather's smile and his brother's rare laughter...He shouldn't think about this here...he can't help it though. His hand moves skillfully over the paper, his eyes closed.

"_Flap your wings! Do you want to die! You better not die on me! I'll kill you if you do!..."_

"_Your paintings are beautiful my son...you will be a great angel."_

"_Stop hugging on me! Geez!...fine just one! But only one hug! Stupido.."_

"_You have my eyes Feli. You're beautiful.."_

Their voices mix together, filling the small angel with so many emotions. He closes his eyes tighter, tightening his grip on the pencil...The voices fade away...leaving him alone.

The bell rings.

The small angel's eyes snap open...he watches with foggy eyes as the humans start to get up and leave the class room...The small angel feels exhausted. He feels sick, possibly from that cheeseburger he ate-

"That is very beautiful." The small angel tenses at the voice and whips his head over. Kiku is staring at the paper in front of the small angel...but when Kiku realized he spoke, he tenses up and glances away. "You have a gift for drawing..."

The small angel blinks at Kiku, still shocked that the human actually talked to him before he looks down at his drawing. His eyes widen when he takes in the picture before him. The small angel drew a lake with a swan floating in the water. The swan looks...sad. The swan Is looking down at it's reflection in the water. His reflection shows the same swan looking happy with two other swans by it's side...but in reality, there's only one swan. The small angel frowns...knowing he drew his feelings again. "I-I just draw what I feel..."

"I see...and you feel lonely?" The small angel looks at Kiku with wide eyes. The raven haired male's eyes shift for a moment, his cheeks tinting. "Sorry I really enjoy art. I'm able to understand it well...and I can clearly understand yours. It's genius really-" He stops, he seems like he's in distress. "sorry for talking so much I usually refrain from speaking. I'll go now." Kiku stands up quickly but the small angel stops him with his next words.

"I like your drawing too Kiku." The small angel smiles, looking at the picture he drew. It's a fish in the sky. The drawing is very good and the small angel gets it. "You feel like you don't belong?"

"Y-You saw it's meaning?" Kiku sits down, looking at the small angel with wide eyes. "You...like my art?"

"Si! I think it's nice!" The small angel smiles brightly, glad he's finally talking with Kiku. "Why do you look surprised?"

"I...I just.." Kiku swallows something down and shakes his head. His face goes back blank. "Thank you. I have to go now. I have to study-" Kiku starts to leave, only to tense when the small angel grabs him by the wrist.

"Okay but could you tell me your name first?" The small angel smiles at him.

Kiku stares at him for a long moment...before nodding. "...My name is Kiku. I'm pleased to meet you." with that, Kiku takes his hand from the small angel...The short humans disappears into the hallway...leaving the small angel smiling to himself...happy that he finally got somewhere with Kiku.

_So Kiku likes art huh? I'll remember that._

* * *

"Ve~" The small angel sighs happily as he stops in front of his new 'home'. It took the small angel forever trying to find how to get out of the school. All the humans were pushing and shoving...but it was strange because no one went out the way he did. He noticed most of the humans seem to be heading towards another building close by the school. The small angel doesn't understand but with pure luck he was able to find the office again and return the shoes. The lady gave him an odd look when the small angel walked out of the office barefooted with such a bright smile but it feels so good to have his feet free!...even if every thing he walks on is either hard or cold.

The small angel sighs, looking up at the clouds floating in the sky...He misses them. Around this time he use ally would be getting ready to take a nap on one of those clouds but now he'll have to make do with what humans sleep on.

The small angel isn't picky. He'll sleep anywhere. He's so exhausted.

The small angel starts to hum to himself as he opens the door and walks in, closing the door behind him. "I'm home-" The small angel started off singing, only for it to end in a squeak when as soon as he closed the door, he was pushed against it, his head hitting the wood hard. The small angel's started brown orbs meet fiery green ones that are inches from his own. The small angel blinks before giving him a nervous smile. "O-Oh hey Arthur-"

"You bloody idiot!" Arthur shouts in his face, those green orbs narrowing as he grips the small angel's vest. Arthur already has his wings out, they're ruffled showing his anger. "Because of you I got sent home early! I wasted half a day on trying to get closer to my human and now I'm sure he's scared of me! You just had to go and start licking humans didn't you? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" He shakes the small angel.

"I-I didn't mean to lick him! But he was holding food out to me and I didn't know what it was and when I'm trying something new I always lick it first-"

"You could have taken the food first! You idiot!" Arthur growls, his eyebrow twitching. "Do you know how horrible my day was?! Having to seat with all those disgusting humans? Pretending to be okay with how dirty they are? Can you believe that half way through the day I actually started missing you?! I felt like I was losing my mind! No wonder poor Mathew wants to kill himself, I wanted to after spending hours in that awful school-"

"Ve Arthur don't kill yourself! You have so much to live for! You might be scary but you sure do know how to knit a sweater! And that means something right-"

"Shut up! You idiot, it's not even possible for me to kill myself! We can't die you bloody git!" Arthur's eyes narrow. "Did you not learn anything from school in heaven?! We learned about humans remember? You acted like an idiot! You stick out like a sore thumb! Not only that but you didn't even get close to Kiku! How do you expect to save him if you can't even talk to him?!"

"W-Wait how do you know my human is Kiku?"

"I peeked at your file while you were getting dressed this morning." Arthur snorts. "I'm not just mad at you, I'm mad at those gits in the sky for not giving us any supplies! I had no idea what the bloody hell I was doing!"

"Ve you too?! You looked like you knew what you were doing in math though! You were talking to Matthew like you knew maths!"

"The only thing I did was repeat what the teacher said and acted like I came up with it on my own! I don't know anything about any of Matthew's subjects! It doesn't matter if we pass the classes, our concern is saving the humans but still...the school seems like it's a high up one. For rich kids or really smart ones. How do those gits expect us to fit in when we're going to fail and get kicked out of the school? I think they are just messing with us! The wankers!"

"I-I don't know what to do but could you let go of me Arthur? Ve you're crushing me." The small angel smiles nervously at Arthur who glares at him darkly.

"Tsk. I can't believe you caused me to be sent home early. You caused that whole commotion in the lunch room. " Arthur lets go of him and crosses his arms.

"Ve I'm really sorry Arthur! I didn't know licking the human would bring those bullies! Please don't be angry!" The small angel frowns before he takes off his vest...he lets out a loud sigh when his wings spring out of his back. He stretches his white wings out, feeling so relieved.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Arthur's expression softens for a moment before he glares again. "Don't do something stupid like that again..." Arthur turns his back to the small angel, his wings folding in to him. "...so did you make any progress with Kiku?"

"Oh si! I talked to him today and he said a couple of words back!" The small angel says proudly getting Arthur to look at him with a frown.

"That's nothing to be proud of. I had less time and I had gotten on a friend's basis with Matthew. You need to do better than that Feliciano or you're never going to get out of this job...or you're going to get your wings clipped." Something flashes through Arthur's eyes for a split moment before he glares at The small angel. "Which is what I think should happen anyway! You and your family have been nothing but trouble! They should have gotten rid of you with your family."

The small angel stops stretching his wings...looking at Arthur's back with his expression falling. The small angel looks down, his wings wrapping around himself protectively. "...Why are you so mean Arthur?" The small angel's voice gets softer. "...You use to be so nice to me...you use to be my best friend."

Arthur tenses at that. He doesn't turn around but his breathing has become uneven. "Don't you ever say that. It was a mistake ever even speaking to you and that awful family of yours. You've taken everything from me. If I could...I would clip your wings myself. With pleasure." His voice is firm...yet his fist is shaking. He won't turn around. He won't look at the small angel.

"...I don't know what I took from you Arthur...but I'm sorry. I-I didn't know I did something so wrong that you...that you would feel that way. That y-you would actually clip my wings yourself...I don't want you to lose your wings." The small angel rubs his arms, tears filling up in his eyes. "...It's time for me to take a nap...a siesta...you know...we use to take them together." The small angel stares at the back of Arthur for a moment...The stronger angel hasn't spoken. The small angel closes his eyes before he walks into the next room, hoping there's something soft. He smile sightly when he sees the bed...It doesn't look as nice as a cloud but it looks better than the floor. The small angel stops before looking back at Arthur. "Ve...if you ever want, You can join me. You've had a hard day. Sleeping will do you some good!" The small angel puts on a smile though there's tears falling down his face.

"..." Arthur grips his fist, his shoulders tensing up. "What is wrong with you? Why are you being kind when I just said those things? I pretty much said I wanted to kill you and yet you're still speaking to me like this...it's...you..." Something changes in his voice...it almost sounded like it cracked. Arthur grips his fist tighter. "Take your bloody siesta." Arthur's wings go back into his back, he grabs his vest, throwing the front door open. "I'm going out."

And then he's gone.

The small angel stands there...closing his eyes as he walks back to the bed and falls on top of it...spreading his wings out all the way on the bed. It's not that soft. It doesn't bring him comfort. The small angel remembers a time that him and Arthur were inseparable. They went to school together, they slept together...They spent so much time together, Arthur's family was pretty much the small angel's family and the small angel's family was pretty much Arthur's family. Arthur held his hand during his fist flight...together they stayed a float. The whole time Lovi was yelling at the small angel to flap his wings...he was falling...but then Arthur saved him. Arthur use to smile at him. Use to look at him with such a bright look In those green orbs...He use to hold his hand when he was scared, he use to hold him at night when it got dark. They use to go on missions together...and the small angel remembers back then he was brave. He stood by Arthur's side and when he got scared, Arthur would always save him.

When had it all changed? When had that nice warm smile change into a expression of contempt. When had those bright green eyes turn hard?

It changed when The small angel's family disappeared...no...when The small angel's family was murdered. The small angel is certain. They say angel's can't die but the small angel knows it can't be true. The small angel thinks maybe...Arthur blames him for his family's death. He can't blame him.

He was the one that ran, and left his brother and grandfather to fight off that demon.

The small angel's head hurts too much...his eyes slipping shut. The last thing he sees is his brother and his grandfather and a small Arthur smiling at him...

His brother and his grandfather fade away...

Leaving nothing but Arthur...and his hateful glare.

* * *

_A young angel giggles as he bounces from cloud to cloud, his small, too small to even be considered ready to fly wings, twitching slightly in the small angel's happiness. Today is a very special day. The young angel stops his bouncing when his bright brown eyes fall on the sight before him._

_Angels who are a bit older them him are all lined up, their larger wings fluttering in anticipation. But there is one angel that sticks out to young angel and that's his brother. His big brother is going to fly today._

_"Lovi! Lovi!" The young angel giggles, jumping up and down, waving his arms in the air. His brother is standing in the middle, his arms crossed like they always are, his usually scowling face blank. The curl on the right side of his swaying slightly. The older Italian angel tenses at hearing his little brother's voice and when those darker brown eyes spot the young angel yelling his name and jumping up and down...The angel named Lovino can't help his flush of embarrassment or the glare he sends his little brother...Yet in the end he ends up smiling. Because everyone knows Lovi is happy his little brother is here. Even if he will never admit it._

_"My, someone is excited." A warm voice says to the young angel's right, getting him to look over at his large grandfather. The man's hair and eyes matching the young angel's own, and his smile so large and warm it could melt ice._

_"Grandpa!" The young angel cheers and lifts his hands up in a way to tell his grandfather that he wants to be picked up. The older man is quick to do so, he sweeps the young angel off his feet and holds him against his chest, his warm smile growing. "I missed you grandpa! Have you found mommy or daddy yet?"_

_The older man's smile falters, something flashing through those light eyes of his before he smiles again. He closes his eyes. "No...but I'm sure they will come back soon. Don't worry. Grandpa will take care of you and your brother."_

_"I wish they were here now. They're going to miss Lovi fly!" The young angel pouts, looking back at his older brother who is staring at them. Lovi looks sad. The young angel doesn't understand why his brother is looking like that._

_"Yes but we are here for him...that's all that matters. Remember that Feli. We are all we need." The large man nuzzles the young angel's head. "Look at your brother! Growing up isn't he?"_

_"Si!" The young angel smiles over at his older brother, forgetting about his parents. They'll come back some time and then the young angel can tell them all about how Lovi flew! "Will I be able to fly soon too grandpa?"_

_"Haha don't rush it now. Flying means you're growing up and I don't want my sons growing up." The large angel laughs, kissing the young angel on the head with affection. "I want you to stay this small forever!"The young angel squeals when he pokes him in the side._

_"Grandpa!" the young angel giggles. "But I want to be big! I want to be a great angel like you!"_

_The large angel's smile twitches at that, his large white wings folding into themselves. He looks away from the young angel that's looking at him with admiration and love. "...Trust me Feli. You don't want to be anything like me."_

_"What-"_

_"Oh look! Lovi is about to take off!" The grandfather gets his smile back on, pointing to the sky._

_"Yay!" the young angel looks away quickly, what his grandfather said forgotten. He never had a good attention span. Even as a child. The young angel grips his fists in anticipation as all the older angels spread their wings. His older brother glances at him...before he jumps up from using his legs before his wings start to flap. The young angel can't help to clap as the older brother clumsily starts to fly in the air at first but as he keeps going around in a circle with all the other new angels to flying, he becomes more steady to the point where he's flying smoothly. Lovi waves at his younger brother and grandfather, smiling one of those rare smiles that the young angel wish he could capture._

_"Yay! Go lovi! That's amazing! Look at him grandpa! Look!" the young angel grabs his grandfather's arm and starts swinging it._

_"I am, I am!" He laughs, smiling up at his older grandson while sneaking peeks of his younger grandson's in awe expression._

_The young angel's wings flap as if he could fly, those brown orbs of his sparkling so much. He feels so happy and he's not even flying. Seeing his older brother fly like that...seeing him soar...it's amazing. It feels like he's flying with him._

_"Roma." A firm yet warm voice gets the young angel to look over. A familiar angel is standing in front of his grandpa now. Smiling so friendly, his large white wings fluttered into himself. He has bright blonde hair and blue eyes...He's beautiful like all the angels are._

_"Ah I thought I would see you here." His grandfather smiles as he lets down his younger grandson._

_"Congratulations on your boy! He's doing wonderful!"_

_"Thank you thank you. I just..."_

_The conversation escapes the young angel as his eyes fall on another child angel. He has blonde hair like his father, his small wings fluttering anxiously as those green orbs lock onto the young Feli. The young angel smiles. "Arthur! Ve want to watch my brother fly with me!"_

_"...Sure." Arthur says, moving away from his father to walk till he's standing right in front of the young angel. The blonde smiles at his friend as he grabs his hand. The young angel smiles back before they both look up at the sky...both staring in awe at the older angels that are flying laps._

_"I hope I look that good when I'm flying!" the young angel giggles._

_'Pssh me and you will look better than all of them." Young Arthur closes his eyes in his smug smile._

_"You really think?" The young angel beams. "Do you think I can become a great angel someday?"_

_Arthur stops smiling smugly to give his friend a warm smile, and a squeeze of the hand._

_"I don't think. I know you will."_

* * *

"Get up you bloody wanker!" The small angel is woken from his sleep when a pillow collides with his face. He gasps, sitting up quickly, his honey brown orbs wide. Arthur stands in front of him in the door way of the room...one of his large eyebrows is twitching. He's completely dressed in the human's clothes, the blue coat over his green vest buttoned up. "Do you want to be late for school? You slept all day yesterday! Stop being lazy and hurry up and get dressed. Those gits finally got us our supplies for school." Arthur stares at the small angel for a moment, something in those green eyes that the small angel can't understand.

"Ve?! I really slept that much!" The small angel gets up quickly, he still has his human pants on but he's shirtless. His tan chest exposed. The small angel's wings flutter anxiously, stretching at the same time. "Wow I must have really been tired! My siesta's usually only last an hour..." The small angel frowns looking over at his wings that feel kind of strained. Sleeping on that bed must have made him sprain a wing. They definably aren't as comfortable than the clouds. The small angel makes a groan of pain as he rotates his arm, trying to get a kink out of his shoulder.

"I know..." That same look is in Arthur's eyes as he looks the small angel over, seeing his wince of pain. "I felt the same way getting up. These bloody things are meant for humans not angels. They're not being considerate of us at all." Arthur seems to be thinking over something in his mind...before he glares, that look gone. "Just hurry up and get ready you don't want to be late, well not that I care. Don't do anything stupid like yesterday. I'm heading off to the human school alone, you can walk yourself." With that Arthur turns and leaves, his words cold.

The small angel stares after him and sighs...remembering all those mean things Arthur said to him. Arthur doesn't like him so much that he would clip the small angel's wings...the thought almost brings tears to the small angel's eyes again but he blinks it away. He can't let Arthur get him down. He has to save Kiku. The small angel will show Arthur that he's a good angel. He'll show him he loves all god's creatures...that's what being an angel is all about right? Spreading good will and peace and protecting the humans.

There was a time when Arthur believed in him. When Arthur thought he could be a great angel. Those times are over but maybe if the small angel works hard enough, he could become a great angel like his grandpa. Then Arthur wouldn't be so mad. Maybe Arthur would look at him like he use to.

With that in mind, the small angel smiles, filled with new hope. He skips out of the bedroom, flapping his wings all the way to try to use them as much as he can before he has to hide them for hours of the day. The small angel sighs as he wills his wings to fold in and then fade away before he slips on his brown vest. This time he doesn't forget the shoes. The small angel sits down and puts them on easily, they fit him good but when the small angel tries to tie his shoes like Ludwig did for him...he just can't do it! It's too hard!

The small angel settles with just tucking his shoelaces into the shoes before standing up, again feeling it weird that he has his feet covered up. "Wow that's a lot of books. " The small angel frowns, staring at the pile of books and notebooks on the table...that must be his supplies. Why does he need all this stuff? All you do in school is draw and hand teaches paper...maybe the angels in heaven made some kind of mistake? The small angel runs a hand through his hair before grabbing his books and hugging them to his chest. His file is already in the pile to his relief. "Okay so yesterday wasn't so good...but today's going to be a lot better! I can feel it!" The small angel smiles cheerfully before opening the front door and skipping off...his shoes falling off occasionally so he has keep sliding them back on. The air still smells bad and there's trash everywhere...he thought someone would have come picked it up by now...It makes him a little sad. Maybe after school he should start picking some of the trash up! Then it wouldn't smell so bad!...hopefully!

Yup. Today is going to be good. The small angel will get closer to Kiku...he'll be a great angel...he'll make his grandpa and brother proud. And maybe, just maybe, he will make Arthur proud too.

* * *

"Ve I made it on time!" The small angel bust through the door to his first class, his eyes sparkling. Most of the history class is already filled with students. Most give the Italian angel an amused look, some are laughing. That's nice. The small angel is happy the humans are in a good mood.

"I see that." The teacher mumbles from his seat, rubbing his temples. "Go and take your seat. The bell will ring soon."

The small angel starts to look around the room, his eyes searching for Kiku. He finds him near the front to the right. The small angel's eyes light up and he starts to wave frantically. "Kiku! Kiku hi!" The raven haired human looks up from the book he was reading, his expression doesn't change. He doesn't wave back. The small angel frowns..._aw I thought we got passed this_...Kiku talked to him yesterday...maybe he only talks if it's about art?

"Feliciano! Class is not the time to socialize! Take your seat next to Ludwig!"

"Oh Ludwig!" The small angel smiles and walks over to the blond German who isn't looking at him. His eyes are looking really hard at this piece of paper in front of him...the staring seems strained. "Good morning Ludwig." The small angel sits next to the large blond. Smiling slightly. "I remembered my shoes this time!"

"That's good..." Ludwig glances over at the small angel only to look away again. "I don't know how you forgot them in the first place."

"Well I'm not use to wearing shoes!" The small angel says happily, glad Ludwig is talking with him. "I like waking barefooted! Shoes are cramped and I feel like I have no room to wiggle my toes!"

"...I don't even know why you would need to do that but walking barefooted is dangerous. You could step on glass or a nail or something. Also you can't go in public places barefooted." Ludwig gives him a scolding look.

"Why not?"

"Because we are suppose to wear shoes. It's for protection and no one wants to smell your feet."

"Ve my feet don't smell! If anything they smell good! I'm sure they still smell like clouds! Ve here, smell!" The small angel starts to take off his shoes, only for Ludwig to grab his wrist, stopping him.

"I am not smelling your feet!" Ludwig snaps, his cheeks getting pink for some reason.

"But they smell good!" The small angel takes the human's hand that's holding his wrist and holds it in both of his hands, smiling. "I promise."

"I don't care if they smell good or not! I don't want to smell your feet!" Ludwig's piercing blue eyes fall to where the small angel is holding his hand. He pulls his hand away, his cheeks getting pinker. "And stop touching me like that! You're such a strange person." Ludwig grumbles, opening up his books.

The bell rings.

"Alright class settle down." The teacher says lazily, his tired eyes looking at the class that has grown quiet. "Today I want you to read your text books, page 340 to 360. answer the questions in the back."

immediately humans begin to open books and flip pages. The small angel blinks down at his supplies before glancing at Ludwig's book to see which one it is. The small angel hums and picks out the red book and opens it all the way to... "Hey Ludwig" The small angel whispers over to the blonde.

Ludwig doesn't respond, his eyes on the book.

"Hey, hey Ludwig." The small angel pokes his shoulder. "What's the page number?"

The German sighs through his nose before closing his eyes and rubbing them from under his glasses. "Were you not listening? Page 340 to 360."

"Grazie!" the small angel beams before he turns to the page given to him. He blinks down at so many words...where are the pretty pictures? The small angel tries to read the first sentence. _"Some believe the treaty of World War one caused World War 2..."_ The small angel frowns. He doesn't want to read about war. The small angel looks around the room seeing how everyone is reading quietly. His eyes fall on Kiku. The raven haired male is so still, his eyes blankly reading the text. He's so pale and those eyes...so empty. The small angel wants to give him a hug. He wants to warm that blank expression...Kiku looks like a robot that has forgotten how to feel.

"You should be reading." The small angel looks at Ludwig who is looking at him. He's stopped his reading to stare at the small angel with those piercing blue eyes. "After seeing your...notes yesterday, I would think you would pay more attention to getting real information."

"But...but I don't want to read about war." The small angel frowns, looking down at the large book with too many words. "War is bad. People die in tragic ways. Families are tore apart. Nothing good comes out of it...I don't want to read about people fighting or dying...it's just...sad." The small angel's voice gets quiet.

"...Sometimes war is necessary. War is also a big part of history. I'm not saying it's the funnest thing to read about but...it's something that happens." Ludwig glances at the small Angel before looking back down at his book. "You may not like war but in this class you have to read about it."

"But...But I don't want to." The small angel hugs himself nervously. "Can't I read something else?"

"Nein." Ludwig's voice isn't as sharp as it usually is. "These pages aren't so bad. I've already read ahead in my doom so...I know. It just talks about treaties. We all have to do things we don't like sometimes. If you want a good grade in this class then you have to read this." Ludwig glares down at his book. "You can't just not do something because you don't want to-"

"It just makes me sad. I don't like hearing about people dying. I couldn't imagine how that feels...dying." The small angel knows this is a feeling he hopefully will never feel. Being an angel...he can't die. That's what the angel's say but it has to be a lie...

His grandfather and his brother are dead. They have to be.

"...I can imagine it doesn't feel pleasant...but in a way I think it's peaceful. You get released from your body...you don't have to worry about paying bills or working or making it. Death isn't something you should be afraid of." Ludwig glances over at the small angel again. "...It's going to happen to all of us."

The small angel knows this. He knows all humans must die before they can enter the gates of heaven. They must feel the cold grip of the angel of death. But it still makes the small angel sad. Maybe it is peaceful. Maybe it is nice...but once the humans die...they leave everything behind. Humans that loved them...and those humans are left with only the memories of their beloved. The humans in heaven don't remember the people in their lives that are still on earth. There's no tears in heaven. If the humans remembered that their mother or father or lover was still on earth...they would yearn for them. They would cry and be sad...So when they die, they leave their memories with them, at least of the people. The humans can still remember some things about earth...but nothing that would make them sad. They lose all those precious moments in their lives...and the small angel can't help to be saddened...

Because the people on earth don't. They know that there is someone missing from their lives. That's what his grandpa told him when he asked...

"I-I know.." The small angel croaks out, his body trembling as his eyes tear up. He can't help it. Just thinking about all these nice young humans dying...of Kiku dying or Ludwig dying...and just thinking that Ludwig wouldn't even remember him...It makes him sad. So sad.

"F-Feliciano." The German's eyes widen when he sees how the small angel is starting to cry, tears falling down his face. Ludwig's eyes are off of the book, it completely forgotten.. He stares at the small angel awkwardly, not knowing if he should comfort him or say something...he looks at a loss for words. "I didn't mean to upset you...d-did someone in your family just die? I'm sorry I didn't know." The German seems flustered, maybe even worried...maybe even guilty.

"N-No..." His grandpa and his brother haven't just died. They have been dead for hundreds of years now. The small angel grabs onto this human, sniffling. "I just don't want you to die! Thinking about it makes me sad..."

Ludwig's eyebrows raise at that statement, he looks so surprised...and soon his cheeks are getting red. There's a look in those piercing blue eyes that the small angel doesn't understand. "Idiot...don't think of something like that!...and why would it make you so sad that you would cry?...you barely know me." Ludwig reaches out but stops himself...pulling his hand back and looking away. "Please stop crying...it's making me uncomfortable."

"It doesn't matter I barely know you!... I can tell you're a good person and just thinking about you dying makes me sad." The small angel wipes at his eyes, some of the class mates have caught that the small angel is crying and are now staring at him. Soon everyone is looking over at Ludwig and the small angel...they whisper to each other.

"Aw they shouldn't have that new kid sitting next to Ludwig. He's made him cry."

"I think this is the second time! I saw the new kid crying at lunch after talking with him!"

"Did you see how Alfred was feeding the new kid? That was so cute!"

"Did you see that bushy eyebrow guy throw the new kid? It was fucking hilarious!"

"I heard that Alfred and that new kid are dating!"

"I heard that Ivan and Alfred were fighting it out for his love!"

The class keeps whispering, spreading rumors excitedly while watching the scene of the small angel crying with fascination. Kiku on the other hand hasn't looked up from his book but his hands have tighten their grip on the book just slightly.

Ludwig's eyes stare at the small angel, they soften, not noticing the other students at all, he's just looking at the small angel and the tears he's shedding for him. "You...You..." Ludwig doesn't seem to know what to say. He reaches out and puts a hand on the small angel's shoulder. "...Stop crying. You're so strange...crying for a reason like that." There's an odd look on the German's face.

"Do you see the way Ludwig is gripping the poor kid?!"

"That look on his face is scary! Shouldn't the teacher do something?"

"Ludwig is so scary, poor new kid."

"Why is it strange?" The small angel wipes at his eyes, his tears stopping finally as he blinks up at the German.

"Because...it just is! I'm not dying any time soon. My future is planned out. I will not let all my hard work go to waste I assure you." Ludwig lets go of the small angel to look down at his book. "...Do you feel better now?"

"I don't know..." The small angel tilts his head. "What do you have planned for your future?"

"...I don't want to share that with you. You're strange and cry over strangers but I will not open up to someone like you. You might be strange but I know your kind. I won't have you laughing at my dreams." Ludwig's piercing blue eyes get hard, his voice becoming cold.

"...I would never laugh at your dreams." The small angel says with a frown. Tthat's just mean. I have dreams too. People don't think I can do it.." The small angel glances away, thinking of Arthur's mean glare. "But I think If I work hard enough..I can do it! I'll try my best and I'll do good things for people!"

Ludwig glances over at the small angel, his gaze interested. "What are your dreams?" Ludwig's eyes widen and he quickly looks away. "Nein." He shakes his hand in a 'no' manner. "Let me guess. You want to run your father's business or run a hospital so you can 'help' people. Or maybe you want to be the manger of a famous super star. Am I right?"

"No. Ve why would I want a star?" The small angel tilts his head before he smiles slightly. "My dream...is to become better. To become great."

Ludwig stops fuming to look over at the small angel in surprise, those piercing blue eyes flashing. "...to be better?" Ludwig mumbles, staring at the small angel like he's a puzzle, a puzzle the German just can't seem to figure out.

"Alright class, hurry up and finish the questions. The bell will ring in a couple of minutes." The teacher grunts.

Ludwig's eye widen and he quickly starts flipping the pages. " Damn it! You're distracting me!" He snaps getting the small angel to tense. "Do your work!"

"Ve..." The small angel turns the pages and sees the questions...it asks about World War 2 but the small angel doesn't like war! He takes a piece of paper and writes._ "War is bad. We shouldn't be fighting! Why fight when we could all just sleep together and hug each other? Make love not war! We should all love each other and show how we care!"_ The small angel makes a hum of approval before putting down his pencil.

The bell rings.

The humans start getting out of their seats, each handing the teacher a piece of paper. The small angel gets up quickly, grabbing his things as he glances over at Kiku, the raven haired human has already handed in his paper and is making his way out. "Ve wait up Kiku!" The small angel walks and hands the teacher his paper before turning on his heel and hurriedly following the short human.

The small angel easily loses him in the crowd, getting him to frown...He knows where to go but he's frowning because it seems Kiku is back to ignoring him. He needs to fix that. The small angel wants to be friends with Kiku. He wants to know why the human is so sad. He wants to make those empty eyes full of love and light.

The small angel was so focused on trying to see Kiku in the crowd of humans that he didn't see that someone had stepped in front of him. The small angel gasps when he bumps into something hard. "I-I'm sorry I didn't-" The small angel blinks when he recognizes those green orbs. His eyes widen and he smiles. "Oh Arthur! Sorry I didn't see you there-"

Arthur glares at the small angel, more so when he said his name. He glances behind the small angel before he looks at The small angel again. "Matthew has been treating me differently, and after some careful prying I've found out you talked to Matthew, told him we knew each other and that we were like 'brother's?' I thought I told you to stay out of my job." Arthur looks pissed, his eyes on fire.

"I-I'm sorry!" The small angel frowns, he was hoping Matthew wouldn't say anything to Arthur but he should have saw this coming. "It's just that Matthew was talking about not wanting to hang out with you anymore because he thought you were bullying me so I had to let him know you weren't!"

"I can fix my own messes! I was about to tell him how you stole from me but you gave him that sob story so it now looks like I'm the bad guy!" Arthur growls, by this point most of the students have stopped in the hallway to watch the scene.

"I told him you weren't! But...maybe if you apologize to me in front of Matthew he'll see that you have been forgiven so he-"

"Apologize?! To you? You were the one that was being an idiot! Seducing people!"

"What are you-"

"Listen to me." Arthur growls. "No matter what I decided to do to fix this, you are nothing to me." Arthur smacks the books in the small angel's hands, knocking them out of his hands, they fall on the floor. Some of the humans watching gasp, others laugh. The small angel looks at Arthur with hurt but the other angel just grunts. "Remember that." and then he walks away.

The small angel gets on his knees to start picking up his things, his frown deep. Arthur gets so mad at him...he only talked to Matthew because he was trying to help. He knew that Arthur would find out sooner or later. Athur is the best at seeing a lie. Matthew was acting differently...and then Arthur would ask him questions...The small angel feels guilty. Hopefully Matthew didn't try to lie for his sake.

The small angel feels like crying as he picks up his books... suddenly he sees another set of knees next to him. The small angel looks over in surprise when he sees Ludwig on his knees next to him, gathering the papers that are scattered on the floor. "O-Oh Ludwig! Ve it's okay I have it-"

"That guy is an ass hole." Ludwig snarls, getting the small angel to tense. "What does he have against you? I just came out of the class room when I saw him smack your books out of your hand. Does he enjoy picking on you or something?"

"I-"

"und that was no accident! I saw him smack these books out of your hands." Ludwig growls as he picks the rest of the books up before handing them to the small angel who hugs it to his chest.

"Thank you for helping me pick them up." The small angel smiles. "Arthur doesn't mean it he just-"

"Doesn't mean it?! Listen Feliciano. I think you should stay away from Arthur. He obviously has a problem with you." Ludwig frowns when he realizes all the humans staring at the small angel. "What the hell are you staring at?!" The humans wince and scurry off. "People need to mind their own business...All these people were here before me and they didn't do anything to help you did they? What happened before he knocked your books out of your hands?"

"...Well I accidentally bumped into him." The small angel frowns...thinking of how Arthur was mad for talking to Matthew when he wasn't suppose to. "...I need to be more careful. It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't." Ludwig says firmly getting the small angel to look at him in surprise. "It is not your fault that guy is a dick. He could have been civilized. So what if you bumped into him? This hallway is full of people, you're going to bump into someone." Ludwig fums, he seems so angry. He looks over at the small angel's puffy eyes and he scowls. "Come on Feliciano. We are going to be late for English class." Ludwig grabs The small angel's arm and starts marching off with him, still silently fuming.

Oh yeah...they do have English class together don't they? The small angel looks down at the hand on his arm and he can't help to tilt his head. Ludwig seems mad but not at him...at Arthur? Why? For knocking his stuff out of his hands? It was a bit mean...but Ludwig shouldn't get mad at Arthur. The small angel didn't listen to him.

Ludwig drags the small angel into their English class room just in time. All the humans gaze at them with confusion, some even start to whisper. The small angel can't help to wonder what they are talking about, when the German notices this too and quickly lets go of the small angel. He coughs into his hand, adverting his gaze. "Take your seat now and try to be more careful. Geez." He huffs, but his cheeks are turning pink again.

"Okay! I'll watch where I'm going." The small angel smiles, about to thank Ludwig again when the German turns quickly and walks down to his seat without him. The small angel frowns but when he sees Kiku in the back he smiles again.  
"Kiku! Kiku! You'll never guess what Ludwig did! He helped me pick up my books! I thought he didn't like me but I think we're friends now!" The small angel smiles, running towards the young Japanese man. Kiku shifts, his are blank though as all the humans turn back to look at Kiku, then at Ludwig. The German's face is red and he's looking at The small angel with disbelief, before he snarls at the humans that looked at him. They quickly turn back around. Ludwig slams his hands down on his desk before he gets up and walks back to the smiling Small angel that has taken his seat next to Kiku.

"Hi Ludwig!" The small angel waves fast, his smile getting bigger. "I was just talking about you!"

"Ja I think the whole class heard you talking about me." Ludwig grumbles like he's angry, getting the small angel to frown.

"Ve sorry If I was loud! I just wanted to tell Kiku about how you're such a good guy! But I bet Kiku already knows that." The small angel beams, and though Ludwig looked angry when he marched back to the small angel, now he seems unsure. Those piercing blue eyes search the angel's face for something, but when he finds nothing, he gives the small angel a confused look, his cheeks heating up. Kiku looks up slightly at this, his blank eyes taking note of the change in the German.

"Would you stop saying things like that!" Germany snaps...before he sighs, glancing away. "It's embarrassing." He says in a more hushed voice. "I just helped you pick up your things, any human being with morals would do the same." Ludwig says loudly, turning his glare at the other humans who seem to look anywhere but Ludwig. "I did nothing special. I would have done it for anyone. Not just you." The German says quickly, crossing his arms.

"I know!" The small angel is practically bouncing out of his chair. "And that's what makes you so good Ludwig! You have a big heart!"

Kiku glances between The small angel and the flustered German but to the small angel it looks like the German is getting angry with him.

"Ve Ludwig-"

The bell rings.

Ludwig's eyes light up in relief and he quickly makes his way back to his desk to sit down. He sits stiffly, his eyes trained on the front strictly. The small angel frowns before looking over at Kiku who is staring forward just like the German. "I think I made Ludwig angry...his face got all red too!"

Kiku only blinks. The small angel is taken a back by it...Humans do blink but The small angel doesn't think he's ever seen Kiku do it...This means he's not watching him close enough! The small angel scoots his chair closer to Kiku...The raven haired human doesn't move away, his eyes on the teacher in the front that's starting to talk about words. Boring stuff. Stuff that doesn't matter.

"So..." The small angel frowns when Kiku ignores him again...Maybe he should try something else? "You like to draw?"

This gets Kiku to tense, his grip tightening on his pencil. He glances over at The small angel with wide eyes only to be met by a warm smile. Kiku relaxes only to look to the front again, with that blank look. The small angel is about to feel sad that Kiku ignored him again when he hears the human's voice. "Hai." Is all he says.

Hai? What does that mean? The angel closes his eyes, putting his hands together to pray to the Lord for insight of what this 'Hai' means. The small angel makes a 'ah' sound when it comes to him. He says a prayer of thanks before opening his eyes and smiling at Kiku. Hai means yes!

"Ooh! Me too! I like drawing flowers and clouds and people..." The small angel smiles. "What do you like drawing Kiku?"

Kiku seems a bit nervous...his black eyes shift for a moment, his fingers moving around his pencil before he glances out of the window next to him. "...I like drawing ideas...Drawings with meaning."

"Oh like the fish in the sky!" The small angel says excitedly, so, so happy Kiku is talking with him.

"Y-Yes." Kiku tenses before looking away from the window to look at the smiling angel. Those black eyes are not much different but they hold something. A emotion. Is it...hope? "Tell...did you really like it?"

"Of course! The detail you put in it was amazing!"

"...You didn't think it was stupid?...the idea of a fish in the sky?" Kiku mumbles, glancing away from the small angel, his eyes holding a far away look.

"But the idea isn't about a fish being in the sky! You made it like that to show not feeling like you belong. I thought it was a beautiful drawing that everyone can relate to in some way."

Kiku's grip on his pencil relaxes. His eyes go back blank. " I'm glad you see that. You are the first..." Kiku's voice changes at that but he doesn't look at the small angel. "Please. Could you not talk to me? It's hard to concentrate on the teacher."

"Oh sure!" The small angel smiles and quickly looks to the front, thinking the teacher started talking about something fun...

But he's just talking about words and how to say them...and write them...Why do humans have to learn about that? The small angel thought these humans spoke English...so why do they have to learn it? It's all very confusing for the small angel.

Feliciano can't help to feel himself start to nod off. This is so boring! How do these humans live through this? Is it going to be like this every day? Wait...now the teacher is telling them to read? About how to read? That doesn't make sense! The small angel raises his hand, frowning. The teacher stops talking to raise his eyebrow.

"Yes? What is it Feliciano?" At the teacher addressing him, a lot of humans turn back to look at him.

"I was just wondering why we have to read about how to read. If we didn't know how to read, how would we read the book on how to read?" The small angel smiles, waiting patiently for his answer. His question gets some kids to laugh for some reason. They look at the small angel differently...are they amused? Ludwig shakes his head, grunting as he goes back to his book, glaring at the words.

" Since you want to be smart Feliciano, why don't you come up and read your poem for the class." The teacher's eye twitches.

Poem? When did they do that? The small angel didn't write a poem! um...oh! Wait! His grandfather read him a poem before...He thinks. The small angel gets up and skips to the front of the class, not aware that the teacher is mad at him or that his skipping has made him madder. The small angel smiles at the humans that are all staring back at him. His eyes meet Ludwig's piercing blue eyes...he seems to have stopped his reading to stare at the small angel like everyone else. But he looks at him differently then the others. He doesn't seem amused. Kiku is just staring blankly at him.  
The small angel closes his eyes...trying to remember the words.

"_There once was a small angel who no one knew his name. He flapped his small wings rapidly when a human came to claim. _

_The small angel cried 'please don't take me. I have to fly to the sky.' He only stared at the angel's wings with contempt as he spoke 'you're going to die.' _

_The angel wailed and he begged 'Please let me go back. I have a job that has to be done'. The human scoffed 'A job? I have a job as well, your feathers will be worth a ton.' _

_The angel implored 'but sir, a young boy will die today if I'm not there to do my job!' The human grabbed the angel 'I have a family too, a family that I'm going to support with the money from your wings. I have a son too, his name is tom." _

_The angel became frantic 'Then please hold-" The angel was cut off by the sword that plunged into his chest, stopping the angel from saying what had to be told._

_The human left the angel for death to take as he cheered and sung about how much these feathers would make. _

_He ran to tell his family of the good news, about the angels and the feathers too. The human busted into his home, but was not greeting by his child's laughter, he was greeting by a sob like boo hoo. _

_He found his beloved wife crying over the limp body of his beloved son...still warm from the life that use to be there. 'He was taken, our baby was taken by the angel of death' the woman sobbed, her soul a tear._

_The man could only stare at the feathers of the angel in horror, remembering his words, his warnings. The man could only sob, as he fell to his knees and threw the feathers in the air, he was in morning._

_For that angel was the guardian of his beloved son. The feathers that he thought were going to make him a ton, cost him everything, his son."_

The small angel's lips feel weird after saying that...He remembers his grandfather telling him this poem from so long ago...It always made him sad. His grandfather said the human was being selfish and that's why he was punished...But the small angel is still sad. The human only wanted to give a better life to his family. It was wrong to kill the angel but...It still makes him sad.

The small angel opens his eyes. All the humans are staring at him with their mouths open. Even Ludwig and Kiku look shocked. The small angel frowns when he looks over at his teacher who has the same dumbfounded look. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No I just...I thought you didn't do the assignment I.." The teacher coughs into his hand before he starts to clap. "That was beautiful Feliciano, just beautiful! Your poem talks so clearly about human greed and how it comes back to get us. Beautiful! I will not doubt you again!"

Soon the other humans are clapping. One human girl in the back wipes her eyes and claps louder. Ludwig hesitantly claps, a small smile on his lips. Kiku doesn't clap, he's still looking at the small angel with amazement.

"W-Wow I'm glad you guys liked it! I kind of thought...you guys would get offended by it." The small angel bites his lip. He didn't want the humans to get mad at him. Why are they looking at him in awe?

"Nonsense! It doesn't' matter if we got offended! This a great poem on human greed. You get a A for today Mr. Vargas. You can go back to your seat now."

"Oh o-okay." The small angel walks nervously back...all the humans are looking at him differently...the small angel looks over at the girl that was crying, about to ask if she's okay when suddenly she puts her thumb near her ear and her pinky near her lips. She mouths something that looks like 'call me.' before winking. The small angel notices she's wearing a lot of black. "Ve I don't know your name to call you but a pretty girl like you shouldn't be wearing all black! I bet you would look good in brighter colors! Bright like your eyes!" The small angel smiles.

Everyone gasps and looks over at the girl for some reason. They seemed shock he would say something like that. Why? It's the truth. The girl looks at the small angel with wide eyes...before her cheeks tint and she smiles. It's almost shy as she twirls her hair with her finger. " Black is just my thing but I could try some brighter colors, just for you sweetheart."

"Oh okay well-" The small angel smiles back only to be grabbed by his arm and yanked away. "Ve?" The small angel tenses only to relax when he sees it's Ludwig who pulled him away. He looks mad though. His eye twitching.

"Sit down. Flirt with girls on your own time." Ludwig fums before he lets go of the small angel, sitting in his chair, he glares at anyone who looks at him.

The small angel tilts his head._ flirt? What does he mean?_ The small angel sighs and walks back to his seat, sitting next to Kiku-

"That was...quite beautiful." Kiku says nervously, not looking at the small angel, he fiddles with his pencil. "I didn't know you had such a way with words...are you into all forms of art?"

"Well actually my grandfather told me that poem a long time ago...I guess he made it up." The small angel smiles, his eyes getting a far away look. "He told me it was a poem about human greed...he told me this poem so I would be wary of humans. He said that human greed doesn't have a limit. The man in the poem killed a child angel. He didn't care as long as he got the money from his wings. It still makes me sad though..." The small angel frowns. "Tell me Kiku...do you feel bad for the man who killed the angel for money?"

"...I do not know." Kiku puts a finger to his chin, seeming to really think about it. "He lost his son...but it was because of his own selfishness. He would still have his son if he didn't kill the angel." Kiku closes his eyes. "Honestly...I feel the most for the small angel that died."

"Really?" Feliciano blinks, looking over at Kiku.

"Hai...the child angel was in a place it didn't belong. In a world different from his...and because of that, he was swallowed up by it. He didn't die with his family...he died and was stripped bare by the human. He only wanted to do good...but was put to death before he could."

"Wow..." The small angel stares at Kiku with wide eyes...before he smiles fondly. "Ve you're very deep Kiku!"

"I guess...I just see things differently." Kiku glances away, seeming nervous again. "U-Um...so you didn't write the poem? Ah I see... " Kiku calms down. "...but I overheard that you...play the harp?"

"Yeah! I don't want to boast but god has blessed me with this ability so I'm happy to tell you I'm really good because of him!" The small angel beams.

"Ah I see. You are religious." Kiku smiles slightly at that, before his face goes completely blank.

"...What instruments do you play?" The small angel tilts his head, wanting the conversation to keep going on.

"Ah, well I-" Kiku gets nervous again only for the bell to ring. Kiku sighs in relief before he stands up, grabbing his things, before he quickly leaves.

"W-Wait Kiku!" The small angel frowns, trying to get his stuff up in time to follow Kiku but by the time he looks up, he's gone. "Aw." The small angel's curl droops. They were having such a good conversation too!

Before the small angel can even move from his seat, that darkly dressed girl is in front of him, blocking his way. He smiles at her as he stands up, tilting his head at the odd smile on her lips. "Ve hi! Is something wrong?"

"No, no nothing at all sweetly." She bites her lip and looks the small angel up and down...is there something wrong with what he's wearing? The small angel can't help to notice that a lot of humans have stopped to look over at the two. Even Ludwig has stopped getting his things together to frown over at The small angel...why does he look sad? Or is he mad? The small angel can't tell with the German's face!

"Omg. Five bucks says Rosa is going to take the new kid and fuck him in the bathroom."

"She'll fuck anyone she can get."

"What a waste. That boy was cute too..."

"Maybe he'll turn her down..."

"Turn her down? Have you seen her tits?"

The small angel is oblivious to the other human's words as suddenly the girl leans in close, bending over to make it noticeable that her shirt isn't button properly. " How about you and me go someplace? I know some where that no one will find us...or hear us." She breathes this out, sounding like a purr.

Ludwig closes his eyes, glaring away before he turns, about to leave-

"Ve miss, your shirt is unbuttoned." The small angel smiles at her confused look. "You wouldn't want to show so much skin. It causes lust. You want people looking at your pretty face anyway." The small angel pats her on the head.

The girl looks at him with big eyes...she looks shocked, her face red. All the humans seem in shock...The small angel doesn't get it. "T-That's...so nice." The human girl looks at the small angel differently...before she buttons her shirt up. She clears her throat, seeming embarrassed now. "Uh...sorry about that. I'm Rosa..."

"Hi Rosa! I'm Feliciano!" The small angel smiles brightly. "Let's be friends!"

The human girl only smiles before she walks away...the other humans look at her with shocked expressions before looking back at the small angel who waves at them.

"He's gay." A guy grunts before all the humans start to walk out. The small angel didn't see the relief in Ludwig's eyes when he turned the girl down, nor did he see how the German's eyes flashed at the guy's statement. The German shifts from foot to foot, seeming impatient as the small angel walks towards him with his books, smiling.

"That was...uh...what you did with Rosa..." Ludwig starts to speak up it's hard to understand what he's saying as the two walk together out of the room. "That was...nice what you did with Rosa. I thought you were going to take her up on her offer. Most guys here do." Ludwig shakes his head before glancing over at the small angel. "Don't uh...feel bad for what that dick said. I turned her down, and he said the same thing about me."

"What did he say?" The small angel tilts his head. "Sorry I didn't hear him."

"He said you were...well...gay." Ludwig says slowly, searching the small angel's eyes for something.

Now...lets keep in mind that the small angel thinks gay means happy. That's how it's used in heaven. Men who love men are called homosexuals.

"Oh! I am!" The small angel says happily, getting Ludwig to sputter and to look at him with wide eyes. The small angel smiles. "I'm really gay-"

"Don't say t-that out loud dummkopf!" Ludwig quickly covers the small angel's mouth, looking around for something. The small angel notices that they are the only ones in the hallway. Uh oh! That means class is about to start! And he doesn't even remember where his math class is!

"Why not?" the small angel tilts his head when Ludwig releases his mouth. The German's face is really red the small angel notices.

"Because!..." Ludwig glances away before sighing, his cheeks still red. "You should keep stuff like that to yourself. Being gay here is frowned upon and you already have enough bullies as it is."

"It's frown upon?" The small angel gasps. How can being happy be frowned upon...wait a minute...is that why all the classes are so boring?! Because they don't want the humans to be happy?! "Ve that's horrible!"

"...I suppose it is." Ludwig loosens his tie a little bit before looking back at the small angel. "...So...you really are...gay?" There's an odd look in Ludwig's eyes.

"Yeah!" The small angel responds. "...Oh but that's bad right..." The small angel's curl droops. "because it's frowned upon here..."

"No. it's not bad at all." Ludwig says quickly, firmly, surprising the small angel to look up at him. Ludwig is blushing darkly now. "Don't um...don't ever think it's bad. No matter what anyone says. I know it's hard...but don't ever think it's bad being who you are. I've learned that the hard way."

"What do you mean?" The small angel tilts his head...So it's good that' he's happy even though it's frowned upon? Or Ludwig is saying it is...

"...Since you came out to me, I'll tell you. I'm gay as well." Ludwig's face could be a tomato. "But if you tell anyone I will-"

"Really? You're gay?" The small angel smiles so brightly, grabbing onto Ludwig's hands to smile at him. "That's so great! I'm glad!" it's so nice that Ludwig is happy too!

The German sputters, the redness reaching his ears as he looks at the small angel differently...instead of pulling his hands away he starts to rub his thumb gently against the small angel's hands. "I-I suppose it is." Ludwig offers him a smile...He's leaning closer-

"Yo! Feliciano is that you?" A loud voice shouts from the end of the hallway. Ludwig quickly lets go of the small angel to look over...Just in time for Alfred to run all the way down the hall to tackle The small angel into a hug. "Holy shit! I was just thinking about you!"

"Ve really?" The small angel smiles up at Alfred who is holding him in a bear hug. Ludwig's blush leaves him as he looks between Alfred and the small angel...his eyes flash with something...before he glances away, a hurt look on his face. "Ludwig what's-"

The bell rings.

"Damn it! You made me late you dummkopf!" Ludwig snaps, his eyes on fire getting the small angel to whimper. His face is a deep scowl now as he grips his fist and marches away.

Leaving the small angel wondering what he did wrong this time.

* * *

**Second chapter! Thank you for your reviews! I'll keep the pairings in mind. I actually made that poem myself, sorry if it sucked haha. I tried to make it rhyme. Aw, Feli doesn't even know how his actions are just spreading more rumors. That darkly dressed girl wasn't anyone. Is anyone surprised, finding out Arthur and Feli use to be close? Kiku finally talked in this chapter. So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Till next time:)**


	3. Forgotten smiles

"Oh no! I made Ludwig angry." The small angel frowns deeply ."And I'm late for class too!"

"Ah don't sweat it." Alfred lets go of the small angel to wave his hand in a dismissive manner. "Ludwig is always angry. I mean always. He never doesn't have a stick up his ass. Oh and don't sweat class either! Why don't you just skip with me?"

"Skip?" the small angel tilts his head. "But don't we have to go to class?"

"Dude we don't have to do anything! I don't know where the hell you're from but here in America, we have the freedom to do what we want." Alfred says proudly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"But-" The small angel thinks of Kiku, thinks of his job-

"Aw come on! I won't see you for lunch because I have stupid lunch detention for yesterday and I want to show you something cool! Come on, it's really important!" Alfred grabs The small angel's wrists, looking at him with those bright blue eyes.

"...Important?" the small angel bites his lip. Alfred looks like he really wants him to come but what about Kiku-"

"Dude I'm going to cry if you don't come." Alfred fake sniffles but the small angel's eyes widen.

"Ve! I'm coming!" The small angel nods quickly, frowning. "Please don't cry!-"

"I was just fucking with you!" Alfred laughs loudly. "I can't believe you thought I was being serious! But come on! This is going to be kick ass!" Alfred tightens his grip on the small angel's wrist as he runs with him down the hallway. He laughs at how the small angel trips over his feet, only to be pulled by Alfred. "Dude you're so clumsy!"

"Y-You're going too fast." The small angel frowns when he glances over at all the open doors full of classes...he should be in class shouldn't he? What about Kiku?...but Alfred said it was important. What if he dies because the small angel didn't come with him? The small angel bites his lip as he runs pass another class room...The humans inside are all looking at him...Ludwig is sitting in the back, their eyes meet, before Ludwig's face goes back to a scowl and Alfred yanks him away.

The small angel is going to have to apologize for making him late for class at lunch.

* * *

"So...where's the important thing at?" The small angel blinks, looking around with his eyes alert, trying to see what this human wanted to show him so bad. It looks like they're on the roof of the school...The wind is blowing gently against the small angel's cheek, moving his hair. The wind makes him miss flying...Which makes his back feel strained for having to hold in his wings for so long. He misses being able to have his wings out and fly whenever he wants to.

"Dude. This is the important thing!" Alfred gets in front of the small angel, holding out his arms, grinning. "Most kids would freak about being up here. It's pretty cool though right? I stole the key from the office and they still haven't realized it's gone! I've been up here chilling whenever I don't want to go to a class, like math." Alfred grunts. "This is my secret get away. I only show it to people I think are cool so consider yourself privileged! Check it! You can look out and see the city from here! This has the most kick ass view ever." Alfred smiles, staring out towards large buildings in the distance. "What do you think?" Alfred blinks and looks over at the small angel, still smiling.

"It is nice out here..." The small angel walks slowly towards the edge of the roof, staring at the large buildings in the distance. What would a city be like? The small angel can smell it from here but...he can't help to be curious. "What's the city like Alfred?"

"You've never been?! Oh, that's right you just got here." Alfred rubs the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "The city is awesome! It's kick ass! You have to go there as soon as possible dude! If you want, we could go this weekend! I was going to go with Mattie to see a show anyway. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you tagging along." Alfred walks till he's standing next to the small angel.

"Really? You would take me?" The small angel's eyes light up and when Alfred nods, the small angel beams. "Oh grazie! I would get lost if I went by myself and it smells kind of scary!" The small angel leans over, hugging the human in a tight embrace. Alfred tenses but he chuckle all the same.

"You're funny dude!" Alfred shakes his head and he pats the small angel's back slowly. "It's my pleasure! You got to see how great America is! By the way, where are you from? You're skin is kind of dark, are you from Spain?"

"Spain?" The small angel tilts his head.

"Guess that's not it huh? See, I always have trouble figuring people's races here." Alfred tilts his head, looking the small angel up and down. "Are you from...Mexico?"

"Ve?" The small angel tilts his head. "No! I'm not from here."

"Oh I know." Alfred shakes his head. "Wait a minute! I'm learning some languages in this dumb class...grazie is...Italian!" Alfred hits his fist with his hand. "Dude I got it! You're from Italy!"

"Well I-"

"So what do you think of America?" Alfred smiles, those bright blue orbs locking onto the small angel.

The small angel thinks that the school is America so he nods. "I think...it's different. The people here are different than what I'm use to."

"Well yeah. You're around Americans now!" Alfred beams proudly before he pats the small angel on the back. "But don't worry! Stick with me and you'll be fitting in with us Americans in no time!"

"Oh okay!" The small angel's eyes widen in hope. The small angel realizes he's been having trouble fitting in at this school...He just seems to make people angry or he doesn't understand their actions. The small angel brings his attention back on the large city in the distance...he finds himself walking closer to the edge-

"Wow! Careful now!" Alfred quickly grabs the small angel and pulls him back. "Dude you almost fell off! You would have been done for! We're pretty high up!"

The small angel blinks, looking around. "Ve we're not that high up..." The small angel walks close to the edge, stopping this time to look down. He can see a couple of humans below. They look small from up here.

"I guarantee that if you fell from this height you wouldn't be getting back up." Alfred shakes his head before he grabs The small angel's arm and pulls him back. "Stop that dude, you're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry." The small angel frowns, turning to look at Alfred, but when he locks eyes with those bright blue orbs, he remembers yesterday at lunch. "Y-You didn't get in too much trouble yesterday right? Where did they take you?"

"Oh that. They just took me to the office. They talked 'blah, blah'. Pretty much I have to spend a couple of my lunches in detention. Which reminds me, we have detention today." Alfred grins at that, giving the small angel a playful hit.

"What happens at detentions? Are they going to hurt us?" The small angel frowns, hugging himself.

"Dude if they tried to lay a finger on me or you, I'd lay them out." Alfred shakes his head. "No. Pretty much we sit in a room and hope we don't die of boredom."

"You can die from that?" the small angel gasps. " then how do people not die in math?"

"Dude!" Alfred starts to chuckle at the look of horror on the small angel's face. "That's exactly what I'm thinking! It makes me crack up thinking of all those suckers that are sitting in math class when we're up here!" Alfred laughs more before patting the small angel on his shoulder. "but we're not going to die of boredom together dude! Detention is going to be better then usual. I'm usually the only one in detention because everyone here are nerds." Alfred huffs.

"I'll try to make sure you don't die of boredom." The small angel says with determination, only to make Alfred laugh more.

"Dude you're so weird." Alfred shakes his head. "But it's cool! There's no interesting people around here! It's nice to have someone that's different."

"I think everyone here is interesting." The small angel blinks, looking up at the sky. "Everyone is so different than what I'm use to..." The small angel frowns. "Now I'm feeling worried for everyone in math class! What if they die of boredom?"

"Pssh don't worry about them. Most of them like that kind of stuff." Alfred grunts. "They're not like us. They're too set on getting good grades and being the best. I don't need good grades. I'm the best football player they have here. I don't care about grades or math or English..." Alfred grins. "I don't need grades for what I want to be."

"What do you want to be?" The small angel looks down at Alfred.

"I'm going to be a cop. I'm going to save lives and give justice. The only reason I'm here is because my father made me and Mattie come here. He doesn't want me to become a cop." Alfred grumbles, kicking at the ground. "He thinks it's stupid. He complains I won't be making anything and I'm risking my life for no reason. He wants me to graduate from here and be his successor for his game company since Canada is suppose to take over one of his other businesses. I don't want to be some big shot sitting at a desk for the rest of my life, barely doing shit but getting paid with buckets of money. I want to help people. I want to be a hero. Paper work isn't my style. I'd rather be out fighting for our rights and protecting people here." Alfred's eyes have gotten a far away look to them before he blinks. He looks over at the small angel and smiles sheepishly. "Ha...sorry about just dumping my life story on you. It's been bothering me lately. Let's talk abut something more fun-"

"If you want to be a hero...I think you should. Of course you should always respect your mother and father but...what you want is good. You don't care for money, you want to help people. And I think...there has to be more people like you in this world. I don't know what a cop is...but I know justice and I know protection. I don't think money matters either...when this world ends, it's not going to matter how much money you have. You can't buy heaven. When this world ends...all that's going to matter is the size of your heart and your good deeds. That's what makes you truly rich." The small angel smiles gently at Alfred.

The blonde stares at him with wide eyes...his cheeks tinting slightly, his eyes becoming brighter. "You really think so? Those were...kick ass words man. You don't think I'm stupid? Everyone I've told has looked at me like I'm retarded...Everyone here wants something a lot bigger. They want to make money. Better their lives...well my life is good. As I walk in the city, I can clearly see that not everyone's life is good. People need help...I..." He scratches the back of his head, averting his gaze.

"I don't think you're stupid Alfred." The small angel smiles. "It sounds to me...that you might be one of the smartest. Your thoughts are wise. You may cuss a lot but your heart is in the right place. That's what matters."

"Thanks dude..." Alfred's cheeks tint...he smiles at the small angel, it's big and soft, warm. He puts a hand on the small angel's shoulder, that smile never leaving his lips. "I'm glad someone finally sees like me. Someone understands. If only my dad saw like you but he has his money too far up his ass."

"Don't speak about your father like that." The small angel frowns. "He may be clouded by greed but...he is still your father. Nothing can change that. Be sure when you tell him your choice, that you show respect. You may not agree with him but...he's still the man that held you when you were small si?"

"...Not really. The maids pretty much took care of me. They're more of my family than my own father." Alfred's eyes get a far away look again. "I don't know if I can respect him...he's never given me any respect. Mattie has always been his favorite. Of course...I get it. I know why." Alfred's gaze averts, for once, he doesn't look so confident. "I'm the one that mom died giving birth to. The maid's have told me he's never been the same since her passing." There's an odd look on Alfred's face. "I think he blames me for mom's death."

"But it's not your fault. You didn't kill your mother. She blessed the world with new life. It's sad...but some times, new life, means someone else dies. Your father has to understand that. No sin is on you for your mother's death." The small angel frowns at the sad look on Alfred's face. The small angel quickly hugs him. "I-I'm sorry your father blames you...he shouldn't do that. She gave you in return."

"...I know it's not my fault but..." Alfred wraps his arms around the small angel, closing his eyes and leaning his head on the small angel's. " That's the reason."

"Reason for what?" The small angel holds the human closer. Feeling his eyes well up with tears. He can feel Alfred's pain. He can feel the sorrow in his soul. His mother's death upsets him. It upsets him his father blames him and that his brother is liked more. It upsets him how his father acts. He's upset.

"That I want to be a cop. I don't want to take away anymore lives." Alfred's voice is quiet. "I want to save them."

"I know you will." The small angel nuzzles his chest. "You have a good heart Alfred. God is with you."

"...Dude.." Alfred pulls away, smiling softly at the small angel. "I...needed that. We should make this our spot you know? For talking about deep stuff...thanks for listening, and if you need anything dude, I'm here for you."

The bell rings.

"Well time for us to go. I had fun with you dude!" Alfred ruffles the small angel's hair, smiling. "Get to lunch before all the good stuff is taken! And I'll see you at detention! Oh! And if that Arthur kid causes you anymore trouble, let me know!" Alfred waves before turn and running, opening the door to run down the stairs.

The small angel runs after him, remembering he has to get to lunch. He hopes Kiku is alright. He feels bad that he didn't stay with him in math but it seems Alfred really did need him. The small angel doesn't want him having to deal with that alone. He wants to help the humans. This world seems so different from heaven...things are complicated and things hurt.

With some trouble, the small angel finds the lunch room once again. He winces at the bad smells as he walks into the room, the humans chatting is loud. It seems everyone has gotten their food and have gotten seated. The small angel's eyes search the room frantically but when they fall on Kiku, sitting in the same spot he was yesterday, he relaxes.

Kiku is slowly chewing on something, his face blank like usual. Ludwig is sitting in front of him, drinking a bottle of water. The small angel feels his heart pick up at seeing the two, he skips over to their table, not noticing the stares he's getting. "Hi Kiku! Hi Ludwig!"

Kiku glances over at the small angel before looking back down at his food. Ludwig swallows his water before slamming the bottle down on the table. Those piercing blue eyes glare at the small angel making him tense._ Oh! That's right...I made him late for class and he's mad._.. "V-Ve I'm sorry Ludwig for making you late for class." The small angel fiddles with his fingers, shifting in shame.

The German scoffs, folding his arms against his chest. "I don't care about that dummkopf."

"But I thought that's why you're mad at me." the small angel frowns when the German tenses, glaring at him again.

"Just get out of here Feliciano. Just because Alfred isn't here doesn't mean you can come to me. Go and sit with Arthur for all I care." Ludwig says coldly.

"I-I don't understand why you're so mad but I'm sorry..." The small angel's curl droops, glancing over at Kiku who hasn't looked up from his food. If Ludwig doesn't' want him here, the small angel can't force his presence. He nods sadly. "Sorry for bothering you." The small angel turns around and walks away, not noticing how humans stare at him and start to whisper. What did he do? If Ludwig's not mad because he made him late...then why? He doesn't like making Ludwig mad... the small angel stops walking...feeling confused. He doesn't' know where to go now. Alfred isn't here and he's not sure if he should sit with Arthur...he might be mad at him still. The small angel isn't aware of the piercing blue eyes that are watching him, or how Kiku glances over at him.

"Hey! Old chap what are you doing?" The small angel blinks at the voice and looks up. The small angel can't help to be confused when he sees Arthur smiling at him from a table, waving at him. Matthew sits next to Arthur, seeming unsure. "What are you doing over there? Come and sit!" Arthur laughs, it's warm and friendly...

It's not real but the small angel can't help to feel warm inside. He smiles back at Arthur as he walks over and takes a seat in front of him. The humans start to whisper in confusion.

"I wanted to say sorry for yesterday. I lost my temper. I was angry at those guys for picking on Matthew and I sort of blamed you for drawing too much attention. I was wrong and I want to let you know it won't happen again." Arthur smiles brightly, holding out his hand. "We use to be good friends right? We can still be like that, can't we?"

The small angel looks at him with awe, forgetting Arthur is acting. He smiles so brightly as he grabs Arthur's hand and shakes frantically. "O-Of course! I would like that! Very much!" the small angel smiles so warmly.

"I'm glad you guys worked that out." Matthew smiles, seeming to have bought it...even the small angel has fallen for it, looking at Arthur with eyes full of hope and happiness.

"Me too." Arthur's smile twitches as he pulls his hand away from the small angel's, he raises hie large eyebrow. "Where were you anyway Feliciano? I was going to apologize in math...but you didn't show up." Something flashes through Arthur's eyes...what was that?

"Yeah I w-was wondering that too." The soft blond frowns.

"Oh! Alfred had something important to show me! He showed me the roof!" The small angel smiles.

"Ah okay." Matthew sighs, shaking his head. "I knew it was only a matter of time before he showed you his hide out. I'm surprised he showed you so soon though. Please try to keep him from skipping math too much. He's already failing...dad's going to get mad at him." The soft blond frowns at that. "I know Alfred is smart but he just goofs off too much."

"Ve maybe if math was funner it would be easier for him not to goof off." The small angel frowns. " Ve I don't get math at all!"

"Well, I could tutor you if you want Feliciano. I'm already tutoring Arthur tomorrow." Matthew smiles softly. Arthur gives the small angel a look, trying to shake his head. The small angel gets the point.

"No that's okay! I have detention with Alfred today!" The small angel smiles all the same.

"Oh that sucks." Matthew frowns. "Don't let Alfred drag you down with him Feliciano. He might stop someday when he sees it's not getting him anywhere." he sighs.

"Alfred doesn't care much for school, I think. He said he wants to be a cop!" the small angel blinks when Matthew looks at him with wide eyes.

"He told you that?...wow." Matthew looks at the small angel differently. "He must really like you..."

"Friends are fine and dandy but remember Feliciano, your grades are more important. Remember you have a job to do." Arthur smiles but his eyes show his meaning. The small angel frowns, glancing over at Kiku who is eating quietly. The small angel finds that Ludwig is staring at him. Their eyes meet before Ludwig quickly glares away. The small angel frowns, looking down. What did he do?

"I'm surprised they let you have normal lunch." Matthew looks over at Arthur.

"Yes, well they said because I'm new they gave me a warning and to not do it again..." Arthur starts to talk with Matthew. They seem to get along. Arthur is doing so well with his job...the small angel has barely gotten anything done. The small angel watches as the two talk...they laugh about things but as the small angel watches Matthew...he still has that sad look in his eyes. The small angel can't help to wonder if Arthur knows why that is yet.

Lunch goes on with not much happening at all. Humans eating, weird smells and laughter. He thinks he hears a couple of giggles behind him but the small angel doesn't turn around. He's afraid if he did, then he would see Ludwig give him a mean look again. The bell rings and the small angel gets up quietly and waits for Kiku. The raven haired human seems to notice him because he glanced over at him when the small angel waved and started walking next to him. The small angel can't help to frown when Ludwig, who was walking next to Kiku, grunts and marches away from them.

"D-Do you know why he's mad at me Kiku?" The small angwl frowns, walking next to the human.

"...I don't know." Kiku says quietly after awhile. He glances over at the small angel, his face still blank. "...You were not in math."

"No...Sorry about that! You're not mad at me too are you?" the small angel grabs his arm, looking at him with big eyes full of worry.

"N-No but please, don't touch me." Kiku moves his arm away, his eyes shifting. "I just noticed you were gone...class was quiet without you and Alfred-san" Kiku shakes his head and sighs. " He is a strange person."

"I think he's nice!" the small angel beams, his heart lifting that Kiku is talking to him so much.

Kiku only nods, his face still blank as they make their way to the gym. The small angel talks to Kiku but it seems the raven haired human is only nodding...maybe he needs to talk about art again?

The small angel walks with Kiku into the gym, thinking of something nice they could talk about when he looks up at the seats...his eyes meeting with those piercing blue ones. Ludwig stares down at the small angel from the top of the seats...His gaze hard. The small angel tenses and looks down quickly, only to see that Kiku Is starting to make his way up the stairs towards Ludwig. Hastily the small angel follows after him, trying not to meet Ludwig's gaze...

What did the small angel do?

The small angel keeps his gaze down cast as he follows after Kiku, hoping that Kiku doesn't sit up at the top with Ludwig. He doesn't have much luck. Kiku walks all the way up to the top, walks right in front of Ludwig to sit on the other end of the bench that the German is sitting on. If the small angel is going to follow Kiku, he's going to be sat right between them! _Deep breaths...You have a job to do_. The small angel nods to himself, trying to give himself courage but he feels so bad knowing he's done something to upset the German. It doesn't look like he will be forgiven either. The small angel can feel the German's piercing gaze on him as he walks up the stairs. He can practically feel Ludwig's angry breathing on his back as he moves past the blonde, trying his hardest to stay as far away from him as he can. He doesn't want Ludwig getting madder at him. The small angel sighs in relief when he makes it passed Ludwig without getting yelled at. He smiles at Kiku as he takes his seat next to him. Kiku does scoot away a little but not too far. He still seems tense though.

"So...how was math?" The small angel feels a bit nervous with Ludwig being so close but he smiles all the same at the raven. "Ve no one died of boredom did they?" The small angel fiddles with his fingers nervously, his eyes widening.

Kiku gives the small angel a glance, his face blank. "No I was not aware of anyone dying of boredom." Kiku glances back at the front, humans are starting to pile in and take their seats.

"Oh good!" The small angel sighs in relief. "I was scared for a minute there! Alfred told me that people can die of boredom! That scares me because all of these classes are boring!"

The small angel hears Ludwig scoff. Kiku's face doesn't change but those empty eyes get just a tiny bit lighter...was it in amusement? The small angel can't read this human at all. The small angel grabs Kiku's arm, looking at him with a frown. "Please don't die of boredom Kiku!"

Kiku stares at him for a moment. "You shouldn't believe whatever you are told." Kiku moves his arm away from the small angel. "And please don't touch me."

"What do you mean?" The small angel tilts his head.

"You are taking Alfred-san too seriously." Kiku seems nervous. "I am sure no one can die from boredom...if so, that would be scary."

"Si! It is scary!" The small angel waves his hands in the air to prove his point. "I'm always bored in my classes!"

"If you did your work you wouldn't be so bored." A rough voice cuts in, getting the small angel to look over at Ludwig who is staring at him, a annoyed look on his face. "All you do is complain."

"Ve but the work is hard and I don't understand it! Like in English, why did we have to read how to read? And I don't understand why in math, we have to learn about numbers." The small angel frowns, some how being able to lock eyes with this German.

"Well if you don't understand, you could always hire a tutor. I'm sure your parents have plenty of money for that." Ludwig glares down at the front.

"My parents?" The small angel tenses up, his stomach twisting painfully at thinking of those far away smiles...His parents...he hasn't seem his parents since...well he doesn't know when. It's been so long...he can't even remember their faces. He's forgotten their names. He has nothing of them. All it's ever been is his grandfather and his brother. Whenever he would ask about his parents, his grandfather was quick to change the subject...The small angel doesn't' know what happened to them but...just thinking of his parents, of the faces he can't remember, it gets him to feel sick to his stomach. He hasn't thought of his parents in forever...how awful of him. To have just forgotten about them...but where did they go? Why didn't they ever come back? His older brother would always snap at him when he asked about their parents, he would say things like 'they're never coming back because they don't want us. Forget about them.'

And the small angel did. He forgot and accepted growing up with just a grandfather and his older brother. What did they even look like? Did the small angel do something wrong? Did they leave because of him? Even at birth...he had the smallest wings recorded. When he was younger, he heard the strong angels speak about him, calling him a runt. His size has always been a problem. Is that why? The small angel, for the first time, feels a empty feeling in his chest. He doesn't think his parents could get him a tutor. He would be blessed just to see their faces once more...or to at least remember what they look like.

The small angel, unaware to him, started shaking in his thoughts. He grips the bench, his face paler, and his chest feeling so heavy. Kiku watches the small angel, his face still blank but those eyes seem a bit different. The small angel thinks he's about to puke. What would he even puke up? Angels don't puke! Humans do that...so he heard in heaven. They said they use to get sick...could the small angel be getting sick? He does feel bad...his heart hurts and his body feels sore and his stomach feels awful.

Not remembering his parents' faces shouldn't be bothering him so much but it is. It bothers him that he forgot about them...he remembers he use to pray everyday that his parents would come back. For the first time in his life, those prayers weren't answered.

"Alright! Shut up!" The chubby teacher comes out of no where, yelling at the humans, spit coming out of his mouth. "You're all going to run 15 laps today! I don't want to hear any complaining!"

Why can't he...his parents...he hadn't even realized he'd forgotten! Didn't his mother love him? Didn't his father hold him? Why can't he remember their faces?...why?

Kiku slowly raises his hand, it's shaking, and if the small angel was looking, he would see how nervous the Japanese man looks.

"So lets- huh?" The teacher squints up at Kiku, surprise flashing through his eyes. "Uh, Kiku? What is it?"

At the mention of Kiku, everyone turns around, looking up at the raven haired male. Kiku winces, putting his shaking hand down. "Sir I don't think-" Kiku glances over at the small angel with a slight frown. Ludwig's eyes have fallen once again on the small angel, those piercing blue eyes widen, and he reaches out towards him.

"Feliciano-"Ludwig starts to ask, his lips turning in a frown.

The small angel can't remember his parents.

"What is wrong with you boy?" The teacher raises his eyebrow, his eyes focused on the pale and trembling small angel.

The small angel stands up suddenly, tears at the corner of his eyes, this feeling overwhelming. "I don't feel so-" The small angel starts, only for his eyes to widen, his body convulses and before he knows it, he's bent over...puking onto the floor. The stuff that comes out of his mouth is white, it splats on the ground, getting on his shoes. Most of the humans make a 'ew' sound, some moving away from the small angel who is staring at the white matter in shock...He puked. He feels horrible. He made the floor dirty.

"Ah damn it! If you were sick you should have said something! Come on, i'll write you a pass for the nurse-" the teacher rubs his temples.

"I-I'm sorry." The small angel squeaks before he jumps over the white mess on the floor. He feels all the humans eyes on him as he runs down the stairs, the tears starting to pour. He feels like he could puke again. He's feeling hot and his chest hurts so much. The small angel has to know. The small angel might regret this later but...he calls for Arthur in his mind. Wills for him to come to him as the small angel runs out of the class room...his breath hitching in his throat. He's hiccuping and his stomach is turning. He doesn't want to puke again.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?! I just had to run out of my history class when the teacher wasn't looking! This better be-" Arthur marches from down the hallway, fuming...but when he sees the state the small angel is in, he stops, his eyes widen slightly. The small angel doesn't care at this point.

"Arthur!" the small angel cries, throwing himself at the other angel. Throwing himself in the arms of someone he's known longer than any human has been alive. Arthur tenses at the contact, but he doesn't push him away. The small angel looks up with tears falling down his face. "Arthur...do you remember what my parents looked like?"

"Your...parents?" Arthur is taken aback by the hug and how bad the small angel looks. His green eyes get softer in realization before he closes them. "Why are you asking?"

"I can't remember their faces! I can't remember anything about them! I feel horrible I just have to know! I even puked and-"

"You puked?!" Arthur's eyes widen and he quickly places a hand to the small angel's forehead. He frowns deeply, those green orbs holding something that could be concern. But the small angel wouldn't get his hopes up. "You're warm too...You're gotten yourself sick! Worrying over things that don't matter..." Arthur shakes his head, still feeling on the small angel's face. "What makes you think I would even know anyway?"

"...We've been friends for so long...I was just hoping...you would know." The small angel sniffles into Arthur's chest. "You're the only one I have left to ask. I can't remember how they looked or acted...I completely forgot about them."

"...All things happen for a reason. Somethings are best to be forgotten." Arthur sighs deeply, wrapping his arms around the small angel who is crying into his chest. "There, there, just stop. You bloody idiot... stop getting so worked up. Kiku will not want to be friends with a 'kid' that pukes and then cries about it."

"I know but I just couldn't help it." The small angel sniffles before he wipes at his eyes. He smiles up at the other angel, feeling warm that he's being held by Arthur once again. "Even though you don't know about my parents...thank you for coming and helping me. I feel calmer now. Look!" The small angel puts Arthur's hand over his heart. "It's slowing down! You're helping me! Thank you! I'm feeling better!"

"Stop that!" Arthur pulls away from the small angel, his cheeks tinting but he's glaring at the small angel. "It has nothing to do with me, it's just because I'm an angel. It's obvious what's wrong with you. You have home sickness. The earth's gross atmosphere is getting to you. Without anything from heaven, it's starting to get to you. That's the only reason I'm having this effect on you. I'm not even trying. It's not like I care if you're sick." Arthur crosses his arms, and glares away...but there's something in his eyes that the small angel wishes he could understand.

"Wow! I didn't even know we could get sick!" The small angel's eyes get wide before he smiles. "I feel a lot better now ve. Thanks Arthur. I know you don't care...so it means so much more to me that you helped me."

"I didn't help you you bloody idiot!" Arthur fums before turning his back to him. "I'm going back to class. If you call me out of class again you better be dying or you're going to be!" Arthur matches away...Once the other angel is out of sight, the small angel can already feel his stomach starting to turn again. The small angel's curl droops, wishing Arthur would have stayed out longer with him. He takes a deep breath before walking back to the gym..holding his breath a little with the bad smells of the gym.

"Come on! You can do better than that!" That teacher is shouting at all the humans, who are on the floor, doing push ups. Most look out of breath. The small angel almost groans, definably not feeling like doing those horrible things. The small angel looks over the humans for Kiku, finding him in the back, doing Push up next to the German. His face is a bit flushed and he looks like he's struggling. Ludwig on the other hand is doing them with ease, his face not even red yet. He's a strong human. The small angel feels his stomach turn as he walks closer to the group, not looking forward to this. Some humans notice him and look up, getting the teacher to turn around.

"What are you doing here Vargas? You're sick! I'm not going to have you puking all over the place! You're suppose to be at the nurses!" The teacher snaps, getting the small angel to wince.

"B-But I feel better! I'm sorry about puking! I won't do it again! And I don't know where this nurse is!" The small angel whimpers, his head starting to throb. The small angel notices that Kiku has stopped his push ups and is know staring at him with a blank look. Ludwig has stopped as well...His gaze isn't as hard as before for some reason. His piercing eyes clouded in what could be concern.

"Oh yeah forgot you were new." The teacher grunts, looking over the students. "Who wants to show the new kid the nurse's office before he pukes all over my floor again?"

All the humans throw their hands in the air, all out of breath. The small angel can't help his heart to warm...all these humans want to help him? That's so nice!

"Ohh I see. All of you are so eager to get out of class! Alright, then none of you are going to take him! Get back to push ups! Hercules! You're the only one who didn't raise your hand! You take the new kid to the nurse!" The teacher barks.

"Aww!" The class moans. Kiku puts down his nervous hand, his eyes snapping over to this human who is laying on the ground with his eyes closed. Ludwig puts his hand down quickly, almost as if he was ashamed of it.

"Huh?" The human on the floor opens his eyes, they're half lidded as he sits up and rubs at his eyes lazily. His brown hair brushes across his neck, his green eyes focusing on the teacher.

"Take. Him to the nurse." The teacher growls. "it's not like you're going to do your push ups anyway! You are the laziest kid I have ever had the displeasure to teach!"

"Thank you." Hercules yawns slowly as he stands up, brushing himself off. "If I'm lazy, that means I'm like a cat, and cats are sooo...cool." He breathes out slowly.

"...I think you need to go to the nurse too." The teacher pinches the bridge of his nose. "Just get out of my class."

"Okay." Hercules says calmly as he walks over towards the small angel. His eyes lazily look him over, before meeting his gaze. "You're the kid that just puked everywhere. You're new...so I'll introduce myself. I'm Hercules...and all you need to know is that I like cats...a lot."

"Si me too!" The small angel smiles, very fond of God's creation. They have cats in heaven but they are probably different from cats here. "They're so cute and fluffy! I use to sleep with some when I was in heav- back at my old place." The small angel shifts.

Hercules' eyes get wide as he grabs the small angel by the shoulders, his face getting really close. "I think...I think I like you."

"Ve really?" The small angel smiles brightly. "I just met you but I like you too!-"

"Would you two weirdos get out of my class?!" The teacher snaps.

"We're going. Don't have to have a heart attack." Hercules says slowly before turning and walking out of the room. The small angel looks back at Kiku to find both the German and Kiku are looking at him. Ludwig quickly looks away when the small angel looks at him. The small angel waves at Kiku before he walks out...feeling bad that he's leaving Kiku once again. He's not doing a good job as his guardian angel...

The small angel fiddles with his fingers as he follows Hercules out. "Ve I really do feel better..."

"I wonder..." Hercules hums as he continues to walk down the hallway, the small angel following. "If coughing up a hair ball feels like puking?..."

"...A hair ball?" The small angel frowns. "that doesn't sound pleasant at all! And neither is puking...I don't like it."

"Whenever I puke I like to pretend that I'm coughing up a hair ball." Hercules makes a right, the small angel right behind him.

"Why would you want to pretend that?" The small angel frowns.

"Because Cats cough up hair balls." Hercules says simply. "So it's cool."

"Oh...Okay." The small angel smiles. He didn't know cats cough up hair balls here. He learns something everyday!

"The nurse's office is down here." Hercules glances over slowly at the small angel. "Are you still sick?"

"I don't think so. I feel good now! I wish the teacher let me stay...I wanted to stay with Kiku." The small angel frowns, looking down.

"You're friends with Kiku?" Hercules tilts his head, looking at Italy with surprise. "You mean...he talks to you?"

"Well yeah! Sort of...sometimes." Italy smiles. "But I think he's warming up to me!"

"That's amazing." Hercules looks at him differently with those green eyes. " Kiku doesn't talk to anyone...but then again, I'm too lazy to try to talk to him." Hercules shakes his head. "do me a favor...ask him if he likes cats. If he does...then I might say hi. Cat lovers have to stick together." Hercules wraps his arm around the small angel, pulling him against his chest. " There's too many dog lovers like ugh...Sadik and Ludwig."

"Ve dogs are nice too-" The small angel starts only for Hercules to hiss at him, repelling from him.

"No. Cats are the best. They beat everything." Hercules huffs, glancing away.

"I-"

"Oh look who's here!" A rough voice sneakers, getting the small angel and Hercules to look behind them. Sadik comes walking toward them, a grin on his lips, those brown eyes on the small angel but when they fall on Hercules, his smile falls. "What the fuck are you doing here? Skipping out on class again you lazy brat?"

"If I was, it would be none of your business." Hercules says coolly before wrapping an arm around the small angel. " I'm just taking my new cat loving friend to the nurse."

"Of course he would be friends with you! Freaks of a feather." Sadik snaps.

"You're just jealous because no one likes you." Hercules says with a blank face.

"Fuck you! I'm not jealous of you, you cat loving fucktard! I'm one of the coolest guys here, while your the guy who runs the fucking cat club here! Why would I be jealous of you?" Sadik's eyebrow twitches as he marches towards Hercules, his fist griped.

"Because you have a ugly face." Hercules says blankly again, not showing any anger while Sadik's face is getting red, his teeth grinding. "If you have to use the bath room, it's that way."

"Ve please no fighting!" The small angel waves his arms around, seeing the look on the taller human's face.

"Shut up brat." Sadik snarls, pushing the small angel away from Hercules, causing him to fall on the floor before he grips Hercules' shirt, growling in his face. "You just like pissing me off don't you?"

"And you just like spitting in my face don't you?"

"P-Please calm down." The small angel gets up and starts waving his arms around, not sure of what he should do. The small angel's stomach starts to twist again, getting him to hold it. The room is starting to spin as sadik yells at Hercules, only for Hercules to respond so calmly. The small angel feels hot, and his heart is beating faster. His ears are ringing...maybe he is still sick.

"You're going to die a virgin with just a bunch of cats to comfort you!"

"That sounds like a wonderful future."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You're in my face, spitting. And your breath smells like Doritos."

"Fuck you! Your breath smells like kitty litter!"

"If only..."

"...Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"ngh..." The small angel's groan causes Hercules and Sadik to look over at him. Hercules frowns slightly and Sadik wrinkles his nose when the small angel bends over and pukes white stuff on the floor.

"Look what you did Sadik. Get your hands off me so I can help him." Hercules looks back at the brown haired human with a blank look.

"Whatever." Sadik lets go of Hercules, pushing him while doing so. He glares at Hercules before he glares at the trembling small angel. He marches away.

"You're definably still sick." Hercules grabs the small angel's wrist and starts dragging him down the hallway.

"I guess I am." The small angel sniffles, letting Hercules lead him to this room. He opens the door and walks in with him. Hercules looks around this white room...but it's empty. Hercules shrugs before pulling the small angel over to a bed. "Here you go. Lay down and take a nap. That's what I do when I feel bad or good."

"Is it really okay?" The small angel lays down in the bed...it feels soft and he curls into the feelings. It's better than his bed at his human home.

"Yeah. Scoot over." The small angel does as he's told, tilting his head when Hercules gets into bed with him, pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"Ve are you sick too?" the small angel frowns, feeling bad for the human, laying down feels a lot better than standing up.

"No." Hercules yawns, closing his eyes. "Go to bed...I bet you'll feel better."

The small angel nods...already his eyes feel heavy...he didn't have a good sleep last night so maybe that's why he's so quick to fall asleep, next to this human who sleeps soundly next to him. The small angel reaches out, grabbing Hercules wrist...saying a prayer...protecting him from the demons who like to cause nightmares.

The small angel never hears the clicking of the camera or the girlish giggles.

* * *

A loud ringing wakes the small angel with a start, followed by the sounds of foot steps and humans laughing.

"Meow, meow meow..." The small angel blinks, looking down at Hercules who is still curled up next to him, his eyes closed, "Scratch behind my ear..." He purrs, nuzzling his head against the small angel's arm.

"That's so cute!" The small angel blinks when he looks up from Hercules, and he can't help to blink again at all the young human girls in this room with them now...all blushing and gushing.

"You two slept through two whole class periods." The human the small angel recognizes as Elisabeth takes a step forward, smiling. "Kiku told me you were in the nurse's office. He seemed worried about you but he didn't want to leave art. My girls then informed me that you were...sharing a bed." she blushes. "How are you feeling sweet heart?"

"Ve better..." The small angel smiles, only for his curl to droop. "W-Wait I slept the whole rest of the day! On no! Kiku!" The small angel tries to get out of bed, crawling over Hercules only for the human to suddenly turn, knocking the small angel off the bed with a thump. "Ow..."

"Aww he's so cute!" a girl squeals. "I like this couple the most!"

"No way!" another girl huffs. "He looks the best with Alfred, which reminds me, you know Alfred is looking for you right? You two have dentition..." The girl gives the other one a victorious smile.

"Oh! That's right!" The small angel stands up frantically. "Ve have to go to detention!" The small angel pushes pass the girls, running out of the room...most of the girls follow after him, some stay behind to wake Hercules up. The small angel slows down in his groggy state, feeling dizzy again only for someone to smack into him.

"Dude! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Alfred cheers loudly, gripping the small angel, a clicking sound going off somewhere. "Where the hell have you been? It looked like you came out of he nurse's office. You sick?" Alfred frowns and pulls away to look at him with those bright blue eyes.

"I think so...but just a little bit. I feel better now. I fell asleep for two periods." The small angel frowns. "And I puked all over the floor..."

"So that's what I was hearing Sadik talk about! That ass hole. Come on, detention is about to start but don't worry, together we are going to survive." Alfred grins as he starts pulling the small angel down the hallway and into a room...a room the small angel recognizes as their math class room.

"There you two are. I thought I was going to have to give you another detention." The math teacher grunts, his eyes narrowing a bit. "And where were you two? You weren't in my class today."

"Sorry about that, Feliciano got sick. He's been sick throughout the day and being the great guy that I am, I stayed with him." America grins.

"Whatever. Just take your seats. I want you two separate from each other. Alfred on the right, Feliciano on the left. There will be absolutely no talking! Do you understand?" The small angel nods quickly while Alfred rolls his eyes.

"It's like a prison here." Alfred mumbles as he walks over to a chair on the right and the small angel takes a seat on the left...sighing in relief at sitting. He's still not feeling very well...his stomach is turning. He doesn't want to puke again so he tries to distract himself. The small angel rocks his chair back and forth, his chair creaking, destroying the quiet. The teacher doesn't say anything, he seems too busy reading something.

The small angel tenses when something hits him on the side of the head. He blinks as he looks down at a balled up piece of paper. The small angel looks up at Alfred who is grinning, pointing at the paper and mouthing 'read it'. The small angel tilts his head as he picks up the balled piece of paper before unwrapping it. He reads.

_'Dude this is so boring. It's bad enough that we have to waste our Friday in this dump. He could at least let us talk but no, he's mister 'I'm so uptight because I've never gotten laid'...but how are you feeling dude? You still don't look so good.'_

"Ve I don't feels so good." The small angel looks over at Alfred, answering his question. He doesn't get why Alfred shakes his head rapidly, putting a finger to his mouth-

"Feliciano! I told you to be quiet!" The teacher snaps getting the small angel to squeak.

"I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again." The small angel hangs his head while the teacher grumbles and goes back to reading. After a couple of seconds he feels something else hit his head. He looks down to see another balled paper. This time he picks it up and reads it right away.

_' dude don't talk! Just write on the piece of paper and throw it back at me while the teacher isn't looking!'_

The small angel blinks...but he picks up his pencil and starts writing on the piece of paper. _' oh sorry. I don't really feel good...my stomach hurts and I feel light-headed. I hope I feel better soon. I feel bad for missing class because of it!' _The small angel bunches the paper up like Alfred did and looks over at the blonde. Alfred holds up his hands, grinning, so the small angel throws it over at Alfred who catches it easily. The small angel watches as Alfred unwraps it...those blue eyes squinting as he reads the note before scoffing. He starts to write back, he balls it back up before glancing at the teacher then he throws it over at the small angel. The small angel tries to catch it but it ends up hitting him on the head again, getting Alfred to chuckle.

"Alfred! What's so funny?" The teacher stops reading to give Alfred an annoyed look.

"Nothing i'm just so happy to be here, sharing this moment with you." Alfred bats his eyeslashes, getting a vein to pop out of the teacher's forehead.

"You'll never learn will you? You're hopeless." The teacher grumbles, going back to reading his book.

The small angel frowns but picks up the balled up piece of paper, and starts reading Alfred's note. _'don't feel bad! You're sick! If I puked I would have gone back to my doom! Fuck school! That sucks you aren't feeling good...especially on a Friday. But hey! If you feel better tomorrow do you want to hang out? I could take Mattie to that movie tonight and then tomorrow i'd be able to show you all around the city. We could have a kick ass time dude! How does that sound?'_

The small angel tilts his head in confusion. '_ but don't we have school tomorrow?'_ the small angel throws the ball over at Alfred. The blonde catches it and reads the note...he gives the small angel an odd look before writing something and throwing the paper ball back...this time The small angel is able to catch it. The small angel smiles and opens up the note.

_'what are you talking about dude? Did that sickness get to your head? Tomorrow's Saturday! We never have school on Saturday or Sunday. What kind of school did you come from? So now that you know we don't have school...what about tomorrow? You down to having a kick ass time?'_

The small angel's eyes widen...They don't have school Saturday or Sunday?...Then he has two free days? Oh no! How will he find Kiku? The small angel thinks about it...He did want to see the city...who knows? Maybe Kiku would be there? '_Okay! That sounds like fun! I'd like to spend time with Alfred. You're nice. You won't let me get lost in the city will you?' _the small angel rolls the paper up before throwing it over at Alfred who catches it.

The small angel catches how Alfred's eyes get brighter and he gleams, writing something down-

"Ah ha! What is this?" the teacher catches Alfred about to throw the paper over to the small angel. He gets up, catching the paper ball before it gets to the small angel. "Passing notes? What are you? Five?" The teacher grunts as he opens up the paper. "...'of course I wouldn't let you get lost! Tomorrow is going to be sick, what's your doom room number so I can pick you up?'" The teacher reads the note out loud, before looking between the small angel and Alfred. "Plan out your little weird date on your own time. Not during detention!" The teacher fums before walking back to his desk. Alfred's cheeks tint and he gives the man his middle finger while his back is turned.

The small angel frowns, his stomach turning more so he lays his head on the desk...The room is starting to spin again...he hopes he does feel well enough to go to the city with Alfred tomorrow. If this keeps up he's not so sure...

* * *

"Dude, dude wake up." The small angel blinks, looking up from the desk, drool dripping out of his mouth as he stares up at the amused look on Alfred's face. "Detentions over! You slept through the whole thing!" Alfred frowns. "...You alright? You look paler."

"Ve...I think so..." The small angel stands up, surprised at how firm he is when he feels so bad. The small angel smiles as the two start walking out of the class room...the teacher is already gone.

"The stupid teacher started getting pissed that you were sleeping but I stood up for you, told him how sick you were. He seemed to believe me but he's still an ass." Alfred shakes his head, huffing.

The small angel winces slightly from his language...his stomach twisting painfully. "Ve..."

"Oh! So dude, what's your doom room number?"

"...Doom room?"

"Yeah? You know the place you sleep in?" Alfred raises his eyebrow at how confused the small angel looks. "You know, actually, you're this messed up...how about I give you my doom room number? That way I know if you're up to it or not. Come around...2:00. How does that sound?"

"...Ve okay but...where's a doom?" The small angel frowns.

"Dude dooms are there." Alfred points over to a large building when they get out the school...The small angel blinks at how tall it is... "That one is where the boy's doom rooms are and that one is where the girls are..you really are still new to this huh? Mine is on the top floor, door number 678." Alfred takes out a piece of paper, writes something on it before handing it to the small angel, smiling. The small angel blinks, seeing that the paper has the information on it that Alfred just told him.

"So when will you be at my place?"

"Ahh...oh! 2:00!" The small angel smiles.

"Sweet! Come on, you look like you're about to pass out dude, I'll help you find your doom." Alfred grabs his arm and starts dragging him towards the building.

"Ve but my home is that way." The small angel points to the right. Alfred blinks before looking back at the small angel.

"Dude you live at your own place? You're so lucky! My dad wouldn't buy me a house to rent while I was here. The bastard." Alfred huffs. "You want me to walk you to your home? Or call you a taxi or something?"

"N-No i'm fine." The small angel has a feeling Arthur would get mad at him if he brought a human to their home...a human that isn't even the one he's suppose to be guarding mind you. "I'm feeling better already!"

"Really? Sweet! Well see you tomorrow dude!" Alfred grins before walking towards that large building.

The small angel sighs...his stomach twisting as he makes his way back to his human home. He really doesn't feel good. He doesn't feel better...It's like the world is spinning around him. The small angel starts to run...in his head he feels like he can somehow outrun this sickness. The small angel practically busts down the door to get into the house, smacking right into Arthur who was about to open the door for him.

"Bloody hell! What is wrong with you?! And why did it take you so long to come home? School ended an hour ago!" Arthur stumbles back but he doesn't fall as he glares down at the small angel.

"S-Sorry...I had detention.." The small angel's stomach does one final twist...before he knows it, he's puking all over Arthur's bare chest.

"Ugh! Feliciano you idiot! You-" Arthur stops yelling at the small angel when he sees how the small angel's eyes are rolling back...everything is dizzy...he doesn't know what's going on...there's a ringing in his ear. The small angel knows he's falling...but then he's caught...He feels arms around him...and soft wings caressing his back, holding him so gently. The small angel leans into this familiar warmth...

Before everything goes dark.

* * *

_Soft wailing fills the air as a young angel hugs his knees to his chest,sitting on a fluffy cloud, his small wings fluttering anxiously, his tears falling down his face, and falling through the clouds. The young angel wonders for a moment if anyone down below will feel his tears, if they will get hit by them...like rain in a rain storm. _

"_...Feli..." The young angel turns from hearing his name said so softly. Another young angel with those familiar green eyes looking at him in concern greets him. He moves slowly till he's sitting next to the crying angel, hugging his knees to his chest as well. His small wings are still as he stares at the whimpering angel with those green eyes. "...What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

"_I miss my mommy...I miss my daddy." The young angel wipes at his eyes, sniffling, his feathers ruffling. "A-And grandpa won't tell me anything about where they went...It's been so long...brother is getting mad at me because I keep asking...I can't help it. I miss them. Big brother says they don't want us...that they aren't coming back...is it because of me? Did I do something wrong? Why won't grandpa tell me anything?" The young angel wheezes, hugging himself. "I miss them so much Arthur."_

_Arthur stares at the other angel a moment, playing with his white skirt, the only think he's wearing, those green orbs getting glossed over. Arthur is starting to look sad...but then that look leaves him. He leans forward, cupping the young angel's face, his thumbs gently wiping the tears away. "Crying about it isn't going to fix anything. You didn't do anything wrong Feli, don't ever think that...maybe there is a reason your grandpa and brother don't like talking about your parents...don't cry. If what your brother says is true, why would you want parents like that anyway?"_

"_I-It's just...I thought they loved us...why would they leave?" The young angel touches Arthur's hands that are holding his face, leaning into this familiar warmth, seeking comfort from it._

"_I don't know..." Arthur's eyes get a far away look to them before he shakes his head. "...The whys don't matter Feli. You have a grandpa and a brother! And they both love you...and.." Arthur's face gets a little flushed as he holds the young angel's hands in his own. "...And you have me. Don't you ever forget that." Arthur's green eyes burn with a strong emotion that a young child shouldn't have. But Arthur isn't' a young child. He's a young angel that is more than 100 years old._

"_Arthur..." The young angel's tears start to dry as he looks into his best friend's eyes...gripping his hands back, his small wings calming down. The young angel smiles so sweetly, the curl on the side of his head curling into a small heart. "How could I forget that? Ve Arthur is always there for me!" The young angel giggles before he leans forward, giving the other angel a hug. "I could never forget about Arthur but..." The young angel tightens his grip around Arthur, being careful not to squish his small wings. "I'm afraid if I don't keep asking about my parents...that I'll forget them."_

_Arthur tightens his grip on the young angel, his green orbs falling, darkening in sorrow and anger before he closes his eyes, holding his friend so gently..._

"_Somethings are best forgotten."_

* * *

"Ve..." The small angel groans, holding out his arms in front of him to stretch, he lets his wings stretch backwards to get any kinks out of his shoulders-

Wait, when did he let his wings out? Didn't he just get home?...Wasn't he just with Arthur?...then he puked and then...it all went dark. The small angel's eyes snap open, sitting up in alarm. He can't help to blink when he realizes he's no longer in the living room...but in his be room, sitting on his bed. "Huh?" The small angel blinks again when something falls from his forehead, onto his lap. He stares at the rag that fell from his forehead before he touches it...It's dry. The small angel goes to hold it with both hands...when he realizes that there's something in his left hand. It's soft...too soft and nice .

The small angel's eyes widen when he opens his left hand...and he sees the piece of a cloud in his hand. He knows that's what it is...just by feeling it. It's a piece of a cloud...the clouds he's use to sleeping on. The clouds he's known all his life. "Oh clouds! I missed you!" the small angel cheers, rubbing the piece of cloud against his cheek, sighing in contentment at how soft it is. "These hard beds could never compare to you ve~ how did you get here little guy?-"

The small angel stops rubbing the cloud over his cheek for a moment, a confused look coming to his features...how did this get here?... and how did he get in bed?...and why was there a rag on his forehead?. The small angel touches his cheek...it's cool. Not hot. The small angel's eyes widen. That's right...he was really sick. He was puking and everything was dizzy...he puked all over Arthur...

The small angel looks down at the small piece of the cloud...did Arthur do this for him?...He did say his sickness was because of being away from home...so did Arthur get this so he would feel better? That's so nice! Even after he puked all over him? He thought Arthur was going to kill him! He thinks that might be another reason he passed out...how long has he been out? The small angel looks down at himself, seeing that he's back in his white skirt. He certainly feels more free. His wings must have come out on their own when he passed out...A angel can't control that when their unconscious. The small angel's eyes widen. _Oh no! Did I rip my human clothes?_

The small angel moves the blankets off of him and stands...feeling happy that he doesn't get dizzy from doing so. He squeezes the piece of cloud before he makes it out of his room, his wings twitching slightly from being nervous if he ruined his clothes or not. The small angel walks into the living room and can't help to sigh in relief when he sees his clothes folded, and on the table...Arthur must have gotten them off him before he ripped him. Arthur really helped him. He has to thank him! He has to show his gratitude!

"Arthur! Ve Arthur!" The small angel can't help his bright smile as he starts running around the house barefooted, shouting the other angel's name, those honey brown orbs sparkling. He runs to the other angel's bedroom door about to open it and tackle Arthur into a hug. "Ve thank you-" He starts, reaching out for the door...only for it to suddenly open, smacking him right in the face. The small angel yelps, stumbling back before falling on his butt with a thump.

"Oh." Arthur stares at the small angel sitting on the ground with a red cheek with a blank look. "Feliciano I didn't see you there." He grunts before he starts to walk pass the small angel, those green eyes looking forward. He's wearing his white tunic, his wings curled into himself.

"That's okay!" The small angel smiles, getting up quickly to follow behind Arthur. "I know you didn't mean to! Arthur!" The small angel grabs the other angel by the arm, stopping him. He smiles so brightly. "Thank you so much for taking care of me! And thank you so much for the piece of cloud! That was so nice I-"

In a blink of an eye, Arthur turns around, grabbing the small angel by the throat, he slams him against the wall, the old wood creaking, about to give in to Arthur's strength. Feliciano squeaks, his eyes getting wide as Arthur leans close, his green orbs on fire, his lips snarling at him. "I didn't do that for you. I did it so you would get over that bloody sickness. I didn't feel like cleaning up your puke. I'm still angry about you puking on me! I had to wash myself with this world;s tainted water! You're so annoying! We've only been gone for a day and yet you're getting home sickness already! You're pathetic! Don't think I care for you, you hear me?" Arthur growls, tightening his grip on the small angel's neck.

The small angel nods frantically, not being able to breathe. Arthur lets go of Feliciano, giving him a mean look but he doesn't do anything to hurt him. "Ve...I'm sorry Arthur." The small angel frowns, rubbing his neck looking at Arthur with fear. "I didn't mean to puke on you! It just happened! I've been trying to get better but once you left me at school I started getting sick again. I'm sorry for the trouble...and even if you didn't do it for me, thank you. I was really missing the clouds..." The small angel gives him a small smile, squeezing the piece of cloud in his hand. "with this I won't get sick again!"

Arthur stares at him a moment before he grunts, his feathers ruffling in irritation as he crosses his arms and starts walking into the living room again. Even though Arthur just choked him, the small angel thinks since he didn't yell at him again that it's okay to follow him so he does. He smiles at Arthur...still feeling warm for Arthur helping him so much...Arthur didn't have to do all that...it was nice of him. Even if he didn't do it for him.

"Why are you following me?" Arthur snaps, turning to glare at the small angel.

"Ve Arthur did you know we have two days off of school?" The small angel's eyes widen, just remembering that. Arthur blinks before his glare returns.

"of course I knew idiot. That's why I set up a appointment with Matthew tomorrow. He's going to tutor me in math, but while he's doing hat, I'll be able to get more information on him. I'll get that much closer to finishing this job." Arthur beams proudly.

"Wow that was smart! Ve now you can spend the day off with him!" The small angel smiles...only to frown, thinking about Kiku.

"Yes..." Arthur stares at the small angel a moment, thinking about something. "What are you doing for Saturday? Have you made plans with Liku?"

"...Um...no..." The small angel shifts a bit under Arthur's stare, a sheepish smile on his face. "I didn't get that far...I didn't know we didn't have school Saturday till after school...and since I was sick, I spent half the school day in the nurse's office. I didn't see Kiku much." The small angel frowns. "I suck at this."

"You do." Arthur grunts. "Me and Matthew are on a friends basis! Can you even call Kiku you'r friend yet?"

"Um...no but Kiku has talked to me!..." The small angel smiles. "I'll do better next week!"

"You better. Or you're going to be demon food." Arthur gives him a strange look before he glares away from him. "Not that I care. It's funny." Arthur grins over at him. "You're going to be stuck here with nothing to do tomorrow."

"Oh ve don't worry about me Arthur!" the small angel smiles. "I have plans with Alfred to go to the city! Maybe Liku will be there!"

"what?" Arthur's grin falls before he glares at Feliciano. "Why do you have plans with that human? He's not the human you're suppose to be guarding!"

"I know but he invited me to go with him to the city and it sounds like fun! And there might be a chance i'll find Kiku! It's better than just sitting around! I don't want sloth to catch up to me!" The small angel smiles brightly.

"Whatever." Arthur grunts, waving him off as he walks to the middle of the living room, his wings twitching. Silence falls over them for a moment, Arthur's wings keep twitching before he turns and glares at the small angel who is rocking back and forth on his feet. "I don't think you're taking this seriously idiot! You missed math to go hanging out with that human on the roof! Are you confused? The human you need to save is Kiku! Not Alfred! Stop getting distracted!"

The small angel flinches. "Ve i'm sorry! But Alfred seemed like he needed help too...I just felt like he needed someone to listen to him. It's so sad that his father-"

"He's not your human! Who cares if he has father troubles? This isn't' about him. This is about you completing your job."

"But...isn't it our duty as angels to take care of all humans? Shouldn't we care for all humans? God does...so shouldn't we?" The small angel says quietly. "I know Alfred isn't my job...but I wanted to help him. Just like I want to help Kiku. I know I have a job to do...but as long as I help Kiku, can't I help other humans too?"

"That's just extra work. It's stupid." Arthur grunts, giving him a cold look.

"Ve Arthur you shouldn't think the humans as just work...They're more than that. They are special." The small angel smiles, putting a hand over his heart. "Did you know that god made each human by hand?...He shapes their souls...touches them. That's what my grandpa told me."

"Of course I know that." Arthur sighs, running a hand through his blonde hair. " but to us, they are work. It's our job, our duty but only when we are commanded to do so. You should be more concerned about Kiku. Get your head in the game."

"Ve i'll try harder." The small angel agrees before he smiles. "It's amazing though right? That they were touched by God?...that they have souls?" The small angel looks away from Arthur, his wings curling into himself. "Not even the strongest of the angels has one of those."

The small angel remembers his grandpa telling him this. That the humans have souls...another thing that makes them superior to angels. Is that the light the small angel sees in all the humans? The soul? His grandfather would smile telling the story but there was something in those brown orbs that he didn't understand.

"We don't need one."Arthur's voice snaps the small angel out of his thoughts. He looks up at Arthur who is glaring at the wall, his arms crossed. "We don't die. We are what we are. We have our place. There's no point in having a soul when we don't die...well...we're not suppose to die." Arthur's voice softens to something that almost sounds like he's in pain..before he snaps out of it. He glares so darkly at the small angel that he squeaks and hides in the corner of the room, trembling from such a look. "I'm going in my room. Don't bother me. I'm tired of looking at your stupid face." Arthur starts to walk back to his room...he stops for a moment. "...sometimes I wish I could forget..." Arthur grips his fist. "But the most of all, I wish I would forget about you."

Then he's gone. Into his room. Leaving the small angel staring at where Arthur was with wide eyes. His heart is beating so fast, his breathing uneven...that look that Arthur gave him...it scared him. He feared Arthur in that moment. His eyes got so dark...those green orbs weren't' bright...but darken to an almost black color. It scared The small angel for more reasons then one. He's never...seen a look like that ever on a angel. He must have made Arthur really mad...but what did he do? Did he say something wrong? The small angel thought maybe they were getting close again because Arthur helped him...but that look said it all.

The small angel swallows, staying in the corner for a moment, letting his heart calm down. He closes his eyes, saying a short prayer to calm himself down, and before he knows it, his heart stops hammering against his chest and he can relax. The small angel sighs in relief, putting a hand over his heart as he comes out of the corner, his curl drooping as he stares at the door at the end of the hallway in front of him...the door that Arthur is behind. He wants to ask Arthur what he did wrong...He wants to make it better...but Feliciano got the message. Arthur doesn't want to speak with him. He knows he should leave him alone.

The small angel smiles down at the piece of cloud still in his hand, he didn't know he was gripping it so tightly till now. He squeezes it again, it gives him a sense of home, a sense of safety and niceness. _Well...what am I going to do now? _The small angel starts to wonder around this human home...his new home for the time being. There's not much here. The living room is basically the kitchen._ I guess I could explore this place..what's that?_

The small angel walks into the kitchen, and he starts opening all the cabinets, looking for something fun. All the cabinets are empty. He opens something large and white...but there's nothing in there either. It is cold though. The small angel giggles as he sticks his hand in before he sticks his head in for a moment, giggling more. Okay...so they have a cold box here. After awhile of sticking his body parts into the cold box, he closes it and keeps exploring. There's really not much here...all these cabinets are empty...and his bedroom only has a bed. _What do humans do for fun? I'm so bored!_ The small angel frowns as he starts walking back in froth in the kitchen, his wings twitching, brushing against the counter, his arms hung next to his sides, a pout on his face. _I'm not tired...and Arthur's too scary today to try to play with...why is there so many empty spaces in this home? Is it suppose to be filled?_

The small angel stops, putting a hand to his chin, his face changing to one of determination as he thinks about to all the times he's talked to the humans in heaven about how their homes on earth were...they talked as if they had a lot of stuff...He remembers one human in heaven liked to talk to him about how she use to make food on earth. It was her passion...she soon got something called a 'stove' but she said the stove in heaven was a lot different from the on she had on earth. The stove in heaven was made of metal not known to man and she said she could cook anything she wanted. The ingredients are just there in heaven. Heaven is paradise for the humans. But where the small angel is going with this is...he remembers her saying her 'kitchen' was full of plates and food...but there's nothing in this kitchen! Nothing at all! Maybe that's why this place is so dull? Should they have those things? But where would the small angel even get kitchen stuff?

The small angel groans, his head starting to hurt._ I want to do something!_...The small angel looks back at his wings that are twitching..._what I really want to do is fly...it feels like it's been forever_...In reality it's only been a day but he misses feeling the wind between his feathers, misses the feeling of flapping his wings...Flying is the only thing the small angel is really good at, the only thing that's ever gotten him praise. How do you think the small angel was able to escape all those demons? When it comes to fleeing, no one is the fastest. Of course that isn't something to boast about. That's one of the reason's he's here...

_Maybe I could take a short flight._.. The small angel walks over to the window and moves the curtains so he can look outside. It looks pretty dark. The stars are out and shinning in the sky, making the angel smile. It's a beautiful night. Surly, if he's careful, he could fly around couldn't he? Should he ask Arthur about it first? The small angel bites his lip, closing the curtain before looking back towards the hallway. Would Arthur get mad that he disturbed him? Or would he be mad that the small angel didn't tell him what he was doing? The small angel knows the dangers of flying on earth. A human could see, many things could go wrong...but how do you think angels get around on earth without the humans seeing? All angels have the ability to become a spiritual force. This way, humans can't see them. Angels can only be seen by special humans, or humans close to death when they are a spiritual force.

The small angel knows he has to be careful...so...It will be okay if he just leaves...? The small angel fiddles with his skirt walking till he's in between the front door and the door that Arthur is behind. "Ve.." The small angel starts to bounce up and down like he has to go the bathroom...moving towards the door, only to more towards Arthur's door...ahhh! Well...maybe he should just shout it, and if Arthur yells at him, he'll just hide in the corner again. "Ve Arthur i'm going to go out for a flight!" The small angel shouts before wincing, curling into himself, waiting for Arthur to snap at him...

"I don't bloody care what you do idiot!" Arthur does snap at him...but the small angel's expression brightens up, so happy Arthur didn't tell him no. Arthur is the stronger one of the two...so technically that makes Arthur the boss of him. And he doesn't want to upset Arthur and then he would hurt him!

"Ve thanks Arthur!" the small angel cheers before he turns on his heel, his curl bouncing as his body becomes lighter...He knows he's a spiritual force now as he busts through the front door, he can't stop his giggling as he runs away from the house, his bare feet hitting the cold, hard cement.

The cool night air caresses his cheek as the small angel springs on his feet, jumping into the air. "Yay!" The small angel cheers as his wings flap, and he flies up into the sky with ease. The small angel's whole being relaxes with flying again. He holds his arms out with his wings, his eyes closed in his happiness, loving how the cool wind feels on his feathers. His wings flap occasionally, but mainly he's gliding...not really flying fast. He doesn't have a destination. Flying like this makes him remember why he likes being an angel so much. He feels so free, flying in the air-

"_These wings are our shackles." _His brother's voice snaps through his head.

The small angel's flying is disturbed, he starts to fall down but his winds flap once again, recovering. The small angel closes his eyes, letting the wind carry him...enjoying the cool air and the feeling of the cloud in his hand. He never got why his brother said that. That their wings were shackles...Feliciano thought that being able to fly, being able to move his wings and soar was being free...but his brother always got mad when he said something like that. The small angel loves his wings...why didn't his brother like his?

"_These wings are our imprisonment, don't you see Feli? Can't you see?" _

The small angel had told his brother that he didn't understand...he still doesn't understand the sad look that his brother and grandpa shared that day...

Feliciano's stomach twist painfully, he grips the cloud tightly, trying to bring comfort to himself. Why is he thinking of this? Knowing what it will do to him? The small angel clears his mind for a moment, listening to the wind as it roars pass him...after he knows he's okay, he opens his eyes to look down. He's not that far up from the ground really. He can see humans walking...not many though. He just passed the school...there's plenty of lights still on in the buildings next to it...where Alfred said the dooms are._ I wonder how Alfred is doing?_ It would be easy for the small angel to just fly up to the top floor and check on him, but the small angel decides just to keep flying. It feels so nice...

The small angel smiles as he stares down as he flies, being able to see so much of this place in a matter of seconds. He's a fast flier like he's said! He loves it! The wind, it feels so nice and...The small angel comes to a halt in his flying. He stands straight up, with his wings flapping more so he can hover like that. The small angel squints at a human that is sitting on a bench...huh...that looks like...He takes in that blonde hair...but when the human looks up, and the angel can see his piercing blue eyes, he gasps. "Ludwig!" he squeals. Why is Ludwig outside? Does he like the stars too? The small angel doesn't think of what happened at gym. He's too excited at seeing Ludwig that he dives down from the sky, giggling. His wings do a flap, the small angel landing perfectly behind Ludwig. The small angel remembers to pull his wings back in before he makes himself visible again.

"Ve hi Ludwig!" The small angel giggles when the German tenses, whipping around with wide eyes, the small angel seems to have startled him. "I didn't mean to scare you! Surprised to see me?" The small angel smiles, beaming at him.

"F-Feliciano what the hell are you wearing?!" Ludwig's face turns a dark red as those piercing blue eyes take in the short skirt this angel is wearing, barely covering his upper thighs. The German quickly looks away, his blush reaching his ears. "Where the hell are your clothes?! And don't just sneak up on someone like that!"

"Ve?" The small angel blinks, looking down at his skirt, tilting his head. "This is my clothes. I'm use to wearing this! Pants are so stuffy and that vest is scratchy! I only wear those at school! And ve i'm sorry about sneaking up on you! I didn't mean to!"

"Don't you have other clothes to wear then that?! It looks like it could be underwear! Nein, Feliciano what the hell are you thinking?!" Ludwig glances back at the small angel before glancing away again, his face is still very red.

The small angel blinks when he takes in the German. For the first time he's noticing that he's not wearing the clothes the small angel sees him wear at school. Ludwig is wearing a large, green jacket, with darker pants. "Ve what am I thinking?" The small angel thinks for a moment before he smiles. "I think Ludwig looks good in that jacket!"

Ludwig sputters, his face getting darker as he tries to glare at the small angel, only to get a glimpse of those exposed thighs, getting him to look away again. "T-That's not what I meant! What are you thinking, coming out in public in..._.that!_ Do you have no shame?"

"... Ve I like how this feels! I feel free! Is something wrong with it?" the small angel tilts his head before he does a twirl on his heel...The skirt moving up just enough for Ludwig to get a glimpse of a perfectly round ass cheek.

Before Ludwig can die from embarrassment, his face getting so incredibility hot-

A passer by wolf whistles at the small angel.

The small angel doesn't know why someone whistled at him but as soon as Ludwig heard it, he shot up from his bench. The small angel squeaks when Ludwig is suddenly in front of him, those piercing eyes glaring at him. Why does he look so mad now?

"Ve I'm sorry Ludwig-" The small angel starts only to be surprised when Ludwig takes off his jacket and throws it at the small angel, getting him to squeak.

"Put that on! Cover yourself! Mein gott Feliciano you're going to give people the wrong idea dressed like that!" Ludwig fums, getting closer. The small angel not knowing he's doing this to shield him from any wondering eyes.

"Okay, okay! Don't be mad Ludwig." The small angel frowns as he quickly puts on the large green jacket. It's so big that it comes down to his knees! "Wow! Ludwig' is huge!"

"No, you're just really small." Ludwig grunts before he kneels down to zip the jacket up, successfully covering the small angel. Ludwig sighs in relief before he stands up, giving the small angel a look over. Ludwig flushes again at how the small angel looks at him with confusion, his head tilted in a cute manner, the jacket's sleeves are too big, covering his hands.

"Why did you give me your jacket?" The small angel looks down at himself. "Ve I wasn't cold! But thank you!" The small angel tries to unzip the jacket but Ludwig stops him.

"I didn't give that to you because you were cold! I gave it to you because you're dressed inappropriately! Did you not just hear that ass hole whistle at you? You don't need people seeing you like that!"

"I heard someone whistle but I don't know what that means." The small angel tilts his head. "Whats wrong with my skirt?"

"Do you live under a rock Feliciano?!" Ludwig shouts at him in disbelief.

The small angel blinks. "Ve...someone can live under a rock?"

Ludwig hits his forehead with his palm, sighing through his nose. "Never mind. You're obviously a dummkopf, I don't even know why I try!" He shakes his head. "Feliciano, that skirt is very revealing! You shouldn't just let anyone see you like that...there are perverts out here! They could try to take advantage of you! Why don't you think of Alfred?" Ludwig's eyes flash at that and he glares away from the small angel...He walks back to his bench and sits down, glaring forward. "I'm sure he wouldn't like you out here dressed like this. It's wrong."

"Wrong?" The small angel frowns deeply at the glare he got from Ludwig and the change of attitude. The small angel skips over and takes a seat next to Ludwig, looking over at him with confusion. "V-Ve I didn't know it was wrong! I won't do it again! Please don't be mad." The small angel hugs the German's arm, getting him to tense and look down at the small angel. Feliciano nuzzles his head into the German's bicep, not seeing how Ludwig's face flushes more. "I don't like when you're mad at me..." The small angel's curl droops as he looks down. "It seems I've been making a lot of people mad lately.."He thinks of Arthur's glare.

Ludwig glances at the small angel from the corner of his eye...that glare softening from seeing the pitiful look on the angel's face. He closes his eyes for a moment, thinking about something. "...I suppose you are feeling better." The small angel looks up at him in surprise...surprise that Ludwig is talking nicely and he hasn't pushed him away. "You seemed find earlier today...but then you just got sick in gym."

"Oh si! I feel a lot better now!" The small angel smiles brightly. "I think I was just home sick!"

"...Homesickness doesn't actually get you physically sick...and didn't you just get here?" Ludwig raises his eyebrow at the small angel.

"Si...but I still miss my home...I'm all better now though! The sickness is gone!" The angel smiles. "It took sleeping most of the day to get rid of it...I feel bad about just leaving gym! Did Kiku seem upset?"

"...No. Kiku seemed like Kiku. I've never seen the guy smile, let alone frown." Ludwig stares at the small angel a moment before looking up at the sky. "It's good you're feeling better..."

"Yeah..." The small angel smiles. Silence soon falls over the two. The small angel kicks his legs back and forth, not able to sit still...wearing Ludwig's jacket feels weird. It smells just like this human. It's a strong smell...but a clean one. The small angel likes how Ludwig smells. His jacket is nice and warm too. It's not scratchy like pants. The small angel finds that he doesn't mind wearing Ludwig's jacket...it makes him smile-

"I miss my home as well." The small angel tenses from the quiet being broken. He looks over at Ludwig to see the German staring up at the sky, a different look to his eyes.

"Ve where did you use to live?" The small angel grips his arm tighter.

"I thought it was obvious where I was from." Ludwig raises his eyebrow...but after seeing the small angel's blank stare he sighs. "I use to live in Germany. I don't regret leaving. The opportunity in America is great but...I miss my brother." Ludwig says this so quietly, the small angel almost didn't hear him.

"I didn't know you had a brother!" The small angel smiles, ignoring the pang to his heart. "Why isn't he here with you?"

Ludwig makes a scoffing sound...but there's a smile on his lips. "My brother? He didn't do any of his work back at my old school. He would say 'homework is for nerds and not awesome people like me'. He would die doing all the work I have to do." Ludwig chuckles, getting the small angel to giggle with him, enjoying his laughter...but then Ludwig stops laughing...and his piercing blue eyes get clouded in pain, causing the small angel to tense. "It's not like my brother is in any shape to be going to school anyway..."

"What do you mean?" The small angel scoots as close as he can to Ludwig, wanting to hear his soft words.

Feliciano's question snaps Ludwig out of whatever he was thinking about. Those cloudy eyes changing as he turns his head, glaring at the small angel, getting him to squeak and let go of him, scooting back a little. There's a fire in Ludwig's eyes as he stands up suddenly. "Stop doing this. Whatever you're doing. We're not friends, stop acting like we are! You're confusing! Stick with Alfred, you shallow minded dummkopfs are perfect for each other." Ludwig snaps before he turns on his heel and starts marching away, fuming.

The small angel frown deeply, looking down for a moment. What did he do this time? Most the time, the small angel would go after Ludwig, ask what he's done wrong...but he's too tried. The sickness put a toll on him and then what happened with Arthur upset him. He didn't want to make Ludwig mad too...The small angel sniffles, wiping at his eyes. Ludwig said they aren't friends. He supposes he should have already known this but the small angle was hoping they could be friends.

Only when the small angel wipes his tears away with the green sleeve does he realize with a start that he still has Ludwig's jacket._ Oh no! Ludwig left without his nice jacket_! "Ve Ludwig!" the small angel shouts, looking around for the large human but he's no where to be seen. No problem...the small angel will be able find him easily if he flies! The small angel takes off the large jacket before he becomes a spiritual force again...He sighs when his wings come out of his back. He springs on his legs, jumping into the air before his wings flap...he soars higher, but not too high as he looks around for any signs of Ludwig...The small angel sighs in relief when he spots the blonde still grumbling to himself, walking down a street. The small angel flies so he's hovering just above the German before he drops the jacket on him.

"What the hell?!" Ludwig rips the jacket off of him, about to cuss...only to stop, eyes widen when he recognizes his jacket. He whips around, but there's no one there. "...Feliciano?" He calls his name softly...there's no response. The angel in question is already in the sky, flying home, tired and ready to head to bed.

"I must be losing my mind..." The Ludwig mumbles to himself, knowing he had given his jacket to Feliciano...he forgot that he left with him but he knows he did...did his jacket just fall from the sky? Ludwig leans in sniffing the inside of his jacket, only for his face to flush. "What the hell am I doing?!" He shakes his head, his cheeks flushing at the fact he was trying to see if he could smell Feliciano before he quickly starts to jog back home.

He doesn't think about how he got his jacket back ever again.

* * *

**Ah here you go. I really don't know how you guys are liking this but I have fun writing it...oh and it's still not set in stone, the pairings but i've taken into account what you've guys have asked for. I'm still open for requests. Thanks for the reviews! I know this story might be confusing but it's meant to be that way.**

**Till next time:)**


	4. Giving the bird

"Ve I'm home." The small angel lands softly in front of his human home, his wings going back into his back before he's visible again. The small angel rubs at his eyes, feeling exhausted once again. Ludwig is mad at him._ I hope someday soon the I'll will be able to be friends with him_...The small angel saw in Ludwig's eyes, a pain. Something is hurting him...but then he snapped at the small angel and marched away before the small angel could help.

_At least I was able to give Ludwig his nice jacket back...I think I'm going to go to sleep._ The small angel smiles, squeezing the piece of cloud that Arthur gave him, sighing in relief, thinking about sleep. When he's asleep he can't do anything wrong. He can't make anyone upset or mad...He can't fail a mission if he's asleep either. Maybe that's the reason the small angel likes sleeping so much, it's the one thing he can do without messing up. But He sleeps too much he knows...isn't that one of the reasons he's here?...no, it's that he can't complete any of his missions.

Whatever the reason, the small angel is determined to help Kiku. To help any human that needs his help...that's what it means to be an angel right? Helping others? Helping humans? Guarding them?

The small angel opens the door to his home, expecting to be greeted by quiet and an empty home...Only to come face to face with Arthur, his green orbs on fire and those bushy eyebrows furrowed in a glare.

"Ah! Scary face!" The small angel squeaks when Arthur grabs him by the arm and yanks him inside, slamming the door behind him. Arthur's eye twitches at the comment as he lets go of the small angel, his arms crossing in front of his chest.

"My face isn't scary! I'm gorgeous! But that's beside the point." Arthur fums. "Where the bloody hell were you?!"

"Huh?" The small angel blinks, frowning slightly. "Ve I told you I was going for a flight-"

"Yes but by a flight I thought you meant a couple of minutes! You've been gone for an hour! Do you know how dangerous that is? With someone of your skills? There's no way you stayed a spiritual force that long! Don't you know what that means? Someone could have saw you! You idiot-" Arthur shouts, his face red from anger but there's something in those green orbs...something the small angel use to understand but he can't anymore.

"Ve! No don't worry Arthur! I wasn't a spiritual force the whole time! I was going to take a short flight but then I saw Ludwig and I wanted to say hi! Don't worry! I put my wings in when I talked to him!" The small angel smiles, trying to calm Arthur down but he's shaking slightly from Arthur's tone.

"Wait, you let a human see you like that?" Arthur calm down a bit though, looking at the small angel in disbelief. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I don't even want to think of what the humans here must think of you! When you are in the human world, you wear the human's clothes! You can't be dressed like that! Things are different here than in heaven. You surly must see it? You could cause lust dressing like that around here."

"L-Lust?" The small angel gasps, hugging himself. "I could cause it? B-But why?-"

"Don't you remember...when we were in school?" Arthur looks away from the small angel, a conflicted look on his face. "That story? The one when two angels went down to earth to great a man of god...only for the other humans of that town to come to the man's house, shouting and fighting for the angels...wanting to have sex with them. It's a story in the bible, and we had the angels who dealt with this talk to us. You can't be wearing your skirt, showing skin to the humans. They are filthy creatures that will look at your body, and instead of admiring the beauty...they only want to taint."

"O-Oh..." The small angel frowns, remembering that story...that day in class...but... "Ludwig didn't have lust in his eyes. He gave me his jacket to cover up because he said it was 'wrong'." The small angel sniffles. "Maybe that's why he was mad at me. I did bad."

"Don't start crying! Bloody hell!" Arthur rolls his eyes. "You'll be fine. Just don't go out into the human world unless you have your human clothes on. I don't know why you're talking to this Ludwig human anyway!" Arthur glares away.

"Ve I'll make sure to always wear human clothes when I go out! I don't want to cause temptation!" The small angel shifts from foot to foot, frowning.

"Yes because Lord knows humans are the only creatures you could temp." Arthur snorts before shaking his head. "Be smarter than that. You said you are going out with Alfred tomorrow yes? Don't do anything stupid. Dress in your human clothes. You don't see me walking up to Matthew in this do you?" Arthur points to his white tunic, it barely covering the top of his thighs.

"No...Ve I've learned my lesson." The small angel's curl droops a bit. He blinks at Arthur. "Does Matthew live in the dooms too?"

"Yes." Arthur gives him an odd look. "Why?"

"Ve we could go together to the dooms!" the small angel smiles. "We're both going there tomorrow right?

"No. I will have nothing to do with what you're doing. It's not apart of your job." Arthur grunts, before glaring at the small angel. "And we're not suppose to know each other but you've ruined that haven't' you?"

The small angel flinches and shifts a little. "Sorry."

"Whatever." He grunts before glaring away. There's silence between them for a moment, Arthur's green eyes different, seeming to be thinking of something. "...Actually..." Arthur grinds his teeth. "...Matthew seems to be more open to me when he thinks I'm being nice to you so..." Arthur sighs loudly. "...Alright. We can go to the dooms together. But you listen to me!" Arthur growls, his eyes lighting on fire getting the small angel to curl into himself. "We are only friendly to each other in front of Matthew! That's it! You hear me?"

"Oh I hear you!" The small angel jumps, smiling. "Yay I get to walk with Arthur to the dooms! And Matthew is nice too! Can I say hi to him?"

"Duh. You're going to say hi to him so he knows we came together." Arthur grunts. "And stop acting all excited! What is wrong with you? I yell at you, and then you act like it's the best thing ever you get to walk with me to a stupid human doom."

"Well...I never get to spend time with Arthur anymore! Even if you're doing this for your job...I'm still happy." The small angel smiles, happy really that Arthur isn't looking at him with that really dark look in his eyes...He's happy Arthur is treating him like he usually does. He even likes the idea of walking with Arthur. When was the last time they did just that? The small angel couldn't tell you. He couldn't remember the last time Arthur really smiled at him, or truly smiled in general.

"...You're such an idiot." Arthur stares at the small angel a moment before glancing away. "When do you need to be at Alfred's doom room?"

"Um...oh! 2:00!"

"That works...Matthew said around one or two...Fine. Get up at one and I expect you ready. I'm not going to wait on you. Unlike you, I take my job seriously." Arthur grunts, his wings twitching.

"Ve! Got it!" The small angel smiles. "I'm going to head to bed now...I'm pretty tired. Don't you think it's weird? I never really got tired in heaven...but here I really do feel tired!"

"It's the earth's environment getting to you. We are weaker on earth but not by much. I don't feel tired. It's probably because you are so weak." Arthur shakes his head. "Also your sickness..." Arthur frowns before he blinks and looks away. "...Just go to bed you bloody idiot. You'll be fine tomorrow. Keep that cloud with you."

"Okay I will! Thank you Arthur...I know I make you mad all the time...but even though you don't like me, you help me out. I don't know what I did earlier to make you so mad but I want you to know, I'm sorry. I don't like making you upset Arthur...and I promise I will try harder in my job." The small angel gives Arthur a bright smile. "Ve good night Arthur! God bless you!" The small angel turns on his heel, running into his room to go to sleep, to curl up into bed with that piece of cloud still in his hand.

Arthur stands there for a moment...staring at where the small angel was with an odd look in those green orbs. It's a conflicting look. Arthur sighs, hugging himself, his wings curling in as a defeated and tired look takes over his expression. "...What is wrong with me?..." Arthur closes his eyes before he walks over to The small angel's door...He peeks in the crack in the door, and just as he thought, the small angel is already out cold. The small angel has a soft smile on his face, his curl swaying slightly, his breathing so steady and quiet. Arthur stares at him for a moment, he glances at how the small angel has the cloud in his hand still...before he takes a step back and starts walking to his room, knowing he won't be able to sleep. It's disgusting. Feliciano is disgusting...everything about him and what he did...and yet Arthur is disgusting...

For he asked god to bless Feliciano in return for his blessing.

* * *

"Hurry up! We're going to be late, you git!" Arthur snaps, tapping his foot impatiently, his eyebrow twitching..

"Ve coming!" The small angel busts through his bedroom door, smiling brightly. He has on his brown vest and plaid pants. He skips over towards the irritated Arthur.

"What' took you so long? I woke you up 30 minutes ago!"

"Ve sorry there was a squirrel outside my window! I've never seen one before so I tried to get it to come to me! It did and did you know how fluffy squirrels tails are?" The small angel smiles thinking about the small creature. The small angel was woken up by Arthur with a rough shove and a snap of his voice. Of course that woke the small angel up and he quickly put on his clothes...but when he saw the squirrel outside of his window, he couldn't help playing with it! It was so cute!

"You're hopeless." Arthur stares at him in disbelief before sighing. "Come on, let's go before you waste my time with something stupid." Arthur turns on his heel, dressed in his school's clothes as well as he leads the way out of the home.

"But Arthur it was so cute! Have you ever played with a squirrel?" The small angel bounces behind Arthur, smiling, playing with the squirrel has made him happy.

"No. Why on earth would I want to? They are filthy." Arthur shakes his head but he slows down just a bit so the small angel can walk by his side.

"Ve he did smell kind of weird but still." The small angel smiles over at the other angel. "so are you excited to spend the day with Matthew?"

"I wouldn't say excited. He is a job. This isn't play time." Arthur stares forward, not looking at the other angel. "If you're asking if I'm excited about getting this job done, then yes. I am. Once this job is over i'll be able to be away from this place and away from you."

The small angel frowns at Arthur's cold words, he fiddles with his fingers as he looks up at the sky...It's a clear day. The sky is nice and blue..no clouds in sight. It makes the small angel feel even farther from home. "I miss home too but...Earth isn't so bad. It smells weird here and there's trash everywhere...and the humans aren't really that happy but I think it's interesting. This place is different and so are the humans...they all seem to have pain." The small angel frowns, thinking about that look in Ludwig's eyes.

"Of course. This isn't a place of happiness." Arthur keeps leading the way, his green orbs taking in the large building they are approaching He ignores the humans that are walking around them, ignores their stares. "This is a place for pain and sorrow. It's not hell but it's definably not heaven."

"It's in between." The small angel says quietly, thinking of what that means...Earth isn't as bad as hell...but definably not as good as heaven...what does that mean for the humans living here? This place can't just be one of pain and sorrow...There's surly happiness and love...If it's not hell...then there has to be love.

"Yes." Arthur glances over at the small angel before he stares up at the large building that are the dooms. There are some humans sitting outside of the building talking. The small angel recognizes one of them. Elizabeth is talking with a couple of girls hush, smiling oddly as she hands over what looks to be pictures?

"Ve hi Elizabeth!" The small angel chimes, waving at the human girl. Arthur tenses at him being loud and sends him a glare. The small angel's chime got a lot of humans to look over at him with their eyebrow raised. Elizabeth blinks before she turns around...her green eyes narrow as she looks around, only for her eyes to widen and her lips to turn in a smile seeing the small angel.

"Hi Sweet heart!" She waves but when her eyes fall on Arthur, her eyes narrow once again. "What is he doing with you? Is he causing you any trouble?" She starts to make her way over towards the small angel, the other human girls following her, their eyes narrowing as well.

Arthur doesn't' seemed too alarmed. He just straightens himself out and holds contact with Elizabeth who looks like she's about ready to charge.

"Ve no! Arthur is a friend!" The small angel gets in front of Arthur and starts shaking his hands.

"what?" Elizabeth stops. She blinks before she frowns. "...He's your friend?"

"But he was so mean to you the other day! He threw you!" one of the human girls adds.

"I apologized for my actions." Arthur says coolly, smiling gently at the human girls. "I lost my temper. It won't happen again."

"SI!" The small angel nods and can't help to look at Arthur in surprise when he puts an arm around him and pulls him into his chest.

"Oh." One of the human girls blushes.

"...Hmm..." Elizabeth looks at Arthur's gentle smile and the happy smile on the small angel's face from being touched with affection. Her frown turns to a smile. "Okay. Better not let it happen again Arthur. I have ways to making you pay." She smiles sweetly. "Feliciano is a sweet heart."

"Yeah!" One of the girls adds.

"I won't." Arthur's smile twitches. "Well, we better be going now. We have an appointment." Arthur tightens his grip around The small angel before he starts pulling him along, towards the entrance to this large building.

"See ya Elizabeth!" The small angel smiles, waving at her. "And see you other girls!"

"Bye sweetheart." Elizabeth smiles, all of them waving eagerly.

Arthur pulls the small angel a ways with him, he makes a turn down a hallway...It's pretty quiet in here. There's no humans in sight. Where are they? All in the rooms? "Ugh that was disgusting." Arthur grumbles, letting go of the small angel. "Having to act like that...but it seems they would have been more trouble if I didn't."

"Ve Elizabeth is nice isn't' she?" The small angel tries to calm Arthur down, already feeling how his mood is going bad.

"No. I don't know if you realized but she was threatening me. As if she is even a threat. These humans get under my skin." Arthur huffs, grabbing the small angel's wrist to stop him from walking. The small angel blinks at the door they have stopped at. Door 05. "This is Matthew's room. Remember. Act as if we like each other."

"Ve Arthur I don't have to act..." the small angel smiles. "I like you for real!"

Arthur's head whips over...those green orbs wide for a moment as he stares at him with that look in his eyes...before he quickly looks at the door...closing his eyes. "You're a fool." Arthur knocks on the door. "I most certainly have to act."

After a few moments of waiting the door slowly creaks open. Matthew peeks through the crack shyly but when he sees it's Arthur with a gentle smile on his lips, Matthew opens the door all the way, giving a smile of his own. "Hello Arthur-" Matthew blinks when those soft blue eyes fall on the small angel who is giving him a smile of his own. "Oh hello Feliciano. Are you here to be tutored as well? I-I thought you were spending the day with my brother?" Matthew's eyes shift.

"Ah no. Feliciano isn't here to be tortured. We ran into each other and since we were both going the same way, we decided to walk together." Arthur smiles over at Feliciano like he really does like him...those green eyes seem to get brighter.

It's all a lie.

"Ve yeah! And I wanted to say hi to you!" The small angel beams getting Matthew's gaze to shift more.

"O-Oh well thank you." Matthew gives the small angel a soft smile. "I-It's nice seeing you two getting along."

"Yes." Arthur's smile twitches. "Feliciano, you probably should go up to Alfred soon though. He must be waiting for you."

"Y-Yeah." Matthew frowns slightly. "He's been bugging me all morning. He's bored and he's worried you're not coming."

"Oh! I better go!" The small angel's eyes widen before he turns on his heel and starts to run to where he saw the stairs. He remembers Alfred telling him he's on the top floor so the small angel runs up the stairs, putting his arms out to his sides. He feels excited that he gets to spend time with Alfred. Alfred seems to like him and the small angel hasn't made him mad or upset. It seems Alfred really is his friend. Alfred doesn't glare at him or snap at him and he gave him soda and soda taste really good but not cheeseburgers, those taste horrible!

"Top floor, 678. Top floor, 678~" The small angel sings this over and over again so he'll remember what door to knock on. He looked over the paper Alfred gave him a couple of times this morning to make sure he wouldn't forget. The small angel feels like today will be a good day. Maybe he'll see Kiku in the city! He hopes so!

The small angel is out of breath by the time he makes it up all the stairs, his arms hanging limply by his sides. "Ve...so...many..stairs!" Poor Alfred! He has to walk all these stairs just to get to his room? That's horrible!The small angel pants as he walks down the hallway, staring at the doors for the number 678. The small angel can't help to smile when he finds the door. He stops in front of it, panting slightly till his breath is caught. He knocks on the door-

"Dude! There you are!" The door flies open, revealing Alfred with a large grin on his face. He's not wearing his school clothes. He's wearing a black shirt with what looks to be a bat symbol in the middle and blue jeans. Alfred's grin changes to a frown when he takes in what the small angel is wearing. "Why you wearing that? Dude we're not going to school! I told you we had off!"

"Oh but..." The small angel blinks looking down at his clothes before looking up at Alfred with a frown. "Ve this is the only clothes I have..." Other than his skirt but Arthur told him it was bad to wear that and so did Ludwig.

"Really? Why haven't you bought any?" Alfred blinks.

"Bought?" The small angel tilts his head.

"Yeah like bought. Like why haven't you gone to the store and bought some clothes with your money."

"Oh...I don't have any money.' The small angel frowns. "And where would I buy clothes?"

"Dude you don't have any money? You're parents paid for your own place but didn't give you any money?" Alfred sees how the small angel winces...His blue eyes soften for a moment...before he grins and starts to chuckle. "No problems! I got you! We'll go shopping in the city! My treat!" Alfred ruffles the small angel's hair before he walks out of his room and closes the door.

"R-Really?" the small angel looks at Alfred with wide eyes, his heart warming before he tackles the human into a hug, feeling so happy with the ruffle of affection. Arthur use to do the same thing. Those times are over now.

"Yeah dude. It's no problem." Alfred chuckles, his cheeks tinting as he pats the small angel on the back. "You're cool and if there's one thing I have, that's money." Alfred shakes his head. "Of course Mattie has much more than me." He pouts as he starts to walk down the hallway when the small angel lets go of him, Feliciano following close behind. "Dad likes to make it known that me and Mattie aren't equal. That's why Mattie gets a nice doom room on the first floor while I get one all the way at the top. Everyone knows the lame dooms are at the top." Alfred grunts. "You know there's only like...3 people on the top floor? And I hate having to use the elevator to go down and up! Man I'm always scared that the elevator will fucking get stuck or it will break or the lights will go out or something wicked scary like I saw on this one scary movie."

"Elevator?" The small angel blinks, looking at Alfred with confusion when he pass the stairs. "Ve don't we have to take the stairs to get down?"

"Dude are you crazy? I'm not taking the stairs! There's so fucking many and..." Alfred blinks when he sees how Feliciano's cheeks are flushed from walking up all those stairs. "No way, you actually walked up all those fucking stairs? Why didn't you take the elevator?"

"I don't know what an elevator is! And I thought the stairs were the only way up and I ran up them because I didn't want to be late." The small angel fiddles with his fingers, afraid he might have done something wrong with the way Alfred is looking at him.

Alfred blinks...before his blue eyes soften and a amused smile turns his lips. "You ran all those stairs because you thought you were going to be late? You must be a track star! Haha...I guess that means you're feeling better then if you can run up all those stairs."

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot better!" The small angel smiles.

"I'm glad." Alfred smiles before he scratches the back of his head, averting his gaze. "so uh...yeah. You actually don't know what a elevator is? You never used one before?"

"No it sounds fancy." The small angle blinks when Alfred snorts in laughter.

"It sounds fancy? Dude you're a riot! There's nothing fancy about that elevator!" Alfred shakes his head, chucking as he comes to a stop in front of what looks to be...a silver wall. "Here's the 'fancy' elevator.

"How will it take us down?" The small angel blinks touching the silver wall only to make a squeak when the wall suddenly opens up, revealing a small room.

"Go in dude! Don't' be scared...the hero is here!" Alfred pats the small angel's back a bit roughly, causing him to stumble into the room. Alfred has a reassuring smile on his lips but his blue eyes seem to not be so sure. "Honestly I hate these things. They always play lame ass music and it's always so fucking awkward if you get in these things with people you don't know. But then again, I know everyone in this school, and ever one knows me."Alfred walks into the small room and pushes a button. The small angel stares with fascination as the sliver doors close back up. Alfred pushes another button and before the small angel knows it, the room shifts...It feels so odd...are they going down?

"Ve..." the small angel grips onto the bars in the room, frowning.

"It's alright." Alfred chuckles, standing tall. The room makes a dinging sound, the room stops feeling weird...and then the silver doors open, revealing the bottom floor. Alfred grins at the amazed look on the small angel's face. "Not so bad right? A lot easier then running up all those stairs huh?"

"I'll say! That wasn't bad at all! And it didn't take long at all!" The small angel smiles walking out of the elevator with Alfred by his side.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you've never been on a elevator! Your parents really have deprived you of a lot of things huh? You never had a cheeseburger or soda, and you don't know what an elevator is so you've been using the stairs all your life." Alfred shakes his head but when he sees how the small angel tenses up again...he frowns. "Don't worry, you won't be deprived any longer while you're around me!" Alfred grins brightly, putting an arm around the small angel. "who needs parents anyway?"

"I-I don't know." The small angel frowns slightly. He supposes he didn't need his parents...he doesn't even remember them. "I suppose I don't."

"And neither do I! Dad can suck it!" Alfred tightens his grip around the small angel in a reassuring way as they exit this large building. "So...you like scary movies?"

"Scary movies?" The small angel tilts his head. "Well I don't like anything scary...but what's a movie-"

"NO! No! Say it isn't so!" Alfred suddenly stops walking, grabbing the small angel and staring at him with wide, horror filled eyes. Some humans outside have stopped their conversations to stare at the two. "You've never seen a movie before?! Dude...that's not cool. What have you been doing with your life?! No cheeseburgers or soda or movies...I feel so sorry for you!"

"I-It's that bad?" the small angel stares at him with wide eyes. "W-Wait I think I've heard of them..." The small angel thinks of his conversations with the humans in heaven. "It's...it's pictures on a screen-"

"Dude...tell me you know what a TV is?" Alfred looks scared.

"...Um...I've heard it's a picture box-"

"You've heard?!do you have one?"

"No I've never-"

"Ahhh!" Alfred screams, shaking the small angel who is starting to get scared himself. "No TV?!" Alfred sees how everyone is staring at them now...He grips the small angel and starts pulling him towards this large opening with odd metal things with wheels...there's so many things the small angel hasn't seen before...He thinks those are...cars? He heard a human talking about them before... "Alright...Tell me you have a cell phone?"

"What's a phone?"

"...Tell me you know what video games are?"

"Whats a video? I do like playing games! Do you like tag? I play that-"

"Fucking no! Is that the only game you know?!"

"...Um...Duck duck, goose-"

"Please..." Alfred covers his eyes with his hands...such a deep frown. "You're going to make me cry dude.."

"W-What?! Ve I'm so sorry! What did I do-" the small angel starts to wave his hands frantic, his eyes widening.

"It's what you haven't done! Dude why didn't you tell me it was this bad?! No wonder your parents can afford to get you your own place since they haven't gotten you anything else! And the only games you know are tag and duck duck goose...dude...Little kids play that! Don't tell me you still play that! It's so sad."

"D-Don't worry. I haven't been able to play those games in a long long time...I've had no one to play them with!" The small angel smiles reassuringly but for some reason Alfred frowns more.

"Stick with me dude. I'm going to show you the world where your parents have failed. No offense but your parents suck ass. At least I've been living my life. My dad isn't that much of a dick." Alfred shakes his head before hugging the small angel tightly. "Dude you are staying the night at my place tonight. We are going to watch movies and play video games all night."

"Stay the night?" The small angel frowns._.I guess my parents have failed...but maybe I'm the bad one...I can't remember their faces..._When the small angel starts feeling sick he reaches into his pocket and squeezes the piece of cloud, instantly feeling better.

"Yeah! It will be cool! I have a couch in my doom you can sleep on and it will just be awesome!" Alfred smiles brightly, ruffling the small angel's hair. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds like fun. I want to know what a video game is! And a movie!" The small angel smiles at the touch but frowns slightly when he thinks of Arthur.

"I'll buy soda for us to last us the whole night." Alfred adds, grinning when the small angel's eyes light up.

"Ve okay! Yay soda!" the small angel cheers as Alfred leads him over to a large, red metal car...it's shiny and it has no roof.. The small angel blinks when Alfred pulls something out of his pocket, the car makes a sound before the doors open upward...like wings.

"Get in dude!" Alfred grins as the small angel gets into the seat...feeling the leather. Alfred gets in through the other side, his seat has a wheel in front of it. With another push of the button, the doors come back down. "We are going to have a kick ass time!" Alfred chuckles. "First stop, we need to buy you some new clothes! You're a cool guy so you'll probably have the same taste in clothes as me!" Alfred laughs loudly as he puts something into the car and it makes a rumbling sound getting the small angel to squeak.

"I-Is it going to explode?" The small angel trembles, the car is shaking!

"Coarse not! Don't tell me you've never been in a car before!" Alfred laughs...before he stops, giving the small angel a look of concern. "You've...you've been a in a car before right...?"

"...If I say no are you going to cry?"

"No of course not! I don't cry!" Alfred huffs before the car starts to move. The small angel giggles at feeling the wind on his cheeks._ It feels like flying!_ "It's sad you've never been in a car though! How did you get around?"

"Ve I flew!" The small angel smiles, not thinking about it.

"huh...SO you have your own jet?" Alfred makes a hum. "They do say flying is safer than driving but fuck safety dude!" Alfred chuckles. "I have to warn you. I don't listen to the speed signs."

"Veeee!" The small angel giggles when Alfred steps on the gas and they speed out of there, the wind whipping his hair around, making him really feel like he's flying.

"You like that huh?" Alfred chuckles with him, barely missing a human who was crossing the road, the human had to jump in the bushes to avoid being hit.

"Look!" The small angel blinks when he hears a girl shout. The small angel looks to his right, seeing a lot of young humans staring at them...He spots the group of girls with Elizabeth...some seem to be pouting and others smiling largely at seeing the small angel and Alfred together.

"Hiii!" The small angel waves happily at them, smiling brightly. "Ve I'm in a car! Elizabeth! I'm in a car!Do you see? Look, look!"

"I see you sweet heart!" Elizabeth giggles, waving at him before Alfred and the small angel disappear down a corner. He's going so fast it all happened in what seemed like a blink of an eye. "He's so cute." Elizabeth sighs, smiling down at her camera.

"Aww he's going out with Alfred! See I told you guys those two are a thing! Did you see the way Alfred was smiling at him?!" One of the girls speaks up, her cheeks red but she looks insanely happy.

"That' doesn't, like, mean anything." A blonde boy grunts, flicking his wrist, the small angel had mistaken him for one of the girls since he's wearing a pink skirt, and he seems to just fit in with the crowd. " I bet they're nothing more than like friends."

"You're just saying that Feliks because you want him with Ludwig! Though god knows why! You just want that poor boy getting hurt don't you?"

"Honey they look, like, hot together. Alfred so totally doesn't complement him. I actually have a class with, like, Ludwig and Feliciano, history, and they sit together and they look good." Feliks flips his hair when the girl glares at him.

"I think Feliciano would be with good with the bushy eyebrow guy..." A small voice peaks in, causing Feliks and the girl to give a small girl with short blonde hair a surprised look.

"Ew why Erika?" Feliks wrinkles his nose.

"Well...There's just something about them...The way that guy was looking at Feliciano...I feel like they have something deeper than we know." Erika smiles gently.

"Let me guess, He reminds you of Vash except with bigger eyebrows." The other girl chuckles when Erika blushes.

"H-He doesn't remind me of him!"

"What about like you Lizzy? You haven't gave us your option. Who do you like with Feliciano, like better?" Feliks looks at Elizabeth who has a far away look. She blinks before she looks over at the other three that are looking at her intently.

"Actually...I like him with Kiku."

"What?!" All three look at her in surprise.

"No guys! It's so cute how he keeps trying to talk to Kiku! And how Kiku is actually talking to him back...of course I like taking pictures of Feliciano with any of the guys but there, I said it. I like Feliciano with Kiku-"

"BOO!" Feliks and that one girl do a thumbs down.

"Yeah! Hercules and Feliciano is where it's at!" A short haired blonde jumps in, her boobs seeming to jump with her...when everyone just looks at her with a blank look, she smiles sheepishly. "No? No one's with me?"

" I can't believe you all are doing this, especially you Irina. As long as he stays away from my brother I don't care." A long haired blonde grunts, Standing next to Irina.

"No one wants him with Ivan so you have nothing to worry about Natalia." Elizabeth shakes her head, giving the girl an odd look.

"Good." Natalia's eyes lose this odd look and she smiles. It's a bit twisted.

"So..."Feliks starts. "Anyone else thinking what I'm like, thinking."

"Definably." Elizabeth grins. "Who's up for a road trip to the city?"

"Me!" That one girl cheers. "I can get more pictures of Alfred and Feliciano!"

"Hey, doesn't anyone think it's a bit creepy we know where they're going?" Erika frowns slightly looking between the girls and Feliks.

They all look at each other, consider it...

"Nah."

With that, they all pile into Elizabeth's car, except for Natalia who says she has a date with her brother...whatever that means. They tend not to ask her about her brother anymore.

It's time to get picture gold.

* * *

"Wow that guy must have really liked us!" The small angel smiles, his hair, despite the abuse it has been through with the wind, falls perfectly, framing his face. It looks smooth, with no tangle. It's not even frizzy. It's as if the small angel took hours to prepare his hair...when it just naturally looks like that. The small angel is beaming, his brown orbs sparking as he looks over at Alfred who is red from laughing, holding his stomach as he walks next to the small angel down on the side walk. Many humans are staring at them, giving odd looks but the small angel doesn't notice and Alfred doesn't care. "He was waving at us so much when we passed him on the road! I'm confused to why he only had his middle finger out...ah, is that a special greeting? I hope so because I happily returned it! I made sure to use just my middle finger! He got so happy he started turning red!"

"Oh God...Oh god...someone help...I'm going to die." Alfred is still cracking up. He hasn't stopped since the small angel had intentionally given that guy that he cut off on the road the middle finger. It made his day, hell, it made his fucking week. That was hilarious. Alfred kept laughing as he drove and parked into a free parking space and is still laughing as they walk the streets of the city. They just started but still. "Oh it was a special greeting alright dude! Haha you're so fucking funny...god Feliciano where have you been all my life?" He wheezes, holding his stomach.

"In the sky." The small angel smiles before wincing, wondering if he'd given himself away but Alfred just laughs more, high from laughing so much. It's one of those times when something insanely funny happens and no matter what, you can't stop laughing. It starts to hurt your ribs and even something that really isn't funny, is suddenly funny.

"Yeah and I've been in the ocean. That was too much, damn!" Alfred wipes a tear from his eye, getting the small angel's eyes to widen.

"VE! Did I make you cry? I-I'm sorry Alfred-"

"Don't be sorry! Dude I'm crying because your hilarious. I was not expecting that...at all." Alfred chuckles a little more before he finally calms down...he grins at the small angel who is looking at him in confusion, titling his head. "So what do you think of the city dude? Since this is your first time and all."

"Oh!" The small angel looks around for a moment, just remembering that they are in the city. He stares at all the people that are walking pass them, a lot of them are bumping into him, not even glancing his way. There's large buildings everywhere...and it seems all the humans are on some kind of mission. They march forward quickly, determined looks on their faces or their chatting away on some kind of device...Why does everyone look so unhappy? It's very crowded too...Everyone is moving so fast...How do they have time to say hi to anyone? The small angel can barely say hello to a person before in a blink of an eye they are gone, getting lost in the sea of people. "Ve it's crowded and everyone looks so angry...and cold..." The small angel frowns. "And it smells weird."

"I know, that's just the people though. And really? I don't smell anything but cigarete smoke. Does that bother you or something? Oh and here's the place I was telling you about!" Alfred suddenly stops, grabbing the small angel's wrist to stop him, Alfred beams up at a sign that says. 'The shit store'.

"Ve...Your dad got you this for your birthday?" The small angel frowns at the name. "It doesn't sell..._that_ does it?"

"Are you asking if it sells actual shit?" Alfred blinks before he starts to laugh. "Dude of course not! I named it that because it sells a whole bunch of awesome shit! Like it has movies and video games and clothes. I called it 'The shit store' for a couple reasons. One, because it has a lot of shit in it and the store is the shit if you know what I mean!"

"...Ve...Not really." The small angel frowns. "Why would it be good that the store is poop?"

"It's not poop! It's the shit!" Alfred looks at the small angel offended.

"B-But you just said-"The small angel frowns, so confused.

"I'll show you dude! Just get in there and you'll see how awesome this place is!" Alfred cheers before he pushes the small angel into the door. The small angel doesn't know if he wants to see this place if it's filled with poop like Alfred is saying so pridefully. But the small angel doesn't want to hurt his feelings so he walks in...He can't help to blink when he sees at lot of humans looking at items that certainly don't look like poop...The small angel sighs in relief. The small angel looks up in fascination when he sees something spinning on the ceiling...It's really shinny...the small angel wants to touch it. Just when he feels his wings about to poke out-

"You like the disco ball dude? Cool right?" Alfred chuckles, hitting the small angel on the back getting him to tense, his eyes widening at what he almost did. Showing his wings in front of this many humans...Oh god have mercy on his soul, that was too close!

"Si...It's shinny." The small angel stares at it like a cat would stare at a light on a wall, ready to pounce on it. " Can I...touch it?"

"Um sure?" Alfred looks at the small angel, and sees how his mouth is open in awe, he can't help to laugh. "You really are weird dude. But I like that about you. You need help getting up there?" Alfred can't help to smile at the small angel, amused, as he watches him try to reach up at the disco ball on his tip toes.

"Ve...Maybe." The small angel smiles over at Alfred for the help. Alfred chuckles again, walking over before he grabs the small angel, his hands under his armpits, he lifts him up. The small angel giggles when he touches the spinning ball...it stops at his touch but when he lets go of it, it starts spinning again! What a fun little thing!

"Aright dude that's enough." Alfred chuckles, dropping the small angel a bit too roughly as he grins at him. "Let me guess...never seen one before?" Alfred frowns at that.

"Nope! It's amazing!" the small angel starts staring up at it again.

"Alright dude, enough of the disco ball." Alfred starts pushing the small angel away, getting him to whine. "We need to find you some kick ass clothes remember?"  
"Oh si!" The small angel stops struggling when the disco ball is out of sight. It's like it had some odd hold over the small angel...It was just so fun. The small angel looks around the store, noticing how a lot of humans are staring at the two of them. Mainly Alfred, he thinks. The small angel smiles and starts waving at the humans, who only stare blankly before going back to their shopping.

"People are dicks here dude." Alfred grunts, seeing the frown on the small angel's face when no one returns his wave. "Alright so here is where all the clothes are." Alfred stops pushing the small angel along when they stand in the back of the store. The small angel blinks, looking at all the shirts and pants...there's so many, with so many designs!

"So many!" the small angel gasps, overwhelmed by it all.

"Yeah! So pick whatever you want! If you need help, just ask!" Alfred grins, letting go of the small angel to put his hands on his hips, watching the small angel gap at all the clothing with pride. "Anything in here is awesome so you don't have to worry about that!"

The small angel looks away from Alfred to stare at all the clothing with wide eyes...Is this a test? Should he pick certain human clothes? But Alfred said all of them were awesome...so it's okay if he picks any of them? The small angel looks around for a moment, looking at all the colors and different designs. His eyes stop wondering when they fall on a shirt with what looks to be a cartoon kid with a blue hat giving his middle finger. Next to this kid is another one who looks scared, shaky, he has his middle finger out as well. The small angel smiles at the shirt...They're giving that special greeting and the small angel can't help to feel for the small cartoon human with his hair sticking out everywhere, and how scared he is...The small angel has been there. "Ve I want that one!" the small angel skips over to the shirt and takes it off the hanger, holding it up for Alfred to see.

"Dude you're into 'South Park'?" Alfred raises his eyebrow but he seems pleased. "Craig is one of my favorites too and Tweek cracks me up even though he's in none of the episodes now. I didn't expect you to be into that show but then again, seeing how you reacted with that guy giving us the middle finger, I know where you get it from now." Alfred chuckles as he takes the shirt away from the small angel. "Alright that's one dude, keep looking!" When Alfred sees how the small angel looks around and frowns, seeming overwhelmed again, he gives him a soft smile. "Want me to help you?"

"Si! There's just so many!" The small angel smiles, fiddling with his fingers...He doesn't want to pick something he's not suppose to...He doesn't really know how this works.

"Alright, how about this?" Alfred walks over to a rack of clothes and pulls out a shirt with a big buff guy...On the shirt it says 'i'm ready to kick ass and chew bubble gum.' The small angle frowns and shakes his head. Alfred makes a hum before he starts digging through more of the clothes...He glances at the small angel ever once in awhile before he grabs some pants and puts them into a pile. The small angel watches with fascination as Alfred grabs a couple more shirts before smiling at the small angel. "Sorry dude but I hate shopping so...This will have to be good. If they don't fit later, tell me and we'll come back and get some more."

The small angel nods and smiles as he walks to a stand with Alfred. The man at the counter stops talking when he sees Alfred...He gives him a smile and a card...In a blink of an eye it seems the man is bagging up the clothes and handing it to Alfred. "Let's go dude! Let's put these in the car and then get something to eat! I'm starving!" Alfred grins, walking out of the store with the small angel. "How does McDonald's sound?"

"McDonald's?-" The small angel begins to question only for Alfred to drop all the bags he was holding to put a hand over the small angel's mouth, his eyes are shaking, his face pale.

"Say...say it isn't so...Dude...are you about to tell me you don't know what...McDonald's is?" Alfred swallows, taking his hand away from the stunned angel. "Tell me the truth dude...have you been to McDonald's before?"

"I um..." The small angle frowns. "No I haven't-"

"WHAT?!" Alfred grabs a hold of the small angel again and starts shaking him. "H-How?! McDonald's is the best place ever! It's amazing! How can you have not eaten there?! You poor soul! Dude, we are definably eating at McDonald's! I can't believe this!"

"V-Ve I'm sorry Alfred!" The small angel's eyes widen when he sees tears at the corner of Alfred's eyes. "Ve Alfred are you crying?" The small angle frowns, touching his hands gently.

"I'm just...tearing up a little...Not having McDonald's ever before..." Alfred sniffles. "It's so sad dude..."

"I-I didn't mean to upset you." The small angel frowns. "Ve I'll go with you to McDonald's...This place sounds truly amazing if it can bring you to tears!"

"Oh it is." Alfred wipes at his eyes before he grins. "Come on buddy. Let's get these clothes back to the car and then get you to McDonald's so you can live." Alfred drags the small angel away with the bags...

This McDonald's must be truly something if it has made Alfred so emotional...what kind of place is this McDonald's and what kind of wonders will it hold?

* * *

"Behold!" Alfred spreads his arms out, those blue eyes of his sparkling as he stands in front of this building...made of the colors Red and Yellow. There's a large M standing high in the sky...with a flag next to it of red white and blue. Rocks surround the building, and cars surround the place...It looks like some of the humans are talking through a window? The sun shines down on this place that Alfred has told him all about...it glistens. "This is McDonald's dude! Nothing can compare!"

The small angel stares at the building with wide eyes...it smells so...bad. But there's so many humans coming in and out of this building and the large M thing looks intimidating...what is this place? The way Alfred talks about it, it must be really important... "Ve what happens here?" The small angel whispers, fiddling with his fingers while Alfred's grin just keeps growing and growing.

"Magic dude. Fucking magic."

"M-Magic?" The small angel tenses, his eyes widening. "But that's bad!" he cries in distress.

"What? No dude this is good magic! Trust me! This place is like fast food heaven!"

"Fast food...heaven?" the small angel stops freaking out to tilt his head. He wasn't aware there was another Heaven!...and one called 'fast food'? Why? Is there food running around in there? The small angel straightens himself out, staring at this place with eyes widening...he licks his lips. How could he not know of another heaven?...He bets Arthur knows about this great 'McDonald's.' no wonder Alfred was so upset with him!

"Yeah! come on dude, I'm starved!" Alfred grabs the small angel's wrist before he pulls him towards the entrance...the smell gets worse and the small angel knows he's starting to sweat...why is there a heaven on earth? He's so confused! And why would this heaven smell so bad?...but no matter what, this place is something. Alfred said so.

Alfred pulls the small angel into this building, Feliciano taking in how the humans seem to be sitting down, eating food...huh...it doesn't look like a heaven... Alfred keeps pulling the small angel to a counter. The small angel blinks as he looks at a Human behind the counter...his back is turned to them. He seems to be doing something to a machine, his muscular back shifting as he works, his blonde hair tucked away in a blue hat.

"Welcome to McDonald's, may I take your order-" The human starts off with his back turned only to turn around, those piercing blue eyes meeting honey brown, getting the blonde human's face to fall in surprise.

"Ve...Ludwig?" The small angel gasps in delight, his eyes sparkling as he slams his hands down on the counter and leans closer to the human with a large smile. "Hi! Ve why are you here?" The small angel is so excited, bouncing. Alfred just stands there, squinting his eyes at Ludwig.

"Why do you think Feliciano?" Ludwig narrows his eyes when he sees Alfred before he glares at the small angel. "I work here." He grumbles. "So can I take your-"

"Wow! You really work here?! Wow that's amazing! Look at you with your fancy uniform! Ve Ludwig why didn't you tell me you had such an important job!" the small angel shouts this loudly from being so excited. Who would know that Ludwig would work in a heaven! A fast food heaven!

The small angel doesn't get why some of the humans in this McDonald's start to laugh, looking over at the small angel with amusement. Alfred really starts to laugh, his face turning red as he pats the small angel on the back like he did something good.

Ludwig's face is getting red too, but not because he's laughing. Ludwig's eyes catch on fire, he bares his teeth. "Ha. Ha. Very funny Feliciano." He spits the small angel's name like venom, getting Feliciano to squeak. "You're hilarious. Really." Ludwig glares darkly at Alfred who is still chuckling. "You think you have shamed me but you haven't. You two are the pathetic ones. I'm earning my money. Daddy isn't paying my bills." Ludwig sneers, getting Alfred to stop laughing, returning the dark glare.

"I'm anything but pathetic dude. Me and Feliciano didn't come here for you to be a dick to us. Feliciano made a joke, it was funny. Get over it." Alfred puts a hand on the small angel's shoulder. "I think he's fucking hilarious."

"Oh a joke." Ludwig growls, turning his glare on the small angel who tenses, starting to tremble. "The joke is on you Feliciano. What a gentleman, taking you to McDonald's for your first date when he's rich!" Ludwig turns on his heel and walks into the back, shouting over at someone else in a uniform. "Someone take them, I can't do it."

"Ve but I-I wasn't making a joke! Ve Ludwig! Are you mad at me? I'm sorry!" The small angel starts to walk around the counter trying to follow Ludwig...The blonde doesn't spare him a glance, his chest puffing up and down.

"haha that's right...wait what?" Alfred blinks, tilting his head. "...Did he just say...a date?" Alfred thinks about it for a moment before shrugging. He grins at the new cashier in front of him. "I'll take 4 of your big macs...uh...3 orders of large fries...um...oh! I want two of your 20 piece chicken nuggets and...two large sodas both coke, but make one diet." Alfred puts his hands on his hips. "I have to watch my figure. I don't look this good from just exercise alone!"

The cashier just looks at him blankly...He sighs. "That will be 28.90."

The small angel frowns, still staring at Ludwig who is standing in the back, his arms crossed and his face in a glare. "Pssh...Ludwig!" The small angel waves frantically. Ludwig's eye twitches but he won't look at the small angel. "Ve are you mad at me? I really wasn't joking!" Ludwig responds by turning his back to the small angel. Feliciano's curl droops...He was so happy to see Ludwig working in such a good place but...why is Ludwig so mad at him?

"Alright dude! I got our food and got us a table!" Alfred puts a hand on the small angel's shoulder, coming up from behind him. He grabs the small angel's wrist before he starts to drag him over to where their table must be. The small angel feels eyes on him and when he turns his head, he sees Ludwig is staring at him now. Their eyes meet...before Ludwig glares at him again and looks away. The small angel frowns...what did he do?

"So I got 3 big macs for me, one for you, I got two large fries for me, one for you, and the chicken nuggets are mine..." Alfred says the last part a bit defensively as he sits down at a table filled with weird smelling food. He pulls the chicken nuggets closer to himself.

"Alfred..." The small angel's curl droops, a frown turning his lips as he sits down in front of Alfred.

"...Okay...don't make a face like that...I guess I could share..." Alfred grumbles.

"N-No it's not that." The small angel shakes his head, feeling a bit pale when Alfred unwraps one of his cheeseburgers. "I think I made Ludwig mad.."

"Of course you made him mad!" Alfred chuckles, getting the small angel to sputter, looking at him with wide eyes. "He's pissed off man! That was so fucking funny though!"

"O-Oh no! I didn't want to make Ludwig angry!" The small angel holds his head in distress. "I-I was just trying to compliment him! He looked really, really angry! What should I do to make this better?"

"I don't know why you care if he's mad." Alfred rolls his eyes,taking a large bite of his big mac, the sauce oozing out of it and falling on the table. "Ludwig is such a jack ass! Did you see the way he was looking at us? Like he's better than us because he works at McDonald's and we don't?" Alfred snorts, taking another bite of his food...it's almost gone.

"...Ve but isn't he better than us?" The small angel frowns. "You said this place was amazing! And it brought you to tears! Isn't this place important?"

Alfred stares at him a long moment...before he blinks and he narrows his eyes. " You're right Feliciano. Ludwig thinks he's a big shot because he has a job at my favorite place. So what I get most my money from my dad?..." Alfred gets a thoughtful expression on his face as he starts to drink his soda, his eyes widen and he slams his soda down. "Dude! I just had a kick ass idea! Why don't we get a job at McDonald's? It would show Ludwig! Hell we can work for our money! He's not better than us at all!"

"Ve a job here?" The small angel fiddles nervously..._but I already have a job in my heaven._. "I don't think I want to be here forever..."

"What are you talking about? Dude we'll get like a part time job and earn some money...Hell you don't have any money so you kind of need this anyway." Alfred nods to himself as he starts stuffing chicken nugget after chicken nugget into his mouth, swallowing so fast the small angel has to wonder if he's chewing his food.

"Ve...well I don't want to keep taking your money." The small angel's eyes shift. "And Ludwig works here..." the small angel's eyes light up and he smiles. "Do you think if I work here, Ludwig would be happy with me? He wouldn't be mad?"

"I don't know about all that. Why do you care what that guy thinks? He's an ass Feliciano! He thinks he's all high and mighty because he got into our school through his grades. He thinks he's better than everyone and he treats everyone like shit because of it. That's why he has no friends. He's a bastard that likes to scoff at others and anything he does is great and anything we do, he sneers at. Kiku is the same way! That's why he doesn't talk to anyone I bet. He thinks he's better than everyone else too because he got through with his grades. Ludwig and Kiku only talk to themselves, because they're superior." Alfred fums, biting angrily into a new sandwich.

"I don't think that's true!" The small angel says a bit too loudly, sitting up a little...When Alfred looks at him with wide eyes, the small angel settles, frowning. "Sorry Alfred. I just don't think that's right. Ludwig is a great guy! He has a good heart. He doesn't sneer at me. He helped me tie my shoes and he helped me pick up my stuff and he tells me to do my work when I'm slacking and he gives me his jacket even when it isn't cold! And Kiku talks to me...he doesn't look down at anyone. I don't know much about Kiku but I know that much." The small angel fiddles with how Alfred is staring at him...more like staring behind him but he doesn't' know why.

"...Dude just trust me. I don't know if me and you are talking about the same Ludwig. You mean the guy that just glared at you like he wanted to kill you tied your shoes for you?" Alfred raises his eye brow.

"Si...It's my fault that I made him angry-"

"Ludwig always gets mad. Seriously. You're so weird dude...making fun of him then sticking up for him." Alfred pouts, sipping on his soda. Alfred makes a weird face suddenly, staring behind him again. The small angel turns to see what Alfred is staring at...only for his eyes to meet those piercing blue ones. Ludwig seems to be cleaning a table a couple behind theirs...He has come to a stop in his wiping, staring at the small angel in confusion...again like he's a puzzle he's having trouble figuring out.

"Ve hi Ludwig! Did you hear what I said? I think you're a good guy! I'm sorry I made you mad!" The small angel waves, smiling at Ludwig. The German's cheeks tint but he still glares...though this time it looks forced.

"Ja. Ja." Ludwig waves it off dismissively, about to leave-

"Hey dude, mind refilling my drink?" Alfred shakes his empty cup, the ice making noise as he grins at Ludwig.

The blonde sighs, griping his fist for a moment before turning and walking over to take the cup. "Of course I'll get that for you..." Ludwig starts to walk away. "Lazy bastard." He mutters under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" Alfred glares at him before looking back at the small angel. "See? That's what I mean! He's such an ass..." Alfred grumbles before he gins. "But he won't be able to treat us like that when we have jobs too! We'll show him that anything he can do, we can do better! I can earn my own money! I don't need my old man!" Alfred frowns slightly when he notices the small angel hasn't touched his food. "Why aren't you eating dude?"

"Ve I don't feel so good." The small angel frowns, and it's not a lie, the sight of those cheeseburgers and Alfred's eating has gotten his stomach to not feel well.

"Oh really? That sucks dude." Alfred frowns, only for his eyes lighting up. "So...can I have your food?"

"Sure-"

"Sweet!" Alfred cheers taking the cheeseburger and his fries, he starts eating it right away.

"Here's your drink." Ludwig comes back and places the cup a bit roughly on the table. He's about to walk away when he notices the small angel has no food on his side...Ludwig blinks before he looks over at Alfred who is wolfing it down. "...Wasn't that his?"

"Yeah but he's feeling sick." Alfred grunts, sauce on his chin.

"I would be sick too having to watch you eat like an animal." Ludwig wrinkles his nose in disgust before glancing over at the small angel who does look pale.

"Hey! I eat just fine! Fuck off!" Alfred glares at Ludwig. "Don't you see me and Feliciano are in the middle of something?"

"I see you are in the middle of stuffing your face." Ludwig fums, he seems mad again, glancing ever once in awhile at the small angel who is staring at him. Ludwig quickly looks away. "If you two don't need anything else, I'm leaving." and with that he walks away.

"Douche." Alfred grumbles before he finishes the big mac...finishing all the food...by himself. He burps in satisfaction before he smiles. " so lets go exploring more!...oh er, if you're up to it dude." Alfred frowns when he remembers the small angel didn't eat anything.

"Si i'm okay." The small angel smiles before he stands up with Alfred. "Do you think we could see the disco ball again?" the small angel cheers as he walks by Alfred's side.

"You love that thing don't you dude?" Alfred chuckles. "Sure. Then we can get ice cream!"

"Ice...cream?" The small angel tilts his head.

"...I'm going to pretend I didn't just see that because I know you have to have had ice cream before..." Alfred seems distressed again.

"Well-"

"Don't. Just don't Feliciano. Alfred is here. The hero is here. I'll save you from your lack of living!" Alfred suddenly picks Feliciano up, holding him up above his head. "I will save you!" Alfred doesn't seem so serious, he's laughing, chuckling as he carries the small angel out. Feliciano starts to giggle...Alfred says the weirdest things. The small angel feels he's being stared at again...he turns his head to find Ludwig staring at him, frowning...looking so sad. Why is he sad? The small angel frowns but when Ludwig sees that he's looking at him, that sad look is replaced by a glare and he looks away...

_Ludwig..._

Alfred carries him out, unaware of anything...

_Tell me, what is that pain, hidden in your eyes?_

* * *

"Got ice cream! My favorite is chocolate so I'm sure you'll love it too!" Alfred grins as he walks over holding two odd looking things...A lump of something brown on a cone shaped thing. The small angel can smell it...it smells like milk and something else. It does smell pleasant but...

The small angel is sitting on a bench, his curl drooping a little, lost in his thoughts about Ludwig and Kiku and Arthur...It seems he can't do anything right when it comes to those three...and really all that should matter is Kiku but the small angel has been getting detracted. Earth is filled with so many people and places and things he's not use to. The small angel has trouble paying attention in heaven and he's been there all his life! This is a lot harder then he thought it would be...The small angel had watched Alfred walk to a truck that stopped for him...it's playing music and it seems a lot of human children are running towards it, tugging on their parents hands to drag them over to it. Alfred told him these are ice cream trucks where humans can get ice cream. Ice cream must be really good...

"What's with that face?" Alfred frowns, snapping the small angel out of his thoughts to look up at Alfred , who is staring down at him with those bright blue eyes. "...don't tell me you're still upset about that whole Ludwig thing! Don't let that jerk get you down! Besides, we're going to show him when we get jobs at McDonald's too!" Alfred grins as he takes his seat next to the small angel and hands him one of the ice creams.

"Ve it's not really Ludwig..." The small angel looks down at his ice cream, his brown orbs glossed over. And really it's not just Ludwig. Though that whole thing upset him. "I've had a great time with you Alfred. You're so nice and fun. I was hoping though that I would see Kiku...but I haven't seen him anywhere." That's what's really bothering him. Talking about getting a job in fast food heaven reminded him of his own job for his own heaven. Here he is, having so much fun...but what about Kiku? Where is he? Is he alone? Is he sad? Is he in danger?

Some guardian angel he is...Arthur is right about him.

"Why would we see Kiku here?" Alfred blinks. "Kiku doesn't do anything. All he does is stay in his doom room and study. Or that's what I think he's doing. I don't know. But I do know he never comes out of his room, even on the weekends. His doom room is right next to mine so I've tried inviting him over to play video games with me when I was really bored and you know what he does? He just shuts the door in my face!" Alfred fums.

"Ve Kiku lives in the room next to yours?!" The small angel's eyes widen, and he whips his head over...only to see that Alfred has eaten his ice cream, it's over his mouth. "And he never leaves it?"

"Nope never. I think he even orders food to his doom." Alfred grunts, not getting why the small angel is smiling so brightly.

"Thanks Alfred! I'm sorry I have to go! I have to see Kiku!" The small angel stands, his eyes sparkling in hope.

"W-Wait what? Dude you haven't even eaten your ice cream! Just chill a minute and I'll drive you back- Hey dude!" Alfred started only to stand when the small angel turns on his heel, takes off his shirt and chucks it back at Alfred in his excitement. Alfred blinks watching the small angel run into a crowd of people with his shirt off...Alfred blinks down at his vest. "...Dude?"

The small angel, ice cream still in hand, becomes a spiritual force when he knows it's safe, disappearing into the crowd, He jumps into the air, his wings springing out of his back and with one flap he's sent flying into the air, his wings flapping more, bending and gliding through the air as he flies away from the city, his brown orbs glistening.

_I know where Kiku is! I can spend the day with him! This is perfect!_ The small angel feels like cheering. He was feeling so useless just a moment ago...but now that he knows where KIku is, he can help him! He can spend time with him! The small angel is back at the doom in a matter of minutes, he really can fly fast! So fast...it's the one thing he's known for. The small angel dives down, his wings curling into himself as he falls straight down, giggling as the wind tickles him. He pulls up at the last second before he hits the ground, he goes straight into the building, being able to go through it being a spiritual force. The small angel jumps up once inside, going thorough all the floors...before he stops on the top one. The small angel pants, the ice cream still in his hand as he pulls his wings back into his back, and turns solid. He runs past Alfred's room of 678 and to the door of 679. The small angel isn't even out of breath as he knocks on the door happily, his smile so large as he bounces and his curl bobs with him.

The small angel waits patiently...seconds go by before the door clicks...it slowly creaks open and the small angel can see Kiku's large black eye looking through the crack. "Kiku!" The small angel screams in delight, getting the human behind the door to tense, looking slightly surprised. "There you are! I was worried I wouldn't see you today! But here you are! I didn't know you lived here!"

"Please...you're so loud.." Kiku winces...His cheeks tint before he shuts the door on the small angel, getting him to frown. "W-Where is your shirt? Coming to my room with no shirt, being so loud and with a melting ice cream cone...I don't understand. It's very inappropriate."

"Ve...?" the small angel looks down at himself, noticing he doesn't have his vest. The small angel winces, remembering he threw it in the city...Eh, it's not like anyone will steal it! The small angel leaves his stuff anywhere in heaven. He'll get it back later. "Oh sorry. I left my shirt back in the city! That's where I got this ice cream! Do you want it Kiku? I heard from Alfred that ice cream is the best! I bet it would make you happy!" The small angel smiles at the door, since it's blocking him from the human.

There's a pause.

"No thank you..." There's another pause. "...How did you know...this was my room?"

"Alfred told me! He told me I could find you here and I was so happy! I've been looking all over for you!"

"...W-Why?" Kiku seems really confused.

"Because I want to spend time with you!" The small angel smiles again. "i thought we could have fun together on our day off! School is so boring and it's hard to talk to you there! The teachers are mean and they don't make sense." The small angel frowns thinking about it. "Can I come in?"

There's a long pause...before the door opens again. This time enough so the small angel can see Kiku's whole face. His expression is unreadable as he stares at the small angel for a long moment. "There is nothing to do here. I'd rather be alone-"

"Please Kiku? I'll do whatever you want...I just want to spend time with you..." the small angel fiddles a little, giving Kiku a small smile. "We could talk about art if you want...or paint or draw together! We can have fun! Please? Pretty please?" the small angel puts his hands together, ready to beg like he's use to doing.

Kiku stares at Feliciano with those black eyes slightly widen at the display, at the small angel looking at him so hopefully, with that smile on his face. Kiku's face is blank but his eyes changed at the small angel talking about drawing and art...he closes his eyes...thinking for a moment before he opens them again. He stares...face blank...before he nods slowly. "Hai...but I'm sorry if you get bored.." Kiku opens the door more.

"Grazie! Oh Graize! I won't get bored!" The small angel cheers, about to walk in-

"Shoes off please." Kiku says this without looking at the small angel...his eyes a bit glossy.

"Sure!" The small angel smiles before he takes off his shoes. He walks in and immediately looks around...There's one bed...There's nothing on the floors or the walls...It's so clean with nothing in it...it could be anyone's room. Even though this room has things...it just feels...empty. Kiku doesn't say anything as he walks over to books on the floor, and papers in folders...He sits down in front of them, sitting on his knees as he looks over the papers with those empty eyes...just like this room, empty.

"Ve that's a lot of books!" The small angel chimes as he skips over to Kiku, taking a seat next to him. He looks over his shoulder to see what he's reading but...it doesn't make sense to the small angel. "That looks really hard..."

Kiku doesn't respond. His eyes on the book and nothing else. "so Ve...Alfred told me you study a lot! School is really important to you huh?" Kiku tenses a bit.

"It is suppose to be." Kiku says with no motion. The small angel frowns.

"So it's not important to you? Then why are you studying so hard?"

Kiku doesn't respond.

"Wouldn't you rather be drawing? or painting?" The small angel asks...This causes Kiku to inhale.

"I do not have the time...I do not have the time for you either...I don't know why I let you in...I just..." Kiku's expression is still blank but his eyes change just a bit.

"Of course you have time! You can do it right now if you want!" The small angel smiles, taking a blank piece of paper from the folder before grabbing a pencil and putting the paper in the book to stop Kiku's reading.

"N-No I can't..." Kiku gets nervous only for his face to go blank as he takes the piece of paper and hands it to the small angel. "I have to finish this chapter...I understand it's rude of me to be doing this when I have a guest. You are welcome to leave any time." Kiku seems to be hoping the small angel will leave.

No such luck.

"I'll wait for you Kiku!" The small angel smiles. Kiku goes back to reading...his expression never seems to change...The small angel looks down at his ice cream...He sniffs it before he cautiously licks it. It taste so sweet! "Wow this is really good! Kiku are you sure you don't want any?" The small angel holds it out to Kiku.

Kiku just shakes his head, not looking up from his book. The small angel smiles still before he goes back to eating the ice cream himself. _Alfred was right! This is really good! I hope he's not mad I just left him...but I'm suppose to be spending time with Kiku_!

"Ve..." The small angel fiddles a little after awhile of silence. "...I'm sorry I left you in gym yesterday...and I didn't come back to the other classes..." The small angel frowns. "Are you mad about that?"

Kiku stops reading to look at the small angel...Those black eyes stare into those sparkly brown orbs...Kiku's eyebrow furrows slightly. "Why would I be mad about that? You were sick." Kiku looks back down at his book. "That reminds me...are you feeling better? That was quite a scene in gym.."

"Oh si! I'm all better now!" The small angel smiles, happy Kiku is talking to him. Silence falls over them again...This time, the small angel is surprised it's Kiku who breaks it.

"Okay...can you tell me what you're up to?" Kiku stops reading to stare at the small angel...It almost looks like there's a emotion there, though the small angel can't read it.

"What do you mean?" The small angel tilts his head.

"...For the past two days you have been following me around, and talking to me even when I don't respond...now you're here, at my doom room. Why are you doing this?...Is there something you want?" Kiku's expression turns cold...He looks defensive. "I'd like to tell you now to stop and to leave me be."

"B-But I don't want anything...well that's not true." The small angel doesn't like how Kiku's eyes narrow a bit. "I do want something! Ve I want to be your friend!"

This seems to take Kiku off a bit, his eyes stop narrowing...He tilts his head, staring at the small angel, searching him for something...when he doesn't find it, he just looks confused. "...My...Friend?"

"Si! It would make me really happy being friends with you!...and I hope I can make you happy too Kiku." The small angel closes his eyes in his smile.

Kiku only stares at him. Long and hard..before he slowly averts his gaze. "I do not need friends here. But thank you-"

"But everyone needs friends! If not...it would get lonely wouldn't it?" The small angel frowns, seeing how Kiku's eyes shift a bit...The small angel feels a pang in his chest...Everyone needs friends. It's true. Maybe that's why he wants to make Arthur happy again...Arthur was his friend. His only friend it seems...and now...

The small angel has no one...and he can't help but wonder if Kiku is the same...alone...and if that's why his eyes are so empty.

Kiku stares at the small angel a moment, before closing his eyes. "I do have friends. Back at home...It does not get lonely." Kiku's expression doesn't change as he opens his eyes.

"Ohh! You have friends back home? Do you stay in contact?" The small angel smiles but he doesn't notice how Kiku tightens his grip on the book. "Do you miss them? What were they like-"

"Please get out." Kiku gaze seems a bit hard now.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" The small angel frowns, standing up quickly though, not wanting to make Kiku anymore upset with him.

"I do not appreciate you trying to get into my affairs...and you have been dripping ice cream on my carpet for some time now." Kiku points towards the door. "Please see yourself out."

Kiku is so calm with it...he's not yelling and the small angel can't tell if he's really angry or not. The small angel nods...his curl drooping as he slowly walks out of the room...at least he got to see Kiku and his room...and he knows that Kiku doesn't have friends here but he has friends back at his old home...he knows Kiku likes art and...Kiku isn't' mad he wasn't' at gym...but the small angel feels like he must have done something wrong and now he's been set back with Kiku... " Good bye Kiku...i'm sorry about upsetting you. I really do want to be your friend though...and I'll keep trying! I'll show you i'll be good for you." The small angel gives Kiku a large smile before closing the door...Not seeing the bewildered look on Kiku's face...before he goes back to reading.

The small angel sighs..feeling like he's failed once again as he licks his melting ice cream...He just needs to try harder to be KIku's friend is all!...Kiku says he's not lonely...so that's not it...

"I can't believe it! It's really you!" The small angel blinks at this voice...He tilts his head as he looks to the side. A man stands down the hallway...smiling at him with his blue eyes sparking...His long blonde hair to his shoulders. He walks closer, seeming to look the small angel up and down. " You two really do look alike! My! So cute!"

"Ve?" The small angel tilts his head at this man...He doesn't look familiar at all. "Who do I look like? And you think I'm cute?" The small angel giggles. "Thank you!"

"Awww never mind! You are so much cuter thean him! If I said he was cute, he would have tried to rip my beard off." The man chuckles before walking closer. "Ah, it should be a sin, how cute you are!"

"N-No it shouldn't! Ve then I would be sinning." the small angel trembles as this man stops in front of him...His eyes glint.  
"So pure...it's hard to control myself ohohoho..." This man laughs oddly as he grabs the small angel by the chin and tilts his head up to look at him. "Tell me your name." He purrs.

"My names Feliciano!" The small angel smiles, despite this stranger touching him. "What's yours?"

"Ah what's in a name my lovely? Nothing. Nothing at all." This man's eyes look at how The small angle doesn't have a shirt on, he grins. "Feliciano is a wonderful name. I'll remember that name forever. I'll treasure it." The man grabs Feliciano's hand before pulling it up to kiss it gently. "Tell me Feliciano...what are you doing here?"

The small angel blinks at this man's strange words and how he kissed his hand...but he can't help to beam at the show of affection and how he talks about him...It makes him feel good. Being the weakest angel he doesn't get much affection...Arthur use to. He use to hug him and he's kissed his hand before when he hurt it...

"Ve I'm here because I wanted to become friends with Kiku!" The small angel cheers...before he realizes this man doesn't know Kiku and smiles sheepishly. "It's not going so well though."

"IS that so? Poor thing. I could be your friend..." The man rubs the small angel's cheek for a moment his eyes flash and he chuckles. "I'll see you around cutie." The man winks before he lets the small angel go, walking away...The man smirks when the small angel can't see. "...He'll love to hear this..."

"Ve but I didn't get your name?" The small angel frowns, watching as the man leaves, about to go after him-

"Dude there you are!" Alfred huffs coming out of the elevator...he looks out of breath his face flushed. The small angel turns his back to the man to look at Alfred for a moment before he turns back around...Only to stop...

The man is gone. Disappeared...like he was never there to begin with.

* * *

**Here you go! Merry Christmas you guys! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Could I be like Robin?

"Where the hell did you go? And how did you get here so fast?" Alfred walks till he's standing right in front of the small angel. His voice gets the small angel to blink and look back at Alfred, that man he just saw forgotten. "I started looking for you since I figured you didn't know how to get a taxi since you didn't know about McDonald's, why would you know about taxis? But I lost you. And then this fucking mime started following me around, freaking me out so I ended up paying him money so he would fuck off and ugh! How could you just leave me like that dude!" Alfred crosses his arms, glaring slightly.

"Ve I'm sorry Alfred!"The small angel frowns deeply, fiddling with his fingers as he looks into those bright blue eyes. "I had to see Kiku! You just made me so happy telling me where he is that I ran off. I wasn't really thinking-"

"So what, you were that bored you wanted to hang out with Kiku?" Alfred huffs.

"I wasn't bored! I had a lot of fun with you Alfred." The small angel smiles. "I liked shopping and getting ice cream with you and I liked being picked up by you! I've experienced so much today and it's been amazing. I really am sorry I just left." The small angel frowns again.

Alfred stares at him for a moment before he grins again. "Nah dude it's fine. It was kind of fun. I was going to race you, see who gets here first, but damn, you beat me to it!" Alfred chuckles. "So...are you going to see Kiku now?"

"Ve...I already did." The small angel's curl droops. "He kicked me out."

"Don't feel bad buddy. Like I said, who needs them? Not when you have a kick ass friend like me!-" Alfred pats the small angel on the shoulder before he blinks. "Wait...he kicked you out?...so that means you actually went into his room?"

"Si. He was studying like you said and I think I said something to upset him because he told me to get out soon after." The small angel looks back over to Kiku's door, thinking of his calm voice and that blank face...How can he read that? Is he really mad? Or did he just want him to leave?

"Dude, points on your part for actually getting in there. I haven't even been in his room! He just shuts the door in my face! Dick...but he's weird. I think you're the first who's been in his room. Even though Ludwig and Kiku like to be together in school, I've never seen them together out of school."

"The first one to go in there?" the small angel perks up, his eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah dude! So even though he kicked you out, he must like you to let you into his room. So don't let his weirdness bother you!" Alfred grins when the small angel smiles brightly...Maybe the small angel isn't a failure after all! The small angel is so happy to hear that Kiku must like him, just a little bit. Just a little bit is all he needs. "Oh here's your vest dude. You kind of just through it at me haha what was up with that anyway? You just took your shirt off randomly." Alfred chuckles as he hands the small angel his vest back.

"Oh Grazie! I just remembered I had left this back in the city!" The small angel smiles at Alfred for returning it to him before he puts it on, feeling the scratchy material. He only winces slightly. He can't really tell Alfred he took off his shirt so he could release his wings... "Ve I just like taking off my clothes!" The small angel chimes. Good! This is true, he doesn't like wearing these clothes much so he does like talking them off!

Alfred stares at him for a moment, before he makes a weird sound, laughter spilling from his lips. "You're so weird! I can't get over it! 'I like taking off my clothes' so while you're running to Kiku's you just throw your shirt off. What you should have done, was rip it like Superman. I can see that!" Alfred is cracking up again. "I can't believe Kiku let you into his room without your shirt on! Wait...is that like a...Japanese thing? Is that why Kiku closed the door on my face? Because I didn't have my shirt off?" Alfred stops laughing, a thoughtful expression coming over his face.

"Ve...I don't know." The small angel tilts his head

"Oh well." Alfred shrugs before starting to chuckle again. "I'll never get that Superman thing out of my head now. You're hilarious dude." Alfred shakes his head before he puts an arm around the small angel, grinning at him. "So you ready to play some Video games? We need to introduce you to the PS4 my friend."

"PS4? What's he like?" The small angel smiles as Alfred leads him back to his door. He opens it, chucking.

"Dude it's not a person! It's a game system-" Alfred stops before frowning. "...Which...you probably haven't heard of before right?"

"Ve a game system? Can we play duck, duck goose on it-"

"NO! Never again! Dude I'm not going to let you be a cave man! Come on...technology awaits." Alfred pushes the small angel into his room gently, still frowning about him not knowing what a game system is. At least Alfred isn't crying.

The small angel takes in this new room. Unlike Kiku's room, it's full of stuff. There's clothes scattered on the floor, trash seems to be anywhere but the trashcan, there's a box in the corner with 'Pizza' written on the top. The walls are covered in pictures. Most of them are pictures with men in costumes...a 'Batman' and a 'Superman'. There's also a picture of men with instruments...'Imagine dragons' is written on it. There's a large bed, bigger then Kiku's and the sheets are different. The blanket has red, white, and blue...it looks a lot like that flag at McDonald's. It may even be the same thing.

"Ve...why do you have so many pictures of men on your walls?" The small angel tilts his head, staring at all the pictures with fascination.

"W-What? Dude they're not just men!...wait...tell me you know who they are? I mean you have to know who this guy is!" Alfred chuckles nervously, pointing at the picture that says Batman...

"Um...is his name Batman? Other than that I don't know him-"

"Dude! Batman is the best hero ever! He's better than all of them!" Alfred Is shouting, looking more upset then when the small angel said he didn't know what McDonald's was.

"H-He's a hero?" The small angel frowns at upsetting Alfred again. He stares at the picture of this Batman...but he's never heard of him! Wouldn't there be talk in heaven of a human hero?

"Yes! Batman might not have super powers like anyone else but he has money and instead of keeping the money to himself, he uses it to make himself gadgets that he uses to kick bad guys asses! He's a hero with what he has. He's human, just like me and you, but he's a hero..." Alfred smiles at the picture of Batman, his blue eyes getting glossed over. "...I like to think I'm just like him. Or at least I have the same mind set. We both have money...but that doesn't mean I have be selfish with it. I could be a hero...just like him. I could save lives, just like him. The other heroes have awesome powers but Batman makes it seem...real. Like a real dream."

"Wow..." The small angel stares at Alfred's far away look before he looks back at this man named Batman...at this human in a suit. He saves lives...He's a hero...and Alfred wants to be just like him. "He sounds amazing." The small angel smiles softly at Alfred. "Just like you and your dream." The small angel looks back at the picture, not seeing how Alfred's breath caught, or the look he's giving him now...how those blue orbs sparkle or the surprise there...The small angel never know he just strengthen his friendship with Alfred, or how he made him feel...The small angel is too lost in his own thoughts. "I hope someday, I too, will save a life." The small angel thinks of Kiku...he puts a hand over his heart. "Do you think I could be like this...Batman?"

"I don't know about Batman...because I'm him." Alfred pulls the small angel into an embrace. The small angel blinks at the random hug but he smiles and melts into the warmth of this human. It's been so long since he's been hugged...The small angel wraps his arms around Alfred, nuzzling his chest with his head. He's soft. Alfred's smile grows and he tightens his grip on the small angel. "But...I think you could be Robin." Alfred hums when the small angel looks up at him in confusion.

"You think I could be a bird?"

"No dude." Alfred chuckles softly, laying his head on top of the small angel's. "Robin is Batman's sidekick. His friend. His best friend. He's not as known as Batman and he's not rich but...he saves lives too. He helps Batman and from time to time he gets Batman out of bad situations." The small angel sighs, feeling so snug. Alfred is warm and his voice soft. The small angel likes being told stories...he can't help to think of when Arthur did the same thing. When he would hold him at night and tell him stories, running his fingers though his hair...but that was a long time ago.

"Ah! They're friends just like us!" The small angel smiles. " Do you think I could be like Robin? And save a life?"

"Of course! Haha you're my Robin to my Batman. We'll both be heroes!" Alfred chuckles, his smile soft and this eyes brighter...They seem different but the small angel can't put his finger on it.

"That makes me really happy!" The small angle giggles when Alfred ruffles his hair, he's really enjoying the touches of affection. Alfred is so nice to him. Arthur, Ludwig and Kiku always seem to get mad at him...but Alfred doesn't. He hugs him and makes him feel warm. He thanks God for him, that he has a friend on earth.

"Yeah!" Alfred lets go of the small angel, his cheeks are a bit pink but he's grinning. "Lets play some kick ass video games now! What you in the mood for? Scary? Action? Racing?"

"Ve...I don't know..." The small angel frowns from the lost of warmth as he follows Alfred to sit in front of a large screen..this must be the 'TV'. It's so large and flat!

"Actions good! We'll watch scary movies later anyway." Alfred grins as he starts to dig through a drawer next to the TV...He's pulling out a lot of small cases... seeming to look for something. "Well...this counts as action.." Alfred grins. "Let's play the 'Last of us'. It's a really awesome game dude!"

"Okay." The small angel smiles, getting closer to Alfred as he watches how he messes with some sort of machine in front of them...

The small angel can't help to feel a bit excited to see what these video games are all about.

* * *

"See I, like, told you Alfred and Feliciano are just friends." Feliks grunts, licking at his strawberry ice cream, sitting on a bench with four girls. "This, like, proves it."

"No it doesn't! If anything this DATE has proved that they are together!" That one girl glares

at Feliks, licking her chocolate ice cream before she pulls out a note pad. "For starters, Alfred took Feliciano to a store and bought him clothes! A lot at that too! Would you do that for just a friend?"

"Like yeah, he's filthy rich and since he's stopped hanging out with his old friends, Feliciano is like, the only one he has right now besides his brother. So he's, like, being nice to him." Feliks flicks his wrist, giving the girl a challenging look.

"Moving on. Alfred took Feliciano out to eat at McDonald's which is Alfred's favorite place and he payed for all the food!-"

"Again rich and, like, Feliciano didn't even eat his food, Alfred ate it all." Feliks shakes his head before he smirks. "If anything today, like, proved that Ludwig and Feliciano have a thing going on! Did you see the look on like Ludwig's face when he saw Alfred and Feliciano together? He's so totally jealous! He was belittling Alfred for taking him out to eat at McDonald's which I think is, like, messed up since Alfred is rich and if it was a date, don't you think he would take Feliciano somewhere he likes?"

"Maybe he didn't know? And okay, yes maybe Ludwig has a thing for Feliciano but Feliciano doesn't feel anything for him! That's obvious with the fact that Feliciano made fun of him because of his job! I don't think Feliciano cares about money though! I bet he sees past Alfred's money and sees the man he loves for being Alfred." That girl gets a far away look to her eyes, smiling oddly.

"Feliciano said sorry. I don't think he, like, meant it and didn't you hear how Feliciano stood up for Ludwig to Alfred? There's something going on there sister and your Alfred better watch out because Ludwig had the 'Stay away from my man' look on his face, mmmhmm."

"Oh whateves." That girl waves off. "Alfred even picked Feliciano up and then he took him out for ice cream! Alfred was laughing and having so much fun! It's obvious those two are together!"

"In your dreams!" Feliks shakes his head, huffing. "Alfred and Feliciano are like friends and that's it."

"No there's-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I think I won this round." Elizabeth grins, chuckling when the girl and Feliks glare at her. "Feliciano abandoned Alfred pretty quickly once he found out where Kiku was! He took off running and even took of his shirt!" Elizabeth giggle.

"Whateves." Feliks and that Girl look away in defeat.

Erika and Irania look at each other before shrugging. Their pairings weren't seen this time.

Maybe they'll all have better luck next time.

* * *

"Dude you got to run! Turn! Turn! Wait! Look out for that truck!-" Alfred is bouncing, his eyes wide, shaking the small angel who is about to have a mental break down.

"Ve I like Duck Duck Goose better!" The small angel cries out in distress as he tries to run through the crowd of panicking humans on the screen with his daughter...He's so confused and the pictures look so real! "Ahhh! How do I run faster! How do I jump-" The small angel screams when a truck hits him once again...killing him before he can even make it past the prologue. That's what Alfred called it.

"Not again dude!...I guess I need to pick out an easier game for you." Alfred sighs before he takes the controller from the small angel and starts messing with the machine again that holds these 'video games'.

"_...Look into my eyes, it's where my demon's hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get to close, it's dark inside...~" _The small angel jumps from the new voice, it sounds like this man is singing. The small angel looks around for this singer...only for Alfred to make a grunting sound.

"Who's calling me?" Alfred stops messing with the machine to pull something from his pocket. He touches it and presses it against his ear. "Yo!...Oh hey Mattie! What's up?" There's a pause. "...Uh what? Why is that Arthur guy asking about Feliciano?..." Another pause. "Well tell him he doesn't have to worry about that! Feliciano is staying the night with me tonight!...huh?,..oh yeah I'll hold up."

"Ve Alfred why are you talking to yourself?" The small angel frowns and touches Alfred's hand.

"I'm not talking to myself! I'm talking to Mattie!" Alfred frowns. "Oh yeah, dude this is a cell phone. You use it to call people and talk to them...like right now I'm talking to Mattie even though he's all the way down on the first floor."

"Really?! Wow that's amazing!" The small angel stares wide eyed at this cell phone...before he blinks. "Wait, did you say something about Arthur?"

"Yeah. Apparently Arthur was wondering where you were because you two had said you were going to walk home together or something...but I told him not worry about that cus you're staying with me! Mattie told me to hold up for some reason so...oh wait he's back!"

The small angel fiddles...uh oh...is Arthur mad? Should he not stay the night with Alfred?

Alfred is quiet for a moment...a odd look on his face before he seems thoughtful...then he grins. "Sure whatever! He's your friend right? So I mind as well check this guy out myself. Come up soon so we can watch a movie together! Alright see ya soon Mattie!" Alfred chuckles before he moves the phone from his ear and grins at the small angel. "Looks like it's not just going to be me and you! Mattie and that one guy want to party with us too! Awesome! Let's pick out a kick ass movie then!" Alfred gets up and starts looking through this large container.

The small angel blinks...wait...so Arthur and Mathew are going to come and spend the night too?...the small angel can't help to smile, feeling excited. Maybe Arthur isn't mad at him for doing this with Alfred!

"It's nice Mattie is getting new friends, everyone here has been fucking ass holes to him." Alfred grumbles, still digging through this container. " I mean, so what if he's gay? That's his business but thanks to Ivan and Sadik, those fuckers, it became something so much bigger than it had to be. My brother didn't have any friends to start with...he's always been shy you know? He's too quiet too, some times you forget he's there...but that's besides the point! Mattie didn't have any friends and then Ivan had to start that shit and now people think it's okay to pick on him. Mattie's never had trouble with bullies before! That's kinda because no one noticed him but still! Mattie deserves friends, he's cool when you get to know him. He just needs to speak up more and stop being so shy! That's his problem you know?" Alfred frowns, stopping in searching in the container. "...I blame myself for that too."

"What do you mean?" The small angel frowns, even more so hearing about Matthew. They pick on him because Matthew is happy? Is that why they tried to pick on Alfred because he was having fun? The small angel feels his heart clench at hearing Matthew didn't have many friends...The small angel thinks he's great. Nice and soft...like a quiet light..

A quiet light that is in danger to be put out.

"...Ivan is my enemy. That fucker, I don't know how he found out about Matthew...Matthew was keeping it a secret...only I knew and I sure as hell didn't tell a soul! Even dad doesn't know!" Alfred's eyes flash at that...Something there that the small angel doesn't understand. "So...I don't know how the fuck he found out and Mattie won't talk to me about it..." Alfred's eyes get a far away look before he blinks it away. He closes his eyes, gripping his fist. "Doesn't matter how it happened. It just happened. Ivan told all the football dudes, which, let me tell you, were my dudes. We use to hang out all the time. Ivan was the one no one liked. He was the loser and I was the alpha dog...but then when Ivan told them about my brother, they started making fun of Mattie. That's not cool. I ended up beating the shit out of most of them...Especially when they started bullying Mattie. I ditched all those bastards. Me and Mattie use to sit at a table with all of them, but I left and found my own seat with Mattie...and Ivan took my place at the old table. Foot ball use to be fun, and it still is, but now I always end up getting pissed off. Those guys use to be cool, I don't know how I didn't see what douches they are!" Alfred's voice is hard, in a growl but then it gets soft. "...It shouldn't have gotten this out of hand I..." Alfred's shoulders slump.

Alfred blames this on himself. The small angel can see that...he can feel it...The small angel feels his heart ache, can feel that burning sensation of guilt and frustration that's radiating off of Alfred. "It's not your fault!" The small angel can't help to shout as he runs over and hugs Alfred from behind, wanting to take away the pain and the bad thoughts. Alfred stiffens but the small angel doesn't let go of him. "Ivan is the one who has done this...He's the one who brought Matthew in. How could you have known your friends would act like this? Friends aren't suppose to do that! Friends don't hurt people you care about...so how could you have known? They deceived you...do not feel guilt for that. What matters is what you're doing now. You are protecting Matthew! You could have stayed with your friends, or joined them but you didn't. You turned them away for your brother. Though I don't agree with beating anyone up...I-I know those people are wrong for hurting Matthew, but it's not good to hurt people!...but you're doing it to protect your brother and I understand. You lost your position to Ivan at your table but you only care about Matthew. You're a great brother Alfred, don't feel guilty, don't be sad." The small angel tighten his grip on Alfred, feeling his eyes tear up. "I don't like it.."

Alfred is quiet for a moment...before he releases a breath that he was holding. He leans back into the small angel's hold, he touches the small angel's arms around his waist, gripping them firmly. The small angel waits for him to say anything...but surprisingly he doesn't. Feliciano no longer feels that strong sense of guilt anymore though. They stay like this for a moment longer...before Alfred chuckles. It's airy. "Of course I'm a awesome brother! Mattie means everything to me. I would never side with those ass holes.." He laughs a moment longer...before he goes quiet. "...Thanks dude." Alfred pulls the small angel off of his waist so he can turn around and hug him tightly. "You're weird but as far as I'm concerned, You're better than the whole lot of them."

"Thanks..." The small angel beams into this warmth, hugging Alfred back just as tight, loving this feeling Alfred is feeling...it's something nice and light. The small angel is glad he was able to help Alfred...if only he could do the same with Kiku. Alfred's love for his brother is beautiful...How he sticks up for him and protects him-

"_You can't always protect him...You know that Lovi. You know that just as much as I know that."_

"_Damn it...you don't know that! I could-"_

"_Our fate can't be his...you know what we have to do...we must..."_

"Dude are you alright?" Alfred's voice snaps the small angel's eyes open..._when had he closed them?_ He looks up to see not Alfred but His brother. He looks up with wide eyes at those brown orbs and that scowl on his expression...as he looks at the curl on his head.

"Lovi-" The small angel reaches out, touching his brother's cheek...but when he blinks...it's no longer his brother. It's Alfred, looking at him with concern...he frowns in confusion.

"Lovi? Who's that?" Alfred frowns more. "Dude you're shaking really bad and you're pale! You getting sick again?"

"N-No I..." The small angel holds his head in his hands...what was that? Those voices were...Grandpa and his brother...but what were they...? why does his head hurt so much?...and why did he just see his brother just then?...Does he miss him so much that he's starting to see him? The small angel feels sick...The warmth Alfred's arms had given him are now causing him pain...remembering how his brother use to hold him, though it was rare. He remembers how his brother stood up for him and protected him...Just like Alfred does with Matthew.

It hurts him. He feels it in his chest...this empty feeling...like he lost something inside and now there's a hole there that longs to be filled.

He loves his brother. He misses him so much...he misses them both so much.

"D-Dude why are you crying?" Alfred is frowning more, seeming to be thinking of how to comfort him. Alfred's eyes hold concern as the small angel puts a hand over his heart.

"it hurts...it hurts..."

"What hurts? Your heart? Do you have heart problems? Do you need me to call 911?" Alfred frowns deeply, he looks like he's panicking a little.

"N-No im fine...I'm sorry..." The small angel digs into his pocket and gives the cloud a long squeeze, letting go of Alfred.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in Mattie" Alfred calls at his brother, not taking his eyes off the small angel. The door opens, revealing Matthew and Arthur. Arthur looks like he's forcing his smile but when the small angel sees him he gets up quickly and tackles the other angel into a hug...if there was anyone who was like a brother to the small angel, it was Arthur. He was like another brother. More than that. But the small angel needs him. Needs for a moment to feel as if he's not all alone.

All humans die...when Alfred dies...he won't remember the small angel. That Feliciano is sure. When he dies...he may never see him again...and then the small angel will be alone. He's terrified of it. He just doesn't think of it, that's how he's been able to go on...but hugging Arthur, he feels not so lost, not so alone...

Even if Arthur doesn't like him anymore.

Arthur tenses in his hold before he wraps his arms around the small angel. Feliciano can't see his face but he's surprised when he hears Arthur's dark tone...and it's not directed towards him. "What did you do to him?"

"Wha? I didn't do anything dude! He just started crying saying his heart hurt!" Alfred sounds confused, when the small angel looks back at him, he's staring at him and Arthur with a startled look on his face.

"...Did you play baseball with him Alfred?" Matthew frowns, walking till he's in front of his brother, his soft blue eyes looking over at the small angel and Arthur with concern. "You don't know how to hold back..."

"No! And hey! You just don't know how to move your ass, slow poke." Alfred huffs, crossing his arms. "You're asking to be hit when you are too slow to react to my ball throws!"

The small angel blinks when he feels Arthur's hand on his face...his fingers grip his chin before turning his head so he's looking up at Arthur. The other angel has a odd look on his face, those green orbs fiery as he leans down. "...Did he do anything to you?"

The small angel stares up at him, his tears starting to dry. "N-No Alfred didn't I just..."

"Sickness?" Arthur's eyes soften..and it's almost like...back in time. When Arthur would hold him, would look at him like he is...with concern and gentleness. The small angel feels safe in his arms...feels like he's back in time...maybe that's why he says what he does next.

"I miss my brother." The small angel tightens his grip on Arthur...He wants to tell Arthur what is wrong like in the old days and Arthur would make him feel better...would give him advice and hold him but...

Things are different.

Arthur tenses up...becomes completely stiff. Any softeness is replaced by that dark, dark look...that look that makes those green orbs seem black as he shoves the small angel away...those eyes green flames. The small angel stumbles back, his eyes wide and his breath getting caught in his throat. Arthur...is trembling, gripping his fist...it looks like he's going to scream, like he's going to shout, like he's going to rip him apart-

Arthur's face goes blank...before a smile comes to his lips. "I think Feliciano is fine now." Arthur smiles over at Alfred and Matthew who have been talking about something heatedly, missing all that just happened. Matthew tenses and turns, giving the small angel a friendly smile.

"G-Good I'm glad."

"Good dude! You had me scared there for a minute!" Alfred chuckles walking over and patting the small angel on the back. "Thought you were going to have to go to the hospital!"

"N-No I'm...I'm fine now." The small angel glances at Arthur...but he has the same smile...that same look on his face.

It's a lie. How can a angel be so good at lying?

"Good!" Alfred gives him a soft smile that calms the small angel down a bit. "I'll pick out an awesome movie for us! Just wait!" Alfred runs over to the container he was looking at before.

The small angel fiddles with his fingers, standing awkwardly between Arthur and Matthew. Matthew fiddles with his fingers as well...and Arthur just smiles...The small angel is almost afraid to say anything...worried he'll see that dark look from Arthur again. What did he do this time?...Why did Arthur get so stiff? Is it because he's talking about his brother?...Maybe it's because he doesn't like to think about it, just like the small angel doesn't like to think about it...but some times, the small angel can't help it. It must hurt Arthur to think about his brother...After all...his family was like Arthur's family...

"S-So..." The small angel blinks at the soft voice before looking over at Matthew who Is staring at the wall. "How was your day with Alfred? Did you have...fun?" Matthew keeps glancing from the small angel to look back at the wall.

"Yeah! I had lots of fun!" the small angel chimes, smiling at Matthew.

"G-Good." Matthew sighs in relief for some reason before giving the small angel a smile. "what did you guys do?"

"Alfred took me shopping to buy clothes and I saw a disco ball and I got to touch it! Then we went to the magical place of McDonald's and then I had ice cream and it was really good and sweet!" The small angel's curl bounces in his talking.

"Sounds like fun." Matthew chuckles softly.

"We should do something like that next time Matthew." Arthur speaks in, giving he human a soft smile.

"O-Oh really?" Matthew glances away, his face heating up. "But I don't...really like the city-"

"Matthew doesn't like anything with people." Alfred joins in, still looking through the box. He laughs at the look Matthew gives him.

"T-That's not true!...I just don't like...how loud the city is." Matthew's eyes shift.

"Well, where do you like to go?" Arthur smiles gently, patiently.

"...um..." Matthew seems to be taken aback. Maybe he's not use to being asked that.

"He likes ice cream! Take him out for ice cream!" Alfred butts in again.

"I-"

"Would you like that Matthew?" Arthur smiles again. "Sometime, we could go out for ice cream."

"...Yeah that would be...nice." Matthew averts his gaze, his cheeks tinting.

The small angel frowns...wow, Arthur is doing so well with his human!...The small angel sucks at this...Even though Kiku let him in his room, he kicked him out. Arthur is already asking his human out places and spending time with him!

"Alright! I found a movie! Feliciano get the lights for me!" Alfred grins over at the small angel who tenses...only to smile again.

"Ve sure!" The small angel blinks. "...but I don't know how to-"

The light suddenly goes out...more like explodes. The small angel can see through the darkness but it's obvious Matthew and Alfred can't see.

"Dude did my light bulb just explode? What the fuck? Holy shit! What if my room really is haunted?! I knew it!" Alfred starts to scream, throwing stuff around blindly in his panic. "Light! I need light!"

"A-Alfred calm down. This happens all the time...it doesn't mean your room is haunted..." Matthew slowly starts walking towards his brother, moving his arms around to make sure he doesn't bump into anything.

The small angel opens his mouth, to offer comfort...if there were spirits in here, the small angel would have seen them. Actually the small angel is confused about the light bulb too...the small angel felt a power...almost like-

Something moves to his right. Before the small angel can do anything, he's punched in the gut, the blow knocking all the wind out of him. The small angel sputters, trying to regain his breath as he falls to his knees...Looking up at his attacker with a pained expression.

Arthur stares down at him in the darkness...Those green orbs, in this blackness, look black as well. His fist is gripped and his face is in such a deep scowl that the small angel whimpers, closing his eyes, preparing to beg for his life or for Arthur not to hate him...The small angel's stomach is stinging and his body is shaking. That hit hurt. Arthur is strong, much stronger than him. The small angel doesn't think he used all his strength but he used a good amount in that punch.

The small angel understands now that it was Arthur who broke the light bulb. He wanted it to be dark...so he could punish the small angel for whatever he did...for causing him pain, bringing up his brother when he shouldn't have. The small angel hears Alfred and Matthew go back and forth...talking...but all the small angel can do Is keep his eyes closed and hope that Arthur Is done with him.

The small angel yelps quietly when Arthur grabs him by the hair and tilts his head back. "Look at me." Arthur commands.

"I-I'm sorry Arthur-"

"Look at me." His voice is dark.

The small angel takes a deep breath before he opens his eyes...biting his lip when he comes face to face with those black eyes and that glare on his once best friend's face. Arthur's eyes narrow...before he smirks, leaning close. "You miss your brother huh?...is that so?...Then why don't you join him? It's not like you have anything. You obviously aren't going to save Kiku. You can't even befriend him to save your life, literally. It's only a matter of time before you join your brother anyway. Why wait?" Arthur tugs sharply on his hair.

The small angel's eyes get wide, his chest tightening so much, it's painful, his throat closing up and going dry. The small angel knows Arthur's words are true. He's failing at his mission but...but... "Why...why do you have to say things like that to me?" The small angel says quietly, silent tears falling down his face. "You want me to die so much Arthur?...That you can't wait?" The small angel's body shakes...a hiccup escaping his lips.

"Feliciano?" Alfred must have heard his sob because now he's trying to find him. "What's-"

The small angel does what he always does. He runs. The small angel rips himself away from Arthur and stumbles a couple of steps before he becomes a spiritual force and runs through the door. He keeps running. He doesn't want to be there...he doesn't want to feel this pain. How can Arthur say something so mean? His brother is gone, dead...Arthur wants him to join him. Wants him to disappear. It hurts...the last person he has is Arthur...and even he wants him gone. The small angel never thought of giving up and he's not thinking of that now. He ran...because he doesn't want Arthur hurting him anymore. His stomach stings as he throws off his shirt, leaving it on the ground before his wings spring out...with one flap he's out of this building and soaring in the sky...He doesn't know where he's going but he wants to get away.

It's true the small angel hasn't been able to help Kiku. He hasn't been able to befriend him...he hasn't protected him...He hasn't done anything really. It's true, the small angel hasn't done much in heaven either...all his missions, he fails. He runs when ever he sees a demon...he sleeps on the job and cries way too much. He knows. He understands. It's not a secret to him. He knows he's a failure. But he tries. Oh, he tries. He use to be better. He use to be stronger than this...when his brother and his grandpa were around. They trained him and his brother went on missions with him when he was younger...as he grew up...His brother didn't go on that many missions but Arthur was there to go with the small angel...and his grandpa was always there, cheering him on, holding him and showing him affection. The small angel has fought demons before. He's even defeated them...but that was so long ago. He gets so scared...for demons are what took his family away. Demons destroyed everything he had...and he's afraid, oh so afraid.

Guilt weighs heavy on him...makes it hard to fly through the sky...the wind tickles his skin as his wings fold and he glides through the air. The small angel shouldn't be alive now. The small angel should have been with his brother and his grandpa...He should be dead too. But he isn't. No. He ran away. The small angel deserves to have the same fate as his brother. He should have died by his side, fighting for heaven and keeping it safe...but instead he ran. He ran away, leaving his brother and grandpa. Maybe things would have been different if he stayed. Maybe not.

Thinking about this...it's easy to give up. To just let his wings be taken and let himself finally join his brother and grandpa in the unknown...because...if they don't have souls...what happens to them when they truly die? Do they just fade away? Becoming nothing but a distant memory? It's hard thinking about...so the small angel doesn't think about it. It brings him so much pain...

But he can't give up. This isn't about him...what about Kiku? If the small angel just gives up...then Kiku will die! He'll take his life and then...He'll be damned. The small angel doesn't want that. He'll keep his wings and he'll keep them to save a life...he can be like Robin...can't he? Can't he save a life?...just one? Instead of running...instead of leaving Kiku to fend for himself like he did with his family...can he stand by his side and take all his sorrow? Can he protect him...just this once? Can't he do something right...can he make Kiku smile?...can he make those eyes full?...Can he...be like Robin?

The small angel hugs himself as he slowly starts to float down...He doesn't flap his wings...he lets himself float down till his feet touch the concrete...He sighs heavily, curling his wings in. He probably should go home...The small angel feels that he's about to become solid again so he puts his wings back in and lets himself be visible. The small angel keeps his eyes closed as he sits against a tree behind him...He saw he landed somewhere like a forest...or something...it doesn't matter right now. The small angel takes deep breaths, his stomach still stinging.

There's foot steps coming his way...He hears this person muttering angrily under his breath...he suddenly stops...he feels this person's gaze on him...but the small angel already knows who it is. He can smell him. "F-Feliciano?" Ludwig's voice is surprised but the small angel can't look at him, he hiccups. He hears Ludwig make quick steps to him...He kneels in front of him...He takes a intake of breath. "Mein gott Feliciano! What happened to your stomach? Did someone rob you?" There's concern in Ludwig's voice...maybe that's why the small angel opens his eyes, his tears pouring down his wet cheeks, his brown orbs sparkling, his vision blurry for just a moment before he can see Ludwig's frowning face clearly...and the way his piercing blue eyes seem worried. The small angel takes in he's still wearing his McDonald's uniform...

"N-No." The small angel squeaks, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes.

"Nein? Then how did you get this..." Ludwig looks down at the small angel's stomach...The bruise there is an ugly shade of green...it's large too. Ludwig's eyebrows furrow before they widen. "...Where's Alfred? Why isn't he with you?"

"I-I ran from Alfred's room because...he was so mad...saying mean things..." The small angel can't finish his sentences, he's hiccuping and sobbing too much.

"What? Did...Did Alfred do this to you?" Ludwig's eyes catch on fire and he looks at the small angel seriously.

"No!" The small angel shakes his head quickly. "No it wasn't him...this is my fault...I...I did something again...I deserved it." The small angel needs to feel love. Needs to feel warmth...He needs comfort so before he can think anymore, he wraps his arms around Ludwig. The German tenses, and it feels like he's about to shove him off- "Please..." The small angel whimpers..." Don't push me away...please...don't get mad. For once...please" The small angel doesn't want to be alone. Ludwig stiffens in his hold...The small angel is sure Ludwig is about to shove him off...but then the German relaxes. He wraps his arms around the small angel, holding him gently against him. The small angel sniffles, burying his face in the crock of Ludwig's neck. "Thank you..." The small angel whispers...Melting into the German's warmth...never wanting to let go.

"...Tell me what happened." Ludwig speaks up after awhile. He doesn't loosen his hold but his voice is firm. No room for compromise. "Who did this to you?"

The small angel says still for a moment...laying his head on Ludwig's chest...he can hear his heart beat. It's beating so fast but In a way it's soothing. "I'm a failure." The small angel says when Ludwig is about to speak again...Ludwig's chest heaves up and down...moving the small angel's head with it. The small angel smiles sadly. "That's what happened. I understood that before but...I can't help the person I'm suppose to. I haven't been able to make him happy and...it seems no matter what I do, I end up making people mad at me...like you, Kiku and Arthur...I don't like making you guys upset. All I want is to be your friends, to help you...but all I've done is get on your nerves." The small angel closes his eyes. "I don't understand this place...everything is new but you would think I could do better...Arthur is tired of me now. He wants me to disappear..."

"Feliciano..." Ludwig speaks his name softly...He seems surprised but his grip tightens around the small angel. "...You're not a failure...you're in one of the best schools in the world...even if you have money...that counts for something I suppose...and yes, I admit you have grated on my nerves but...I just don't understand you..." Ludwig pauses for a moment. "...Wait a minute...Arthur? Arthur said he wanted you to disappear?"

"...He said that I don't have anyone left...and that's true...I've lost my brother...he's gone..." The small angel is speaking to himself, getting too lost in his thoughts. Ludwig stiffens up completely at this. " My brother and grandpa were all I had...now they're gone...Arthur says there's no point in me being alive anymore...and maybe he's right-"

"Your brother is he...?" Ludwig stops when he sees this deep look of pain on the small angel's face...Ludwig's eyes soften completely and he holds the small angel so tenderly against him. "...Arthur said those things to you?...does he know about your brother?.."

"Arthur knew my brother...they were close...family.." The small angel trembles, his eyes glossed over. "He wants me to join him..."

Ludwig tightens his grip on the small angel...Feliciano not seeing how he grinds his teeth or how his expression is warping in rage. "...Did he do this to your Feliciano? Did he hurt you?"

"I deserved it-"

"Nein! Feliciano you didn't!" Ludwig pulls the small angel away from him, those piercing blue eyes snapping him out of his daze...he blinks...Ludwig looks like he's in pain himself. "What he said to you was cruel! It was cruel and unforgivable! I have a brother! If I lost him..." Ludwig swallows...letting go of the small angel.

"Will you tell me about your brother?" The small angel asks softly...giving Ludwig a small smile, getting his senses back. "I'd like to know about him. You seem to really love him..." He can tell by the look in his eyes.

Ludwig is quiet for a moment before he stands up...He grabs the small angel by the arm and helps him up. "I'll take you back to your doom." Ludwig starts to walk by the small angel's side...holding on to him to make sure he's steady.

"But I don't live in a doom." The small angel smiles at Ludwig. "I live in a house...I think...if we keep going this way we'll get to it..." The mall angel can smell the odd smell of it. He has a great sense of smell.

"...You're that rich that you have your own home?" Ludwig grunts...his eyes turning hard for a moment but when he sees how pitiful the small angel looks...he calms down and sighs. "Alright...I'll take your there."

"Grazie Ludwig...You're a great person." The small angel smiles, closing his eyes as he leans against Ludwig's warmth.

There's a silence that falls over them while they walk...The small angel doesn't dare break it. He's enjoying it...being here with Ludwig. He tries not to think of Arthur or his brother...but it's getting harder as the quiet goes on-

"My brother is weird." The small angel blinks, looking over at Ludwig who's eyebrows are furrowed, not looking at the small angel...as if he's surprised at what he just said.

"How is he weird?" The small angel smiles. "I want to know all about your brother! What's his name?"

"His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, he's my older brother. He's egotistical, only talking about himself and he has the oddest laugh. His favorite word is awesome and he has a thing with birds. He's lazy and will only do things he wants to do. He likes to prank people...like this one time he put hot glue on the teachers seat but he ended up getting stuck to it himself. He causes more trouble than anything and it seems the only person that will stick around him is me because well, I'm his brother. He means well I think...sometimes. When it's my birthday he always goes all out, decorating the house with weird pictures of himself..." Ludwig closes his eyes, listing things about his brother...but there's a smile on his lips.

"It sounds like you two are close. He sounds funny too." The small angel chuckles, enjoying this. He likes the smile on Ludwig's face too. He doesn't smile much.

"I suppose he is. I feel like you two would get along. We are close despite how different we are. It's odd really..." Ludwig's smile soon turns to a frown...his body stiffens. "...He's sick."

"What?" The small angel looks over at Ludwig with a frown now. Ludwig swallows...he thinks for a moment before he locks eyes with the small angel.

"...My brother is sick. He's been bed ridden for mouths now. I told him. I told him not to get that job at the farm...He's albino...exposure to the sun isn't good for him...of course he didn't listen to me. Now he has skin cancer. We don't have money to pay for the treatment..." Ludwig's eyes get a far away look, he walks slowly...pain in his eyes.

"Ludwig-' The small angel touches his shoulder, trying to bring comfort. Ludwig takes a deep breath...before he gives the small angel a squeeze, as if in a way to show he appreciates it.

"You told me of your brother's passing so I thought it was only fair that I...well...Gilbert isn't going to pass...i've been saving all my money and if Gilbert keeps fighting the good fight, I'll be able to..to.." Ludwig seems to be fighting with something before he sighs. "...I'll be able to at least go back and see him...He was diagnose just a couple of months ago...I don't have the money saved yet." Ludwig sighs. "but my brother is stubborn. He doesn't want me coming to see him. ' Don't be a dumb ass, i'm fine because I'm awesome! Cancer can't kill me!' are his exact words." Ludwig thinks for a moment... "...Let's not talk about this anymore."

"Okay..." The small angel is still a bit light headed...but when he looks to the front and sees the house he sighs. "T-This is my place-"

"...What?" Ludwig blinks...taking in this small home that looks like it could be abandoned...vines growing on the side. "...You're kidding right? You have money don't you?"

"...No? Why would you think that?" The small angel tilts his head.

"W-What? Because...because you do! This can't really be where you live!...Your parents surely got you a better place than this!" Ludwig seems to be freaking out a little.

"My parents?" The small angel tenses up badly...before he smiles. "No...My parents aren't rich. I don't even remember their faces."

"...What?" Ludwig turns to look at the small angel...his expression horrified. "...You don't...have parents?...and your brother and grandfather are...then you're-"

"Alone." The small angel smiles despite this. "Thanks for taking me home. It was so nice and I loved hearing about your brother and-" the small angel squeaks in surprise when Ludwig pulls him into a hug.

"Mein gott...I'm such a fool! I thought...I thought you had money and you were just a brat when...damn it I'm so sorry Feliciano. You...you really got into the school through your smarts?" Ludwig pulls away...frowning deeply. "Will you forgive me?"

"forgive you for what?" The small angel blinks...confused before he smiles. "It's okay Ludwig!-"

"No it's not! I...let me make it up to you...ah...sometime this week we could do something...I could take you out, my treat..." Ludwig's cheeks tint before he lets go of the small angel, coughing into his hand. "Tomorrow I have to study...but...maybe Monday or Tuesday, or any time your free." He adds quickly, his face getting redder.

The small angel blinks before he beams brightly. "Ve does that mean we're friends?" The small angel puts his hands in Ludwig's, smiling so gently. Ludwig can't look at his smile...glancing away...he sighs, swallowing down his pride. He nods slowly, getting a squeal from the small angel. "This is great! Ludwig you just filled me with hope! I'm not a failure! You're my friend! I can do this! I can! I'll help everyone I can like you have helped me! Grazie!" The small angel jumps up, giving Ludwig a kiss on the cheek. Ludwig's face catches on fire and he sputters...the small angel turns on his heel and runs up to his house...He gives Ludwig one last smile. "Bye Ludwig! Thanks again!" and then he runs into his home...Not seeing the far away look in Ludwig's eyes...or how he slowly touches his cheek where Feliciano kissed him...a smile gracing his lips.

The small angel smiles as he walks into his home...his heart lifting. If he can get the scary German to be friends with him then he can get Kiku to too!...The small angel feels a bit sad hearing about Ludwig's brother...the small angel doesn't know what cancer is but it sounds bad. It's a sickness...the small angel wonders why Ludwig hasn't prayed about it...

There's a knock at the door.

The small angel thinks it's Ludwig so he skips over to the door...he can't help to yawn, feeling a bit tired...He's exhausted. Earth really does put a toll on the small angel's body. Feliciano opens the door, expecting to see those piercing blue eyes...only to blink when his eyes fall on a pair of blue eyes...but they're not piercing.

"Its...you.." The small angel blinks at this man...this man he saw in the doom hallway. The man pouts, those blue eye sparkle though.

"Oh poo don't sound so disappointed." The man shakes his head and smiles. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Kinda ve...I thought you were my friend b-but I'm not disappointed! Surprised is all." The small angel smiles gently at this man.

"May I come in?" This man smiles...His blue eyes gleam a bit.

"Sure!" The small angel moves to let this human in. The man smiles before he walks inside...He looks around this home slowly as the small angel closes the door. "I'm glad to see you actually! I never got your name!"

"Ah you still want to know my name?" The man turns around and smiles. He flips his hair. "I'm just that irresistible oui? You couldn't get me out of your head am I right? You must have been thinking, who was that gorgeous, mysterious man?" The man closes his eyes in his smile.

"Ve actually I kind of forgot about you." The small angel smiles getting this man to sputter and look at him with offense.

"W-What? No way! No one can just forget about moi! I'm gorgeous!" The man looks at himself in a mirror on the wall before nodding to himself.

"You are beautiful." The small angel agrees and this seems to calm the man down who's cheeks get flushed and he starts playing with his hair laughing like 'ohohohho'. "...I was wondering about you but then I forgot. I have a lot on my mind you know..." The small angel giggles. "For once I do."

"Ah a lot on your mind you say? Mmm like what?" This man makes a humming sound as he starts to look around the small angel's home...he walks into the kitchen...his hands slowly touching the counter before his finger tips rest on a wooden box with slits in it. "...I have to ask Feliciano...do you live alone?"

"Hm? Oh no! I live with Arthur!" The small angel beams...only to frown slightly...thinking of those black eyes.

"Arthur you say..." The man tenses slightly. "Are you two friends?"

"...I...I don't know..." The small angel fiddles with his fingers. That man turns around and walks till he's standing right in front of the small angel...he stares down at the bruise on the small angel's stomach before touching it lightly with his finger tips getting the small angel to wince.

"Obviouslt not when he's hurting you so! I would never hurt you like this my sweetie!...I may hurt you in other ways but those ways you'd like ohohohoho." This man laughs oddly again, caresses the bruise with his finger tips...his fingers trailing a little lower than the bruise to the start of the small angel's pants.

"Ve I don't want to get hurt at all!" The small angel cries in distress before glancing away.

"I'm just kidding. I'm not going to hurt you..." This man purrs, pulling his hand away to grab the small angel's chin and tilting his head to look at him. "If Arthur hurts you so...why do you stay with him? Why don't you fight back?"

"I'm no match for Arthur!...and I don't want to fight him...Arthur use to be my best friend he..." The small angel trails off before he sighs, his curl drooping in his exhaustion. "I'm sorry...but I'm really tired so-"

"I'll be on my way. I'll see you around Feliciano..." This man leans in, giving Feliciano a chaste kiss on the neck before smirking. "Don't forget about me too quickly next time~" He purrs before he walks out of the door...leaving the small angel there.

Feliciano is so out of it he stumbles into his room...closing the door before he lets his wings out...He sighs in relief as he takes off his pants...he doesn't even bother with his skirt. He takes the cloud out of his pants and hops in his bed. He pulls the covers over him, squeezing the cloud near his face...He's tired...so tired. He's filled with so many different emotions...He's still hurt by Arthur...his words and his punch still stinging him. He's still happy about becoming friends with Ludwig...and the promise of spending time with him...He's still anxious about becoming friends with Kiku and helping him...and he's still excited and hopeful...that maybe he could save a life...

Maybe he really could be Robin to Alfred's Batman.

* * *

"This is really too good to be true." That man walks into a dark ally...smiling to himself, closing his eyes for a moment. "We got a two and one prize...eh Antonio?" The man glances behind him at a cloaked figure that wasn't there before.

"I would say only one of the them is a prize..." the cloaked figure takes off his hood revealing short brown messy hair...those green eyes gleaming through the darkness of this alleyway. Those green orbs hold something and he takes a step forward. "You're not pulling my leg? It's really him? He's here?" he seems hopeful, holding his hands together.

"I would not lie! He's so cute too!" The man gushes before those blue eyes narrow. "But it seems he's not the only little birdie that's strayed too far away from home."

"Si...Arthur is staying with him..." Antonio walks back and forth, thinking about this carefully...his face serious when that's a rare sight, even for this man. "As you have told me..."

"I really don't care what you do with Feliciano but...as I've said before..." The man grins. "Arthur is mine. His wings will be worth so much. He's killed so many of our kind...I say it's time we repay the favor."

"You take care of Arthur...Feliciano will be mine..." Antonio smiles. "_He's_ going to be so happy!...we'll be a family and-"

"Do you really believe that?" This man scoffs. "He can't stand you. I don't understand why you keep trying. If I was you, I would settle for Feliciano, he's so cute and his innocence is delicious-"

"Don't." Those green eyes turn darker and he sends at glare this man's way. "You are not to touch Feliciano inappropriately when you come around him...you know our plan."

"oui oui..." This man waves him off as he starts walking away from.

"Francis." His name gets this man to stop. He glances back at Antonio that's giving him that same hard look. "Do what ever you want to Arthur. Eat him. Rip him to pieces. I don't care but if you hurt even a single feather of Feliciano's, I will kill you."

Francis stares at him blankly for a moment before he continues to walk away...a smirk twisting on his lips. "Oh I understand Antonio...but who's rushing?..." He fades away.

Francis always did like to play with his food before he goes in for the kill anyway.

* * *

**Chapter five! Thank you for all your reviews! And happy new years if I don't review before then!**

**Till next time:)**


	6. Cotton Candy

"_Come on you stupidos!" A young Italian angel grumbles, his wings flapping impatiently as he hovers a few inches from the clouds. His arms are crossed, those darker brown orbs watching as the two younger angels run towards him on the clouds. "If you keep taking forever I'm just going to leave you! I told you there was no reason to come."_

_"But we want to help Lovi!" One of the young angels catches up to his brother, smiling brightly, his brown orbs sparkling as he grips the basket in his small hands. His tiny wings flutter, as if tempting to fly like his brother...but they are too small, and he is too young._

_"And it's not our faults we can't fly yet! It's hard keeping up with you..." A young Arthur stops next to Feliciano, his blonde hair messy and his tiny wings fluttering as well. "Stop being a jerk, showing off your wings!" Arthur huffs, crossing his arms._

_"What are you talking about? Oh you mean these wings?" Lovi grins, spreading his wings wide. They're not as big as the adult angels...but pretty big. A lot bigger then Arthur's and Feliciano's. They sparkle in the sun, the feathers look so soft._

_"Hmpt." Arthur crosses his arms and looks away when Lovi laughs._

_"Don't worry Arthur! Some day we'll have wings just like that!" The small angel smiles at his best friend, reaching over and grabbing his hand. Arthur blinks before he looks over at Feliciano, who is giving him the sweetest smile. "And then we'll be able to fly too!"_

_"...That's right." Arthur's pout turns into a small smile as he squeezes his hand gently, those green orbs soft. "And our wings will be better than his."_

_"Keep dreaming." Lovi grunts but he watches the two...and even he has to hide the smile tugging at his lips. "Come on 'thing one and two', I don't have all day to wait." Lovi flaps his large wings and he goes more in the air, flying away from them._

_"H-Hey! Wait for us!"_

_"Big brother!"_

_The two young angels call after him as they start to run on the clouds again, trying to keep up...Arthur doesn't take his hand from Feliciano's. They hold hands as they run, chasing after Lovi who is grinning down at them. The small angel is giggling...having fun chasing his older brother, and while Arthur complains...he's smiling all the same. Arthur is use to Lovi's teasing. He's use to how Lovi is...because he's always around...because he knows how the small angel's family is._

_"What's wrong? Why you so slow? Why don't you just fly?" Lovi makes a hum. "Oh that's right, you can't."_

_"Oh shut it!"_

_"Heheh."_

_This goes on for a while, Lovi flying in the sky while Arthur and Feliciano follow as fast as they can, hand in hand. The small angel is smiling...so happy...This is the first mission he's ever been on. It's really his brother's but he's coming to help in anyway he can! This is so exciting! Of course he had to beg Lovi to take him...and after bugging him for a couple days straight, he agreed. But of course Arthur had to come too! Feliciano isn't anywhere without Arthur, and Arthur can't be seen without Feliciano. It's like they're one force. Never apart. It takes Arthur's father and the small angel's grand father to pull the two apart._

_"Here we are." Lovi suddenly lands in front of them a few feet ahead...Staring up a large tree that's in the clouds...The clouds hold it up, it's leaves are pink and it's trunk and branches are sliver. It's a beautiful tree. One of the many ones in heaven...but this tree is special. It bares a special fruit. "Ugh...this makes me sick." Lovi gags as he stares up at a red, heart shaped fruit hanging off one of the branches. This tree is covered in them. "Why did I have to get a mission to collect these things? Don't we have enough love in heaven? Why do we need...THAT kind of love?"_

_"I think it's beautiful!" The small angel finally catches up to his brother, his eyes getting wide with awe as he stares at this large tree with the wondrous fruit...He's never seen this tree before! He's heard stories...wonderful stories and now he gets to see this wondrous tree for himself! "What do you mean that kind of love Lovi?" The small angel blinks before looking over at his older brother. "Isn't all love the same?"_

_"It's suppose to be." Arthur cuts in, smiling gently at the small angel. "Don't you know what these fruits are for? Haven't you heard the cool story on them?"_

_"Ve...I see humans giving them to each other...I've even seen a couple of angels do that as well...' The small angel fiddles with his fingers. "But I-I don't know what it means..."_

_"The humans call these 'one heart' fruits." Lovi grunts into the conversion, crossing his arms, looking at the fruits in annoyance. "The humans started this rumor that if you share this fruit with someone you love, you'll never be apart or some crap like that. The humans have been using them as love confessions here for some time...and even some of angels have bought into the rumor." Lovi shakes his head. "They know I think these fruits are stupid but then they send me to collect more of them..." He grumbles to himself._

_"It's more than you'll never be apart." Arthur smiles at the small angel, his green orbs excited. "It's said that if you share this with someone, you're souls will be one and no matter what happens, you'll never be without that person. You should only do it with someone you really love though." Arthur blushes. "There's other stories that the fruit will grant one wish and things like that...It's really interesting though."_

_"Si! I'll say! That's amazing!" The small angel looks at the tree with awe, tightening his grip on Arthur's hand in his excitement. Those hearts seem to be calling him...That's beautiful. Being connected to someone forever...soul's becoming one...That's so nice. The humans think of the funnest things. The small angel can't help wonder if it's true...if this fruit has this power._

_"Alright, since you two wanted to help, get to picking." Lovi flies over to the tree, looking up at it with a look of irritation only to grin at the small angel and Arthur._

_"Yay! Let's go Arthur!" The small angel cheers as he drags Arthur with him towards the tree...The small angel blinks when he looks up...The fruit is out of his reach! The small angel jumps up and down trying to get this one that's hanging low. Arthur chuckles at the small angel's attempts before he smiles._

_"Get on my shoulders old chap. I'm sure you'll be able to reach it then." Arthur gets on his knees in front of the tree, smiling at the small angel._

_"Okay!" The small angel climbs up Arthur, using the tree as a leverage he's able to stand on Arthur's shoulders. Arthur grabs the small angel's ankles before he slowly starts to lift up. The small angel giggles as he gets taller, his eyes bright as he keeps his arms above his head, reaching for the heart shaped fruit that is sparkling in the sun, coming closer to his reach. "Got it!" The small angel cheers when he picks the fruit, holding it against his chest. He starts to bounce in his happiness which throws Arthur off balance._

_"Feli!-" Arthur starts to protest but he still ends up falling, the small angel landing on his chest getting him to groan._

_"Ve oh I'm sorry Arthur!" The small angel frowns, getting up and holding out his hand to help Arthur up, still holding that heart fruit against his chest._

_"Well you got one." Lovi is cracking up getting him a glare from Arthur and a tilt of the head from Feliciano. "Good job!"_

_"Why don't you start doing your own job then?" Arthur huffs, throwing the basket towards Lovi who catches it._

_"Yeah yeah..." Lovi sighs, knowing the two young angels wouldn't have been much help in this...why did he even let them come again?-_

_Lovi takes a step towards the tree...only to stop. His body gets stiff before his eyes narrow...his curl twitching as he grips his fist, his wings getting ruffled as he whips his head over...glaring into the empty blue space of the sky._

_"Lovi what's wrong?" The small angel frowns at the change in his brother, taking a step forward-_

_In a blink of an eye Lovi is in front of Arthur and the small angel. He tackles them to the ground with a lot of force, sending Feliciano and Arthur landing on the clouds a few feet away._

_"What the bloody hell was that for-" Arthur starts to go off only to stop, his face falling in horror as the lovely pink tree...is caught on fire. Flames are consuming the beautiful pink leaves and are turning those red hearts black, tainting them, ruining them._

_"F-Fire? Lovi what's going on-" The small angel sniffles, his eyes wide in shock before his words stop in his throat._

_There, in front of the tree are two men. They both have their shirts off...one of them is still setting the tree on fire, his back turned to them...showing off the two scars on his back...The scars that are two lines running deep on the shoulder blades...the scars that all angels that lose their wings have, the scar all demons have._

_"Demons!" Lovi's eyes are wide, his wings out protectively in front of Arthur and Feliciano...those brown orbs narrow, his teeth chatter but there's a fire there. "Damn it! How did they get in here? Arthur take Feliciano and get out of here!"_

_"R-Right!" Arthur's eyes snap out of his shock before he grabs the small angel, frowning deeply. " Come on Feli! We have to go!-"_

_"They're destroying the tree! We have to put out the fire!" The small angel struggles against Arthur, staring at his brother with wide eyes. "Lovi we can't leave you!"_

_"Yes you can and you will!" Lovi growls when the one demon that's not setting the tree on fire locks eyes with him...His face is rotting...he's so skinny his ribs are poking out. The demon's smile is crooked, his skin burnt. Those black eyes watch Lovi with glee...his hands turning into claws._

_In school the small angel learned that there's many different types of demons. This one isn't that strong. The reason the small angel knows this is because he's rotting...in school they learned that if a demon can maintain his beauty from being an angel, can keep his body from rotting in his sin...then they are strong...very powerful. This one doesn't even look human anymore. It's a weak one. Even so the small angel is still worried. There's two demons, not just one! Lovi needs help! "Go now!" Lovi growls his wings narrow and in a blink of an eye him and the demon are colliding...Lovi dodges those claws from ripping a chunk out of his chest before he punches him in the face...It's sick but the demon's nose falls off...It's scary...Lovi wrinkles his nose but he doesn't stop his attacks...Even for a young angel he's taking care of this easily._

_"Come on Feli we have to go! We can go and get help." Arthur's expression softens at how worried the small angel looks, how afraid. "Lovi can take care of himself...come on we have to-"_

_Suddenly the rotting demon growls, getting out of Lovi's hold he had him in...only to do a spin, slashing Lovi on the arm...blood wells up and falls down into the clouds, staining the white._

_"Lovi! Leave my brother alone!" The small angel gasps before he grips his fist...He takes off running towards the demon, not at all scared...he's a young angel...he doesn't know pain. Not yet. All he knows is he loves his brother and his brother is getting hurt._

_"Feli watch out!" Arthur cries out in distress, screaming for the small angel. Feliciano blinks, looking over at his right just in time to see the other demon, who has stopped setting the tree on fire, by his side...His eyes are black too...his flesh rotting as well...He's a weak demon but...The demon grins at the small angel before he opens his mouth...a flame forming there, about to come forth and consume the small angel. "No!" In the last minute, Arthur tackles the small angel, crying in pain as the flames graze his arm._

_"Arthur!" The small angel cries out, tears at the corner of his eyes as Arthur lands on top of him. He stays there...Glaring back at the demon that's walking towards them...Those green obs look on fire._

_"Stay away from him!" Arthur growls, using his body as a shield to protect the angel beneath him. He glares darkly at this demon...but there's sweat fall down his brow. His arm is red and irritated from the flames. He bares his teeth, not moving when this demon gets closer. "I won't let you hurt him! I know how to get rid of you!" Arthur growls but he's trembling...fear in his eyes when this demon stops right in front of them, smirking, grinning._

_"Oh really? Then why don't you get rid of me then? Before I burn you and your boyfriend to a crisp?" This demon chuckles darkly, opening his mouth, the flame forming in his mouth-_

_In a blink of an eye...The demon is no longer in front of them...The small angel blinks up at his Grandpa and Arthur's father that is now in front of them...His grandpa has the demon by the throat, choking him with fire in those brown orbs. The demon struggles, making horrible screeching sounds but with one grip from the small angel's grandfather...The demon's neck snaps...He cries out before the body fades away...going back to hell. The small angel looks over at Lovi, only to be relieved when all he sees is Lovi..the demon is gone. Lovi won._

_"Arthur are you alright?" The long haired blonde quickly picks Arthur up, frowning when he sees his burn, those blue eyes holding concern._

_"Yes father I'm fine." Arthur lets the man hug him for a moment before he wiggles in his father's arms to tell him he wants to get down...Arthur walks till he's in front of the small angel, holding out his hand. "...Feli are you okay?" Arthur frowns._

_"Si...You protected me Arthur..." The small angel grabs Arthur's hand...he helps him up. "T-Thank you but you got hurt!" The small angel hugs Arthur tightly. "T-That was so scary! I thought he was going to hurt you more!"_

_"It's okay Feli...it's all over now.." Arthur calms, hugging the small angel back._

_"What happened Lovi?" The small angel's grandpa walks over towards the other Italian son when he made sure Feliciano wasn't hurt._

_"Somehow those two demons made it through and they..." Lovi looks back at the tree that is no longer there...burnt down._

_"They destroyed it..." Arthur's father grips his fist, his eyes on fire._

_"We will have to go and report this." Grandpa says...his eyes look a bit sad when he looks at the ruin tree but they turn hard soon again. "Lovi, Gerhart, we have to go to the holy place at once." He turns his gaze on Arthur and the small angel that are still hugging. "Will you two be okay to get home?"_

_"Yeah...I'll make sure Feli gets home." Arthur speaks up, puffing out his chest, his tiny wings fluttering to show he's serious._

_The three nod...Lovi doesn't look at the small angel or Arthur before he flies away with grandpa and Arthur's dad...The small angel thought Lovi was mad at him, he found out later that Lovi felt guilty for what had happened...he felt bad that he let the two young angels come when he knew they weren't ready. They could have gotten hurt badly..._

_"I never thought I would see a demon so soon..." Arthur speaks up after awhile, grabbing the small angel's hand...he starts walking with him back towards their homes. "They're just like they taught us in school!"_

_"Y-Yeah...they were weak ones but they were scary!" The small angel frowns at the burn mark on Arthur's arm. "...Ve I'm really sorry you got hurt because of me Arthur..."_

_"Don't be!...I'm just glad you're alright Feli..." Arthur glances away...before he blinks and looks back at the small angel...his eyes get wide. "F-Feli! You still have the one heart fruit!"_

_"Ve?" The small angel blinks before he looks down...and indeed, he's sitill holding the heart fruit to his chest, the last one, the survivor of that attack. "I do! I forgot I had it!"_

_"The last one...you saved it..." Arthur suddenly stops walking...those green orbs getting glossed over before he closes his eyes. "...Feli...I..." Arthur puts his hands in the small angel's before he opens his eyes...his cheeks are red. "I know we're...too young for this but I...would you like to...share this fruit with me?"_

_"Share it?" The small angel tilts his head, before his eyes get wide. "W-Wow really? You want to share it with me? You want to become one with me?" The small angel's eyes get even wider, his cheeks tinting slightly_

_"I just...I never want to be away from you...you...you mean a lot to me...and if we share this, no matter what happens, we'll be together. I just...after that attack with the demon, it just made me realize at any moment I could lose you and..." Arthur grabs the heart fruit, holding it between them... "...you don't have to share it with me, I just...who knows if there will ever be one heart fruits again and-"_

_"I want to share it with you." The small angel smiles gently at Arthur who tenses...The small angel puts his hands over Arthur's that are holding the fruit. "I never want to be without Arthur either!" The small angel giggles...Arthur calms down, and smiles brightly._

_"O-Okay well...we just have to eat it at the same time...Then it will work right? That's what the rumors say anyway..." Arthur bits into one side of the fruit, his teeth sinking in just a bit. The small angel bites the other side...Green orbs lock with brown...before they both bite down, eating the sweet fruit..._

_Till their lips brush together in a chase kiss._

* * *

Feliciano's eyes slowly open...the sun seeping through the blinds that covers the widow behind him. The rays fall on his face, over his eyes, getting the small angel to squint before he sits up. The small angel's eyes are glossed over as he moves the blanket off of himself, hugging his knees to his chest, his wings stretch before curling up around him like a barrier. That dream...They're never really dreams. Always memories, things he's forgotten...he shouldn't say forgotten...because he hasn't forgotten anything but he's been afraid to think of the past...thinking all he would feel is pan but...

The small angel smiles closing his eyes...The small angel is happy he saw his brother...even in a memory. The only thing the small angel has of his brother is his memory...so why throw that away? His brother can still be with him...in his dreams. The small angel remembers that day like it was yesterday. That day was very important. It was the first time he went on a mission with his brother. It was the first time he saw a demon. It was the first time Arthur saved him and... The small angel touches his lips...It was the day he got his first kiss.

Back then it seemed the small angel was fearless. He ran to his brother's aid, even though he possibly couldn't do anything...and Arthur had to save him. Just like he would have to save him countless of other times. The small angel winces when he thinks of that burn Arthur suffered because of him...He hugs himself. They weren't expecting a demon attack. It's almost impossible for a demon to get into heaven...but when Grandpa went to the holy place and reported what had happened, they found out that there was a hole in the protective barrier. So tiny, too small for strong demons to come through but big enough for those weak demons. The barrier was fixed quickly after that.

The small angel lays his heads on his knees...Lovi was mad at himself for a while. He didn't say it, but the small angel knew he blamed himself for what had happened...After days of following Lovi around he finally cracked, yelling at the small angel 'What if you had gotten hurt?! Damn it leave me alone!' and the small angel did. Feliciano understood, even at a young age...that his brother was just worried about him. Those demons could have ripped him apart...but Lovi didn't know. He didn't know that was going to happen. How could he? Lovi got hurt that day too. He had a nasty gash on his arm...Grandpa made him lay down...for a whole day grandpa stayed by his side, tending to his wounds and calming him down. It was Lovi's first time fighting demons...Grandpa said he did very good. And he did.

The tree that bear the 'one heart' fruits never came back. It still makes the small angel sad...He use to go to where the tree is all the time with Arthur, just to see if it's growing or healing...it never did. Other trees grew around it, but the small angel never saw another oneheart fruit...The small angel had shared the last one with Arthur.

The small angel can't help to think of when that happened...when Arthur brought up the idea...how he looked with his cheeks tinted...and the small angel remembers how happy he was. Never being apart from Arthur? It sounded wonderful. It sounded amazing and the small angel was incredibly happy...hand and hand they shared the fruit, the fruit that it's said that it connects two souls...so what did it do to them?...since they don't have souls? The small angel believed in the fruit though...and when the fruit was gone, all that was left was their lips. It was strange, feeling Arthur's lips against his own but the small angel didn't dislike it. Arthur had kissed him then...it was sweet, and when he pulled away, those green eyes were so light.

The small angel's heart picks up speed, tightening his grip on his legs, frowning slightly...The only problem with what they did...Arthur didn't realize what sharing that fruit would mean. Grandpa was so mad at him...so was Lovi...Arthur's father yelled at him but...Arthur told the small angel he didn't regret what the did and that he didn't care that...that eating that fruit means they are...

The small angel takes a deep breath, his head starting to hurt. This isn't the time to think of...that. Obviously, Arthur doesn't even like him anymore so...does that mean...They are no longer together?...

The small angel frowns only to blink when he touches his stomach and he doesn't feel pain. He looks down to see the bruise is gone, nothing but tan smooth skin. Of course being an angel he heals fast but...not this fast. The small angel blinks when he becomes aware of a weight on his head...he reaches up, taking the ice bag off of his head. The small angel tilts his head at it...the small angel knows Arthur was in here. Angel's can just sense each other...and the small angel senses Arthur was in here not too long ago...The small angel stares at the ice pack...frowning slightly.

He doesn't get Arthur. He always yells at him and hits him but...he ends up taking care of him too. Why does he treat him with kindness, only to get angry when the small angel thanks him for that kindness? The small angel has no doubt that the reason he's completely healed has something to do with Arthur as well. The small angel gets out of bed slowly...lost in his thoughts he slowly pulls up his skirt that's been laying on the floor. The small angel's brown orbs are glossed over in thought as he slowly walks out of the room...He stops by the door way when he sees Arthur sitting on the couch in the living him...He's holding a book, seeming to be reading it seriously. Arthur is wearing pants but his shirt is off and his wings are out. The small angel watches him silently...thinking of what he should do...If he should thank him or hide from him or hug him or join him or fly away...it's hard to know with Arthur. The small angel use to understand him...

Not anymore.

"...Today's Sunday..." The small angel speaks up quietly...feeling it. It's Sunday, today is a special day in heaven. It's a time for love and gentleness.

"...So it is." Arthur doesn't look up from his book but his voice isn't harsh or dark. The small angel smiles nervously before he makes his way to Arthur...Carefully he takes a seat next to Arthur. Arthur doesn't move. He doesn't tell him to move away either. The small angel kicks his legs and starts to hum, getting more comfortable...Arthur still doesn't snap at him. Usually today would be the day the small angel would fly around heaven, giving greetings and visiting all the humans...every Sunday a new angel is born...and the small angel makes sure he sees them...and makes sure to congratulate the family. It's a beautiful thing. The small angel can't do any of that though...the small angel glances over at Arthur, at his hand that is empty, laying next to his side. The small angel smiles...and grabs Arthur's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Arthur tenses...before he sighs. He puts his book down, his eyes are closed a moment but he doesn't take the small angel's hand from his. "I suppose you want to do something for Sunday?...but I am leaving soon to take Matthew out for ice cream." Arthur keeps his eyes closed. "You caused quite a scene yesterday, running out like that. That human Alfred ran out and we spent the rest of our time together trying to find you."

"I'm sorry..." The small angel frowns, thinking about upsetting Alfred before he tightens his grip on Arthur's hand. "...I know I'm a failure Arthur...I know I haven't been doing the best at this job but I want you to know I'll never give up. Sometimes I feel it would be easier to just let my wings be clipped but..." The small angel thinks of Ludwig and he smiles. "I'm going to complete my job and save Kiku...if I can save him, if I can be like Robin, well that's all I want." The small angel frowns. "I'm sorry about bring up my brother though...I didn't mean to cause you pain. I just...I was sad and you were being so nice...I needed to talk to someone and...well you're all I have left Arthur."

Arthur doesn't say anything for a moment...before he sighs deeply, keeping his eyes closed. "You should know not to speak of your brother to me..." He opens his eyes...They glare darkly at the small angel. "Don't do it again."

The small angel nods...looking away quickly.

"...I...I didn't mean to...hit you that hard.." The small angel blinks and looks over at Arthur who is looking away, his fingers tapping restlessly. "You had it coming!...saying such a thing to me..."

The small angel smiles after a moment, knowing Arthur is trying to say sorry in his own way. The small angel leans closer, giving Arthur a kiss on the cheek. Arthur tenses and whips his head over to see the small angel's bright smile.

"Ve it's okay Arthur! I'm all better now see?" The small angel points at his stomach.

"Yes I see..." Arthur's eyes soften as he takes in the smooth skin before he blinks and glares away. "Not that I care."

"I had a dream today..." The small angel smiles over at the wall thinking about it. "It was a memory..."

"..A memory?" Arthur glances over at the small angel.

"Do you remember the first time we went on a mission together?" the small angel smiles over at Arthur.

"How could I forget? That was the day I encountered my first demon...and I..." Arthur rubs at his arm...the arm the small angel knows he got burned at long ago.

"You saved me!" The small angel smiles. "Do you remember how hard it was to get just one of the one heart fruit's? I had to stand on your shoulders."

"Ah yes and then because of your bouncing we ended up falling down..." Arthur's lips turn in a small smile, his eyes getting glossed over...he frowns. "That tree got destroyed...It never grew back..."

"I know..." The small angel frowns...silence falls over them fro a moment before the small angel smiles. "...Remember that we shared one of those one heart fruits-"

"A-Ah look at the time I better get going!" Arthur stands up quickly, his face beet red...before he glares at the small angel. "Why would you bring something like that up? It was a bloody mistake..." Arthur turns away but his blush has reached his ears.

"Ve that's what grandpa and your father were saying but...You didn't think it was a mistake back then..." The small angel says softly...Getting Arthur to become stiff. " you know I was so happy when we shared that fruit. It was like a dream come true! Always being around Arthur..." the small angel smiles at he memory..

"I was happy too..." Arthur makes a weird sound...before shaking his head. "But things change."

"If the rumors are true...then whatever happens, we still shared that fruit...I think this might be the fruit's working...that we got this mission together after years of not seeing each other. Don't you think it's strange? All this time...me and you are so different in rank yet, here we are together, living together...things have changed but...maybe the fruits are bring us together."

"...It's just...it's just a rumor! Really all that fruit did was...well...you know what we were." Arthur coughs into his hand, his blush reaching his ears again. Arthur walks back and forth...his expression a frown, he's flustered...he obvious hasn't been thinking about this just as the small angel hasn't.

"...If you could go back...would you have stopped us sharing that fruit?" The small angel stands up, tilting his head at Arthur...not sure how he feels about this himself. He hasn't thought about this since...well before his brother and grandpa's death. Arthur disappeared from his life after that. So this fact became forgotten. But truly, the small angel never forgot any of it.

Arthur stops walking back and forth...he stops with his back facing the small angel. He's quiet for a moment...and the small angel wishes he could see his face, wishes he could see what's going on behind those green orbs of his old best friend. "I regret a lot of things." Arthur answers after awhile, his voice quiet...bitter. The small angel waits for him to go on...but he doesn't. He expects him to say sharing that fruit was one of the things he regrets...but Arthur doesn't. "Why don't you get dressed? If you're going to save Kiku like you said, then come on, get to work. I'm going to Matthew's dorm soon so we can walk together. Just hurry up."

The small angel stares at Arthur's back with wide eyes...Did Arthur just invite him to walk with him on his own? Is he giving him a chance to prove himself? The small angel can't help his smile, he giggles. "Okay! I'll be real quick! Thanks for letting me come with you Arthur!" The small angel runs into his room to put on his human clothes-

"I'm only doing this to please Matthew and by the way, that human Alfred had a whole bunch of clothes for you...I told him I would give them to you." The small angel stops and looks at where Arthur is pointing...there's a whole bunch of human clothes on the table, the same ones he picked out. "You should wear them because that Alfred guy was like 'if Feliciano said he didn't get them i'm going to kick your ass'. Like he could. Humans are so foolish. Thinking they are so strong when in reality they are so fragile." Arthur shakes his head as he puts in his wings. "I'm going to burrow one of these shirts...and I got these pants from the pile. Matthew was giving me odd looks for wearing the school's uniform so...Good thinking. Getting that human to get you more clothes." Arthur mumbles this but the small angel is beaming. Arthur just praised him for something! This is why the small angel loves Sunday's! Good things always happen!

"Oh yeah! The clothes! Alfred was so nice, buying these for me. He seemed upset when I told him the school's clothes were all I had." The small angel skips till he's next to Arthur, looking at all the clothes. Arthur makes a humming sound as he picks out a black t-shirt and puts it on. Those green orbs watch the small angel go through the clothes with a smile on his face...he frowns slightly.

"Tell me...have you gotten any farther with your human?" Arthur catches the small angel's tense but he smiles all the same.

"Well...I'm not sure but I got inside his room and Alfred told me he thinks I'm the first one who's ever gotten in Kiku's room! So that means he must like me just a little bit right? so...I think I've made a little progress." The small angel pulls down his shirt before he grabs some light blue pants and pulls them up...sighing at how scratchy it feels. The small angel looks over the clothes before picking up a shirt that is black too but with a bat symbol on it...The small angel saw Alfred wear something like this...and it reminds him of Batman so the small angel puts his wings in before putting on the shirt. "Okay i'm ready!" The small angel smiles at Arthur.

"Alright." Arthur grunts before he turns on his heel and starts walking out of the home, the small angel right by his side, beaming, his curl bouncing...His face is practically glowing...He adores Sundays. "Well I think you need to pick up the pace with Kiku. He still doesn't consider you a friend does he?"

"No...but I'm sure he will soon!" The small angel smiles hopefully as they continue to walk towards the dorms together...There's a silence that falls over them...deep and long. Arthur keeps glancing over the small angel...before he sighs...

"This is ridiculous."

"What is?" The small angel tilts his head, looking at Arthur who looks irritated, conflicted.

"You. me. us. This mission. Just everything about this is ridiculous." Arthur sighs deeply, holding his head in his hands...he looks so tired, wore out...maybe being on earth is taking a toll on him too. Arthur's eyes are showing how old he really is...those green orbs dulling. "I shouldn't even be here with you...I promised myself that I...no.." He glares over at the small angel but it's weak. "I hurt you. I broke a rule. I bruised you. Why haven't you reported me yet? Why do you treat me the same? The same as if me and you...as if we still are.." He trials off...a deep pain there that the small angel feels deep in his chest...he tenses at such a look on Arthur, such a painful look.

"If I report you, you'll lose your wings!-"

"Why should you care about that? When I've told you I would rip off yours?" Arthur growls, coming to a stop...those green orbs still have that pain...the fire in them is weak. "The past is over! Stop...stop acting like it isn't! ..bringing up memories...all mistakes! Things change!-"

"It's true things have changed Arthur but...I still love you. I still care about you. That hasn't changed." The small angel puts a gentle hand on Arthur's cheek...He really does look so tired. Arthur's eyes widen at the small angel's words...the fire leaving his eyes. He stares at him with shock...but the small angel keeps smiling. "I don't want you to die Arthur. I don't want your life to be ruined...I want you to keep your wings. I understand I do things...and I deserve the hits you give me. I know you've broken rules...but I couldn't report you Arthur. I couldn't stand to be the reason you have fallen." The small angel rubs his cheek gently...Just like he did when they were younger, when he would try to comfort Arthur in those rare occasions that Arthur had to lean on him.

Arthur grabs the small angel's wrist, squeezing it tightly, those green orbs burn with a watery fire. "If it was me. If you attacked me even once I would report you without a second hesitation! I would laugh as they ripped your wings! Don't you see? Don't you see how much of an idiot you're being?" Arthur glares, his hand shaking, those eyes fierce...but all the small angel does is smile.

"I know what you would do Arthur...but I couldn't report you. I don't think I'm being a idiot...if so I'm okay with that. I'd rather be a fool then lose you Arthur. You're all I have left." The small angel cups his other cheek with his other hand, closing his eyes in his smile...giggling. "Maybe it is ridiculous this is happening...after so long but I'm glad. I'm glad I can spend this time with you...because when we go back to heaven, you're going to go back to avoiding me aren't you?" The small angel opens his eyes, staring in those wide green orbs.

"You're such an idiot..." Arthur closes his eyes and sighs through his nose...but he places his hands over the small angel's, laying his head against the small angel's forehead. The small angel catches the soft smile on Arthur's face as he melts into the small angel's warmth...The small angel closes his eyes, a wind ruffles their hair a bit...and the small angel can't help to remember a time like this in the past...Arthur and the small angel holding each other. It makes the small angel really happy...His curl turns in the shape of a heart. The small angel feels all warm inside-

There's a snap of a camera. "Awwww!" Girlish squeals.

Arthur's eyes snap open in alarm. His head whipping over towards Erika who is holding a camera...Elizabeth standing next to her, looking surprised but squealing either way. Arthur looks back at Feliciano In shock like he can't believe it either, like he's shocked to be in this position with the small angel. Arthur quickly rips himself from Feliciano who opens his eyes, frowning from the moment being ruined...Arthur stares at him a moment...a look the small angel doesn't understand on his face before he glares. He closes his eyes before he turns on his heel and runs towards the dorm, away from the small angel.

"Ve Arthur wait!" The small angel out reaches for him...frowning but he has a feeling he shouldn't run after Arthur...The small angel knows him enough to know when he wants to be alone.

"Aw we're sorry sweetheart." Elizabeth walks up with the short haired blonde, both looking a little guilty. "We ruined that moment between you two...sorry it's just...we thought you two were fighting but then it ended like that and...wow..." She scratches her cheek.

"Yes, we're sorry." The soft girl Erika speaks up, frowning deeply.

"No! No it's fine! Don't worry about it." The small angel gives them a reassuring smile. "Arthur well...Arthur was going to run off sooner or later."

"So...um..." Erika is fiddling with her dress, glancing up at the small angel only to look away. "You and...Arthur?...ah.."

The small angel blinks, tilting his head. Erika blushes and shakes her head. The small angel smiles. "Well I have to go see Kiku! Bye Elizabeth and..." The small angel frowns when he looks at the short haired human.

"Erika." She smiles.

"Erika! Bye!" The small angel waves before he takes off running towards the dorms as well. Elizabeth watches him for a moment before smiling over at Erika...a odd look in her eyes.

"This boy is gold. He truly is. I've never seen a boy with so many potential to be with so many different men...it's beautiful." Elizabeth grins. "Did you get the shot?"

"Of course." Erika giggles...

It's time to show Feliks and the others this new development.

* * *

The small angel knocks on Kiku's door with a smile on his face...he hums as he waits for the raven haired human to answer, glancing around. He knocked on Aflred's door to apologize for running off but he didn't answer. He must not be here. The small angel wonders where he went? Feliciano's thoughts are broken when the door in front of him creaks open slightly...a black eye staring at him through the crack.

"Ah." Kiku's eye flashes with recognition before he opens the door all the way, his face blank like it always is, and those eyes unreadable. "I was wondering when you would come back. You left your shoes here." Kiku bends down and picks up something before holding out the small angel's shoes for him to take.

"Oh! My shoes! I forgot all about them!" the small angel glances down, just realizing his feet are bare before he takes the shoes and smiles at Kiku brightly. "Thanks you!"

"How could you forget?..." Kiku blinks down at his bare feet before looking up at the small angel. "Didn't you come for your shoes?"

"No, I came to see Kiku!" The small angel smiles gently. " I was wondering if you wanted to do something today! Todays Sunday so it's a wonderful day! The sky is pretty and the birds are chirping!"

"...It is a pretty day but I'm busy here." Kiku seems nervous, glancing over at the window that he has open.

"Busy with what?" The small angel leans closer, smiling at Kiku who takes a step back.

"Well...studying of course-"

"Ohh! What's that? Are you painting Kiku?" The small angel's eyes widen before he grabs Kiku's hand that has some red paint on his finger tips

"I-I! N-No..." Kiku's eyes shift, almost looking guilty...as if he was caught in some bad act.

"Ve it's okay to be painting Kiku! There's nothing wrong with that!-"

"I should be studying..."

"But today's your day off! Come on! It's okay to paint! Ve I'll paint with you if you want? Can I see what you painted?" The small angel squeezes Kiku's hand, trying to give him reassurance, smiling gently. Kiku stares at him with slightly widen eyes, he glances back before he moves his hand away from his.

"Please don't touch me." Kiku says blankly but that look is still in his eyes...he seems to be thinking about something before he leans closer, glancing away, a blush tinting his cheeks. "Well...If you would like...could you tell me what you think?...You seem to have an eye for art and...well I'm not quite sure how I've done...i-i mean if you would like to-"

"I'd love to! I want to see Kiku's paintings! I bet it's amazing!" The small angel beams, his smile so bright getting Kiku to fluster.

"O-Okay...please come in Feliciano-kun." Kiku moves to let the small angel in...His shoes are already off so he doesn't say anything about it. The small angel skips in, excited and happy that he's gotten invited in!This is great! And the small angel can see his paintings! Maybe this will make him and Kiku closer!

"It's over here." Kiku's face goes back blank as he points at a canvas set up in the middle of his room. The small angel blinks...before he walks up to it, staring at the picture painted on it intently. It's a very detailed painting of a rose. It's really pretty, blood red...its stem is black through, covered in long, dangerous looking thorns. The rose seems to be wilting...The petals falling off of the beautiful rose...and when the petals fall to the bottom, they turn black. It's a deep painting...filling him with feelings. The small angel knows what this painting is of.

"...How is it?" Kiku speaks up after awhile, standing next to the small angel...Kiku is staring at the small angel intently.

"...It's beautiful but it's not just a rose...that's not what you painted here." The small angel stares at the rose...putting a hand over his heart. "...The painting is a painting of death isn't it?"

Kiku's eyes widen. "You...got it? You really do have an eye..." Kiku looks back at his painting. "Yes, it is a painting of death. The rose represents life...but even with how pretty it might be...it has thorns, troubles..."

"Even death is beautiful...is what you are saying." The small angel looks over at Kiku who is looking at him differently...Kiku's...lips turn in the smallest smiles, it's not a happy smile. It's not something the small angel wanted. The smile is as empty as his eyes.

"Hai. In it's own way, it is beautiful...death becomes life..." Kiku points down at the petals that are turning one with the soil in the painting. "And life becomes death." He points at the rose.

"Why did you paint this? It's beautiful but..." The small angel feels his chest tighten...and his throat becomes dry. "Have you...been thinking about...death?"

Kiku doesn't respond for a moment...before he slowly turns his head to look at the small angel, those eyes blank, empty. Kiku just stares at the small angel...nothing in those eyes, nothing on his face. He's so pale...The small angel can't help to compare him to a ghost...just staring, just watching life go by. Kiku just stares...and stares. The small angel can't move though...and doesn't speak...worried about what Kiku would say.

"It fascinates me." Kiku finally says, his voice giving nothing away.

"Death does?" The small angel takes a step closer, trying to understand this human, trying to see what has cause those eyes to be so empty.

"Hai...I think it fascinates everyone in a way. I've thought of death, I think of it a lot...but even though people may not realize it, they think about it a lot as well. Death has a presence in every life. Everyone knows of it...but some are afraid to speak of it. To think of it." Kiku blinks...some haze leaving his eyes before he quickly looks back at his painting. "I'm sorry. I am speaking too much."

"No no! That's fine! Speak more! I like listening to you Kiku..." The small angel smiles reassuringly but he can't help to feel a bit worried that Kiku thinks of death a lot...how much time does the small angel have left to change Kiku's mind about taking his life? How much time does he have to save this human? The small angel wish he knew. "...don't you think death is scary?" The small angel's curl droops a bit...thinking of his brother's rare smile...that faded memory. " In death, everything is taken from you. There's pain and darkness. It's such a scary thought...dying. Disappearing..."

"Yes." The small angel blinks. He looks over at Kiku to see him staring at him with those empty eyes. "It Is scary." Kiku looks back at the painting...before he covers it with a cloth. "But not to me."

"Kiku-"

"I really should get back to studying. I shouldn't haven painted." Kiku hides his hands in his sleeves...He seems so distant. The small angel wishes he knew what has pained him...but if the small angel wants to get closer ot Kiku, he has to be careful. The small angel has gotten farther in his mission...but he's starting to feel panicked that he may be running out of time.

"You seem to study a lot Kiku! It's such a nice day! Do you want to go to the city with me? The city is lots of fun! There's ice cream there and that's good!" The small angel starts waving his hands around, trying to get this human to come with him, to have fun...The small angel thinks it will be good for him to get out of this small room...It feels sad in here. Lonely.

"I do not like the city...please I need to study-"

"Why don't you like the city? Sure it smells odd and people walk too fast but it's still fun! And it's so pretty out!"  
"I just don't." Kiku says bluntly.

"Have you been before? Because I haven't in till just recently!"

"Yes I have."

"There has to be something you like about it! Come on!-"

"Cotton candy."

"Huh?" The small angel blinks when Kiku becomes flustered.

"It's ah...a candy that I...it's the only thing I like about the city. You can...get it there."

"oh!" The small angel brightens up. "Cool! Why don't we go get some-"

"I like cotton Candy but...I have to stay here. I have to study." Kiku walks over to his desk, books already waiting for him.

"Ve I could get you that cotton candy! If I get those cotton candies, can I stay?" The small angel asks hopefully, putting his hands together.

"...why would you want to stay? I still don't understand why you continue to try to spend time with me." Kiku's eyes narrow a bit...He's suspicious...

"Because I want to be your friend Kiku..." The small angel smiles hopefully. "I'll go get you some of the cotton candies!" the small angel turns on his heel before he runs out of the room before Kiku can protest. The small angel wants to get him something that will make him happy, that will make him smile. The small angel needs to do something for his human. The small angel throws off his shirt as soon as he's outside of the room, becoming a spiritual force.

His wings spring out and with one flap of his wings he's out of the building, up in the sky...The small angel doesn't know what cotton candy is but he's sure if he asks the humans in the city he'll find one that knows where he can find cotton candy! The small angel flaps his wings...staring down at the earth as he glides through the sky. He knows he wouldn't be able to talk Kiku into going to the city with him. The small angel knew he didn't want to go but the small angel wants to spend as much time as possible with him. If he gets him cotton candy, maybe he'll like him more? The small angel beams when he sees the city underneath him, he narrows his wings and flies down, a smile on his lips at feeling the wind whipping his hair around, flying really is fun. He pulls up at the last second, landing nicely on his feet in a middle of a crowd. He puts his wings away before he becomes visible again. No one notices him as he starts to walk with the crowd.

"Ve excuse me..." The small angel tries to get humans attention but no one pays him any mind. The small angel has to struggle to get out of the large crowd...frowning slightly. How is he going to find cotton candy if no one talks to him? The small angel blinks when his eyes fall on a human sitting my himself on a bench...A hood is covering his face. The small angel smiles and skips over to him. "Excuse me, do you know where I could get cotton candy?"

"..." This human doesn't say anything...He or she...the small angel can't really tell, just points. The small angel turns around, and can't help his eyes widening in surprise and happiness when his eyes fall on a stand thing...It has many signs saying 'popcorn' and 'sodas' but one of them says 'cotton candy'. "Oh thank you!-" The small angel turns around to smile at this human...only to blink when there's no one sitting at the bench...The human is gone. The small angel frowns slightly but he turns and makes his way to the stand...That human probably had some where to go. The small angel smiles at the human behind the stand...He looks at Feliciano with his eye brow raised, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Hi! My names Feliciano!" The small angel greets.

This man just stares at him a moment...before he puffs out smoke. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"Oh! Could I have some cotton candy?" The small angel smiles, waiting for this man.

"what color?"

"There's different colors?" The small angel's eyes widen. This man just gives him a blank stare.

"Yes. Now which one do you want?" He points up...The small angel looks up and sees bags of some fluffy stuff...There's blue and red and purple...

"Um..." The small angel thinks of the rose. "Red!"

"Alright that will be 5 bucks." The man takes the red cotton candy off the holder, waiting for the small angel. The small angel blinks.

"But...but I don't have any deer!" The small angel fiddles with his fingers nervously.

"...5 dollars." The man says through grit teeth. When the small angel gives him a blank look, he sighs. "Money."

"Oh! I don't have money either!"

"Then that means no cotton candy for you-"

"B-But someone really like this! And i'm sure it would make him happy!"

'Yeah? Well i'd really like a million dollars and It would make me happy but do I have it? no. no money, means no Cotton candy."

"But-" The small angel frowns deeply, his curl drooping...Only for someone to place a five dolor bill in front of him.

"I'll get that for him." A man a bit taller then the small angel stands next to him...His green eyes are bright unlike Arthur's, his brown hair messy. His skin tan.

"Alright." The man at the stand takes the money before handing the small angel the bag of Cotton candy.

"Ve thank you so much sir!" The small angel smiles at this new human, his eye bright. "I didn't have any money and it would be bad if I couldn't get this for my friend!"

"It's no problem." This man's eyes sparkly as he gently touches Feliciano's arm, his smile warm.

"Ve my name's Feliciano!" The small angel smiles. "what's yours?" The small angel notices that this man is starting to lead him somewhere...His hand still on his arm as he walks into the crowd.

"Aw you're so sweet!" This man's cheeks tint and suddenly he gets a excited look on his face. "You really look like him...and you're really here...oh wow! This is great!" The man stops...He takes his hand off the small angel's arm to cup his cheeks...those green orbs gleam. "You have his face and his hair...though yours is a bit lighter and so is your eyes but...aw you even have a curl." This man's hands travel up to his hair, gripping some of his hair with the curl in it. The small angel can't help to gasp, his cheeks getting pink as he feels a tingly feeling...This man touching it is making him feel funny. Warm and light headed. This man's green eyes get darker for a moment, only for his eyes to widen and he quickly lets go of the curl. "S-Sorry about that! Lost It for a minute there! You really are pure...pure as snow." This man smiles gently, those green orbs though...They hold something the small angel doesn't understand.

"I-I..." The small angel swallows, trying to calm down from that strange feeling he got...All this man did was touch his curl...why did he get so warm? The small angel is able to giggle after awhile. "It's okay...that was just kind of strange ve. I felt all weird when you touched my curl.."

"Oh you don't know?" This man's eyebrow raises before he smiles, it's warm and yet..it's a bit crooked. "Of course you wouldn't..." this man seems to be thinking about something. "How did it feel weird?"

"Well...my body just got warm...It didn't feel bad...it kinda felt-"

"Good?" This man smiles but there's a hint of something in his eyes that the small angel doesn't see.

"..I don't know..." The small angel fiddles, his face heating up again for some reason...This man gets closer, reaching out again to touch him-

"Feliciano?" The small angel blinks at the soft voice. He turns around to see Matthew behind him...Frowning slightly. "Who were you talking to?"

"Huh? I was talking to-" The small angel turns back around...but that man with the brown hair is gone, no where to be seen. "Huh...he must have left."

"What are you doing here?" Matthew tilts his head, still frowning slightly. "And where's your shirt?"

"Oh! I'm here to get cotton candy for Kiku!" The small angel smiles, holding up the bag of red cotton candy. "Why are you here? I thought you don't like the city!"

"I-I don't but..." Matthew flushes.

"Here you are Matthew, a strawberry for you and a vanilla for me.-" Arthur comes out from the crowd, holding two ice creams...He stops when his eyes fall on the small angel...There's something there before his eyes widen...he starts to sniff the air, his eyes narrowing..

"Are you okay Arthur?" Matthew blinks, his voice getting Arthur to tense.

"Ah yes I'm fine. Here you go." Arthur smiles, handing him his strawberry ice cream before looking over at the small angel with a questioning look.

"I'm here getting cotton candy for Kiku!" The small angel smiles, waving the bag in the air, knowing that look on Arthur's face. He's wondering why he's here.

Arthur nods slowly...He seems to be having trouble looking the small angel in the eyes...Does he still feel weird about what happen earlier? The small angel liked the small moment they shared. It was nice. But he knows how Arthur is. He doesn't like it. He's regretting it. Which means later, Arthur might get mad. Arthur finally locks eyes with the small angel...but his eyes are narrowed. "Why is your face flushed?"

"Oh I..." The small angel touches his face...it does feel warm. Why? Because that man touched his curl? Arthur stares at the confused look on the small angel's face before looking around, narrowing his eyes before he smiles at Matthew.

"Where do you want to go now Matthew? Do you want to sit to eat our ice cream?" Arthur's smile is so friendly.

"U-Um...well we could go to the park...i-if you want um..." Matthew's eyes shift, his face heating up at Arthur and the small angel looking at him. "Would you like to...um join us Feliciano?" Matthew looks up at the small angel, before averting his gaze.

"Ve I would love to! But I need to get back to Kiku! Have fun with Arthur though." The small angel smiles at Matthew...still feeling odd with that whole meeting with that human. Maybe he should ask Arthur about that funny feeling later? The small angel turns on his heel and runs through the crowd...Getting lost in the sea of people before he becomes a spiritual force...His wings spring out and then he's gone. Flying high in the sky with his bag of cotton candy. Won't Kiku be so happy? Cotton candy reminds the small angel of clouds and that makes him happy.

It's not long before the small angel is back in front of Kiku's door...with a bright smile, that human and Arthur forgotten, he knocks on his door. It takes a few moments for Kiku to answer it but he opens the door slightly. When he sees it's the small angel, and with a bag of cotton candy, his eyes widen a bit and he opens the door. "F-Feliciano-kun...you didn't have to buy me cotton candy! And the trip was so fast...did you really go all the way to the city to get it?" Kiku moves out of the way so The small angel can come in...He's beaming from ear to ear.

"I'm just really fast! Here you go! I hope you like red!" The small angel hands over the bag of Cotton candy...Kiku stares at it a moment before he looks up at The small angel with those blank eyes.

"...Why are you doing this?" Kiku grips the bag slightly, those black eyes shifting over to the canvas of the rose that is hidden under a sheet.

"I just want to be friends with you Kiku..." The small angel smiles hopefully at this human, putting his hands together. Kiku doesn't respond to that...He stares at the cotton candy before he walks over to his desk and places it on It. He stays there a moment, silence falls between them.

"...Would you like to hear...a poem?" Kiku turns around, he seems a bit flustered but this question gets the small angel's face to light up.

"Si! Of course! I didn't know you liked to write poems." The small angel smiles, bouncing. He's getting closer to Kiku...He can feel it. It makes the small angel so happy. He feels like he could hug Kiku but then Kiku would get mad so he settles with squeezing the cloud in his pocket.

"I don't." Kiku turns his back to him as he starts digging through his desk...He pulls out a small piece of paper...It's ripped at the corners, it's old. " It's not mine. Are you ready?"

"Si.." The small angel wants to ask who wrote it but...He'll wait to after Kiku is done. This raven haired human doesn't turn around as he begins to read.

" _you love me so, you never say no._

_You bring a smile to my lips, and you hold me so I don't slip._

_You lift me up to the sky, just so I won't die._

_You give me all your time, really dear, it's a crime._

_It's a shame, you should have known you couldn't tame._

_You shouldn't love me, because it's not meant to be._

_You should tell me no, because now you are so low._

_You bring a smile to my lips because I like watching you slip._

_And you slip because I push you, but what's new?_

_You don't learn, no matter how much you burn._

_You can't seem to open your eyes, even when you watched your family die._

_Their blood is on my hands yet you hold them still, are you real?_

_You love me so...but dear, my answer is no._

_The only thing I love about you is your tears."_

The small angel stares at the back of Kiku with wide eyes, a pain in his heart at this poem. Kiku spoke it with no emotions...and when he was done, he just placed it back in his desk. "...Why did that person do that? In the poem...Why would they kill the other person's family?" The small angel asks quietly.

"This poem is about a unrequited love. The poem writer didn't want this person's love, or time but this person kept at it...I think this poem highlights how love can blind a person...For this person killed the persons family, and yet he still loved them."

"That's so sad!" The small angel frowns deeply, hugging himself. "...Who wrote that?...You said you didn't."

"A friend of mine. A long time ago." Kiku's voice gets quieter before he turns and looks at the small angel...Those eyes are empty as always...but somehow...They seem even more blank, even more black. "...I enjoyed this but I really do need to get back to studying...I will fall behind. I'll see you tomorrow at school..." Kiku says the last part, glancing away.

"Y-Yeah! I'll see you tomorrow! And please get some rest too! And eat the cotton candy!" The small angel smiles...grabbing his shoes this time as Kiku walks him out.

"I will...and Feliciano-kun?" Kiku waits till the small angel is out of the door to speak. The small angel stops and turns to look at Kiku...The small angel almost falls over when he sees the smallest upturning of Kiku's lips. It's not a empty smile like last time...It's a real smile. "...thank you for the cotton candy." and then he closes the door.

The small angel stares with wide eyes at the door...before he smiles...and it gets bigger and bigger. "I made Kiku smile! Yay!" The small angel shouts out in his happiness, starting to do a dance in the hallway before he becomes a spiritual force, his wings spring out and he flies into the air...That smile never leaving as he does spins and flips in the sky...

Sunday is always a good day.

Unknown to the small angel someone was watching him...a hooded figure in the shadows who saw where he came out of...who saw his happiness. The hooded figure creeps up the hallway...passing Kiku's room...passing Alfred's room...It stops at a door next to Alfred's... "...He's running out of the time." with that...he fades away...Just as Ludwig comes out of the door he stopped at, raising his eye brow as he looks around.

"I thought I heard that guy...Unless I'm hearing things..." Ludwig's cheeks tint and he sighs, going back into his room...

Not knowing death was right at his door.

* * *

**There you go! I love reviews! Oh and I wrote that poem again even though it sucked. I guess i'm trying out poem writing in this story? Haha...well till next time.**


	7. A Good Day

"Get up you bloody idiot!"

The small angel feels a shove before his eyes snap open, his sleep broken. The small angel groans, feeling sore as he rubs at his eyes. His back hurts and so does his wings...It feels like they're being swished. The small angel blinks when he looks up and sees Arthur leaning over him, glaring at him...but there's something in those green eyes, something familiar in them. "What the bloody hell are you doing sleeping on the couch?"

"The couch...?" The small angel tilts his head before he looks around. Just like Arthur said, he's laying on the couch...his shirt off, wearing nothing but his skirt. His wings are out but the reason they feel squished is because he's laying on them. The small angel didn't even know he fell asleep. Feliciano slowly sits up, groaning when it hurts to move his wings and it feels like his neck is sore.

"That's what you get for sleeping on the couch!" Arthur fums, putting his hands on his hips, his eyebrows furrowed. "Well? What's up with you? You have a perfectly good bedroom."

The small angel blinks up at Arthur...looking at the way he's scolding him...The small angel can't stop the smile on his lips or the giggle that escapes him. It reminds him too much of the past. Whenever the small angel would do something wrong, or almost got himself hurt, Arthur would put his hands on his hips and scold him like a mother. The small angel didn't mind it. And he doesn't mind it now.

"What are you laughing for?" Arthur seems taken aback by the small angel's laughter.

"Ve sorry Arthur, it's just...you haven't changed. Not when it comes to scolding me." The small angel can't help his gentle smile. Arthur stares at him for a moment before glaring away, his cheeks tinted slightly. It looks like Arthur's about to get mad so the small angel answers his question. "Sorry about falling asleep on the couch. I didn't even know I fell asleep! I was waiting for you to come home last night. I was worried something had happened to you! But I guess you never came, and I ended up falling asleep waiting for you."

"You're so stupid! Of course nothing happened to me! I can take care of myself. Look at you, messing up your back for no reason." Arthur glares at him...but that look in his eyes is there.

"Well...I also wanted to tell you the good news!" The small angel cheers, his eyes lighting up as he jumps up in the air, his wings flapping and his smile bright. Arthur raises his eyebrow at how excited the small angel looks.

"Good news?"

"Si! Arthur I got closer to Kiku yesterday! It was amazing! He showed me his painting and he showed me a scary poem and I got him cotton candy and then, best of all, he smiled at me! A real one! I'm so happy!" The small angel squeals before he tackles Arthur into a hug, nuzzling his head into his chest.

"Get off me you git!" Arthur struggles with the small angel but when he looks down at Feliciano...with those brown orbs shinning and his smile so bright...Arthur's eyes widen a bit...before he sighs, glancing away. "So you got closer to your human? I don't know what's the big deal. I've made Matthew smile plenty of times. One smile isn't something to celebrate about."

"yes it is! Because Kiku never smiles! Kiku is starting to talk to me more! I feel like we got really close yesterday!" The small angel looks up at Arthur with those sparkling eyes. "Did I do good?" Even now, the small angel wants to make Arthur happy. Wants Arthur to praise him like he did when they were younger. Arthur sees that expecting look on the small angel's face...he bites his lip, wanting to discourage him, wanting to destroy that smile but...

"Yes." Arthur's eyes soften...his lips curling in those rare smiles as he hugs the small angel back, nuzzling his head. The small angel lets out a happy 've' as Arthur's familiar warmth surrounds him. The small angel is so happy he could burst. He's getting closer to Kiku and it looks like he's getting close to Arthur again-

Just as this thought enters The small angel's mind, it seems something snaps Arthur out of his nice state. The small angel doesn't see how red Arthur's face gets before he shoves the small angel away roughly, getting the small angel to fall on his butt and squeak at the dark look Arthur is giving him...and yet...The small angel is too happy. He keeps smiling. "I'm sorry Arthur. I know you don't like that stuff anymore. um..." The small angel looks down...feeling kind of nervous for some reason. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Hm? What is it?" Arthur calms down, raising his eyebrow at how the small angel fidgets, seeming nervous.

"Um...something weird happened yesterday and I can't help but be confused. This human touched my curl and it made me all hot and I felt tingly. I never felt like that before and I don't know why this human touching my curl would cause it. Do you know anything about..." The small angel was looking down while talking about this but as he was asking the question, he looked up to see Arthur's face...only for his face to drop in surprise. Arthur has gone completely ridged. Those green orbs wide and his mouth open, his cheeks red, staring at the small angle like he grew two heads. "...It?"

"...A human touched your..." Arthur's shocked face suddenly changes. It changes to something dark and his eyes narrow getting the small angel to flinch. Arthur grips his fist, glaring at the small angel. "Who did it? Who touched your curl?" Arthur growls.

"Ve I-I don't know who. I didn't know the human's name but he touched my curl and when I asked him why I felt weird...He stared at me funny. Like I should know but I don't!-"

"Don't let anyone touch your curl." Arthur marches over to the small angel, towering over him, glaring at him. "Especially not humans! You let a filthy Human do that to you? You have to be more careful! Lust is the easiest sin to fall into!"

"L-Lust? But I wasn't-"

"It could have easily turned into that! That feeling you felt when that human touched your curl was arousal. That curl is a weak point in you. You have to protect that, you idiot!" Arthur fums, grabbing the small angel by the wrist and yanking him up, those dark eyes glaring into him.

"I-I didn't know! D-Did I sin for feeling that way?" the small angel is about to cry, he's so confused and Arthur's glare is scaring him.

"...No. Just don't touch that curl and don't let anyone else touch it. You're fine." Arthur's voice calms down a little. It's almost soft. The small angel relaxes a bit, only for Arthur to glare at him again. " you know how it is. Angels must only do that act to bear children with other angels. A angel mating with a human is a death wish. Do you understand? Never, ever let a human trick you into bed with them. If so, you will lose your wings. You know they don't tolerate that in heaven." Arthur gives him a serious look.

"Ve I-I wouldn't mate with a human! I mean...I've never been with a angel either! I don't have kids and i'm still a virgin." The small angel's cheeks tint. "The only one who has ever kissed me is you-"

"I-Idiot!" Arthur pinches the small angel's cheek roughly, looking away to hide the fact his face is completely red. "Just shut up about that already! It's embarrassing! Jeez... as long as you stick to the rules, having Sex isn't a sin. That's all I was trying to say! And then you have to be an idiot!" Arthur lets go of him and turns his back to the small angel...trying to hide that deep look in his eyes.

"Ve I'm sorry Arthur! I just couldn't help but think of all the times we-"

"Just don't let anyone touch your curl got it?!" Arthur snaps at the small angel, his face beet red, not letting him finish that sentence.

The small angel stares at him with wide eyes before he nods. "I'll protect my curl. I-I didn't know it was my weak point!"

"Every angel has one." Arthur calms down, turning around to give the small angel a serious look. "You should have already known this."

"So what's your weak spot?" The small angel blinks at how Arthur gets flustered.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Ve I guess I don't have to know!" The small angel smiles. "I'm just curious!"

"Well curiosity killed the cat." Arthur mumbles before glancing away. "Hurry up and get your clothes on. We're going to be late for school thanks to you."

"School?!" The small angel squeaks, eyes widening. That's right! It's Monday! The small angel runs to his room where he last put his school clothes on before he throws on his vest and pants, groaning at the scratching material. He made sure to put his wings away before he tried to put on the vest. The small angel puts on his shoes that he got back from Kiku before walking out of the room, smiling brightly. "Okays I'm all ready! How much time do we have?" The small angel walks over and grabs his large pile of books for school...Seriously why so many? They're heavy and too much words. The small angel makes sure his file of Kiku is in this pile of books before looking over at Arthur. He blinks when Arthur throws him a bag. He blinks again when he notices Arthur has a bag on his back.

"It's called a 'back pack'. I bought these with Matthew the other day. They are used to carry your books and things. They are very convenient." Arthur crosses his arms.

"Oh wow! You bought one for me? Thank you Arthur!" The small angel cheers as he opens the bag and put all his books in it. He zips it up before putting it on his back. Much, much better.

"I didn't feel like hearing you complain. And really Matthew bought them. He also bought the ice cream since those idiots in heaven didn't give us any human money to spend." Arthur shakes his head,grumbling. "Come on. Let's go." Arthur starts to head out the door with the small angel right by his side, skipping next to him he's so happy. Today is going to be a good day. He can feel it.

Arthur is acting nicer to him and he's gotten closer to Kiku and Ludwig is his friend now! Alfred is his friend too! Everything seems to be looking up for the small angel now. Feliciano is surprised Arthur is walking so close to him and isn't trying to speed off. Of course the small angel doesn't mind. He loves walking with Arthur. It makes him feel nice. Arthur stays close to him, his arm brushing against the small angel's, those green orbs deep, lost in thought. The small angel doesn't notice though. He's too busy singing and praying, thanking god for this day and for all the progress he has made on earth. The small angel feels really happy. So happy.

There's humans pouring into the school when the small angel and Arthur get to the doors, all wearing the same uniforms, all looking really tried and irritated. Why? It's such a pretty day! Such a good day! "Ve I'll see you in math Arthur!" The small angel cheers, waving at Arthur before he runs off towards his history class, worried about being late. Arthur doesn't say anything, just disappearing into the crowd of humans. The small angel slows down when he gets to his history door and walks in normally like he wasn't running. The small angel smiles brightly at all the humans that stare at him as he walks in, most of the seats are already filled up. Those brown orbs search eagerly for Kiku, and when he finds the human sitting in the back, staring at him with those empty eyes, the small angel smiles brightly and waves excitedly.

Kiku blinks...he thinks for a moment before he waves slightly. Just that gets the small angel to feel like he could do a back flip!

"Good morning Feliciano." The small angel blinks at the voice before looking over to the left. Ludwig sits at his normal seat in the front. Those piercing eyes aren't glaring at him like he's use to. They seem softer and there's a friendly smile on his face.

"Ve good morning Ludwig!" The small angel's eyes light up and he rushes over towards the German, his chest tightening. He almost forgot Ludwig and him are friends now! The small angel sits next to him eagerly, his curl bouncing. "Guess what Ludwig? I got a back pack!" The small angel takes it off his back and shows it to Ludwig, his eyes sparkling. "Isn't it amazing?! It holds your stuff!"

"Um ja...you didn't have one?" Ludwig blinks, surprised at the small angel's outburst. Ludwig's eyes narrow a bit when he looks at the back pack. "I see, Alfred bought you that one?" There's something in his eyes the small angel doesn't understand. But he seems to be getting mad.

"No, Matthew did!" The small angel smiles, unaware of it.

"Who?" Ludwig blinks, taken aback from the answer.

"Alfred's brother? You don't know him?" The small angel tilts his head before Ludwig's eyes light in reconfirmation.

"Oh ja, I know him. I just forgot about him for a moment." Ludwig looks almost sheepish. "Why would he buy you that? Are you close to him as well?" Ludwig seems to be getting angry about something again. "Well...I guess you would be, considering what you and Alfred are." Ludwig looks sad about something.

"Ve what's wrong Ludwig?" The small angel frowns, tilting his head. Ludwig tenses and looks away from him, his face getting red.

"N-Nothing. I was just thinking out loud." He coughs into his hand, but his cheeks are still pink. "...So..." Ludwig looks over at him, his expression changing to one of concern. " How is your stomach? That bruise looked really bad." Something flashes in those piercing blue eyes. The small angel can't tell if he's angry or if that's just his face.

"Oh si! I'm fine!" The small angel smiles reassuringly. "thanks for asking! And thank you again for your kind words. You really did make me feel better." The small angel grabs his hand, giving it a squeeze, smiling brightly at Ludwig. This human gave him hope to keep on trying. Because of him, the small angel feels he's gotten closer to Kiku.

Ludwig's face heats up...but unlike all the other times, he doesn't snap at the small angel for touching him. He squeezes the small angel's hand back...his thumb gently rubbing Feliciano's hand in a soothing way. Those piercing blue eyes lock with bright brown orbs, and he smiles. "You're welcome. I'm glad. That bastard isn't going to get away with what he did to you, I promise you."

Before the small angel can ask who he's talking about, getting too lost in the warmth this human is giving him, the history teacher comes into the room and the bell rings. Reluctantly...Ludwig lets go of the small angel's hand to go to reading when the teacher assigned them pages to read, and a work sheet to finish.

"...You guys saw that right?" A girl whispers.

"Ludwig and the new kid were holding hands! That's so cute!"

"but I thought he was with Alfred?"

"Wow...what if he's cheating on Alfred with Ludwig?"

"That's so messed up!...but kind of sexy at the same time! We should tell Alfred so they'll be a fight between them!"

"Feliciano isn't even, like, with Alfred!" Feliks snaps at the girls, getting irritated that they are ruining his happy mood from seeing that moment between Ludwig and the small angel. "it's, like, clear that he's with Ludwig. Case closed."

"I don't know..." A girl whistles. "What if he's with the both of them? And they don't know it?"

"Scandalous!"

The small angel, unaware of what the humans are talking about, turns around to see Kiku, getting bored with this class already. Kiku is staring at his book, not moving. It doesn't look like he's blinking either. He just reads, he just finishes his work. He's a hard worker...The small angel wishes his eyes weren't so empty. It worries him...especially after learning Kiku thinks of death a lot. The small angel has to watch over Kiku better now. He has to make sure nothing happens.

"Wait a minute...You notice how that kid always looks at Kiku like that? With a longing?"

"Maybe it's a three way? Ludwig, Kiku and Alfred! A love square! And they all want the new kid!"

"When the fuck did everyone turn gay?." some large guy grunts in the back, getting all the girls to turn and glare at this guy. He just grunts and goes back to his reading.

"..So." The small angel blinks and looks away from Kiku when he hears Ludwig clear his throat. He's staring down at his book determinedly, not looking at the small angel. "how are you and Alfred doing?" He says it causally, his piercing eyes scanning the words that he's not really reading, acting as if he doesn't care.

"How are we doing?" The small angel tilts his head. 'I don't know how Alfred is, I haven't seen him today but I'm doing good! Especially with seeing my new friend Ludwig!" The small angel cheers...The small angel doesn't get the frown that crosses Ludwig's lips.

"Friend...Ja." Ludwig seems to be getting more interested in his reading so the small angel is confused that he keeps talking to him. He has a conflicted look on his face before he sighs. "...I didn't mean it like that Feliciano. I meant how are you and Alfred? You know? Your relationship?" Ludwig tightens his grip on the book.

Relationship? Does he mean their friendship? "Ve I think it's going good!" The small angel says with a cheerful smile. "I haven't seen him since Saturday though." The small angel frowns, thinking about how he ran off, and hearing Alfred was upset. "...I still haven't said sorry."

"For what?" Ludwig looks at the small angel, those piercing eyes interested...Before he blinks and looks back down a the book. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Um...Saturday I ran away from his room and I didn't come back." The small angel frowns, looking down, not seeing how Ludwig is looking at him with concern and something else. "Ve I feel bad."

"...What did he do?" Ludwig's voice is hard and when the small angel looks up, Ludwig looks angry.

"N-No! Alfred didn't do anything!...It's just...ah..." The small angel frowns, rubbing his stomach. "I wanted to get away from Arthur-"

"why was he there?" Ludwig frowns.

"Because we were going to watch a movie with Arthur and Matthew but...I made a mistake and...well you know." Ludwig's eyes light in realization, before they narrow. "B-But it's okay! Like I said that was my fault and-"

"Arthur punched you in front of Alfred? And he did nothing?" Ludwig voice is a harsh whisper. "Arthur said all those things in front of him?"

"W-Well Alfred didn't know! The light went off for some reason and...then Arthur punched me but he's really a nice guy! He didn't mean it! He just gets like-" The small angel starts to stick up for Arthur only for Ludwig to put a finger to his lips...His eyes are closed, and his eyebrow is twitching.

"Don't stick up for him Feliciano. He doesn't deserve it." Ludwig's voice is dark...before he opens his eyes...they soften. "...Did you tell Alfred what Arthur did? I'm sure Alfred kicked his ass." Ludwig looks back down at his book.

"No I didn't tell Alfred." The small angel doesn't get why Ludwig whips his head over, looking at the small angel in surprise. "Ve I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"...Why didn't you tell him? I'm sure he would want to know this happened to you. I mean...You did tell me, and we're not even like that!"

"...Well..." The small angel thinks of Arthur...he doesn't want to keep telling people of Arthur hurting him. Arthur didn't mean it...he doesn't want these humans thinking athur is a bad guy. He isn't. He isn't bad at all. No one should think ill of him. Arthur is a great angel...The small angel is the one who makes the mistakes. "...Could we just keep it between me and you...?" The small angel smiles at Ludwig...The German is looking at him with his face fallen in surprise. "I don't really want to tell Alfred..."

"You're going to keep this from him?..."Ludwig thinks for a moment...thinking long and hard about something before sighing... " Forgive me but...Does he know about your...family? I think you should tell Alfred so he can beat the shit out of Arthur-"

"Alfred doesn't know about my family." The small angel looks away, his curl drooping...not seeing how the German's mouth turns in a guilty frown.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry-" Ludwig blinks. "He...doesn't know?..." Ludwig's eyes flash. "...Then why would you tell me something like that...It's so personal and...You haven't even told Alfred?" Ludwig words are spoken slowly, carefully.

"Hmm...I don't know. I don't really like talking about it. It hurts." The small angel smiles softly over at Ludwig, forgetting the pain. "But Ludwig is really nice and you were so warm when you were holding me. I couldn't hold anything in and I told you. I trust you Ludwig, you have a nice heart." The small angel closes his eyes in his smile. "You're special."

Ludwig's face heats up to a dark shade of red...Staring at the small angel in awe. The small angel doesn't know how his words have affected this young man or how fast this human's heart is beating. The small angel doesn't see how those piercing blue eyes soften, get glossy as they stare at the small angel, admiring him, taking him in. when the small angel opens his eyes to look at Ludwig, the blonde sputters and digs his face into the book.

"G-Get to reading Feliciano. You're already behind as it is." Ludwig's voice isn't as strong as he would like but the small angel smiles all the same and pulls out his book...Checking the page number, he turns to the page they're suppose to start. The small angel doesn't' notice he's being watched...by no other then the German. He doesn't see the amused smile on his face at how the small angel's face scrunches up at all the words, or how those piercing blue eyes are soft. And when the small angel looks over at the human, Ludwig is quick to look back to his book.

The rest of the class goes like this. The small angel sneaking glances of Kiku while Ludwig is sneaking glances at the small angel...And Feliks is sneaking glances of Ludwig and Feliciano, grinning to himself. The small angel doesn't like history much. He's too far from Kiku and he never likes what they read about. It seems to always be about war or bloodshed or something bad happening on earth.

"Yay it's over!" The small angel can't help to stand up and cheer when the bell rings, his curl bouncing. The history teacher gives him an annoyed look while some of the humans chuckle.

"You don't have to announce that." Ludwig grunts as he gathers his books with the small angel, but he's trying to hide the amused smile on his lips.

"But Ludwig I don't like History! It seems we read about nothing good!" The small angel pouts, putting his books back in his book bag before glancing over to find Kiku. The raven haired male is still picking up his books, putting them away. Kiku looks up, those dark eyes locking right on the small angel...They have an intense stare down...or that's what it feels to the small angel...Feliciano doesn't know what he's waiting for, or why he's holding his breath...Maybe he's waiting to see another smile. He enjoyed the one yesterday. Kiku...nods at him...and he seems to be waiting for him. The small angel lets out a breath he had been holding.

It's not in his imagination. He really has gotten closer to Kiku. The small angel could cry in happiness but he's sure Kiku doesn't want a cry baby as his best friend, even though the small angel knows that's what he is.

"Yay! Kiku is waiting for me!" The small angel skips over to the raven haired male, smiling brightly. "Hi Kiku! How are you today? How did studying go yesterday? Did you eat your cotton candy? Was it good? What did it taste like? Was it fluffy tasting? Did you get a good night's rest, did you dream anything?-" the small angel is chatting away happily, his eyes sparkling. He's just tickled to death that kiku actually nodded at him and waited for him! That's never happened before! Maybe this means they're best friends! The small angel is just too excited for his own good.

"Please Feliciano-kun. You are speaking too fast and too loudly." Kiku puts his hand up to silence the small angel, his face blank like it always is. When the small angel calms down, Kiku sighs slightly. "One question at a time and could we walk as we talk? We need to get to our next class." Kiku stares blankly ahead at something. The small angel blinks before turning around to see Ludwig staring at the two with his mouth wide open..His expression nothing but shocked.

"You...I've never heard that many words from out your mouth..." Ludwig seems flabbergasted as he stares at Kiku and Feliciano. "I thought you told me you refrain from speaking?"

Kiku gets a bit flustered at this but instead of answer Ludwig, he starts to speed away, the small angel is right by his side.

"Okay i'll ask you one question at a time!" the small angel cheers, not seeing how Kiku is a bit embarrassed. "How are you?"

"...Okay." Kiku answers reluctantly as they walk in the hall together. He glances over at Ludwig who is walking by the small angel's side, still shocked by the whole thing.

"How did studying go yesterday?"

"...I got all I had to done." Kiku looks away, keeping his face blank again.

"Did you eat your cotton candy?"

"Hai." Something changes in Kiku's eyes.

"was it good?"

"...yes."

"What did it taste like?"

"...Cherry." Kiku glances over at the small angel...and there's something in those empty eyes. "My favorite."

"Really? I'll have to remember that! I could get you more cherry cotton candy if you want!" The small angel beams.

"T-That's not necessary. One bag is enough, but thank you very much Feliciano-kun." Kiku does a small bow towards the small angel. Ludwig is still staring...before he blinks and stares at the small angel.

"You never cease to amaze me. Really." Ludwig shakes his head.

"what do you mean?" the small angel turns his head to look at Ludwig.

"You just...are full of surprises is what I mean." Ludwig scratches his cheek, glancing away.

The small angel tilts his head before looking back at Kiku...only to find Kiku isn't by his side anymore. "Ve where did Kiku go?" The small angel frowns.

"He scurried off when you weren't looking. Don't feel bad. I think I was making him uncomfortable." Ludwig frowns slightly. "Sorry about that. I was just amazed that he was talking to you so much...You really were able to become his friend?"

"Ve I hope so..." The small angel smiles hopefully.

"It looks like it...Damn i've known that guy for two years and we still aren't on speaking terms." Ludwig grumbles. "You must have some amazing social skills Feliciano."

"Ve I think It just takes awhile for Kiku to warm up to people! If you keep trying, sooner or later he'll warm up to you! Or at least I hope so." the small angel looks down for a moment, thinking of those empty eyes.

"You're special." The small angel blinks at this and looks over at Ludwig to see this surprised expression on his face...as if he's confused about what he just said. His face heats up and he stares determinately forward. "...You're special too...Like you called me. I felt I had to return the compliment." He coughs, the small angel hopes he's not getting sick.

The small angel's eyes light up and he smiles, his chest tightening before he throws himself at this large man, wrapping his arms and his neck. "Ve thank you Ludwig! That's so nice of you to say!" The small angel nuzzles his head against the massive chest.

"F-Feliciano what are you doing?!" Ludwig's face heats up, his body going stiff.

"Ve hugging you for such nice words! It makes me feel all warm and cozy! Ve Ludwig you're really tall! Look I can hang off you!" The small angel giggles as he holds on Ludwig's neck, hanging down, his feet not touching the ground.

"Don't do that. If you slip you'll fall and hurt yourself." Ludwig scolds lightly as he wraps his arms around the small angel, burying his face in his brown locks to hide the blush on his cheeks. "And really...doing something like this...you don't just hug whoever you want, whenever you want!"

"Ve but we're friends so can hug you?" The small angel tilts his head, trying to see Ludwig's face.

Ludwig pauses for a long moment...A conflicted look on his face before he gives up, his body relaxing into the small angel's warmth. "...Ja. You can. More of a warning though." Ludwig tries to scold, but his voice is soft and it embarrasses him.

The small angel doesn't notice though. He just giggles, happy to be able to hug Ludwig and to feel his warmth. "Yay! I can hug Ludwig! This is great!" The small angel lets go of Ludwig, his eyes shinning with determination. "Let's get to English before we're late! I'm so excited! Ve I'm going to tell Kiku all about how I can hug you now!" The small angel cheers, skipping off towards their English class with a smile on his face.

"W-Why the hell would you tell him that? It's not something to flaunt around Feliciano!" Ludwig fums but his face is red as he follows after the small angel who is giggling...

Unknown to the both of them...A pair of blue eyes are watching them, sparkling. He hides in the shadows, those eyes gleaming. "Ohohoh...what's this?" Francis looks back over at Antonio who is staring at the two walking away...The hallway is clear, except for them. Antonio's green orbs are glossed over. "...You thinking what i'm thinking Antonio?"

"Of course that's the way you want to go. What did I tell you? Calling me out for this...I said you deal with Arthur, and i'll deal with Feliciano my own way." Antonio's green eyes gleam over at Francis.

"But this way would be so much easier-"

"Sex isn't always the answer."

"Sex was the answer last night~." Francis purrs, inching closer to Antonio who pushes him away, those green orbs glaring at him.

"You sneaked into my bed and messed with me. Of course being what I am, I couldn't just stop after you excited me." Antonio glares. "I was half asleep anyway."

"I have to say my pride is a bit hurt. The whole time was 'oh Lovi' and ' I love you Lovi'. It's funny really how set you are on that boy." Francis laughs, Antonio's face getting hot with anger. " I even saw the look in your eyes when you found Feliciano! It crossed your mind to have you way with him just because he looks like him!"

"Shut up. You'll never understand what I feel for Lovi. I have some control issues, who of our kind doesn't? I'd never cheat on him. The whole time last night, it wasn't even you I was with."

"you can't cheat on him when there's nothing there." Francis shakes his head. "That guy hates your guts."

"...He won't once I get him his brother." Antonio says confidently, his eyes getting glossed over.

"What do you think you feel for him? Love?" Francis smirks, closing his eyes and sighing.

"...Just because I am a demon, it doesn't mean my heart has forgotten how to love." Antonio blinks when he looks up and sees a dark, hooded figure a few yards away from them...down the hallway. Antonio tenses up. "What's he doing here?"

"...Let's get out of here." Francis sees the figure too, his eyes narrowing before Antonio and him make their escape.

The dark figure at the end of the hallway doesn't say anything...

Death is silent.

* * *

"...and so now I'm able to hug Ludwig!" The small angel cheers, looking at Kiku who is sitting next to him with bright eyes. Ludwig, who is siting in front of them, is silently fuming to himself, sending anyone a mean glare that dare look at him right now.

"Damn it Feliciano! I told you not to!" Ludwig turns around to glare, his cheeks pink.

"But I'm so happy!" The small angel smiles brightly. Kiku looks between Ludwig and Feliciano...those black eyes soften in amusement. The small angel catches this and beams. "Ve Kiku we can hug too if you want-" The small angel opens up his arms.

"Please don't." Kiku turns him down quickly, stopping the small angel.

"Oh...Is it because we're not friends yet?" The small angel's curl droops, already hoping they were friends. The small angel's eyes droop as well. Kiku blinks...before looking down at his book.

"...I do not like to be touched. It's nothing against you."

"Oh! So you don't like hugs?" The small angel tilts his head, his face going back to normal.

"No."

"Do they give you a rash?"

"...What?" Kiku blinks before looking over at The small angel who is looking at him seriously.

"Ve that's what my brother would tell me when I would hug him!" The small angel smiles...only to tense at mentioning his brother. Ludwig glances back at the small angel...maybe there's pity in his eyes, the small angel doesn't know.

"No. Hugs do not give me a rash." Kiku stares at the small angel a moment before staring forward. "That would be odd."  
"Si and bad! Because I love hugs so if I got a rash every time I hugged someone I would always be in rashes!" The small angel frowns.

"I suppose that would be troublesome." Kiku opens up his book when the English teacher walks in just as the bell rings.

"Guess what we're doing today?" The teacher hums...The humans looking at this man bored.

"It's not poems is it?" someone groans.

"Nope. Today we will be starting a project. This is more for fun since you guys had that big test last week." The teacher smiles.

"Ve...we had a test?" The small angel blinks over at Kiku.

"Hai. Friday."

"Really? Why don't I remember it? He makes it sound important!"

"You drew pictures of squirrels on yours." Kiku pauses. "They were good drawings."

"Oh that was the test? And thanks!" The small angel giggles. He stops when he hears something drop on their desk. He looks in front of him to see Ludwig standing in front of their desk, he put a box of stuff on the desk and is holding a large piece of paper.

"I thought us three could work together."Ludwig glances over at Kiku's blank face. "...If that's alright."

Kiku doesn't respond for a moment...before he nods slowly. "Hai. We usually work together."

"Ja but..." Ludwig blinks before he shakes his head. He pulls up a chair and sits in front of him, giving the two a serious look. "So... what do you want to do for poster? We have to pick a word, make a commercial out of it, write a short story, draw a picture and we must have this done by Friday to present." Ludwig reads this off a piece of paper he's holding, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Ve that sounds like a lot of work!" The small angel frowns, looking down at the large white paper. The small angel blinks and smiles over at Kiku. "Ve whatever we pick I think Kiku should draw! He's amazing!"

"Really?" Ludwig raises his eyebrow...especially with Kiku getting a bit flustered.

"Si! He's really, really good!" The small angel smiles.

"Well okay...but what should we pick for our word?" Ludwig asks. Silence falls after...the two humans and a angel staring at each other...thinking.

"Cats." A airy voice breaks their train of thoughts. The small angel turns his head to see no other then Hercules giving them a tired look. "Cats is the word."

"...What are you doing?" Ludwig raises his eyebrow.

"I'm a part of this group. You have my cat buddy." Hercules puts a hand on The small angel's shoulder.

"Oh hi Hercules! I didn't know we have English together!" The small angel smiles brightly.

"Me either till just now." Hercules yawns. Kiku just stares at the new comer blankly but Ludwig seems to be getting annoyed.

"Three is enough. Besides. There's no more chairs." Ludwig looks around, trying to see a group Hercules can be with.

"There's one right here." Hercules says simply before he sits on the small angel's lap. The human isn't heavy but it caused the small angel to let off a started Ve.

"Get off! You're hurting him." Ludwig gives Hercules an odd look.

"Am I hurting you?" Hercules looks back at the small angel. Feliciano smiles and shakes his head.

"Ve no i'm okay! You're not heavy!"

"See? I can be a part of this group. Now, I say we make the poster about cats-" Hercules starts, only for everyone to stop when two new chairs are placed against the table. They look over to see...Sadik? The male in question's eye is twitching, and his teeth are grinding. He looks irritated.

"What the fuck you doing you freak? Sit in a chair like a normal fucking being." Sadik grunts before he sits down on one of the chairs...He glares at Hercules...before it seems his heated gaze falls on The small angel.

"...Sadik what are you doing?" Ludwig gives him a wry look. His eyes narrowing a bit.

"I'm in this group. This project is a group of five if you weren't paying attention." Sadik grunts.

"They're other groups. Why don't you pick one of those? You stink." Hercules says blankly.

"Fuck you! I don't stink, I smell good!" Sadik fums. " I figured I'd pick the group with the smartest kids In the school. Minus cat fucker and the gay one." Sadik nods over towards Feliciano and Hercules. " I'm smart."

"If you were smart you wouldn't need to be in the group with the smart kids." Hercules grunts.

"Don't call Feliciano that." Ludwig's grip on his pencil tightens, his glare dark one Sadik.

"Shut the fuck up, i'm smarter than you. All you fucking do is sleep you brat." Sadik completely ignores Ludwig, glaring at Hercules who has crawled out of the small angel's lap to take his seat calmly next to Sadik.

"As I was saying, the poster should be on cats."

"Of course you would say that! Is that all you think about?" Sadik glares over at the other male.

"Okay Hercules...your suggestion is noted but i'm not sure we could right a story...and make a commercial on cats..." Ludwig sighs, thinking before those piercing blue eyes fall on Feliciano. "What do you think?"

"Ve I like cats!" The small angel smiles at Kiku. "Do you like cats?"

Kiku is silent for a moment. "Hai...I like cats."

"Ok lets do cats guys!" the small angel cheers, Hercules eyes light up before he hugs the small angel, nuzzling his head, rubbing against him like a cat would.

"I knew you would have my back on this. My fellow cat lover." Hercules purrs. This causes Sadik to send a dark glare towards the small angel...and Ludwig to glare at Hercules.

"I'm going to laugh when Alfred kicks your ass." Sadik grins over at Hercules but...He still seems pissed off. "That's his boy toy after all."

"Sadik, I suggest you shut up." Ludwig sends Sadik a dark glare...the two glare at each other for a moment...before Sadik grumbles and goes back to glaring at the small angel.

"There's nothing wrong with showing my fellow cat lover affection." Hercules says blankly as he sits back in his seat. Sadik seems to be getting more pissed off for some reason.

"...Alright. Since they're three parts to this assignment, lets split it up between us so we can get it done." Ludwig clears his throat, his stern voice getting everyone to be quiet and look at him. We already have you for drawing Kiku ja?"

"...Hai."

"So that leaves the short story and the commercial. Who wants to do what?"

"I don't want to write a fucking story about cats." Sadik grunts.

"I want to do the commercial. A commercial for cats...it's going to be sooo...cool." Hercules gets this far away look to his eyes.

"Then you two will do the commercial." Ludwig grunts back.

"Sadik...You better not ruin my amazing cat commercial."

"fuck you i'm not going to ruin anything!" The two males start to go back and forth, The small angel tuning them out when Ludwig starts talking to him.

"Well, that leaves me and you to work on the short story together...Tomorrow we will get a theme, and we have to write in the theme and it has to be about our word. I think we got the harder part of this project." Ludwig sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Ve but that's okay! We can do it!" The small angel smiles. "I like cats so it shouldn't be hard!"

"...If you say so." Ludwig thinks for a moment...before his cheeks tint and he glances away. "...Since we are working on this part together, tomorrow after school would you like to come over to work on it together?"

"Ve really? I get to come over Ludwig's?" The small angel's eyes widen, and he smiles brightly...this seems to embarrass Ludwig more.

"...Ja. I still owe you that treat...So maybe after we could go to a restaurant...o-or anything that you want." Ludwig says quickly at the end.

"That would be great!" The small angel's eyes sparkle. "Ve this is going to be so fun! We get to write about cats together and then eat! I can't wait!" The small angel giggles in his happiness.

"Ja...Me either." Ludwig tenses at that and his face gets red for some reason. The small angel smiles all the same though. This is great! Things really are going so well today! He prays it will keep being a good day.

The bell rings.

The small angel collects his things, he stands up and smiles down at Kiku who is putting his books away...he picks up the poster and holds it in his hands. Those eyes are still empty. "Ve Kiku are you excited about drawing cute kitties?"

Kiku's empty eyes shift over to look over at the small angel...he nods, and his eyes light up just a tiny bit. "hai...I like cats so I will enjoy drawing them...And it's a part of my work so I have a excuse." His eyes shift.

"You don't need a excuse to draw anyway Kiku! If drawing makes you happy you should do it any time you want!" The small angel smiles gently. "You deserve to be happy. You work so hard."

Kiku stares at him with slightly widen eyes...before his face goes back to normal. "...Thank you Feliciano-kun but I'm not working hard enough...you can't deserve something you have already lost." Kiku's eyes get a far away look before he moves away from the small angel and starts to speed walk out of the room. "We are going to be late for math."

"Ve Kiku wait!" The small angel frowns...Kiku can really disappear when he wants to be. He's fast and he's so short so he just disappears in the crowd of humans in the hallway.

"So...Feliciano." the small angel blinks when he looks over and sees Ludwig walking by his side out of the room...He stares at the small angel with determination in his eyes. "How does tomorrow right after school sound? So we will have time to do our work and then go out."

"That sounds good!" The small angel smiles.

"Good...My dorm is right next to Alfred's...I'm sure you've been over there." Ludwig mumbles this part.

"Oh cool! Ve I know where you are!" The small angel giggles. "I'm excited!"

Ludwig stares at the small angel's smile...his lips twitch upward. "...Me 2." he flushes before he waves at the small angel. "I'm going to head towards my class now. I will see you at lunch...You can sit with us if you want. I'm sorry again for being so mean to you...I just thought you were just..." Ludwig trails off before shaking his head. He smiles again before he waves. "Bye."

"Bye Ludwig! Ve I'll defiantly sit with you and Kiku at lunch!" The small angel feels like he could burst. He actually got invited to sit at Kiku's table! This day is amazing! The small angel rushes off to his math class, a skip to his step. The small angel hums a hymn of praise as he skips into his math class. He's one of the first in. The small angel's eyes brighten when he sees Matthew and Arthur sitting in the front.

"Hi Matthew! Hi Arthur!" The small angel smiles at the both of them, waving excitedly.

"Hello Feliciano." Matthew smiles gently, fiddling with his pencil. "You look...really happy today. Did something good happen?"

"Yes! So much good happened today!" The small angel's eyes sparkle as he gets closer to Matthew, the human looks a bit uncomfortable but there's amusement in those soft blue eyes at how excited The small angle is. "I got invited to Ludwig's dorm room and I got invited to sit at Kiku's table!" The small angel bounces in his happiness.

For some reason Matthew's smile falls a bit...His eye brows furrow. "L-Ludwig? But..." Matthew seems to be struggling to say something...all that come out is a soft. "...My brother...um..."

"Feliciano can I talk to you outside in the hall?" Arthur suddenly stands from his seat. He smiles gently down at Matthew who gives him a questioning look. " don't look at me like that old chap. I'm going to be discussing your birthday present and I don't want you hearing."

"W-What?" Matthew squeaks, his face becoming a dark red as he shakes his hands quickly. "Y-You don't have to get me anything Arthur, really-"

"Nonsense!" Arthur closes his eyes in his smile as he grabs the small angel by the arm and walks him out of the room.

"W-Wait Feliciano-" Matthew calls out too softly, the small angel not hearing him before he's gone. Matthew frowns deeply.. "...Alfred's not going to like this..."

"Whoa! I didn't know Matthew's birthday is coming up! What are you going to get him?" The small angel smiles brightly when Arthur lets go of him in the hall. "What should I get him-"

"This isn't about Matthew's birthday idiot!" Arthur turns on him, fuming, those green orbs on fire. The small angel squeaks and puts his hands up in defense. "This isn't the time to be bouncing around and getting gitty over plans with humans!" Arthur's green orbs dull down as he glances around the hallway...before leaning in, his face serious. "Death is here."

"...What?" The small angel's smile is wiped clean off his face..a shiver being sent down his spine. The small angel has never seen death...but he's heard stories. Horrible stories of the angel of death...It's said that if you ever see his face that your life would be taken right at the spot. It's also said that if the angel of death is caught hanging around somewhere...That someone is going to die soon. "...D-Does that mean...some one is about to die?"

"Yes but that's not what I'm concerned about." Arthur glances around the hallway again before looking at the small angel seriously. "...I talked to him-"

"You talked to death?!" The small angel squeaks when Arthur puts his hand over his mouth quickly when he started shouting.

"Idiot! Don't yell something like that!" He whispers harshly...before his expression goes back to serious, his eyebrows furrowed as he lets the small angel go. "...But yes. I did. More so he talked to me. He was in the hallway...walking amongst the humans, covered in a dark cloak. I didn't know it was him...till he spoke to me." Arthur's eyes get a far away look. "...He told me he saw Demons in the school."

"...Demons in the school?" The small angel's eyes get even wider, at this point he's trembling. "W-Why would there be demons here?"

"I don't know but whatever it is, it isn't good. I'm telling you this to warn you. Keep your eyes open and your senses up. And if you do find the demons, do not try to take them on alone. You're weak, they would just rip your apart...Death said that they were beautiful...you know what that means."

"...They're really strong." The small angel gulps, grabbing onto Arthur. "D-Do you think the demons want to hurt a human...and that's why death is here?" The small angel feels scared so he holds onto Arthur.

"Don't do that!" Arthur snaps, pulling the small angle away from him to give him a firm look. "Don't start freaking out. You'll be fine as long as you keep your senses up. If anything happens, call on me and I'll be there in a heat beat." Arthur's eyes narrow, a deep, deep fire there. "I haven't killed a demon in a while. I'm missing it. This is perfect. They won't be able to finish their plan with me on the case. They don't call me a demon's worse nightmare for nothing." Arthur's voice is dark but...those eyes seem to be trying to reassure him. "Now lets get back to class. The bell will ring any moment. If anyone asks, we were talking about Matthew's present-"

"Which reminds me! When is his birthday and what should I get him?" The small angel smiles, back to his normal self, pushing demons to the back of his mind.

"...Hmm...well i'm getting him a new hockey stick. He seems to really enjoy that sport. I'll made a order for human money to heaven so hopefully we get that soon. Just get him whatever. His birthday is this Saturday. Though I don't know why you are wasting your time. Matthew isn't your human." Arthur grunts as he starts walking back to the math room, The small angel right by his side.

"But Matthew is my friend! I want to celebrate his birth too!" The small angel smiles brightly as the two of them walk into the math class room together. All the seats are filled up...and all eyes are on them. The bell hasn't rung yet. Arthur takes his seat next to Matthew...The small angel beams when he sees Kiku siting in his normal seat, he skips towards the back...Not catching the conflicted look in Matthew's face.

"Hi Kiku! Ready for math?" The small angel sits down next to Kiku, smiling at him. Kiku nods, glancing over at the small angel.

"Hai..." Kiku thinks about something. "I've studied greatly for this test-"

"Dude! There you are!" The small angel blinks at the loud, familiar voice. He looks up to see Alfred making his way towards him quickly, those bright blue eyes locked on him and his lips in a frown. "Dude I was looking all over for you! What happened Saturday? You just ran out!...did the lights going out scare you that much? I mean...man we looked everywhere for you! Where did you go?...and did you get your clothes? Because I gave them to that eyebrow guy to give them to you." Alfred takes his seat next to the small angel, still frowning.

The small angel can't help to feel guilty, looking at that frown on Alfred's face. That was rude of him just to run away like that...But he couldn't deal with Arthur... "Ve I'm sorry Alfred. I shouldn't have run but I was scared. I ran to the park before I went home. Oh! And Arthur gave me my clothes. Thank you so much Alfred. I tried to say sorry to you Sunday but you weren't in your dorm." The small angel fiddles with his fingers.

"Nah it's alright little buddy. We'll watch a scary movie some other time. Like at Mattie's birthday party! You know that's Saturday right? I'm throwing him a kick ass party. You're invited and so is that eyebrow guy that Matthew is hanging around all the time now." Alfred grins largely. "Oh! And I wasn't at my dorm room because I have my football games Sunday. I forgot to tell you that. We won of course, thanks to me!" Alfred loudly proclaims.

"Oh wow! That's great Alfred!" The small angel stares at Alfred in awe...Hearing about football from humans in heaven. They even still play it. Of course no one gets hurt when they tackle each other. It's a fun game. "Where is the party going to be at? And can Kiku come?" The small angel smiles over at Kiku who he feels is staring at him. Kiku's eyes widen a bit at that and he quickly shakes his head.

"No that's okay Feliciano-"

"Sure!" Alfred grins. "The more the merrier and i've never heard you talk that much dude! It would make Matthew feel special if you come too, since you don't go anywhere."

"I..really don't think I should. I do not know him and I have no money to buy him a present." Kiku keeps his face blank as he stares at the small angel's gentle smile.

"That's alright! Trust me, Mattie is going to be getting plenty of shit from dad. He'll be happy with you guys just coming." Alfred nudges the small angel with his elbow. "Speaking of money, I got us that interview for McDonald's! Today after school! You and me! We'll show Ludwig he's no better then us!"

"You are getting a job?" Kiku only stares at the small angel.

"Si! Me and Alfred are going to try so we can earn money! I need money anyway to buy Matthew a gift and so I can buy you more cotton candy!" The small angel smiles at Kiku who looks down at his pencil, those eyes become lighter.

"You don't have to do that for me Feliciano-kun-"

"Wow! Seriously you're talking!" Alfred stares at Kiku in awe...Kiku doesn't respond to him. "Hey! Talk to me too!." Kiku doesn't respond. Alfred thinks for a moment. "...Okay. Well you said you don't have money right? Then why don't you come with me and Feliciano to the interview. I"m sure I could get you in too."

Kiku doesn't respond.

"Ve McDonald's is amazing! Alfred has told me so many great things about it! And Ludwig works there!" The small angel smiles. "Ve we could all work together Kiku! Doesn't that sound like fun?" The small angel smiles hopefully. If McDonald's is as amazing as Alfred said it is...then maybe McDonald's can help Kiku...and the small angel doesn't think it's good for Kiku to be alone so much.

"..." Kiku glances from his pencil to look at The small angel's bright smile. Those blank eyes hold nothing. "A job?...I do need money.." He looks back down at his pencil. He thinks hard about something. "But I need time to study too..."

"That's what you call part time dude." Alfred cuts in. "Just come on! You said so yourself, you need money."

"..." Kiku looks at the small angel. "I will get a job but not one in the city. I wish you luck in getting a job Feliciano-kun." Kiku looks forward.

"Jack ass." Alfred grumbles getting the small angel to frown at him...before smiling at Kiku.

"Okays! And I wish you luck too! You're still coming to Matthew's party right?"

"...We shall see."

"yay!" The small angel cheers, throwing his hands in the air before looking at Alfred. "Kiku said he'll think about it!"

"Yeah I heard." Alfred doesn't seem as excited...but he grins and warps an arm around the small angel's shoulder. " The party is going to be in Matthew's dorm. I'm going to steal his key. You and eyebrows and maybe Kiku will wait in his room while I go with Matthew to his hockey game...when we come back, you guys will jump out and scream happy birthday, scaring the shit out of him!"

"Ah! Why would we want to do that?" The small angel frowns deeply. "That's gross!"

"I don't mean we're literally going to scare the shit out of him." Alfred chuckles, ruffling the small angel's hair, those blue orbs getting softer. "Dude I missed your weirdness."

Kiku glances over at the two...those black eyes blank but he seems to be thinking about something.

The bell rung quite a while ago...but just now the teacher walks in...a glint in his eyes as he grins at all the students who look back with pale faces. Th teacher is carrying a stack of papers, his glasses gleaming.

"I bet you guys are just as excited for this test as I am." The teacher chuckles.

"Test?!" Alfred tenses up, hitting his desk with his fist. "When the fuck did that happen?"

"Alfred, i've been telling everyone there would be a test but...I guess you must have missed it, since how rarely you are here." the teacher's eyes narrow.

"Fuck...Dude, Feliciano, did you study?" Alfred looks over at the small angel. "If so can I cheat off you?"

"Study what?" the small angel smiles...Alfred's head falls to the desk.

"We are both fucked."

* * *

"Alright class, hand in your test and you may go." the math teacher stands in the front of the room...The humans get up with their things and slowly, one by one, hand this man a piece of paper before hurrying off to lunch.

Alfred, Feliciano, and Kiku stand up at the same time. All with different expressions on their faces, and all with certainly different grades awaiting them. Kiku's face is blank, calm as he takes the lead, walking towards the teach first. The small angel is smiling, seeming proud of his work as he walks behind Kiku...Alfred on the other hand looks annoyed, and maybe a bit pale as he follows behind the small angel.

Kiku hands his paper in to the teacher. He waits calmly as the teacher looks through it briefly before smiling. "It looks good Kiku. You can go." Kiku nods before he walks towards the door. To the small angel's delight and surprise...Kiku stops at the door seeming to wait for him.

The small angel hands the teacher his paper next. The teacher looks over it and frowns but before he can say anything about the pictures of cats on the test, the small angel is already skipping over to Kiku. As soon as the small angel gets to him, Kiku walks out of the door, The small angel following him happily.

Alfred gulps and hands in his. The teacher looks at the paper...glaring but when he looks up. Alfred is gone. He's out the door and running to be first in line like he always is.

The teacher sighs...It seems to always be like this. 2 out of 3 students disappoint him all the time.

* * *

"So how do you think you did on the test?" The small angel smiles, keeping up with Kiku who is weaving his way through people.

"Good. If I did my studying right I should have a perfect." Kiku says blankly as the two of them walk into the cafeteria together. The cafeteria is filled up as it always is but this time the small angel happily fellows Kiku over to his table. It's empty right now. Kiku takes his seat at the table...he blinks when the small angel sits right next to him. "...don't you have to get your food?"

"Hm? No i'm fine. I'm not hungry." The small angel smiles, feeling giddy just sitting here with Kiku. "What about you?" The small angel frowns when he notices Kiku doesn't have food either.

"I pack my lunch." Kiku takes off his back pack and pulls a brown bag out of it.

"Ohhh cool! I didn't know you cooked." The small angel feels like he's getting closer and closer to Kiku. This is so great! Really this day is amazing!

"Hai...I don't like the food here." Kiku says quietly as he pulls out a box from the brown bag.

"Ah, Hello Feliciano, Kiku." The small angel looks over to see Ludwig sit down at the table with them, smiling slightly at the small angel. He has a tray full of food that smells like meat. "How was math?"

"Good! I drew a lot of pictures of kitty cats! I hope the teacher likes cats!" The small angel smiles...but Ludwig frowns.

"you did what? Didn't you have a assignment today?"

"We had a test." Kiku says blankly, eating whatever is in the box.

"A test? And all you did was draw? Do you want to get kicked out of the school Feliciano?" Ludwig scolds, he's frowning...like the idea of the small angel getting kicked out troubles him deeply.

"Ve no of course not!" The small angel's eyes widen In horror. "But...I didn't know what else to do! I didn't understand what it was asking me. I don't get numbers." The small angel grabs his hair, frowning.

"...Well if you're having trouble...I could help you sometime." Ludwig's piercing blue eyes lock with the small angel. "I suppose Math isn't your stronger subject. You seem to be good at English though..." Ludwig blinks. "How did you get into this school again?"

"Um-" The small angel starts, unsure how to answer that question-

"Feliciano dude!" Alfred suddenly runs up to the table...Frowning when he sees where the small angel is sitting and who he's talking to. "Why you sitting here Dude? You forget where our table was?" Alfred grins. "Come on dude. I got you a soda."

"Really?" The small angel's eyes light up as he looks up at Alfred. He's about to get up...but then he remembers Kiku. The small angel frowns...Alfred is looking at him expectantly...but he wants to sit with Kiku... "Um...I-"

"He's sitting here." Ludwig cuts him off...his face scrunching up when he sees Alfred. Just as Alfred's is scrunched up looking at him. "I invited him to sit with us."

"What changed your mind? I remember just last week you were being a ass to him." Alfred's eyes narrow...Ludwig tenses a bit but he keeps glaring back at Alfred.

"I shouldn't have acted that way but I've made my amends. Feliciano's been wanting to sit here with me since last week." Ludwig points out for some reason, his eyes narrowing.

"Ve please no fighting! I'm sorry Alfred I know I normally sit with you but I want to sit with Kiku. That doesn't make you mad at me does it? Maybe we could all sit here together!" The small angel suggest hopfully.

"Nein-"

"Right." Alfred sits down next to the small angel, warping his arm around him, grinning over at Ludwig. "Sure we can all sit together! You can't have Feliciano without me."

"Leave Alfred." Ludwig's eyes narrow, his grip tightening on his bottle of water. He glares daggers at the arm around the small angel. "You have your own table."

"You're just trying to lure Feliciano away from me with Kiku! You never wanted Feliciano to sit with you before, so why now? I don't trust you Ludwig. You prideful bastard."

"Ve Alfred don't be mean to Ludwig!" The small angel frowns...even more so when Alfred glares at him a little bit.

"Hey dude, why you sitting with Ludwig? He's nothing special! And you're my bro! And bros stick together!-"

"Why don't you say the real reason you're mad Alfred?" Ludwig snaps, those eyes narrowed. "not that you and Feliciano are 'bros'. Why can't you admit to what you two are to me?"

"...what the hell are you talking about?" Alfred raises his eyebrow.

"I know about your relationship with Feliciano. No need to try to deny it." Ludwig grinds his teeth.

"My relationship with...oh what the fuck." Alfred groans and rubs his temples. "Why is everyone talking like that lately? Me and Feliciano are not together. I'm not even gay!"

The small angel can't help to frown over at Alfred at his words...Why does he seem mad? And he's not happy?...That just makes the small angel feel upset. Alfred should be happy...and...by them not being together...does mean that they aren't friends? Just the thought gets tears to pickle at the small angel eyes.

Ludwig sees this...and he takes it a whole other way. Ludwig's piercing blue eyes turn hard and he stands up, gripping his fist. "Feliciano deserves someone who isn't a coward! How dare you deny it and upset him like that? You jack ass!"

"What? What the hell? I"m really not with Feliciano! Don't step at me like that bro." Alfred stands up, gripping his fist, his eyes narrowing, not noticing the small angel's tears.

"Oh wow! It's happening! Alfred must have found out about Ludwig flirting with his man!" A girl cheers, seeing the two glaring at each other.

"Sick!"

"Team Ludwig!" Feliks shouts at his table.

"Team Alfred!" That one girl looks like she's about to tackle Feliks.

"Team Kiku." Elizabeth chuckles over at the two...watching Alfred and Ludwig with interest.

"What the fuck?" A guy wrinkles his nose at all the screaming the girls. "...I blame twilight..."

"What i-is going on?" Matthew walks up to the table frowning with Arthur who is raising his eyebrow. When Arthur sees the small angel is tearing up...his eyes flash before they narrow.

"Jeez, would you two settle down. It doesn't take much for Feliciano to cry and you're upsetting him." Arthur grunts...Ludwig's glare is taken off of Alfred to glare even darker at Arthur.

"C-Come on Alfred...You can't keep getting into trouble..." Matthew frowns as he grabs his brother by the arm and starts to move Alfred away.

Alfred is fuming but he walks with his brother...Seeming really irritated about something. Arthur gets in front of Feliciano. "Let's go. You caused enough-"

"Arthur." Arthur blinks and turns around...only for Ludwig to punch him in the face. The hit gets him to stumble back a bit. Those green orbs wide with surprise.

"VE! Ludwig why did you do that?" The small angel stands up in alarm...especially when Arthur's eyes flash with anger and he goes towards Ludwig. "Arthur stop!"

"How dare you strike me!"

"How dare you touch Feliciano! You stay away from him! You deserve more than just a punch to the face! You know what you did. You know how you hurt him." Ludwig looks like he's about to lung for Arthur when adult humans start to pile in...they were already called thinking there was going to be a fight with Alfred and Ludwig...The humans end up taking Ludwig, Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred away...

"W-What just happened?" The small angel whimpers, gripping his hair.

"Ludwig and Alfred started to argue over you. They don't like each other but they both like you. Ludwig wants you to be his friend while Alfred wants you to be his." The small angel blinks and looks over at Kiku who is still eating calmly. "Though I don't know for sure, I believe that's it. Some things I don't understand. Like why Ludwig punched Arthur. That wasn't like him." Kiku glances over at the small angel. "Did Arthur do something to you to cause such behavior from Ludwig?"

"Ah...I don't..." The small angel frowns, thinking about the punch to his gut..Ludwig didn't punch Arthur because of that did he?

"Hm." Kiku starts to eat again. "You seem to call troubles to you. It has been less then a week and there has been two fights concerning you."

"Eek! I don't mean to cause trouble! I'm sorry!" The small angel hugs himself in distress...His eyes widen when he realizes this. He's caused two fights! Maybe he really is only causing more harm then good.

"It is not your fault. The atmosphere was tense before you got here." Kiku keeps eating, those eyes blank. "It's best to keep away from all, refrain from speaking, and go on your own way."

"But...if you do that, how are you suppose to make friends?" The small angel frowns.

Kiku doesn't respond to that. He keeps eating. The small angel is upset. He caused another fight...This time Ludwig was in it too! Not just Alfred and Arthur...what does he keep doing wrong? He thought everyone was getting along! He thought today was a good day!

Adults humans come back and tell the small angel to follow them...They want to ask him questions about the fight. The small angel can't help to tense...and through he wants to stay with Kiku, he follows these humans willingly. This is his fault after all...

The small angel worries to himself, not aware of the dark cloaked figure that's watching him from Matthew's seat.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. Reviews make me happy. I've been so excited for the end of this month! I'm taking a trip to South Carolina to see my boyfriend graduate from Parris Island! I can't wait to see him. I've never been to South Carolina either so that's going to be fun!**

**Well till next time:)**


End file.
